The Best Team: The Death Scroll
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa dihadapi sebuah misi untuk mencari gulungan gulungan yang katanya dipenuhi kekelaman dan dijaga para roh bergentayangan. Misi yang mereka anggap biasa kini berubah berat ketika sang klien meninggal dunia! mampukah ketiganya menyelesaikan misi tersebut? A lost arc from The Best Team. Chap 17, END. Terima kasih semuanya. The Preview of Next adv in here!
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade menghela napasnya berkali kali. Keningnya berkedut kesal melihat tingkah tiga ninja muda yang berdiri di depannya dengan sikap yang amat sangat kurang ajar. Ini adalah misi pertama yang diterimanya sebagai Godaime Hokage, dan tiga bocah yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak tidak sesemangat dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu lebay Tsunade-Baa-san, misi ini kan hanya misi biasa.." kata salah seorang dari tiga bocah tersebut. Rambut pirang jabrik. Mata safir seperti langit. Kulit tan yang eksotis serta tanda tiga garis di pipinya yang seperti kucing.

"Hn, beginilah sikap seseorang yang baru menjabat sebuah jabatan besar," sambung yang lainnya. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih pucat. Mata onyx kelam yang tajam. Rambut raven berstyle pantat ayam.

"Gezz..kasihannya dirimu Godaime-sama," kata yang terakhir, entah hanya komentar atau semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Wajah yang begitu cantik dan feminim. Mata sayu yang tajam namun begitu lentik. Bibir tipis kemerahan. Kulit putih dan mulus. Rambut emas kecoklatan yang berkemilauan diterpa sinar matahari, dengan poni depan yang menutupi mata kanannya serta helaian helaian di samping kedua telinganya yang begitu panjang seperti model wanita, dengan bentuk belakang rambut yang agak berdiri dan menyampai bahu.

Tsunade menghela napas melihat tiga sosok yang jauh muda di bawahnya ini. Dia mengetuk ngetuk meja perlahan.

"Begini, aku tidak mau mengecewakan klien pertamaku, nama Konoha dipertaruhkan sekarang.." Tsunade mengerling sejenak ke arah ketiganya. Mereka tampak setengah mendengarkan.

"Akan kupukul kalian jika gagal melaksanakannya.." kata Tsunade dengan nada penuh aura membunuh.

Mereka bertiga tampak sedikit lebih serius. Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

"Misi kalian adalah mencari sebuah gulungan rahasia yang dimiliki desa Kurai dan memberikannya kepada keluarga tetua di sana, Tuan Miyamora adalah klien kita dan dia adalah kepala keluarga tetua di sana.."

"Apa ada ciri ciri atau sesuatu yang membuat kami mudah menemukannya?" tanya yang berambut raven dengan nada datar.

Tsunade tersenyum "Hm, aku dengar gulungan yang kalian cari adalah sebuah gulungan rahasia yang berbahaya. Sebuah gulungan kematian yang akan mendatangkan bencana jika berada di tangan yang salah."

"Hanya gulungan dattebayo.."

"Dan gulungan ini katanya dijaga para roh roh bergentayangan yang mendendam pada dunia kehidupannya dahulu.."

Bocah yang berambut pirang itu tiba tiba melompat ke arah bocah berambut raven dan memeluknya erat erat

"Hii, aku takut Sasuke!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil Naruto-Dobe! Kalau memeluk, peluk saja Shizu sana!"

"Shizu-chawn, pelukan yok.."

Bocah kuning tadi tepar. Tsunade menepuk keningnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shizukesa..aku harap kalian bertiga bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Ini adalah sebuah misi Rank-B, tapi bisa saja menjadi Rank-A bahkan Rank-S. Aku percaya pasti ada sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang menunggu dan menanti, sesuatu yang dlingkupi kejahatan.." Tsunade menghela napasnya.

"Kalian mengerti?"

"Hai' Godaime-sama!" kata tiga ninja muda tersebut.

Mereka bertiga kini akan memulai sebuah misi berbahaya, dalam pencarian gulungan kematian penuh darah kebencian!

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 1 : _Welcome to The Kurai Village_

Sasuke Uchiha menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding apartemen Naruto dengan pandangan malas. Dia melirik sekilas ke dalam dan melihat Naruto-sang partner-dengan cerobohnya memasukkan dua cup ramen instan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Sasuke menghela napasnya, mereka berdua sudah terlambat dengan waktu yang dijanjikan bersama seorang bocah bergender tidak jelas di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Cepat Dobe, kau mau dibunuh Shizu?"

"Tunggu sebentar Teme! Kau lihat celana dalamku?"

"Mana kutahu baka.." kata Sasuke dengan alis berkedut kesal "Pakai saja celana dalammu secara sederhana dan tanpa gaya,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan shock.

"Apa?"

"Kau ngelawak Teme?"

"Cepat sedikit Naruto! Dia pasti sudah menunggu di depan gerbang!"

"Ciee perhatian.."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Rasanya dia ingin men**Chidori** partner terbaiknya tersebut. Apa dia lupa kalau Shizukesa itu memiliki tekanan chakra yang tinggi jika dia ingin menaikkannya?

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi.." kata Naruto dengan wajah datar seolah olah tidak bersalah kalau dia-lah yang membuat mereka berdua lama di situ.

Sasuke terdiam tidak merespon. Mereka berdua pun melompat kencang menuju gerbang Konoha dan melewati atap atap rumah penduduk.

Saat berjalan mendekati gerbang, Naruto-Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan ada aura aura mencekam nan mengerikan. Mereka berdua memasang wajah datar seolah olah tidak bersalah, sementara sesosok ninja di depan mereka berdiri dengan tegak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah cemberut yang manis.

"Ayo jalan.." kata Naruto sok sok-an. Padahal dia lah biang keroknya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu berjalan dengan santai dan biasa saja, padahal sudah ada setetes keringat di kening mereka dan jantung yang berdebar sangat amat kencang.

"Berhenti di situ," kata suara feminim nan dingin itu. Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti seketika.

"Berbalik,"

Naruto pun memandang partnernya dengan pandangan mata yang melebar. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan balas menatap tajam Naruto. Mereka berdua meneguk ludah dan menyiapkan kunai di tangan kanan mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berbalik perlahan lahan. Secara cepat mereka berbalik dan berdiri dengan kuda kuda disertai pegangan erat pada kunai mereka. Mata mereka memandang tajam bak elang. Wajah mereka penuh keyakinan. Kewaspadaan mereka berdua meningkat dan siap menyerang dengan cepat.

Brukh! Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kemudian terjatuh di tanah sambil memegang dada kesakitan. Kunai yang telah mereka siapkan terjatuh di tanah dan tergeletak tak berdaya. Midoru Shizukesa hanya berdiri dengan tenang sambil memandang tajam keduanya. Tekanan chakra anak laki laki cantik itu memang sangat tinggi.

"A-ampuni kami Shizu-chan." Kata Naruto terbata bata. Wajah Shizu mengeras.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Naruto.." kata Shizu. Perlahan lahan dia menurunkan tekanan chakranya "Gezz..aku menunggu dua jam dan kalian langsung pergi tanpa minta maaf, di mana norma kesopanan kalian.."

"Di-dihatimu.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih kesakitan. Dunia pun berhenti seketika. Burung burung yang terbang pun berhenti sejenak dengan wajah shock sambil menatap Sasuke. Angin yang tadi berhembus tenang sirna seketika. Daun yang jatuh berguguran terdiam di tengah tengah udara. Semuanya shock atas perkataan Sasuke.

"K-kau ngelawak lagi Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan mata safir membulat tidak percaya.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke ambigu. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Shizukesa. Bocah Uzumaki itu langsung jatuh sweatdrop ke belakang.

"KAU MEMBUAT SHIZU-CHAN BLUSHING TEME!"

"Hn.."

Shizu menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dengan wajah kesal. Namun masih terlihat jelas rona merah di wajahnya. Dia pun berjalan dengan tenang ke depan gerbang.

"Ayo kita pergi.." katanya dengan nada datar.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang bangkit dan sedikit limbung pun terhuyung huyung mengikuti Shizukesa berjalan meninggalkan desa Konoha.

.

.

.

"Apakah hantu itu memang ada?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. Dia pun mendengus pelan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku membayangkan kalau bisa menyerangnya dengan **Jubashi**," Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan lahan "Meskipun diceritakan kalau hantu itu adalah sejenis yang berbeda dengan kita.."

"Orang yang mati.." kata Sasuke dengan nada merenung. Tampak mata Uchiha itu menerawang. Pikirannya melayang ke arah klan-nya. Pembantaian Uchiha oleh sang kakak tercinta dan juga, bagaimana sang kakak berdiri tegak di belakang mayat ayah dan ibunya. Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu dendam dan kemarahan membara di hatinya. Shizukesa yang berjalan di depan melirik sekilas ke belakang.

"Eh, Shizu-chan seperti pemimpin ya sekarang. Dia berjalan di depan kita.." kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hn, dia pikir dirinya kuat.."

"Tunggu dulu-ttebayo. Siapa yang memilihnya sebagai pemimpin?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan "Bukankah Godaime-sama tidak ada menunjukmu sebagai pemimpin di misi ini?"

"Ya Shizu-chan, kita harus renungkan dulu untuk menentukan posisi tersebut."

"Hn, untuk ini aku setuju dengan Naruto.."

"Yap, kalau begitu-"

"Gezz.." Shizu berbalik ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut dengan wajah mengeras kesal "Bisakah kalian diam?"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling berpandangan.

"Kau marah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke ambigu, tapi hn-nya terdengar bertanya.

"ka..li..an.." kata Shizukesa dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu. Dia langsung berjalan ke belakang dengan cepat dan terdiam di belakang Uzumaki-Uchiha. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berpandangan dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan.

"Apa?" tanya mereka berdua sambil menoleh ke arah Shizu. Shizu memandang datar mereka berdua. Dia membuat gerakan isyarat dengan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mau menjadi pemimpin?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto menjetikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu, bagaimana ditentukan dengan kunai ini?" Naruto menaruh kunai itu di tanah "Bagian kunai ini akan ada yang bertumpu di sisi bawahnya, jadi bisa diputar..siapa yang pas ditunjuk kunai ini dalam fase berhentinya maka dia-lah pemimpinnya,"

Sasuke manggut manggut setuju. Shizukesa menghela napasnya.

"Terserah kau, Naruto.."

"Haha, Shizu-chan menyetujui ideku.." kata Naruto sambil siap memutar kunainya.

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan siapa pemimpinnya!"

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Shizukesa-lah yang dtunjuk sang kunai. Sama saja..

"Tak perlu kunai saja dia tetap menjadi pemimpin," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya "Kita selalu kalah darinya.."

"Hn, seorang wanita memang selalu beruntung dalam segala hal.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Shizukesa mendengus pelan. Mereka kini sudah berada di perbatasan Sunagakure bagian barat. Tiga ninja ini akan menyusuri bagian gunung pasir Suna untuk mencapai desa Kurai yang terletak di antara tiga desa besar dan berada di pinggiran sebuah lembah yang terkenal sangat kelam.

"Nama lembahnya Kuroyami. Katanya itu lembah curam yang memiliki hantu hantu paling ditakuti di dunia Shinobi," Shizu melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedikit bergetar mendengarnya "Tenang saja Naruto, itu hanya cerita saja.."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan melewati daerah tandus Sunagakure. Sasuke memandang tajam sekitar mereka. Tidak ada tanda tanda serangan dari para bandit ninja. Tampaknya perjalanan mereka berjalan lancar. Matahari pun semakin meninggi dan terik. Naruto meneguk minumannya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk tanda terima kasih dan meminumnya secara cepat.

"Kau mau Shizu?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat untuk menyejajarkan dirnya dengan Shizukesa. Wajah cantik Shizu yang berkeringat menoleh sekilas ke arah Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah. Arigatou.." kata Shizu dengan nada pelan. Sementara Naruto yang melihat tingkah Shizu tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahahaha! Shizu masih grogi tuh akibat kata katamu tadi Sasuke!"

Shizu sedikit tersedak dan mendeathglare Naruto dengan aura tajam yang menekan. Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya tanda minta maaf. Shizukesa memberikan botol minuman tanpa melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Arigatou Sasuke.." kata Shizu pelan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan dalam suasana diam. Tampaknya Naruto lagi malas membuat suasana ramai. Bocah berkulit tan itu menatap lurus ke depan dan sesekali memejamkan matanya. Uzumaki muda itu kini sedang berkomunikasi dengan dirinya yang berada di kegelapan, The Dark Side-Yami.

Matahari sudah mencapai batas sore ketika mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah kedai minuman. Tiga bocah tadi langsung masuk ke sana dan memesan minuman penyegar. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan sementara Shizukesa duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kira kira 2 Kilometer lagi menuju desa Kurai. Kalian lihat suasana di depan tadi?" Shizukesa menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu, maksud desa ini dipanggil Kurai karena khas daerahnya yang kelam. Beda dengan Kirigakure yang penuh kabut, Kurai memang memiliki suasana yang kelam." Kata Sasuke sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajah tampannya. Shizukesa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apalagi desa ini berada di dekat lembah penuh hantu itu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Shizu. Shizu kembali mengangguk.

"Jika gulungan yang kita cari itu diasumsikan berada di lembah Kuroyami, bisa dipastikan kita akan sedikit sibuk.."

Naruto menatap tajam Shizukesa "Kau benar, Shizu..apalagi ada hantu hantu yang mengerikan dan kuat.."

Sasuke dan Shizukesa menghela napasnya. Mereka tahu maksud dari perkataan Naruto tadi.

Minuman pesanan mereka datang dan tiga ninja muda itu kembali terdiam dan menikmati minuman masing masing. Sasuke meminum minumannya sambil memikirkan dendamnya. Naruto meminum minumannya sambil berkomunikasi dengan sang Yami penuh aura kegelapan. Dan Shizukesa meminum minumannya sambil merasakan aura kegelapan keduanya. Begitulah mereka bertiga, sebuah pertemanan yang diselimuti kekelaman yang mengerikan, seperti musuh yang menunggu untuk saling menyerang.

Suasana di kedai itu masih seperti biasa. Selalu ribut dengan orang orang tua yang berbicara tentang masalah masalah sepele dan politik dunia ninja. Beberapanya mengatakan tentang suatu barang atau produk yang bagus dan menawarkan kepada teman mereka, atau orang orang di sana menceritakan tentang ninja ninja kuat di dunia Shinobi yang keras ini. Shizukesa menopang wajahnya dengan tenang. Wajah cantiknya hanya menatap kerumunan orang itu dan merasakan sisi sisi kebaikan dan sisi sisi kegelapan. Namun tidak ada sisi kegelapan yang melebihi kekuatan kegelapan dari dua teman misinya ini. Tidak ada yang melebihi kekelaman dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Beberapa orang berwajah penjahat masuk ke kedai tersebut dan duduk di pojok ruangan. Mereka segera mengusir orang orang yang menempat-sepertinya-area langganan mereka tersebut. Beberapa ada yang ditendang tanpa norma kesopanan.

"Minggir sialan! Ini adalah tempat kami, cari tempat kalian sendiri!"

"Awas sialan! Hei..mau kutendang?!"

Akhirnya orang orang yang pertama kali duduk di situ pindah dengan wajah ketakutan. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar melihat kejadian tersebut. Para wajah penjahat itu ada 12 orang. Mereka memiliki tato yang sama di lengan mereka. Sebuah tato salib terbalik dengan sedikit hiasan hitam di sana.

"Sebuah manifestasi yang bagus. Mereka kelompok amoral yang bagus.." kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto menyeringai.

"Membuat kekacauan. Aku juga rasanya tidak sabar membuat kekacauan,"

Shizukesa membuat gerakan menahan kepada Naruto. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tahan Naruto. Kita lihat situasi dulu, jika mereka semakin keterlaluan maka-"

"Akan kuhancurkan leher mereka dan aku suka itu-ttebayo.." kata Naruto dengan nada dingin yang santai. Shizu sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Aura kegelapan Naruto memang sangat kuat.

"Hei, kau tahu kan pesanan kami pak tua.." kata salah seorang dari 12 orang tersebut. Pemilik kedai itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan air. Suasana yang tadi ramai dan dipenuhi pembicaraan tentang politik, tawar menawar, dan yang lainnya seketika hening nan sunyi. Suasana canggung dan aura ketakutan terasa di sana.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Shizukesa kepada salah seorang di dekat dirinya. Orang tadi menautkan alisnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat gerakan diam dengan jari telunjuknya. Shizukesa menaikkan alisnya. Orang orang ini takut berbicara saat ada mereka?

Naruto menghela napas bosan. Dia menyeruput minumannya dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu berisik. Orang orang di situ menahan napas mereka dengan pandangan melotot tidak percaya.

"HEI KAU BOCAH! JANGAN RIBUT SAAT KAMI DUDUK DI SINI!" teriak salah seorang dari kelompok tersebut. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ini yang ditunggunya..

'Kau memang bajingan kecil yang licik, Naruto..' batin Sasuke. Namun sang Uchiha tersenyum. Dia tahu Naruto memancing untuk menimbulkan keributan.

"Naruto.." kata Shizukesa dengan wajah khawatir. Dia memang mengakui kalau Naruto itu kuat, tetapi keduabelas orang bertato salib terbalik tersebut tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Memangnya kalian siapa? Orang kuat di daerah ini?" tanya Naruto sarkatik. Sebuah kata kata pemancingan yang hebat. Senyuman Sasuke sedikit melebar. Partnernya memang hebat dalam menarik kemarahan orang.

BRAK! Seseorang dari kelompok tersebut menggebrak meja dengan wajah merah padam. Tubuhnya sedikit gemuk dan memiliki jambang lebat di wajahnya. Napasnya terengah engah karena kemarahan yang menyelimuti tubuh besarnya.

"Bocah! Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" orang itu berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan langkah berat "Sini kuberitahu kau supaya sikapmu sebagai orang yang lemah menjadi manis.."

DUAKHHH! Mengerikan dan cepat. Naruto menghantam perut orang tersebut tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun dan Shizukesa akui, sangat cepat. Mata orang itu membulat kesakitan dan dia terhuyung huyung ke belakang. Orang itu terbatuk batuk sambil memegang perutnya yang baru saja dihantam oleh tangan kanan Naruto.

"Lumayan.." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Orang orang di sana membulatkan matanya. Yang tadi dibilangnya lumayan?!

"Ohok..ohok..kau..kau sialan! Bocah sialan!" orang itu maju kembali, namun temannya segera menahannya dengan cepat.

"A-ada apa Hayaku?! Aku ingin meremukkan orang itu dengan kekuatanku!"

Orang yang dipanggil Hayaku tadi hanya menatap datar ke depan. Dia memiliki mata tajam dengan sebuah luka di mata kanannya. Kepalanya botak dan memiliki dagu persegi yang tegas.

"Bocah itu kuat Juryo, kecepatan pukulannya mungkin hampir menyamai gerakanku.." kata Hayaku dengan nada datar. Mata Juryo-si badan besar tadi-membulat sempurna. Dia meneguk ludahnya dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Cukup Naruto," kata Shizukesa. Naruto menopang santai kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Shizu "Tenang saja Shizu, aku masih bisa menahan diriku pada orang yang lemah.."

Shizu menghela napasnya. Matanya tertutup sedikit lega. Dia membuka matanya dan merasakan aura pertarungan di daerah pojok sana. Dua belas orang tadi menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat.

"HEI SEMUANYA!"

Semua tiba tiba tersentak kaget. Serentak, semuanya menatap cepat ke arah depan pintu kedai tersebut. Tampak sesosok pria ringkih dengan topi aneh berbentuk segitiga dan pakaian kimono besar berwarna merah diselingin biru muda sedang terengah engah.

"Itu Soko, juru bicara keluarga tetua.." kata salah seorang di kedai tersebut. Suasana yang begitu tenang penuh kecanggungan kembali normal seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?!" tanya salah seorang dari kelompok tato salib terbalik tersebut.

"Tuan..tuan Miyamora..TUAN MIYAMORA TELAH MENINGGAL!" kata pria ringkih itu dengan nada ketakutan.

Dan suasana bagi tiga ninja muda itu begitu hening, padahal suasana di kedai itu sekarang ribut dan kacau. Kegemparan terjadi di dalam tempat tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin.." kata Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Klien kita," Sasuke bahkan meneguk ludahnya berkali kali.

Shizukesa menahan napasnya. Ya..klien mereka dan kepala keluarga tetua di desa Kurai tiba tiba mendadak meninggal!

TBC

New Story From Icha! Icha sudah meminta izin kepada Doni-san dan diizinkan^_^. Special Story from TBT dan dipenuhi Multiple OC. Gomen kalau ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengarah ke arah arah fujo, ahahah..tapi Naruto, Sasuke dan Shizu-chawn normal kok.

Di sini timeline-nya adalah antara setelah Tsunade dilantik menjadi Hokage dan Naruto-Sasuke keluar dari desa. Anngap saja ada selingan waktu di situ^_^

Cerita ini akan mengisi kekosongan sebelum TBT s2 yang banyak di PM para Readers-san untuk segera muncul karena katanya sudah summer (wkwkwkwk) ternyata belum muncul juga. Chapnya tidak akan terlalu banyak seperti TBT asli kok.

So, is The Best Team and Please Review The Best your Response.

Salam manis, Icha Ren^_^

Preview the Next Chap:

"Konspirasi?"/ "Kau tidak apa apa Shizu?"/ "Kenapa orang orang ini begitu ingin melihat mayat Tuan Miyamora, Shizu.."/ "Hm? Siapa namamu? Heh..kalau aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang mengadili dunia ini!"/ "Yang itu wajahnya angker Teme.."/ "Karena aku merasakan niat kegelapan di tempat ini!"/ "Yang ingin dicari Tuan Miyamora adalah sebuah gulungan yang belum ditemukan. Jadi ada dua yang masih tersimpan di sini,"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : The Death Scroll, Chapter 2: _The Scroll Were Stolen_

"Tampaknya misi kita akan sedikit sulit."/ "Aku tidak mau bermain detektif detektif dattebayo.."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Ahalooooo, Icha kembali lagi untuk up fic ini^_^, Icha update di hari pemilihan dan moga senpai senpai yang sudah memilih sudah menetapkan pilihan yang tepat untuk Negara kita ya, ciao..

Balas Review dulu..

Arevi. are. vikink : Haha, emang begitulah Sasuke di sini. Agak agak gimanaa gitu*PLAK* arigatou,

Login : Wuhuu, sip oke. Arigatou..

uchiha. izami : Haha, TBT s2 ditunggu aja. Arigatou ya atas reviewnya^_^

Lsamudraputra : Haha ya, Icha balik lagi nih. Rindu ya Samudra-san *PLAK* soal gulungannya itu ada di judul fic ini, 'The Death Scroll' atau gulungan kematian. Untuk fungsinya masih rahasia. Haha, waduh bahaya nih kayak Jiraiya-sensei. Arigatou..

sgiariza : Sip, arigatou ya..

Tragger : Yosh, Fujo dan Fudan itu adalah para penggemar Boy Love Boy, atau Shounen-ai, atau yang lebih ekstrem Yaoi *KAU TAHU BANYAK CHA?!* Hahaha, pastikan Tragger-san tidak melenceng^_^. Arigatou ya..

Guest : Sip, pastinya^_^ arigatou..

Z.L.C : Arigatou. Icha juga suka reviewnya^_^

Topeng Lolli Kura : Sip, arigatou adios amigos^_^

hanafid : Oke sip^_^ arigatou..

Readers-san : Haha, IYAAAA! IYA ARIGATOUUUU!

Tamma : Yosh, oke bos. Arigatou ya..

zukito : Nyaaan, bisa dibilang begitu :D. oke sip arigatou ya..

sora narukami : Hihi. Arigatou. Icha senang^_^

Querilla Nyxa : Wahahaha, jangan fujo mode on. Ini Not Yaoi Querilla-san. Nanti di fic lain saja^_^ arigatou ya..

opek. zesyu : Hahaha, banyak yang mengira begitu. Oke sip akan Icha lanjutkan dan arigatou..

Silent reader tobat : Yosh. GOOD! Arigatou ya atas reviewnya^_^

Dark Namikaze Ryu : Iya, ini demi para Readers atas nunggaknya si Doni-san mecum ituu, hihi. Oke sip arigatou ya..

reffast 1000cc : Oke sip. Arigatou..

narutouzumaki. un42 : Haha, iya. Naru-chan kan memang penakut sama para mahluk gaib. Arigatou ya..

uchiha drac : Yosh. Arigatou ya^_^

MahardikaRBL : Hihi, yap. Moga Doni-san cepat mengeluarkan karyanya^_^ arigatou..

altadinata : Ya, seperti itu. Oke sip, arigatou ya..

leontujuhempat : Yosh, sip. Arigatou ya..

Guest : Sip. Arigatou atas reviewnya. Yosh, semoga Doni-san mempercepat kerjaannya^_^

GazzelE VR : O yeaaah. Icha bisa meyamai si Doni-san mecum itu. Oke, Sasuke-kun ahahaha, hihi..arigatou ya^_^

Ailfrid : Yap, seperti itu lah. Untuk beberapa chapnya masih ragu Ailfrid-san. Semoga saja tidak terlalu panjang. Arigatou ya..

diery. snap : Sip. Arigatou ya. Icha akan lanjutkan^_^

Satrio Arif : Oke sip. Arigatou..untuk TBT s2-nya masih menunggu Doni-san, emm..moga moga si jenderal mecum itu cepat mempublishnya^_^

Hanzer v reload : Haha, oke sip Hanzer-san^_^

opickanak. sengsarelemanmasihkodek : Oke sip. Arigatou ya^_^

UzumakiDesy : Ini Cuma filler saja Desy-san. Arigatou ya..

Guest : Oke sip. Arigatou ya..

budey. s. reydit : Belum tahu Budey-san. Masih menunggu dari Doni-san dulu. Arigatou..

Rifal. vengeance: Yap. Arigatou ya^_^

uchiha leo : Yosh! Arigatou Leo-san^_^

Rinnegan : Haha, sip. Ni Icha sudah berusaha. Arigatou ya..

Langsung aja, welcome to The Best Team^_^

Opening Fic^_^, Icha ambil dari Soundtrack OP anime **Shounen-Maid Kuro-kun**.

Name Song : **Tenshi no Uta (Angel's Song)**

_Nagareru sanbika sora ni wa noboru kumo._

(Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan wajah sedih di ayunan yang biasa dia duduki waktu di Akademi. Layar terlihat sedikit bergoyang dan buram.)

_Subete no nukumori tooku ni kieta._

(Terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan makam para klan-nya dengan tatapan onyx kelam penuh dendam. Layar terlihat gelap di sekeliling Sasuke dan hanya dirinya yang terlihat cukup terang dan jelas.)

_Setsunai tasogare hitori ni naritakute,_

(Naruto bangkit berdiri dari ayunannya, perlahan lahan tubuhnya meninggi dari anak kecil berusia 7 tahun menjadi seorang Genin yang berusia 13 tahun. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Tampak perlahan lahan kegelapan menutupinya.)

_Furueru ryou ata misetaku nakute._

(Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya perlahan lahan. Tubuhnya meninggi dari bocah berusia 7 tahun menjadi seorang Genin berusia 13 tahun. Kepalanya ikut tertunduk dengan gerakan perkembangan tingginya, mata onyx kelamnya perlahan lahan berubah menjadi merah dan kegelapan tiba tiba berada di sekelilingnya.)

_Dare mo shinjinai Kami-sama de sar mo._

(Layar terlihat sangat gelap, perlahan lahan muncul kedua tangan yang kelingkingnya saling menyatu (tanda janji) dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh dua Genin-Naruto dan Sasuke-terlihat jelas di kegelapan tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum manis dan bersahabat.)

_Tenshi no utagoe okurarete mo._

(Perlahan lahan senyuman manis itu berubah. Layar langsung mendekatkan fokus pada wajah mereka. Terlihatlah seringaian mengerikan dari keduanya dengan Sasuke mengaktifkan mata Sharingannya, dan Naruto yang matanya berubah menjadi pupil Kyuubi.)

_Boku wa boku wo daite._

(Tiba tiba ada sebuah cahaya muncul di antara keduanya)  
_Boku wa boku wo miteru._

(Naruto-Sasuke melompat dan layar berpindah area, di mana duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut berdiri di sebuah area hutan tanpa pohon yang sudah hancur dan penuh asap kehitaman.)

_Boku no tame no tomo ni ita._

(Terlihat wajah keduanya terlihat kesal dan kelelahan. Layar berputar dan terlihat keduanya sedang menyerang seseorang dengan brutal menggunakan kunai.)

_Boku ga itamu you._

(Dan tiba tiba muncul cahaya kemilauan yang berasal dari orang yang diserang duo Uzumaki-Uchiha hingga membuat layar berubah menjadi putih.)

_Boku wa boku wo suki de._

(Layar berpindah dan terlihat lembah kematian di mana duo Uzumaki-Uchiha berdiri terhuyung huyung dengan tubuh penuh debu. Namun wajah mereka penuh seringaian jahat.)

_Boku wa boku wo kirai._

(Mereka berdua menyerang sang musuh menggunaka Rasengan dan Chidori sambil melompati air terjun antara patung Hashirama dan Madara. Mereka berada di kepala patung Madara sedangkan sang musuh berdiri tegak di kepala patung Hashirama.)

_Boku no tame no yoru no yami._

(Layar berputar dengan cepat dan mengambil point of view dari musuh Naruto-Sasuke. Terlihat jelas seringaian keduanya yang telah berubah ke mode Kyuubi ekor satu dan Curse Mark level dua. Saat kata "Yami" ada bayangan seringaian Yami di atas kepala Naruto.)

_Mune ni oikake._

(Terlihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan muncul dari tubuh musuh Naruto-Sasuke hingga layar kembali memutih.)

_Kodomo no sanbika hitomi ga mabushikute._

(Layar memutar pelan dan tampak dari atas sosok Shizukesa yang berbaring miring ke samping di atas sebuah padang rumput hijau dengan mata lentik setengah tertutup. Tangan kanannya berada di depan mulut dan tangan kirinya tergeletak manis di atas tanah.)

_Chiisaku kotaeru tenshi no uta..._

(Layar berpindah dan mengambil wajah cantik Shizukesa yang setengah tertutup helaian helaian hijau rumput. Angin berhembus pelan sehingga helaian coklat emasnya yang tergerai indah di pipinya bergerak pelan. Mata lentik itu tertutup saat kata "_Tensih no Uta_". Layar memutih perlahan dan muncul sebuah tulisan tegak bersambung berwarna emas yang terbaca "**The Best Team**".)

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI-KISHIMOTO-SENPAI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Sebelumnya, di The Best Team Special Arc_:

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa mendapatkan misi dari Tsunade untuk mencari gulungan yang katanya memiliki kekuatan yang berbahaya jika jatuh di tangan yang salah. Saat mereka sampai di suatu kedai, keributan sedikit terjadi hingga suatu berita mengejutkan ketiga ninja muda tersebut.

Sang klien telah tiada!

Chapter 2 : _The Scroll Were Stolen_

Tiga bocah itu kemudian berjalan memasuki desa Kurai dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Mereka bertiga benar benar shock atas berita tesebut. Naruto mengumpat kesal sedangkan Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan tampak berpikir keras. Shizukesa berjalan tenang sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Mungkin kita terlambat-ttebayo!" kata Naruto dengan nada geraman. Sasuke dan Shizu menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Naruto mungkin benar.." Shizukesa membetulkan letak surai rambut coklat keemasannya dan menyelipkannya ke samping telinga "..Ada sesuatu di desa ini,"

"Konspirasi?" tanya Sasuke perlahan. Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum tahu tetapi," mata lentik itu menatap tajam ke depan "Ayo kita cari tahu!"

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan menuju kerumunann orang orang yang memadati suatu tempat, sebuah rumah model tradisional yang memiliki halaman luas. Gerbangnya terbuat dari batu bata berwarna putih dan terdapat tempelan tempelan kertas mantra Budha. Dua patung singa dengan gaya duduk dan tangan kanannya menghadap ke depan menyambut tiga bocah ninja muda tersebut bersama puluhan warga desa Kurai yang berjalan menuju rumah tetua itu.

"Cepat melihatnya! Mayat beliau akan segera dikuburkan!"

Mata Naruto menatap tajam para penjaga rumah yang memegang tombak dengan ikatan merah di pangkalnya. Dia melirik ke arah dua temannya.

"Cepat Sasuke, Shizu..kita harus bertemu keluarga klien.." kata Naruto. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aw!" Shizukesa meringis kesakitan saat beberapa orang menubruknya dengan cepat. Naruto segera membantu Shizukesa dan menarik tubuh langsing tersebut ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa Shizu?" tanya Naruto. Shizukesa menganggukkan kepalanya dan membetulkan letak poni coklat keemasan dengan jari lentiknya.

"Sialan! Kenapa tiba tiba?!" kata salah seorang dari kelompok yang menabrak Shizu tadi. Dia berjalan paling depan dan memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dengan wajah bulat berlemak. Rambutnya keputihan dan agak tipis sehingga kulit kepalanya terlihat. Bajunya terkesan mewah. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas berwarna hitam.

"Tuan Han, adik dari Tuan Miyamora.." kata orang orang di sekeliling Naruto cs. Shizukesa memberi isyarat untuk cepat menghampiri rumah keluarga. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengerti mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Diam di sana bocah bocah! Apa urusan kalian?" tanya sang penjaga dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto mengetuk ngetuk pelindung kepalanya.

"Kau tidak lihat tanda ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar. Penjaga itu sedikit goyah karena terkejut dan berlari ke arah temannya. Beberapa orang mencoba masuk dan langsung diteriaki dengan keras.

"JANGAN KE SANA!" teriak penjaga yang lainnya. Salah seorang penjaga masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cepat. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersiul siul santai. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dan memandang dua belas orang yang mempunyai tato salib terbalik di kedai tadi kini sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah tetua desa Kurai dengan situasi mencurigakan. Sasuke menyikut lengan Shizukesa dan menunjuk temuan observasinya. Shizukesa memandang ke arah pandangan Sasuke. Alisnya bertautan.

"Mereka benar benar mencurigakan. Gezz, aku tak suka saat klien yang merupakan kunci misi ini malah tiada.." Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalanya "Benar kata Godaime-sama, kita akan susah.."

Penjaga yang masuk ke dalam tadi dengan cepat keluar. Salah seorang anak kecil berusaha menyerobot masuk dan langsung ditendang penjaga tadi. Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya agar tidak terpental.

"Tunggu giliran bodoh!" kata penjaga tadi kesal. Wajahnya berubah ramah saat menatap Naruto dan kawan kawan.

"Ano..kalian bertiga dipersilahkan masuk, biar saya antar.." katanya ramah.

"Kami berempat.." kata Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Eh?" penjaga itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Apa maksud anda-"

BUAKH! Naruto menghantam perut penjaga tersebut dan menahannya dengan cepat agar tidak terpental dan menimbulkan keributan. "Kau menghajar anak ini, biarkan dia masuk bersama kami.." bisik Naruto pelan namun nadanya terdengar kejam. Shizukesa menghela napasnya.

"U-ugh, tapi.."

"Tolonglah tuan.." kata Shizukesa dengan nada manis "Aku juga benci melihat kau menendang anak ini tadi. Atau temanku yang satunya ikut membantu?" Shizukesa melirik ke arah Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan tenang dari sang Uchiha. Penjaga itu meneguk ludah ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Naruto, Sasuke, Shizukesa serta anak kecil tersebut dengan cepat melewati kerumunan kerumunan yang mulai menggeliat keras tersebut. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Shizukesa.

"Kenapa orang orang ini begitu ingin melihat mayat Tuan Miyamora, Shizu.."

Shizukesa terdiam. Dia menghela napasnya sejenak "Entahlah Naruto. Mungkin Tuan Miyamora adalah orang berharga di desa ini.."

'Berharga ya..' Naruto pun teringat masa kecilnya dan caci maki yang dilontarkan warga Konoha kepadanya. Kau tidak berguna, kau tidak diinginkan hidup, kau tidak berharga..tidak berharga..

Mereka memasuki teras rumah yang sudah dipenuhi para pelayan yang sibuk kesana kemari, beberapa tamu-sepertinya-kehormatan, dan para keluarga tetua desa Kurai. Di ujung teras ada sebuah pintu besar terbuka dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran yang bagian atasnya lebih naik ke atas. Ada sebuah ukiran salib terbalik di atasnya. Mata Naruto, Sasuke, serta Shizukesa langsung serempak menatap tanda tersebut dengan waspada.

"Ada hubungannya.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Dua temannya mengangguk setuju.

Saat mereka memasuki pintu tersebut, ada sebuah lorong panjang berdinding putih kecoklatan yang memiliki banyak stempel Budha. Di situ para warga lalu lalang melihat mayat sang kepala keluarga tetua desa Kurai. Ada yang biasa biasa saja, ada yang menangis sedih, ada yang mengelap matanya dengan tisu, dan ada yang sepertinya mengoceh kebingungan. Sedikit desak desakan dan dorongan, namun penjaga yang membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan nampak dengan kasar menepikan para warga yang berjalan lalu lalang diantara mereka.

"Hei nak.." Naruto menggeser badannya sedikit lebih dalam saat seorang wanita gemuk berjalan dari arah sebaliknya "..Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto ramah.

Anak kecil tadi mengangkat kepalanya ragu ragu. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hm? Siapa namamu? Heh..kalau aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang mengadili dunia ini!"

Mata anak kecil tadi membulat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar kata kata partnernya. Sementara ekspresi Shizukesa tertutupi dengan helaian helaian coklat emasnya.

"Na-namaku Chisai," kata anak tadi. Rambutnya berwarna merah tua dan berpotongan jabrik pendek. Kulitnya kecoklatan dan nampak selalu disinari cahaya matahari. Meskipun begitu, wajah anak yang sangat manis melekat di wajahnya.

"Chisai ya," kata Shizukesa dengan nada ramah. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil berjalan tenang "Aku Shizu..yang ini Sasuke," kata Shizu sambil sekalian memperkenalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Chisai memasang wajah polos dan mengangguk angguk entah mengerti atau tidak.

"I-iya. Arigatou tadi atas bantuannya Naruto Nii-san. Ano..makasih juga Sasuke Nii-san dan Shizu, emm.."

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Shizu, memang namanya panjang dan sangat aneh," kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. Shizukesa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"E-eh, arigatou Shizu Nee-chan.."

Shizu merasakan punggungnya panas dingin. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke memandang datar ke depan dengan wajah yang seolah olah tidak tahu apa apa. Shizukesa menghela napasnya.

Padahal di hati duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut tertawa ngakak bersamaan.

DEG. Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan kepala mereka pusing. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di dekat mereka mengaduh dan memegang kepalanya. Naruto-Sasuke tahu arti suasana ini.

"Gomen Shizu.." kata keduanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hmph!" Shizu menurunkan chakranya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Chisai hanya memiringkan kepala kebingungan.

"Permisi," kata penjaga tersebut saat mereka memasuki sebuah pintu yang bertirai dengan warna kuning gelap. Penjaga tadi menyibakkan tirai tersebut dan memasukkan badannya ke dalam ruangan. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shizukesa hanya memandang datar ke depan. Penjaga tadi berbicara pelan dan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tirai tersebut dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Naruto cs. Penjaga tersebut membuka tirai tadi dengan cepat.

"Silahkan masuk.." katanya dengan nada ramah. Naruto masuk duluan dengan langkah tenang dan pasti, dikuti Sasuke yang masih memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana. Shizu menyuruh Chisai untuk masuk terlebih dahulu baru dirinya. Mereka pun memasuki sebuah ruangan kamar yang cukup luas dengan deretan foto foto di dinding yang sangat amat banyak. Bermacam macam wajah terpampang di sana. Ada yang terkesan baik, ada yang terkesan jahat. Ada yang berwajah licik, ada yang berwajah polos. Ada yang bentuk mukanya kurus, ada yang bentuk mukanya gemuk. Ada yang berwajah tirus, letih, penuh semangat hingga menyeramkan. Foto foto tersebut bersebaran di dinding dinding ruangan hingga membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Yang itu wajahnya angker Teme.." bisik Naruto pelan saat mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang King Size yang dibalut kelambu putih bersih dengan tirai tirai transparan yang lembut. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat kepada partnernya untuk diam. Naruto menghela napasnya dan mengangkat bahu perlahan. Sementara Shizu yang kini sedang memegang bahu kecil Chisai hanya melihat lurus ke depan. Mata lentiknya sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Tampak beberapa orang di sana menatap mereka berempat dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

"Ka-kalian ninja Konoha?" tanya seorang wanita tua dengan rambut beruban yang disanggul sederhana. Wajahnya begitu kalem dan tidak menunjukkan kekayaan. Namun bajunya sangat mewah dan tangan keringnya dipenuhi perhiasan perhiasan yang sangat mahal. Tiga ninja muda tersebut langsung bisa menebak kalau wanita tua ini adalah istrinya Tuan Miyamora.

"Ya.." kata Naruto dengan nada monoton "Anda istrinya Tuan Miyamora?" tanya sang Uzumaki.

Wanita tua tadi menganggukkan kepalanya "Y-ya..saya Ishina Miyamora, k-kalian pasti datang karena permintaan pertolongan dari suami saya kan?"

'Tentu saja..untuk apa kami datang ke sini..' batin ketiganya. Shizukesa maju ke depan sambil terus memegang Chisai. Shizukesa membuat gerak hormat pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Boleh kami melihat Tuan Miyamora, Nyonya?" tanya sang Midoru sopan. Nyonya Miyamora mengusap pelan matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Shizu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto-lah yang berjalan lebih dahulu dan mendekati jasad tak bernyawa tersebut. Di sampingnya ada sosok yang mereka lihat di luar. Tuan Han adik Tuan Miyamora.

"Kenapa Nii-san, kenapa.." kata sosok besar tinggi tersebut. Naruto berjalan mendekati tirai dan membukanya pelan. Tuan Han menoleh dan wajah bulat gemuknya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"K-kalian siapa?" tanyanya. Suaranya sangat lembut dan halus.

"Kami dari desa Konoha, Tuan.." kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan kepalanya (yang menurut Sasuke di dalam hati) berlebihan. Sasuke mendengus pelan, sedangkan Shizukesa menghela napasnya sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang.

"Aku dengar Nii-sanku yang memanggil kalian ke sini?" tanya Tuan Han. Serempak Naruto, Sasuke dan Shizukesa menganggukkan kepalanya. Tuan Han terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajam. Mata bulat besarnya tampak sedikit curiga.

"Kalian benar benar ninja Konoha kan?" tanyanya dengan nada halus yang tajam. Sasuke sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

"Boleh kami buktikan?" tanya sang Uchiha denga nada yang sedikit kesal. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Terdiam. Tuan Han memandang mereka tajam dalam diam.

"Baiklah, aku percaya.." laki laki berbadan besar itu kemudian berdiri "Jika kalian ingin melihat jasadnya silahkan..aku keluar dulu.." dia pun berjalan dengan cepat sambil menggerakkan lehernya perlahan. Safir Naruto melirik cepat ke arah sebuah benda yang tergeletak manis di samping ranjang tidur, dekat dengan dinding ruangan. Sebuah tas.

"Tas anda ketinggalan!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras. Sontak semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Shizukesa menyikut pelan lengannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shizukesa dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada apa lagi Shizu-chan?" kata Naruto pelan.

"Jangan berteriak, Naruto..coba kau antarkan saja tas itu kepada pemiliknya.." Shizu menghela napasnya "Kau membuat suasana berkabung menjadi ribut."

"Iya nona cantik cerewet," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sontak mata lentik Shizukesa melebar dan wajahnya berubah kesal. Terdengar dengusan pelan dari arah Sasuke.

"Kau tertawa, Sasuke.." kata Shizukesa dengan nada datar tajam.

"Halusinasimu.." jawab Sasuke. Shizukesa memberengut kesal. Sementara adik Tuan Miyamora itu dengan cepat dan agak gugup berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia langsung mengambil tas tersebut dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan nada bergetar aneh. Tiga bocah tadi bahkan secara serempak menaikkan alisnya perlahan lahan. Naruto terkikik pelan.

"Dia gugup. Jadi ada benda penting di dalam tas itu.." kata sang Uzumaki. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah jasad tak bernyawa tersebut. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat sejenak mayat itu. Sementara Shizukesa hanya menatap dalam diam.

Tuan Miyamora atau lebih tepatnya Jun Miyamora adalah pria tua bertubuh bagus dan kekar. Tampak dari balutan balutan pakaiannya yang cukup pas di tubuhnya. Wajahnya tegas dan tampak mempunyai prinsip. Meskipun sekarang dalam keadaan tidur (untuk selamanya), ekspresi tegas dari kepala keluarga tetua tersebut tidak terlalu hilang.

"Perawatan yang bagus, rambutnya berwarna hitam mengkilat dan masih tebal.." kata Sasuke mengomentari sesuatu yang menurut Shizukesa tidak penting. Naruto manggut manggut setuju.

"Apa yang bisa kita ambil dari mimik kematiannya?" tanya Shizukesa sambil menoleh ke arah dua temannya tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Yah, dia mati dalam damai mungkin," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya perlahan.

"Dan kita adalah ninja Shizu, bukan detektif. Apa mimik wajahnya menandakan kalau dia sedang terkejut atau.." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya perlahan "..Dia seperti merasa belum puas?"

"Tepat." Kata Shizu singkat. Matanya menatap tajam kedua temannya. "Karena aku merasakan niat kegelapan di tempat ini!"

Sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan dari Shizukesa!

~TBT : TDS~

Pemakaman Tuan Jun Miyamora sangat ramai dan penuh akan warga desa Kurai. Para warga desa tersebut berbondong bondong untuk mengantarkan jasad terakhir sang kepala keluarga tetua desa yang paling dihormati dan paling disegani. Saat peti kematian itu diturunkan ke dalam liang kubur, teriakan tangisan kesedihan mengiringinya dengan pilu, terutama para wanita.

Tiga sosok Genin Konoha yang kini berdiri di belakang para kerumunan hanya bisa menghela napas perlahan. Naruto menguap pelan dan melirik sekililingnya. Dia menyentuh pelan lengan Shizu dan menunjuk kelompok para tato salib terbalik yang juga berdiri di belakang para kerumunan warga dengan sikap mencurigakan. Shizu menaikkan alisnya perlahan lahan. Dia menoleh ke arah dua temannya dan dibalas anggukan mengerti.

"Eh, apa kalian melihat Chisai?" tanya Naruto sambil safir birunya melirik ke sekililing lokasi. Mata Shizu sedikit membulat.

"Ke mana dia? Gezz..aku juga tidak menyadari kalau dia tidak berada di dekat kita."

"Hn, sikapnya aneh setelah melihat mayat Tuan Miyamora,"

Serentak Naruto dan Shizukesa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berdehem pelan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong celanannya.

"Apa tidak aneh bagi kalian jika seorang anak kecil ngotot ingin masuk melihat mayat seseorang?" tanya sang Uchiha dengan nada datar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Bagiku tidak-ttebayo. Mungkin anak kecil seumuran dia sangat penasaran akan apa namanya itu mayat. Aku saja saat umur 7 tahun sangat penasaran dengan dada wanita.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

'Tidak ada yang menanyakan rasa penasaranmu..' batin Shizu dan Sasuke dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Tapi.." Shizu membuat ekspresi berpikir yang bagi Naruto dan Sasuke sangatlah imut "..Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar juga. Sepintas aku melihat hanya dia anak kecil yang mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah, bahkan terkesan ngotot.."

"Ditambah sikapnya yang berubah setelah melihat mayat tuan Miyamora dattebayo..ng.." Naruto menaruh jempolnya di bawah bibir. Ketiganya terdiam dan saling berpikir.

"BERARTI TAMPAKNYA DIA MAU MEMASTIKAN SESUATU!" kata ketiganya kompak.

"Eh?" semuanya langsung memasang wajah kebingungan. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan Naruto tertawa perlahan. Shizu tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi apa yang mau dia pastikan?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Sama seperti kita," kata Shizu "Kenapa Tuan Miyamora bisa mati!"

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berpandangan

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga Miyamora cukup luas dan terkesan tradisional. Dindingnya terbuat dari triplek yang sudaa dicat kecoklatan dan tampak mengkilat alami. Beberapa tempelan mantra dan patung kepercayaan Budha terpasang di situ. Lantainya dilapisi sebuah tikar anyaman yang tebal dan nyaman. Naruto cs duduk di hadapan para keluarga Miyamora yang balas menatap tajam mereka. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Soal kegelapan. Ada rasa aneh di sini..aku setuju denganmu Shizu.." kata sang Uzumaki muda dengan nada malas "Rasanya misi ini akan sulit."

Shizu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Mata lentik nan tajamnya tertuju kepada 6 anggota keluarga Miyamora. Semuanya memasang wajah sedih dan beberapa ada yang menangis.

Tapi mereka tidak dapat membohongi seorang Midoru. Dan Shizu tahu itu..

Ishina Miyamora, istri Tuan Jun Miyamora berkali kali mengelap matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan kecoklatan. Di sampingnya ada sesosok gadis muda cantik berambut hitam bergelombang. Matanya bulat besar dan bibirnya tipis kemerahan. Wajahnya, walaupun tidak menggambarkan seluruhnya, telah menegaskan kalau dia adalah putri Tuan Jun dan Ishina MIyamora.

Di dekat anak gadis itu duduk adik Tuan Jun Miyamora, Han Miyamora yang masih menatap sangsi ketiganya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi malas mereka.

Di pojok ruangan duduk bersandar anak pertama Tuan Jun dan Ishina. Wajahnya menggambarkan usia separuh baya dan mimik tegas milik ayahnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Rambutnya agak kecoklatan dan matanya hitam menusuk. Dia menengadah ke langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ciri ciri orang mau bunuh diri.." kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke tersenyum. Rasanya sang Uchiha itu ingin tertawa tetapi Shizukesa sudah menunggu di belakang mereka.

Dua orang lagi adalah sesosok perempuan dewasa yang memiliki dada besar. Mereka berdua adalah sepupu Tuan Jun dan Han Miyamora. Yang pertama memiliki rambut pirang pendek dengan mata tajam berwarna ungu dan bibir tipis kemerahan. Yang kedua memiliki rambut hitam lurus panjang hingga sepinggang dan poni rambutnya yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya. Sebuah tahi alat kecil tercetak manis di bawah bibir bagian kanannya. Mereka berdua hanya menatap hampa ke bawah.

Shizukesa berdehem pelan untuk memulai pembicaraan penting ini. Semua keluarga Miyamora menatap ketiga ninja Konoha itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Begini," kata Shizukesa hati hati "Kami diperintahkan Godaime Hokage-sama untuk membantu klien kami, atas nama Jun Miyamora untuk mencari sebuah gulungan rahasia Kurai no Sato yang bersifat rahasia dan katanya.." Shizukesa berhenti sejenak "..Berbahaya,"

Terdiam. Tidak ada respon dari keluarga Miyamora. Perlahan lahan alis Naruto terangkat.

"Jadi kami mohon bantuannya untuk diberi penjelasan soal gulungan rahasia tersebut.." Shizukesa membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Poni keemasannya menjuntai pelan di depan wajah cantiknya.

Han Miyamora menatap istri kakaknya. Kemudian dia menatap tajam ketiga Genin Ninja Konoha tersebut.

"Bukan sebuah. Kau salah.."

Shizukesa menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tenang. Mata coklat keemasannya sedikit berbinar.

"Tapi ada tiga gulungan. Ada tiga gulungan kematian.." kata Tuan Han dengan nada tegas. Tampak Naruto dan Sasuke cukup terkejut. Namun Shizukesa tampaknya masih tetap tenang

"Tapi yang kami terima dari misi adalah sebuah?" kata Naruto sedikit kebingungan "Apakah ada-" mata safir Naruto sedikit bergetar "Jangan jangan.."

"Benar," kata Shizu sambil tersenyum tipis "Yang ingin dicari Tuan Miyamora adalah sebuah gulungan yang belum ditemukan. Jadi ada dua yang masih tersimpan di sini," bocah Midoru itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke "Jadi kita bisa mengidentifikasi kedua gulungan untuk mendapatkan gambaran dari gulungan yang akan kita cari-"

"Sayang sekali!"

! Shizukesa menatap anak pertama Jun Miyamora. Kini iris sang Midoru sedikit bergetar cemas.

"Dua gulungannya telah hilang! Yang pertama hilang sebelum kematian Tou-san. Yang kedua hilang saat kematian Tou-san, karena saat kami membuka peti penyimpanan.." mata hitam anak pertama Miyamora tersebut sedikit mengecil tajam "..Gulungan kedua telah hilang!"

Shizu meringis kesal. Naruto menghela napasnya sedangkan Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Tampaknya misi kita akan sedikit sulit." Gumam sang Uchiha dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak mau bermain detektif detektif dattebayo.." kata Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Memang kalian tidak perlu berpikir lagi,"

Tiga ninja Konoha itu mengangkat kepala tegak dan menata Han Miyamora yang balas menatap tajam mereka.

"Karena jasa kalian tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini!" kata Han Miyamora dengan raut wajah mengeras tajam.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa terdiam dan tampak sedikit kebingungan. Tampaknya memang ada kegelapan di tempat ini!

TBC

Author Note :

Howohohoho. Chap chap awal memang perkembangan cerita dan konflik. Di fic ini sepertinya lebih menekankan pada otak mereka bertiga dari pada fisik. Karena sang klien sudah meninggal maka trio gaje NaruSasuShizu itu harus ekstra keras dalam berpikir, jangan Cuma bisa ngupil aja *GEPLAK*

Yap, thanks for Read and please Review senpai senpai. Icha tunggu lho *TUNGGU APA CHA?!*

Icha Ren.

Preview The Next Chap:

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan.."/ "..Dan kami tidak akan lari dari misi!"/ "Kau mimisan. Itu kebohongan!"/ "Diam! Aku akan mandi dan menenangkan pikiran.."/ "Diam Dobe! Kau yang hentai!"/ "Kau yang mesum! Memikirkan Shizu telanjang..wakakaka!"/ Ng, Shizu-chan. Kau salah ruangan. Ini untuk laki laki-ttebayo,"/ 'SUARANYA BISA MENIMBULKAN KERUSAKAN SEPERTI INI!'

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team: The Death Scroll. Chap 3: _Expulsion!_

"Yak, rencana penjatuhan musuh dengan mimisan berhasil. Kerja bagus Teme!"/ "JANGAN TELANJANG DI DEPAN UMUM BODOH! WALAUPUN KAU BUNSHINKU TAPI ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN PRIVASI TUBUHKU!"

_Sekilas tentang mereka.._

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**:

Di awal cerita dikenal sebagai bocah bodoh yang tidak tahu apa apa. Dengan kerja keras dan bantuan sang partnernya, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Dengan serangan Orochimaru di The Death Forest dan membangkitkan setengah Yami untuk menguasai hati Naruto, Uzumaki periang nan berisik plus bodoh itu berubah mejadi dingin, licik, cerdas, kuat serta penuh sandiwara! (lebih jelas baca TBT saja^_^)

**Uchiha Sasuke**:

Uchiha terakhir penuh dendam. Dia bertemu Naruto di tepi sungai dan mengikat janji pertemanan di sana. Dendam Sasuke menjadi sangat membara ketika Orochimaru menggigitnya dan membuatnya memiliki Curse Mark atau Joutai. Dengan Naruto sebagai partner, mereka berdua menjadi yang terkuat dari semua angkatan mereka (lebih jelas baca TBT saja^_^)

**Midoru Shizukesa**:

Musuh duo Uzumaki-Uchiha yang sangat kuat. Dikenal sebagai sesosok bocah laki laki cantik nan manis namun memilki intensitas chakra setingkat Kage. Shizukesa sendiri yang hanya tahu kegelapan pekat dari hati Naruto-Sasuke karena dia memilki kemampuan mendeteksi niat jahat dan baik manusia melalui kemampuan Midoru Clan-nya. Meskipun berusaha menarik Naruto dan Sasuke dari kegelapan, namun masa lalu sang Midoru juga sangat tragis dan mengerikan (lebih jelas baca TBT saja^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : O yeah! Kembali lagi di fic abal abal karya orang abal abal dattebayo!

Sasuke : Kau bisa dibuat nista kalau mengejek Author kita Dobe.

Naruto : Aku gak takut! Yang kutakutkan itu Masahi Kishimoto dan Tuhan saja *mendadak alim*

Sasuke : Hn, balas review saja *lihat sebuah kertas*

Naruto : HEI, ITU SKRIPSI FIC TEME! INI YANG BENAR!

Sasuke : A-apa ini? Ya-Yaoi? NaruSasu, a-aku Uke?!

Naruto : WAAA! SKRIPSI MACAM APA INI?! *buang kertas tadi* ehem, baiklah..aku akan menjawab review dari altadinata, hm..oke lanjut. Yap, oke dattebayo! Thanks reviewnya *mendadak ngomong bahasa inggris* Teme, giliranmu!

Sasuke : Dari Namikaze khadafi, hn, berbanggalah dirimu karena dibalas olehku *narsis mode on* baiklah, Author sedeng kami bilang arigatou-

Naruto : Kau mengejek Author kita Teme-_-

Sasuke : Hn, dan sebagai warga baru, minta Godaime-sama untuk mendaftarkanmu sebagai warga Konoha dan minta e-KTPnya

Naruto : Uchiha ini ngapain sih?!

Sasuke : Zukito, hn, ngapain ketawa *digeplak Zukito, geplak aja Zukito-san* hahaha *KAU KETAWA JUGA UCHIHA SIALAN?!* anda tepat kawan. Biasanya orang yang berwajah keji dan keriput kayak Itachi ternyata baik, dan orang berwajah imut kayak Zetsu hitam ternyata jahat

Naruto : ZETSU HITAM DARI MANA IMUTNYAAA?! *megang kepala shock berat*

Sasuke : Dan satu lagi kawanku Zukito *sejak kapan-_-* Shizu itu bukan 0. 5 princess,

Naruto : Ciee Teme, membela Shizu-chan

Sasuke : Tapi 1 princess absolute

Naruto : Kau memang jahat Teme

Sasuke : Ciee Naruto *wajah datar*

Naruto : SIALAN UCHIHA! Ehem..lalu ada lagi dari sae. Fullo. 1, wahahaha, Shizu-chan terkenal Teme! Ada yang minta fotonya.

Sasuke *nunjukin sesuatu dengan wajah datar* mau foto yang mana kawan? Gaya centil? Muka memerah? Mata sayu? Telanjang? Atau-

Naruto : PUASA SAS! PUASA OY!

Sasuke : Author bilang dia sedang berusaha membuat fanart untuk Shizukesa, doakan saja kawan. Dan untuk anime yang mirip Shizu? Hm..kayak Zetsu Hitam kali,

Naruto : Kau ini dari tadi menyakitkan hati terus Teme, yang tadi bercanda sae. Fullo..ehem, lalu ada review dari login. Hahahahaha *ngapa-_-* ikutan tawa saja. Yap, Author sedeng ini sok sok buat opening gaje-

Sasuke : Kau ini memang mau dinistain ya

Naruto : Diam Teme! Dan arigatou ya kawan..

Sasuke : Hn, dari HACHIA WACAU!

Naruto : Kau kira teriakan ala Bruce Lee Teme? WACAUU! Gitu*sambil nerjang kepala Sasuke*

Sasuke : Hn, aku di sini OOC amat ya..baiklah, hm..anda menunggu TBT s2 ya? Kata Author kami tunggu dari kakak sepupunya si..si siapa itu?

Naruto : Entahlah siapa..gak jelas orang itu *WOI WOI, ITU AUTHOR FIC KALIAN YANG ASLI!*

Sasuke : Tunggu saja HACIA HYAAAT-SAN (?) Arigatou..

Naruto : Lalu ini dari Lsamudraputra-san. Yap, Author bilang terima kasih banyak. Tapi yang The Best tetap aku lah..

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Ngapa Teme?!

Sasuke : Nggak, mual aja aku dengarnya

Naruto : Grr, ehem. Lalu ini dari SomeoneGuest, wah..terima kasih banyak. Anda terlalu muji Author sedeng kami

Sasuke : Kau benar benar mau dinistain

Naruto : Lalu dari Hanzer V ngisi peluru saat peluru di pistol habis

Sasuke : Hn? Apa nama pereviewnya begitu?

Naruto : Reload Teme reload. Gak pernah main game apa?

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Yosh, arigatou atas reviewnya. Dan tebakan kamu ada benarnya juga

Sasuke : Hn? Tebakan apa?

Naruto : Baca aja reviewnya. Lalu dari awar. Muna, oke gan sip deh..

Sasuke : Hn? Gan itu apa?

Naruto : Cari di kamus bahasa Indonesia-Zimbabwe, pasti ada..

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Lalu dari Akhyar 'sensei-tersayangnya-Sasuke-Teme-dan-mereka-saling-mencintai-setengah mati' (Orochimaru XD) haha, arigatou atas reviewnya, dan soal fungsi gulungan itu kami belum mengetahuinya, hanya saja ada satu fakta yang dapat..yakni gulungan itu ada tiga-ttebayo. Bahkan otak jeniusku belum bisa mengetahui dan menguak misteri ini

Sasuke : Hn? Kenapa ada tiga?

Naruto : BUKANKAH KAU ADA DI CERITA DAN KENAPA KAU BANYAK TANYA DARI TADI SIALAN?!

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Kampret! Baiklah, arigatou Akhyar dan ijin fav, oke sip. Lalu dari MahardikaRBL, yap. Thanks..untuk gue yang jadi Uzukage tunggu si Author satunya yang entah siapa namanya itu. Iya gak Teme?

Sasuke : Hn? RBL itu singkatan dari apa?

Naruto : TANYA AJA SAMA ORANGNYA! GAK PENTING BANGET SIH!

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Yap, dari hanafid. Oke bro..Author sedeng akan terus lanjut.

Sasuke : Hn? Kenapa nama akun-nya hanafid? Kan bisa bonafid? Malafid? Atau Itachifid *apa apaan ini?*

Naruto : Kau mau kubunuh Teme..

Sasuke : Baiklah, giliranku. Hn, Aoi aoi ano Sora narukami-

Naruto : Kayak lagu dattebayo?

Sasuke : Hn, soal TBT s2, seperti partnerku katakan, tunggu konfirm dari si Auhtor satunya yang katanya sih wajahnya kalah ganteng dari gue.

Naruto : Ngapain sih..

Sasuke : Dari uchiha. Izami, sip. Thanks gan. Haha *wajah tetap datar* Naruto, gue bisa bilang gan.

Naruto : Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan *tampang sweatdrop*

Sasuke : Lalu dari narutouzumaki. Un42, wah..kau dibilang butuh Shinici tukang bakso di depan rumah kita Dobe,

Naruto : Shinici itu tokoh manga Teme.

Sasuke : Hn, kemudian dari sherrysakura99, yap..Author bilang thanks.

Naruto : Untuk raitogecko, wao..anda menunggu TBT2 ya, haha..saya menunggu Hinata-chan telan-

Sasuke : Puasa woi

Naruto : Aku tahu aku tahu, yah..kita lihat saja di mana gulungannya, mudah mudahan kami menemukannya dengan cepat

Sasuke : Hn, lalu untuk Ritsu Natsuki, tebakan anda bisa kami jadikan pegangan. Doakan diriku yang tampan ini berhasil memecahkannya *mulai narsis* dan tidak apa apa kamu telat mereview fic abal abal ini-

Naruto : Kau yang mau dinistain Author Teme?-_-

Sasuke : Dan kami ucapkan terima kasih.

Naruto : Astro Lau, kritik yang bagus dattebayo, kalau boleh-

Sasuke : Dukung Author kamu Dobe..

Naruto : Hehehe *garuk garuk lubang hidung* terima kasih atas cara penulisannya dan aku mewakili dua teman absurdku (Sasu dan Shizu) mohon maaf atas petualanga kami yang membosankan. Dan untuk humornya kau mau yang mana? Sasuke tiba tiba kayang gak jelas? *Sasuke beneran kayang dengan wajah datar* Sasuke salto dan kepalanya kejedut lantai *Sasuke salto dan kepalanya beneran kejedut lantai, wajahnya tetap datar* atau ada tiba tiba ada pair SasuOro *Sasuke menyiapkan Chidorinya* haha, sip-ttebayo!

Sasuke : Hn, lalu Adytama Ezio D'Shadow. Hm..pertanyaan yang berat. Di akhir TBT Naruto jadi perempuan sepertinya,

Naruto : BUKAN! BUKAN! CIH! Ya..kami menjadi jahat dan akhirnya ke tempat pacar Sasuke

Sasuke : Siapa?

Naruto : Orochimaru, wekekeke

Sasuke : Oh *gak marah?!*

Naruto : Pokoknya terima kasih. Dan yak, dari yami uzumaki namikaze, wao..mantap! Author minta idemu lho, PM dia saja. Kalau ada alamat mie Ramen yang enak SMS aku lewat Facebook-ttebayo!

Sasuke : Baka-_-. Selanjutnya Guest. Hn, arigatou gan. Naruto-

Naruto : Ya ya, elu bisa bilang gan! Selanjutnya GazzeLE VR, wahahaha..bagus sekali jika Shizu jadi cewek, biar saat di ranjang-

Sasuke : Puasa woi. Ehem! Terima kasih atas sarannya gan, kami lagi kesusahan dalam misi ini dan hn, Shizu mungkin akan blushing terkena diriku saja karena gue..tampan.. *narsis berat*

Naruto : Haah-_-, dari Arevi. Are. Vikink, yap..bisa jadi. Bukankah diriku yang menemukannya dulu Teme?

Sasuke : Entahlah, Author nyuruh waktu membalas review kita cepat. Selanjutnya uchiha drac, yap..yang membuat ini adalah si Icha abal abal itu-

Naruto : Jadi siapa sih yang mau dinistain?!

Sasuke : Dan untuk TBT2-nya silahkan ditunggu. Dobe..

Naruto : Apa?

Sasuke : Si Drac-san itu saudaraku ya? Apa dia selamat dari pembantaian Itachiput?

Naruto : Entahlah dan APA-APAAN KAU MENAMAI KAKAKMU ITU TEME! Ehem..lalu dari silent reader tobat, wao..Author bilang kepadaku saat membaca reviewmu dia langsung mendownload lagu saran anda. Nice job-ttebayo! Yes I am Happy *sok bahasa Inggris tapi gak nyambung*

Sasuke : sgiariza, amin..doakan juga untuk si Dobe ini dapat jodoh..

Naruto : Apa-apaan kau-

Sasuke : Hn, lalu selanjutnya Dark Namikaze Ryu, wah..si Author abal abal dibilang manis, narsis sih iya *kamu yang narsis Sasu-kun!*, hmm..menurut insting jeniusku *narsis kan?!* si Author dalam tahap pengerjaan dan ada beberapa yang akan dipublish. Thanks gan..

Naruto : opek. Zetsu

Sasuke : Opek. Zesyu, Dobe..yap, kalau Yami mungkin belum muncul dan sedang ngupil di mindscape bocah kuning ini

Naruto : Cih! Yang terakhir dari Topeng Lolli Kura, hai juga Kura..sudah ketemu sama para katak di Gunung Myobo-apa itu susah nyebutnya.

Sasuke : Nama pelatihan sendiri pun lupa..

Naruto : Pokoknya gitu deh. Dan kamu tolong telpon Holmes untuk kami dong, heheh, sebenarnya aku-lah Holmes itu..

Sasuke : Krikk..krikk..krikk..

Naruto : Kau yang jadi jangkrik Teme. Arigatou atas reviewnya dan kamu gak puasa ya..hahaha,

Sasuke : Hn, gomen kalau ini gaje dan kepanjangan *kau juga yang membuatnya Sas* akhir kata dari kami, mamah dan Aa' curhat dong..

Naruto : KAU PIKIR KITA CERAMAHAN TADI HAH?!

Welcome to The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Kematian Jun Miyamora sang klien menimbulkan kegemparan. Para warga Kurai no Sato pun terkejut akan kejadian tersebut. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa kini dihadapi sebuah masalah baru. Ternyata ada tiga gulungan dan masalah beratnya adalah gulungan gulungan tersebut tidak ada! Yang lebih berat lagi adalah..

Mereka diusir dari desa tersebut!

Chapter 3 : _Expulsion!_

"APA?!"

Naruto langsung berdiri dengan wajah mengeras marah. Sasuke menatap datar ke depan. Sementara Shizukesa berusaha menahan amarah sang Uzumaki.

"Naruto..gezz, duduklah.."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Shizu. Mata safirnya menatap nyalang ke arah Han Miyamora.

"KAU SEENAKNYA MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN ITU HAH?! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA LELAHNYA KAMI DARI KONOHA MENUJU DESAMU?!" Naruto menunjuk wajah bulat gemuk itu. Han tampak sedikit berkeringat "Dan ini adalah misi pertama dari Tsunade Baa-chan. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan dia.."

"Naruto, sudahlah.." kata Shizu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dari duduknya.

"Gezz.." Shizu menatap tajam Han Miyamora "Apa ini sudah persetujuan semua keluarga?" tanya sang Midoru.

"Tentu saja," kata Han dengan nada mantap, namun keringat masih membanjiri wajah gemuknya. Dia menoleh ke arah semua keluarganya dan semuanya mengangguk setuju. Hanya anak pertama Miyamora yang tetap seperti orang lingau dan tidak perpengaruh keadaan yang mulai memanas tersebut.

"Aku-tidak-percaya-ini.." kata Naruto dengan nada geraman kesal. Dia menatap marah Han. Han sedikit tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya tampak ketakutan.

"K-kalau begitu, silahkan pergi dari desa kami secepatnya.." kata Ishina Miyamora di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Kembali tiga Genin Konoha itu terkejut. Kini Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap tajam semua keluarga Miyamora tersebut.

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan.." kata Sasuke dengan onyx dinginnya "Jangan berpura-pura bersedih karena kematian Tuan Miyamora. Teman kami yang cantik ini," Sasuke menunjuk Shziu dengan lirikan matanya. Wajah Shizu sedikit memerah kesal "..Shizukesa, dia dapat merasakan kejahatan-kejahatan di hati kalian.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Keluarga Miyamora tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda.." kata keponakan Miyamora yang berambut pirang pendek "..Tidak ada yang seperti itu di-"

"Dan ini nyata," kata Sasuke singkat "Kami tidak akan pergi. Tugas tetap tugas dan itu-lah prinsip dari ninja-ninja Konoha, tidak akan melarikan diri dalam situasi tersulit apapun.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto menyeringai.

"Haha, jadi..kami akan tetap di sini untuk menyelidiki ketiga gulungan itu. Kalian tidak dapat menahan kami, ini demi klien dattebayo!" Naruto menatap tajam Han Miyamora "Ini demi kakakmu!" kata sang Uzumaki dengan tegas.

Shizukesa menghela napasnya "Gomen atas kelakuan kami tetapi," Shizu berdiri dengan tegak dan membungkuk hormat "Seperti yang dua teman saya katakan. Kami adalah ninja ninja Konoha.." Shizu mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. Iris coklat keemasannya berbinar yakin "..Dan kami tidak akan lari dari misi!"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan Shizu berdiri perlahan-lahan dan menyeringai. Yap, mereka menang dalam adu pembicaraan ini!

Ketiganya pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hening. Ruangan yang sempat memanas tadi hening.

Namun sebuah aura kelam keluar dari sana. Seseorang dari keluarga itu meringis kesal. Yang seorangnya lagi tersenyum licik.

'Kalian akan menyesali keputusan kalian, bocah-bocah!'

.

.

.

"Haah, dasar keluarga aneh-ttebayo.."

Mereka bertiga kini berjalan di jalan pasar Kurai no Sato. Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil matanya menyipit lucu. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Shizukesa memandang sekelilingnya dengan penuh minat. Iris keemasannya tampak mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sasuke datar. Tampaknya Uchiha tersebut menyadari kekalutan dalam pergerakan bola mata Shizukesa. Sang Midoru menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Aku sedang mencari tempat pemandian air panas. Rasanya tubuh ini lelah setelah perjalanan kita yang jauh.."

BRASSSHH! Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tumbang dengan cipratan darah lebay. Mata Shizukesa membulat sempurna.

"A-ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya sang Midoru dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto bangkit dengan tubuh limbung. Dia tersenyum mesum.

"Bo-boleh..a-ayo kita cari tempat surga-eh maksudku tempat itu dattebayo.." Naruto mengerling ke arah partnernya dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan gengsi. Naruto langsung mendekati sang partner dengan senyuman rubah menjengkelkan.

"Kau berpikir sesuatu yang sama denganku Teme?"

"Baka Dobe. Aku bukan mesum sepertimu.."

"Tapi ini kesempatan kita untuk mengetahui kelamin Shizu-ttebayo.."

"Kau saja, aku tidak ikut dan.." Sasuke mendengus pelan "..Tidak tertarik."

"Kau mimisan. Itu kebohongan!"

"Aku mau mencari kedai Ramen,"

"EH?! ITU KAN TEMPAT FAVORITKU DATTEBAYO!" Naruto menatap sengit Sasuke "Baiklah Teme..jika kau tidak menyesal baiklah tetapi," Naruto menunjuk sang Midoru yang berdiri kebingungan menatap mereka "Jangan menangis darah tidak melihat sosok secantik itu te-lan-jang!" bisik Naruto penuh hasut setan. Sasuke terdiam. Onyxnya terbuka lebar.

Entah kenapa dia tiba tiba memikirkan tubuh ramping itu bersinar di matanya dan wajah cantik itu memerah manis. Pakaiannya terlepas dan-

BRUASHH! Sasuke pun OOC dengan jatuh bersimbahan darah.

.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya," kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang senang "Aku tak tahu desa ini memiliki tempat pemandian yang modern.."

Shizu tersenyum manis "Wakatta, aku akan masuk.." sang Midoru pun masuk dengan langkah ringan. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Apa katamu Dobe? Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau ke tempat pemandian air panas maka semua hal mesum pasti ada di situ.." kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Kau yang mesum. Shizu-chan gak berpikir yang macam-macam tuh," Naruto tersenyum mengejek "Apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau ingin tahu dada dia rata atau tidak hah?"

"Diam! Aku akan mandi dan menenangkan pikiran.." Sasuke langsung berjalan ke dalam pemandian dengan langkah cepat. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sang Uzumaki berbalik sebentar ke jalan dan melihat tiga orang mencurigakan di sebuah warung dango di seberang tempat pemandian air panas mereka. Naruto pun berjalan ke dalam tempat pemandian air panas dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar ganti.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!" Muncul seorang bunshin dari Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu memberi beberapa perintah singkat. Sang bunshin mengangguk mengerti. Naruto pun merapal handsteal dan melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Henge no Jutsu**," sang Uzumaki kini berubah menjadi seorang pria tua dengan kepala yang agak sedikit botak. Naruto yang telah menyamar kini keluar dari dalam pemandian air panas seolah olah baru selesai mandi di tempat tersebut. Dia pun berjalan ke dalam dango dengan langkah tenang.

"Hei anak muda. Apa yang kalian lihat di tempat itu-ttebayo," kata Naruto dengan nadanya yang berbeda. Tiga orang tadi mendelik tajam sang Uzumaki.

"Diam kau orang tua. Jangan ikuti urusan kami!" kata salah satunya yang memiliki rambut bermodel Mohawk. Ada Tato Salib terbalik di lengan kirinya yang terbuka. Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengangkat alisnya perlahan-lahan. Tiga orang itu ternyata memiliki tato salib terbalik.

'Berarti mereka adalah anggota 12 orang mencurigakan itu,' batin sang Uzumaki sambil menganalisis tajam. Dia memandang dua orang lainnya. Yang satu memiliki rambut cepak dengan warna pirang pucat. Matanya sedikit bulat dan wajahnya agak lemah. Namun Naruto tidak mau meremehkannya. Yang satunya memiliki model potongan rambut pendek rapi dengan dagu besar yang terbelah. Matanya berwarna merah dan selalu terpancar kejam.

Naruto menyeringai. Sepertinya akan asyik.

Di dalam tempat pemandian air panas.

Sasuke merendam dirinya sambil memejamkan mata dengan nikmat. Helaian ravennya kini jatuh ke bawah dan basah. Wajah tampannya tampak tenang dan nikmat. Di dalam pikirannya kini dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran tentang masa lalunya yang bahagia. Masa lalunya sebelum Itachi membantai seluruh klan-nya.

"Itachi," gumam Sasuke perlahan. Mata onyxnya kini terbuka tajam.

"Lama Teme?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah partnernya yang kini langsung terjun di tempat pemandian air panas tanpa persiapan apapun. Beberapa air terciprat di lantai atas pemandian air panas tersebut akibat hempasan tubuh Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, aku hanya ingin rileks di sini.." kata Sasuke kesal "Dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan maho seperti itu!"

Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang menyakitkan hati "Woi, di mana Shizu-chan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya perlahan "Hn, entahlah. Dari tadi dia ada di kamar ganti.." Sasuke menggerakkan lehernya, melemaskan otot-otot bahunya "..Lama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya,"

"Wah..jangan-jangan. Dia..dia.." Naruto membuat wajah mesum yang sangat menjengkelkan Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu langsung menghujam kepala Naruto ke dalam pemandian air panas.

"Diam Dobe! Kau yang hentai!"

"Panas Baka Teme! Kau mau kutenggelamkan juga-ttebayo!"

"Makanya jangan mesum sialan!"

"Kau yang mesum! Memikirkan Shizu telanjang..wakakaka!"

"Kau memikirkan dia main sendiri di kamar ganti, wehehehe.." kata Sasuke dengan tawanya yang datar dan monoton. Sungguh aneh..

"Dan kau memikirkan dada Shizu-chan! Wuahahaha!"

"Hn, dari pada kau yang memikirkan kelamin tak jelas bocah itu.."

"Itu pikiranmu Teme!"

"Itu niatmu Dobe!"

"Itu prinsipmu.."

"MANA ADA PRINSIP SEPERTI ITU!"

"Gezz.."

Naruto dan Sasuke mematung seketika. Mereka menoleh dengan wajah tersenyum kikuk dan keringat dingin di dahi mereka. Jantung mereka berdebar-debar kencang.

Shizukesa berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang ditaruh di pinggangnya dengan gaya anggun. Tampak rambut coklat keemasannya disanggul manis dan wajah cantiknya memerah lucu. Yang lebih lucu dari itu semua adalah..

'Kenapa dia memakai handuk sebatas dada..' batin Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Ng, Shizu-chan. Kau salah ruangan. Ini untuk laki laki-ttebayo," kata Naruto dengan wajah datar sambil menunjuk ke pintu keluar "Silahkan keluar dan masuk ke tempat yang sebenarnya." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Eh?!" wajah Shizu memerah kesal "Ta-tapi aku kan laki laki-"

"Laki laki tidak akan memakai handuk seperti itu," kata Sasuke dengan nada sok bijaksana "Walaupun Naruto Dobe. Tapi kau sekarang lebih Dobe Shizu.."

'Jangan sok menasehati saat darah bercucuran dari hidungmu Teme. Aku tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya!' batin Naruto kesal saat melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang diiringi cucuran darah kencang. Shizu cemberut dengan wajah manis yang lucu.

"I-ini.." Shizu menggelengkan kepalanya "Kami para Midoru memang memakai handuk seperti ini. Ini yang namanya norma kesopanan dan-"

"Kita para pria norma kesopanannya hanya dari perut," Sasuke menunjuk perutnya dan kembali sok bijak "Dan juga bagian ini," kata sang Uchiha dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di bawah air. Sesuatu yang berada di bawah perutnya. Sontak wajah Shizu merona hebat.

"Ba-baka. Aku..aku tahu itu," Shizu mengerling ke samping dengan malu malu "Pokoknya ano.."

"Kawai ne," kata duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dengan wajah melongo menyakitkan hati. Mereka berdua langsung tepar di dalam kolam pemandian air panas dengan mulut berbusa. Shizukesa telah menaikkan intensitas chakranya dalam tekanan super tinggi. Shizu pun perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air panas tersebut.

"Ah~ nikmatnya," Shizu tersenyum "Rasanya seluruh tulangku menjadi hangat,". Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru bangkit dari 'kematiannya' hanya menatap Shizu penuh minat. Shizu salah tingkah dan mundur perlahan.

"Apa lihat lihat?!" kata Shizu kesal. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini Tsundere ya," kata Uchiha tersebut gak jelas.

"Lucu-lucu gimana gitu," tambah Naruto makin aneh dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Coba berdiri Shizu.." kata keduanya seenak jidat. Wajah cantik Shizu terkejut dan dia mundur kembali dengan tangan yang tersampir di depan dadanya secara menyilang.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?!" bentak sang Midoru dengan wajah kesal. Namun bagi Naruto dan Sasuke itu sangat amat lucu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan sebuah seringaian mengerikan gak jelas tersampir di wajah mereka.

'Kita kerjain dia..' batin keduanya kompak. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah Shizu dengan wajah yang dibuat sesangar dan sekejam mungkin. Tangan mereka mengarah ke Shizu seperti seorang pemerkosa. Sang Midoru yang kini wajahnya memerah karena uap air panas mundur perlahan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata lentiknya menatap tajam duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"Berhenti.." kata Shizu "Berhenti!"

"Berhenti..kubilang berhenti! Gezz.."

"Hoaaa! Kami adalah sosok kejam yang akan membuka tabir rahasiaaaa.." kata Naruto dengan suara menakutkan. Sasuke kembali mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Dan kami adalah sosok ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam dirimu Shizu-chaaawn," tambah Naruto sambil menjilat lidahnya sok angker. Sasuke kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba-baka! Apa sih yang ingin kalian lakukan!" Shizu menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya semakin erat menutupi dadanya. TEP! Punggung Shizu kini berbenturan dengan pinggiran kolam. Mata Shizukesa sedikit melebar terkejut.

"Persiapkan dirimu Shizu-cha~n," kata duo tersebut dengan nada yang dibuat berlagu. Jari jari mereka bergerak seperti orang yang ingin menggelitik. Shizu meneguk ludahnya dalam dalam.

Di luar pemandian air panas.

Tiga orang itu berdiri tegak dan langsung meninggalkan kedai dango tadi dengan santai. Naruto yang sedang menyamar tersenyum. Dia bangkit dan ikut berjalan mengikuti tiga orang tadi.

"Hei kalian! Berhenti di situ!"

Tiga orang tadi menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "Ada apa orang tua?! Kau dari tadi benar-benar menjengkelkan!" kata si rambut Mohawk. Wajahnya mengeras dan giginya sedikit bergemeletuk.

"Kalian bertiga belum bayar..aku tidak akan membiarkan kejahatan senaif itu!" kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sang Uzumaki benar benar santai "Kalian ini mau enak-enak hah?! Apa kalian tidak memikirkan kalau membuat dango itu susah?!"

"Apa-apaan ini," kata si rambut cepak pirang pucat. Matanya menatap malas ke arah Naruto "Kau pikir dirimu siapa Pak tua? Pembela kebenaran? Seorang Shinobi perantau yang memiliki jutsu-jutsu misterius?"

Naruto menyeringai "Bisa dikatakan begitu,"

Si wajah kejam mendengus pelan "Biar kubereskan dia.." katanya dengan suara berat khas penjahat.

"Tenang Sakebu. Orang tua seperti dia mungkin hanya sedang linglung. Biar Ropu yang membereskan dia," kata si rambut Mohawk sambil tersenyum mengejek "Ropu.."

Yang berambut cepak pirang dan dipanggil Ropu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia membunyikan jari-jarinya "Oke Kie. Kau dan Sakebu pergi ke dalam dan urus tiga bocah itu. Biar aku yang menghabisi orang tua ini,"

"Apa kau yakin?" kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Ropu menaikkan alisnya perlahan.

"Hah? Apa yang-"

"Awas!"

CRASSSHH! Ropu merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke samping dan dirinya kemudian jatuh terseret ke tanah. Matanya membelalak shock saat melihat Sakebu yang baru saja mendorongnya kini memegang perutnya yang bersimbahan darah. Mata Kie si rambut Mohawk melebar dan mimiknya sangat amat terkejut. Naruto meniup kedua jari tangannya bak koboi.

"**Fuuton : Jubashi**ku berhasil.." kata Naruto pelan. Wajahnya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang. Mata Ropu bergetar hebat.

"Kau sialan! Akan kubunuh kau!" Ropu membuka sebuah gulungan dan timbul-lah kepulan asap yang tebal. Kini si rambut cepak itu memegang sebuah boneka kayu dengan kepala harimau yang menganga lebar. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

'Pengguna Kugutsu ya?' batin sang Uzumaki perlahan.

"Kau.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakebu. Kepalanya menatap polos dan tanpa bersalah ke orang bermata kejam tersebut.

"TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Sakebu murka. Namun bukan isi teriakannya yang mengerikan, tetapi adalah..

'SUARANYA BISA MENIMBULKAN KERUSAKAN SEPERTI INI!' tubuh Naruto terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding kayu warung dango tersebut. Sementara warung dango itu sendiri rubuh dan orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya jatuh ke tanah. Meja-meja terbang lalu terbalik dan jalan yang berada di depan Sakebu hancur dan retak-retak.

"Haah," Kie menepuk keningnya perlahan "Sakebu memang membuat kacau kalau sedang marah." Kie menatap tajam pemandian air panas tersebut "Sakebu! Hancurkan pemandian ini!"

Sakebu menatap Kie dengan wajah sweatdrop "Kau mesum Kie?"

"BUKAN ITU! HANCURKAN YANG LAKI-LAKI SAJA!"

Sakebu membuat wajah shock gaje "K-kau maho Kie?"

"CEPAT SAJA SANA SUARA MENGERIKAN! RAPO, URUS ORANG TUA ITU!" Kie mendecih kesal "Kita harus bunuh tiga bocah itu. Mereka sudah diusir dari desa ini tapi tetap saja melawan.." mata Kie berubah tajam "..Heh, mereka tidak tahu harus berhadapan dengan dua belas pasukan setan!"

Sakebu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan dia menghembuskannya dengan sangat kencang, diikuti teriakannya yang membahana. Pemandian air panas bagian pria itu hancur dan runtuh seketika. Dinding-dindingnya melayang ke atas dan tampak airnya berhamburan ke atas. Uap-uap panas membumbung tinggi ke langit.

"Saatnya pembantaian.." kata Kie dengan senyuman liciknya. Sakebu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Sementara Naruto bangkit dengan wajah kesal. Dia menendang sebuah meja yang menghimpit badan seorang kakek tua. Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan tajam saat melihat Ropu yang berdiri menantangnya bersama dengan boneka harimaunya. Naruto mendecih tidak suka.

"Merasa takut Pak tua?" tanya Rapo dengan nada sombong"Kami adalah dua belas pasukan setan dan kami tidak akan berbelas kasihan, walaupun melawan orang tua lemah sepertimu!"

Naruto mendengus pelan dan tersenyum "Jangan sombong nak..kau juga belum tahu siapa yang kau lawan dattebayo.."

"APA-APAAN ITU?!"

Naruto dan Rapo menoleh ke arah Sakebu dan Kie yang memasang wajah terkejut. Naruto menahan napasnya dan rasanya ingin jatuh gegubrak sweatdrop di sana.

Di kolam pemandian air panas yang masih beruap, tampak Shizu yang kedua tangannya dipegang dan diangkat ke atas oleh Sasuke dari belakang. Sedangkan Naruto (yang bunshin) tersenyum mesum sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak ingin memegang dada Shizu. BRUAAASHHH! Kie dan Sakebu langsung jatuh bersimbahan darah melihat pemandangan erotik tersebut.

'Apa apaan mereka? Kalian ingin memperkosa Shizu apa?' batin Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop. Namun darah juga mengalir di hidungnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Rapo dan dia kembali sweatdrop. Rapo juga tepar di tanah dengan bersimbahan darah. Naruto melirik ke arah semua orang. Orang-orang yang berada di kedai hancur itu juga tepar kejang-kejang dengan penuh darah. Akhirnya kedai hancur itu seperti bekas medan perang. Naruto benar-benar sweatdrop melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Yak, rencana penjatuhan musuh dengan mimisan berhasil. Kerja bagus Teme!" Naruto yang berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil handuknya lalu menutupi tubuhnya mengacungi jempol ke arah Sasuke.

"JANGAN TELANJANG DI DEPAN UMUM BODOH! WALAUPUN KAU BUNSHINKU TAPI ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN PRIVASI TUBUHKU!" teriak Naruto kesal melihat tingkah bunshinnya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil handuknya "Hn, itulah yang dinamakan kerja sama.."

"KAU IKUT-IKUTAN BODOH JUGA TEME?!" teriak Naruto shock dengan wajah kesal plus kebingungan.

"Hiks..hiks..baka..baka.." kata Shizu sambil menutupi dadanya dengan wajah memerah dan sedih seperti habis diperkosa.

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN GILA SHIZU! DI MANA WIBAWAMU SEBAGA SEORANG SHIZUKESA?!" Naruto memegang kepalanya shock tingkat dewa.

"Hn, ayolah Shizu..kita cuma main-main. Dan ini adalah rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka," Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa dosa "Meskipun pantatmu sedikit mengenai 'diriku' dan pantatmu ehem.." wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah "..Cukup lembut,"

"**JINSOKU**!"

"EEKH? LANGUNG PAKAI NINJUTSU?!" Sasuke dan bunshin Naruto berlari terbirit-birit ke arah Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah melongo.

"**SUPIA KOGEKI**!"

"WAAAA! GOMEN'NASAI SHIZUUU!"

"JANGAN KE SINI KALIAN BODOOOOH!"

BLAAARHH! Naruto (yang masih menyamar), Sasuke, dan bunshin Naruto tepar di reruntuhan kedai tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto kembali menjadi dirinya dan bunshin Naruto tadi langsung menghilang. Shizu berdiri dengan cepat dan langsung berlari ke arah kamar ganti yang setengah hancur. Saat dia kembali, mata lentiknya menatap tajam ketiga orang yang kini bangkit dengan hidung bercucuran darah sambil menatap duo Uzumaki-Uchiha.

"Taktik yang bagus. Kami terkesan.." kata Kie sambil menggosok hidungnya secara brutal.

'Me-mereka menganggap itu taktik dan mereka..mereka terkesan?!' Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan orang orang ini?!

"Gezz, kalian pasti disuruh salah seorang dari anggota Miyamora kan?"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara, yakni Shizukesa dan langsung tepar di tanah dengan darah yang bermuncratan.

"JANGAN MENGINGAT YANG ITU DAN AKU SEKARANG SUDAH PAKAI BAJU!" teriak Shizu dengan wajah memerah. Ketiga orang tadi bangkit dengan sedikit limbung.

"Tak-taktik yang bagus. Kini aku merasakan chakraku benar-benar habis.." kata Kie dengan mata yang sedikit sayu. Begitu pula dengan Sakebu dan Rapo.

'Mereka masih menganggap itu taktik dan chakra mereka habis? Apa mereka penjahat kejam?' Naruto menepuk keningnya perlahan. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya mengeras begitu melihat wajah sok keren Sasuke.

"Hn, taktik berhasil.."

"ITU NAMANYA MIMISAN BODOH!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Tapi kami tidak mau main-main sekarang.." kata Kie dengan wajah yang mulai serius "..Kalian akan menerima suatu hukuman karena telah berani tetap di sini padahal kalian telah diusir keluarga tetua desa Kurai,"

Mata Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa berubah tajam.

"Boleh kami mengakhiri hidup kalian di sini?!" tanya Kie sambil menyeringai.

Pertarungan dimulai!

"Hn, bisakah aku memakai baju dahulu?"

Yah..tampaknya Sasuke belum siap.

TBC

Author Note :

APA APAAN INI?! KENAPA..ARGHHH?! Icha juga bingung kenapa Naruto, Sasuke, Shizu bahkan para penjahatnya menjadi gaje dan melawak berat. Tapi pertarungan seriusnya akan muncul di chap depan.

DAN KENAPA TADI SASUKE?! HEI SAS, BULAN PUASA CHICKEN BUTT! ELO GAK PUASA YA?!

Sasuke : Agama saya adalah tekad membalaskan dendam Uchiha

Naruto : Agama saya tekad api

Haah-_-, akhir kata Icha ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua review Reader-san serta kritiknya. Tanpa kalian fic ini pasti menjadi gaje dan gak jelas *sama aja Cha*

So, is the The Best Team and please Review The Best your Response^_^

Tertanda, Icha Ren.

Preview The Next Chap:

"Me-mereka berani menghadapi tiga dari dua belas pasukan setan. A-anak anak itu dari mana?"/ "AKAN KUBALAS KAU BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"/ 'Kerja sama mereka..'/"Putuskan Dobe!"/ 'Sasuke sebagai cover kah?'/"Heh? Apa yang membuatnya penting?"/ "Kalian sudah tahu kan soal ada tiga gulungan kematian di desa Kurai?"

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team: The Death Scroll, Chap 4: _The Second Scroll_

"Mencuri atau tidak mencuri maka gulungan kedua itu akan menjadi miliknya.."/ "Tepat seperti sensor kegelapanmu Shizu,"

_Sekilas kemampuan mereka di The Best Team_

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**:

Jumlah Chakranya sangat besar. Kekuatannya yang paling kuat saat dia diberi kekuatan kegelapan oleh Yami dan sebuah jutsu penghancurnya yang bernama Dai Rasenringu akan muncul. Dai Rasenringu adalah jutsu terkuat jika dibandingkan jutsu jutsu kedua main chara lainnya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**:

Sasuke memiliki mata Sharingan yang membuat dia sangat lincah dan dapat menangkap pergerakan lawan dengan mudah. Kekuatannya meningkat pesat saat dirinya mencapai Curse Mark Level 2. Jutsu utamanya adalah Chidori hasil latihannya sendiri saat aksi pencurian gulungan bersama Naruto.

**Midoru Shizukesa**:

Sebenarnya jutsu jutsu dari Shizukesa tidaklah terlalu kuat. Hanya intensitas atau tekanan chakranya yang sangat tinggi hingga menyaingi para Kage dan Sannin. Kemampuan Shizu yang utama adalah kecepatan, refleknya yang luar biasa, dan cara bertarungnya yang penuh perhitungan. Itu-lah yang membuat dia unggul atas duo Uzumaki-Uchiha, namun soal jutsu, Shizu masih kalah.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:

Kembali bersama Icha yang berusaha update cepat^_^, moga moga bisa begini terus..

Untuk chap ini Icha berterima kasih kepada Crisya-senpai yang membantu Icha dalam penulisan action dan saran saran singkat dari Doni-san yang katanya akan segera membantu.

Lalu kabar soal TBT s2 dari Doni-san katanya tetap dtunggu ya *tunggu sampai kapan Doni-san?*, yah..Icha gak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi jenderal yang katanya mesum *emang dah mesum* itu lagi sibuk^_^

Gomen kalau chap ini action-nya kurang dan gomen untuk segala kesalahan kata serta typonya, langsung saja membalas review:

Topeng Lolli Kura: Haha, gak apa-apa. Masa' karena itu tiba-tiba iman Icha tergugah. Haha, emang Naru dan Sasu di sini agak aneh dan melenceng karena..karena..karena *KARENA AUTHORNYA ELU CHA!* hihi, arigatou..

UzumakiDesy: Haha, hanya service kecil untuk Shizu-chawn, arigatou ya^_^

Akhyar Oruchimaru: Arigatou Akhyar-san. Jangan diikuti ya tingkah mereka bertiga *plak, sok bijak* thanks..

Fahri. Spensha: Wohoho, hati-hati terkena tekanan chakra tinggi Shizu lo..ehem, boleh juga tuh. Tapi di MSB ka nada Dei yang kawai juga, tapi bolehlah nanti ada pertarndingan antara laki laki yang paling kawai dan imut*PLAK* arigatou^_^

Zukito: Hahaha, emang Naru agak sedikit sangat kecil warasnya (?), dan lihat saja duet legenda The Best Team kita. Tapi kayaknya Shizu hanya melihat saja deh. Arigatou..

Opek. Zesyu: Haha, iya si Naruto ni lagi jahil*rasengan!* wohoho, hati-hati dengan tekanan tinggi Shizu ya, arigatou..

Hanafid: Haha, masih rahasia^_^, arigatou..

Awar. Muna: Ba-bahasa apa itu Muna-san. Minta terjemahannya boleh? Arigatou ya..

Ritsu Natsuki: Wohoho, sabar Ritsu-san. Apapun kelasnya, yang penting belajarnya oke, right? Dan akan kita lihat trio gak jelas ini menguaknya, moga moga dalam waktu singkat, hahaha..arigatou.

AoiKishi: Kishi-saan! Jangan bakar baju Shizu, nanti Icha noblesse *CPRAAT!* dan fic-nya yang Kyuubi jadi anak perempuan manis diupdate cepat dong. Icha suka tuh, hehehe *tawa apa ini?* arigatou..

Hacia Hikari: Hahaha, canda kok Haci-san *gini lebih manis manggilnya* eh?! Dada Shizu itu milik, milik..milik siapa ya? *Plak* ah au, pokoknya arigatou ya^_^

Guest: Wohoho, oke sip akan Icha pikirkan. Shizu bisa kena mesum satu kelas dari anak anak 1-F nih *evil smile* oke arigatou..

Ara Aya: Hahaha, isinya hampir terkuak kok^_^ dan untuk s2-nya kita masih menunggu konfirm dari Doni-san. Gomen ya kalau lama, arigatou..

Hanzer v reload: Haha, gomen ya Hanzer-san. Becanda *piss* dan arigatou atas reviewnya serta semangatnya^_^

Uchiha leo: Yap, Icha akan berusaha Leo-san. Arigatou ya^_^

Uchiha. Izami: Haha, sip baguslah. Moga membuat hari Izami-san cerah (?), arigatou ya..

Kirigaya o: Ini Raymo-san kan? Dan hati hati lho sama tekanan Shizu jika dia marah. Arigatou ya..

Sgiariza: Oke sip Sgi-san^_^, *tepuk tepuk pucuk kepala Shizu untuk sabar* arigatou atas review dan perhatiannya sama Shizu-chawn..

Vorticella: Wahaha, tuh NaruSasu *nunjuk duo Uzumaki-Uchiha* ada yang mencurigai kalian maho atau tidak? Makanya jangan membuat adegan ciuman saat di Canon *Masashi datang bawa golok* hehe, arigatou atas reviewnya dan kata Shizu, hm..'Aku laki-laki, Gezz'^_^

Sherrysakura99: Yeah, bagus Sherry-san. Jauhkan saja dari dua orang bejat itu *dirasengan dan chidori*. Haha, arigatou atas reviewnya ya..

Lsamudraputra: Haha, nih Icha balas nendang NaruSasu*nendang kaki duo Uzumaki-Uchiha*. Hmm, kita lihat saja Samudra-san, apa saja yang akan diungkap trio gaje nanti, dan untuk suku kecil Icha adalah sijambak. Arigatou ya atas reviewnya *sambil banting NaruSasu ke sungai*

GazzeIE VR: Haha, ya..emang lebih pendek dari kemarin. Dan Rock Lee lebih keren? Wkwkw..kasiha dirimu Sasu. Ouch, aura Shizu naik tuh, katanya dirinya seratus persen laki laki bergender kurang jelas (?) *digeplak Shizu*, haha..arigatou ya.

Hamaru: Waaa..salamnya akan Icha sampaikan^_^, arigatou ya atas reviewnya.

Silent reader tobat: Oke sip^_^ lagunya mantap lo, nanti akan Icha PM ya. Dan haha, tenang saja, gak mungkin duo NaruSasu berani grepe grepe Shizu-chawn *tetapi chap kemarin?* hihi, arigatou ya..

Dark Namikaze Ryu: Haha, oke sip. Salam akan Icha sampaikan. Eeeh?! Icha narsis dan ngaku manis? Wihihi, Icha gak narsis kok, yang narsis tu Sasu-kun *nunjuk lubang hidung Sasuke yang lagi ngembang(?)* arigatou ya atas reviewnya..

Guest: Haha, yap..adegan yang mengerikan bagi Shizu. Arigatou ya..

Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158: Haha, oke sip. Sasu emang rada rada gak waras kemarin^_^ arigatou ya and MSB-nya, sip..

Sora narukami: Yaaa! Tapi Icha gak mesum kok Sora-san. Kecuali soal yang berbau cowok imut kayak Shizu-chawn, Naru-chan *kok gue* #Sasuke; Gue Cha, yaiks..Sasu-kun tu..ganteng jak lah, mwehehehe. Arigatou ya..

Arevi. Are. Vikink: Haha, sip lah. Sasu-kun emang rada rada aneh di sini*dichidori* emang aneg*dikirin* arigatou ya^_^

Yap, arigatou atas semua review, kritik, saran, serta semangatnyadi chap lalu and..

Welcome to The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 4 : _The Second Scroll_

Naruto menggosok hidungnya perlahan. Safirnya menatap tiga orang tersebut dengan tajam. Dia menyengir sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap di tubuhnya. Sementara Shizukesa yang masih berada di reruntuhan pemandian air panas sudah menyiapkan sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya. Orang orang di sekitar tempat tersebut melihat dengan penuh minat, sebuah pertarungan tiga lawan tiga yang mulai memanas.

"Me-mereka berani menghadapi tiga dari dua belas pasukan setan. A-anak anak itu dari mana?"

"Katanya mereka dari Konoha. Tapi tampaknya masih muda.."

"Aku harap para pasukan setan tidak menghabisi mereka. Kita tahu kan bagaimana tindakan mereka jika ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka marah dan kesal,"

"Orang-orang di sini berisik," kata Sasuke sambil melirik sekelilingnya "Hn, aku penasaran dengan kekuatan tiga orang itu. Bagaimana Dobe?"

"Heh..boleh kupaparkan dulu kekuatan mereka?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya "Tentu saja."

"Yang pertama," mata Naruto tertuju kepada Ropu yang kini sudah menggerakkan boneka harimaunya "Yang berambut cepak pirang itu bernama Ropu-"

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan kekuatan mereka, bukan nama mereka Dobe.." wajah Sasuke berubah drop seketika.

"Ini awalan kawan! Hahh, baiklah. Si Ropu ini memiliki kemampuan Kugutsu,"

"Tepat. Bisa dilihat dari sikap dan bonekanya. Si wajah kejam yang sedang memegang perutnya itu?"

"Heheheh, itu hasil karyaku-ttebayo," Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga. Sasuke menatap datar partnernya.

"Ya, bagaimana kekuatannya?"

"Dia yang menghancurkan dua tempat ini.."

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Kemudian kembali tajam dan serius seperti biasanya "Teriakan yang menghancurkan. Bisa kita singkat begitu partner?"

"Tentu." Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai dari kantong senjatanya "Informasinya cukup sampai di situ. Sekarang kita maju dan habisi mereka!"

Sasuke memasang kuda-kudanya. Matanya kini sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan dua tomoe.

"Kalian berdua serang dua bocah sombong itu sedangkan aku akan bermain-main dengan bocah cantik yang berdiri di belakang. Mengerti?!"

Ropu dan Sakebu melongo menatap Kie. Kie sedikit kesal melihat wajah kedua temannya tersebut.

"Apa?!"

"Kie, kau mesum.." kata keduanya kompak.

"CEPAT BUNUH MEREKA!" Kie langsung berlari menuju Shizukesa. Sementara Ropu dan Sakebu melesat ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha.

"AKAN KUBALAS KAU BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Sakebu mengerikan. Naruto dan Sasuke terseret ke belakang dengan kaki yang masih berpijak kuat di tanah. Dua kunai yang dipegang Naruto terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Matilah!" kata Ropu sambil melepaskan dua jarum beracun dari mulut menganga harimaunya. Sharingan Sasuke berputar cepat dan dia melirik ke bawah dengan cepat. Uchiha itu langsung menginjak ujung sebuah papan yang patah hingga berputar ke atas di samping Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya dan menjadikan papan tersebut sebuah tameng yang menghentikan serangan jarum beracun Ropu.

'Kerja sama mereka..' batin Ropu dan Sakebu sedikit takjub.

"Siap Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan nada senang.

"Hn,"

Naruto melompat ke samping dan Sasuke yang sudah menghidupkan **Chidori**nya langsung melesat menyerang Sakebu dan Ropu yang berdiri bersebelahan. Ropu tersenyum mengejek dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari lengan bonekanya. Pedang itu mengarah ke dada kiri Sasuke yang kini sedang terbang untuk menghantamkan **Chidori** ke wajah Sakebu.

"Tarik," kata Sasuke singkat.

Tubuh Sasuke tertarik ke belakang dengan cepat. Wajah Ropu benar benar terkejut. Dia meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Sakebu menarik napasnya dalam dalam, bersiap untuk teriakan selanjutnya.

Sreek, Sasuke berpijak dengan aman. **Chidori**nya dia matikan dengan wajah datar. Naruto menyentuh pelan bahu Sasuke dan membuat isyarat dengan dagunya.

Sakebu sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan teriakan gilanya.

"Ke-"

"Aku sudah ke kanan!"

"Bisakah kau mulai dengan aba aba Dobe!"

Mata Ropu menyipit tajam. Dia bisa melihat kilatan tali yang melilit tubuh Sasuke dan mengarah ke jari Naruto. Ropu menaikkan alisnya sejenak.

'Apa bocah kuning itu bisa Kugutsu?' batinnya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakebu berteriak kencang. Tanah tanah yang berada di depan tubuhnya retak-retak dan beberapa batu berterbangan ke depan. Naruto merasakan sesuatu menariknya ke arah Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan melihat tali shuriken Naruto masih melilitnya dengan manis.

"Putuskan Dobe!" kata Sasuke kesal. Naruto mengambil kunainya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah tali tersebut.

'Jadi begitu, pantas bocah bermata aneh itu bisa tertarik ke belakang..' Ropu tersenyum licik sambil menyiapkan serangan Kugutsunya '..Bocah kuning itu dapat mengendalikan melalui jari-jarinya. Bakat yang unik!'

"Ugh, susah-ttebayo!" Naruto kini merasakan dirinya terseret ke belakang dengan kencang. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terjatuh ke belakang dengan tubuh terseret akibat teriakan Sakebu. Naruto menarik tali yang melilit Sasuke mendekati tubuhnya, kunai yang dllemparnya tadi langsung dengan cepat memutuskan ikatan tali antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Dobe! Boneka itu!" teriak Sasuke. Dia langsung bangkit dengan cepat sambil merapa sebuah jutsu.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengelak ke samping kiri sewaktu sebuah kapak mengayun dari atas kepalanya. Naruto menatap tajam kapak tersebut. Itu adalah modifikasi dari lengan boneka milik Ropu.

"Belum!" kata Ropu singkat. Kapaknya berputar seperti bor dan mengarah menuju leher Naruto ke samping kiri.

BLAAARRHHH! Kapak tadi langsung hancur begitu **Chidori Eisho** Sasuke menghantamnya dengan cepat. Naruto menyeringai dan menggerakkan handstealnya. Safirnya menyala tajam.

Di tempat Shizu, pertarungan terjadi cukup alot. Kecepatan dan reflek bagus Shizu dapat mengimbangi serangan membabi buta Kie. Kie menyeringai senang saat melihat lawan yang sepadan dengannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah berwajah lemah sepertimu ternyata cukup kuat," kata Kie dengan nada mengejek "Tapi aku tidak mau main-main sekarang. Akan kugunakan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya.."

Mata Shizukesa menyipit tajam. Kie merapal sebuah handsteal rumit dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan. Shizukesa langsung melirik ke bawah, ke arah tempat Kie berpijak tadi.

'Jadi begitu..' kata Shizu saat melihat ada pergerakan beberapa debu di depannya 'Dia bukan menghilang, tapi tubuhnya menjadi tidak terlihat!' Shizu memejamkan matanya dan meningkatkan kekuatan sensor hatinya.

'Tapi kegelapanmu cukup kuat!' mata Shizukesa terbuka lebar. Dia mengelak ke kiri dengan cepat dan langsung melakukan tendangan putaran yang kuat. Terdengar bunyi suara mengaduh di depan Shizu. Shizu langsung mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah depan.

DUAKHH! Terdengar suara pukulan dari arah pukulan Shizu. Shizu tersenyum tipis, matanya melihat ada gesekan debu di depannya. Tampaknya Kie (yang tidak terlihat) terseret ke depan cukup jauh akibat pukulannya.

"**SANKAKU RASENGAAAN**!"

Shizu menoleh ke arah pertarungan Naruto-Sasuke melawan dua musuh lainnya. Tampak Naruto yang melompat ke arah Ropu sedang membawa Rasengan segitiganya dengan cepat. Sementara Sasuke menggerakkan handsteal. Mata Shizu menyipit tajam.

'Sasuke sebagai cover kah?' batin sang Midoru.

"Kau salah menyerang terbuka kepadaku bocah sialan!" teriak Ropu kesal. Sementara Sakebu bergerak cepat menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai.

SYAAAT! Enam buah jarum beracun melesat cepat ke arah Naruto yang kini membawa Rasengan berbahayanya dari arah depan. Sasuke dengan cepat menyemburkan api mendatarnya dan dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya secara salto belakang. Apinya berputar dengan cepat.

'Itu perlindungan kepada Naruto sekaligus penyerangan kepada si suara gila!' Shizukesa menelan ludahnya 'Mereka..'

DUAKHH! Shizukesa dengan sigap menahan sebuah pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Tubuh Kie pun perlahan lahan muncul kembali. Kie mendecih kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa..bahkan kau tidak melihat ke arahku,"

Shizu melirik ke arah Kie dengan tatapan lentik nan tajamnya. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah musuhnya "Hatimu. Hatimu cukup kelam. Aku bisa merasakannya,"

"Kau tipe sensorik?"

Shizu terdiam sejenak "Tidak," matanya kembali melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke "Aku lebih dari itu. Tetapi satu hal.."

Naruto pun menghancurkan boneka harimau Ropu yang ternyata melesat melindungi sang pengendali. Ropu sedikit mendecih kesal saat bonekanya hancur. Sementara api Sasuke membakar lengan baju Sakebu yang sempat menghindar tadi. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"..Kekelaman hatimu masih kalah dengan mereka berdua!" kata Shizu dengan nada serius. Dia segera memelintir tangan Kie dan langsung menendang perut orang berambut Mohawk tersebut. Kie terseret ke belakang sambil mengelus tangannya yang dipelintir Shizu. Matanya menatap tajam sang Midoru dan penuh dendam.

Ropu mundur ke belakang dengan wajah kesal. Matanya sedikit bergetar tidak percaya kalau boneka harimaunya hancur oleh bocah bersurai pirang tersebut. Tiba tiba lima shuriken melesat ke arah wajahnya dengan cepat. Mata Ropu membulat terkejut.

"HYAAAAAH!"

Tlang! Tlang! Shuriken Naruto pun terpental ke berbagai arah saat teriakan hebat Sakebu bergema cukup kuat. Naruto menajamkan matanya.

Sementara Sasuke kini melompat ke belakang dan berdiri sejajar dengan partnernya.

"Bagaimana Kie? Kita mundur?" tanya Ropu sambil melirik ke arah temannya tersebut. Kie mendecih kesal.

"Ingat bocah lemah. Aku belum serius,"

"Tadi kau bilang tidak akan main main.." kata Shizu sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Kie "Kapan mulai seriusnya?"

"DIAM KAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriakan gila Sakebu menerbangkan tubuh Shizu ke belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke melongo tidak percaya. Seorang Shizu kini tersungkur di dalam kolam pemandian dan membuat air-air panas tersebut berhamburan ke mana-mana. Kie tersenyum tipis.

"Kami akan membalas kalian keparat!" kata Kie sambil melemparkan sebuah kunai peledak ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha. Naruto menangkapnya dengan tenang.

"Selamat tinggal!" kata Ropu dengan mata nyalang penuh kebencian "Akan kuhancurkan kau karena telah menghancurkan bonekaku!"

Naruto melemparkan kunai itu ke langit dan meledak di sana. Para warga Kurai yang menonton adegan pertarungan tadi takjub melihat ledakan di langit tersebut.

Tiga ninja tadi langsung melesat pergi. Naruto menatap ceceran darah dari perut Sakebu. Dia menguap bosan dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Ayo tolong Shizu-chan," kata Naruto dengan wajah datar. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

"Dobe,"

"Apa Teme?"

"Kau belum serius tadi?"

"Hah? Serius dalam apa?" Naruto melirik ke arah partnernya tersebut.

"Hn, bukan apa apa. Tapi kenapa mereka menyerang kita? Itu tandanya pengusiran kita benar benar serius. Tunggu dulu.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Onyxnya menatap penuh selidik ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau di luar saat aku dan Shizu berada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke tajam "Dan apa maksudmu membuat bunshin?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "Aku melihat tiga orang itu dan aku curiga Teme, tapi.." Naruto dan Sasuke kini sudah sampai di tepian kolam. Di mana Shizu duduk bersimpuhan dengan manis dan pakaian serta wajah yang basah. Rambut coklat keemasannya melekat lucu di wajahnya.

"..Kenapa Shizu tidak bisa merasakan mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah cantik Shizukesa. Shizu bangkit sambil mengibaskan poni rambutnya.

"Aku merasakannya, tetapi.." Shizu mengerling ke arah lain dengan wajah cemberut "..Aku cuma mau beristirahat sebentar dan merilekskan otot ototku sebelum pertarungan yang sebenarnya.."

GUBRAK! Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh dengan wajah sweatdrop. Naruto bangkit sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau kita akan diserang atau diusir secara kekerasan?" tanya Uzumaki muda itu.

"Tentu saja, bahkan mungkin lebih sulit," Shizu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir "Apa tadi mereka menyebut nama kelompoknya?"

"Dua belas pasukan setan," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar. Shizukesa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu dia. Kita baru melihat tiga kekuatan dari mereka, tersisa Sembilan orang lagi dan mungkin.." mata Shizu menyipit tajam "..Ada kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya menanti kita!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menunduk ke bawah dan tampak berpikir. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Emm, ngomong ngomong, ano.." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Shizukesa dengan pandangan menyelidik "..Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke tentang pantat Shizu dan kelembutan lalu' diriku' dan sebagainya?" Naruto menatap penuh selidik ke arah keduanya "Aku penasaran-ttebayo.."

Wajah Sasuke sontak memucat. Namun tetap stoic tanpa dosa. Sasuke bergumam pelan.

Sementara wajah Shizukesa kini sudah memerah tomat.

"Hn, jangan berpikir yang macam macam Dobe. Hanya saja pantat Shizu menyentuh, ahem..ahem.." Sasuke membuat mimik wajah yang tidak jelas "Aku akan siap pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.."

"**Jinsoku**.." Shizu menunduk ke bawah dengan aura kelam. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berkeringat "..**Supia**.."

'Pasti langsung jutsu,' batin duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut dengan wajah berkeringatan.

"**Ko**-"

"Kakak semuanya!"

"Eh?!" Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa menoleh ke arah depan. Di depan kedai dango yang telah hancur kini berdiri sesosok bocah yang mereka kenal. Bocah berkulit gelap dengan rambut jabrik pendek yang berwarna merah tua..

"CHISAI?!" teriak ketiganya heboh sendiri. Orang orang disitu menatap kebingungan.

"Ano..aku melihat pertarungan kalian tadi. Bisakah kalian ke rumahku sebentar?" kata Chisai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa saling berpandangan.

"Tentu saja," kata Shizu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dan berikan dia baju.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Shizu mendengus pelan. Naruto terkekeh.

"Heheh, ya ya..dan kami akan mengintipnya Sh-ADAW! Gomen ne Shizu-chan,"

Chisai tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga ninja muda tersebut. Dia menghela napasnya lega. Dia yakin, dia yakin ketiganya akan menjadi penerang bagi kekelaman desa Kurai yang selalu kelam. Dan Chisai sangat berharap di hatinya.

Shizukesa berjalan ke arah pemilik warung dango dan membayarkan kerugian akibat pertarungan mereka tadi. Shizu menoleh ke arah Naruto-Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa?!" tanya duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Bayar. Bantu dong.." kata Shizu dengan nada merajuk. Naruto menghela napasnya "Ini kan untuk ramen-"

"Kalian berdua bayar untuk pemilik pemandian air panas-"

"Hei, para penjahat itu kan juga bertanggung jawab-ttebayo. Bukan kita saja yang melakukannya!" Naruto menatap dompetnya "Aku menyayangkan kenapa kita bertarung di sini.."

"Tidak ada yang tahu di mana kita bertarung Naruto," kata Shizukesa dengan wajah sweatdrop "Cepat bayar dan kita cepat pergi. Gezz, aku mau cepat cepat menghentikan keanehan di desa ini," Shizu menatap ke atas langit 'Dan mungkin membuatnya cerah kembali..'

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di lantai ruangan tamu tersebut sambil bersidekap dada. Sementara Sasuke duduk bersandar dengan wajah tenang. Hanya Shizukesa yang duduk sopan dengan melipat kedua kakinya ke bawah. Chisai kini duduk di samping sesosok orang tua dengan kerutan kerutan di wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi serius dan nampak tidak main main. Kepalanya bagian atasnya botak dan hanya menyisakan rambut-rambut di tepinya. Kumis tebal menghiasi wajahnya dan matanya cukup tajam. Dia adalah paman Chisai yang bertanggung jawab mengurus sang keponakan. Namanya Nagawa dan dia seorang nelayan.

"Aku sudah diberi amanah orang tua Chisai untuk menjaga Chisai sejak kecil," Nagawa menepuk pelan pucuk kepala anak manis tersebut "Chisai sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri. Lagipula orang tuanya adalah mantan orang penting di sini.."

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shizukesa tersentak kaget. Mereka menatap penuh minat ke arah Chisai.

"Heh? Apa yang membuatnya penting?" tanya Naruto dengan safir sedikit berbinar. Nagawa memandang tajam tiga Genin Konoha tersebut.

"Karena mendiang ayahnya merupakan Miyamora, dan kepala keluarga tetua sebelum Jun! Nama ayahnya adalah Ken Miyamora dan kakak sulung dari Jun maupun Han!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa semakin terkejut. Tampaknya misi ini akan semakin rumit. Kenapa seorang keluarga Miyamora tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti ini?!

~TBT : TDS~

"Aku tak percaya.." gumam Sasuke pelan "Tunggu dulu. Jika ayahnya merupakan kakak sulung dari Jun dan Han Miyamora, maka kau.." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya "..Kau siapa?"

"Tentu saja dia adalah kakak atau adiknya ibu Chisai, bagaimana kau ini Teme.." kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan wajah kasihan.

"Orang bodoh pun pasti tahu itu," kata Shizu dengan tatapan aneh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku..aku kan, aku kan hanya.." DONG! Sasuke drop seketika denga aura suram.

Nagawa tersenyum "Heheh, ya ya..aku adalah adiknya dari ibu anak manis ini. Ehem," Nagawa menatap ketiganya kembali dengan tatapan tajam "Ken Miyamora ditemukan mati persis dengan cerita kematian Jun,"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Sasuke terperangah dan Shizukesa menggerakkan badannya sejenak. Mereka bertiga tampak sangat tertarik dengan cerita Nagawa.

"Apa maksud anda Tuan Nagawa?" tanya Shizu sopan. Nagawa menggosok lengannya.

"Begini, sebelum kematian Ken, ternyata dia telah meminta bantuan kepada Shinobi Konoha untuk membantunya mencari gulungan kematian rahasia desa Kurai.."

Sontak ketiga Genin muda itu tersentak kaget.

"Namun saat para Shinobi kiriman dari Sandaime datang, Ken sudah ditemukan meninggal. Para keluarga menolak bantuan dari para Shinobi tersebut dan akhirnya pencarian itu gagal dilakukan." Nagawa menggosok dagunya "Namun saat para keluarga menemukan surat wasiat Ken yang ternyata tertulis setengahnya, ditemukan kata kata kalau dia akan dibunuh. Lalu, emm..disitu tertulis kalau Jun akan menggantikan posisi sang kakak sebagai pemegang desa ini sekaligus pemegang dua gulungan kematian." Nagawa menatap tajam ketiganya,

"Kalian sudah tahu kan soal ada tiga gulungan kematian di desa Kurai?"

Naruto dan dua temannya menganggukkan kepala. Nagawa ikut mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, yang ingin dicari itu adalah gulungan ketiga. Ada isu yang mengatakan kalau gulungan ketiga itu berada di lembah Kuroyami.." Nagawa tertawa pelan "Tentu saja lembah itu sangat menyeramkan dan katanya dipenuhi roh roh gentayangan. Ada cerita yang mengatakan jika kita masuk ke sana maka kita tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke desa,"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan badan merinding. Sasuke segera menolak tubuh partnernya dengan wajah kesal. Naruto berusaha memeluk Shizu, Shizu menaikkan intensitas chakranya dan Naruto langsung tenang.

"Bisakah kalian mengerti diriku," kata Naruto kesal.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke dan Shizu kompak.

"Ciee kompak,"

Sasuke dan Shizu menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto bak hantu.

"Jadi hal itu yang membuat Tuan Ken dan Jun Miyamora mencari gulungan terakhir tersebut," Shizu menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibir dan berpikir "Gezz, ada yang kurang dari cerita ini.."

"Apakah saat kematian Ken Miyamora kedua gulungan yang dipegangnya hilang seperti sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar. Shizu dan Sasuke serempak memandang bocah Uzumaki tersebut. Mereka sedikit terpana dengan analisis Naruto.

'Itu dia..' batin Shizu

'..Bagian yang kurangnya..' batin Sasuke.

Nagawa tersenyum. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Gulungan pertama dapat diselamatkan oleh Ken dalam sebuah peti yang tersegel khusus. Hanya Jun yang sebagai kepala keluarga tetua yang bisa membukanya. Namun gulungan kedua telah menghilang saat kematian Ken Miyamora," Nagawa memandang nakal ke arah ketiganya "Kalian mau tahu siapa yang mencurinya?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan dengan wajah tegang. Shizu membetulkan letak rambut bagian telinganya perlahan. Mata coklat keemasannya berbinar penuh ingin tahu.

"Heh, yang mencurinya ternyata Jun sendiri.."

"APAAAA?!" teriak ketiganya kebingungan. Naruto mengacak ngacak rambut Sasuke frustasi.

"HEI, KENAPA MENGACAK RAMBUTKU DOBE?!" protes Sasuke kesal

"Aku frustasi.." kata Naruto sambil kembali duduk dengan tenang.

'Biasanya frustasi itu mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri sialan!' batin Sasuke kesal. Matanya menatap tajam Nagawa.

"Pasti ada alasan bagus kenapa Jun mencuri gulungan kedua yang memang harus dia miliki," Sasuke berhenti sejenak "Mencuri atau tidak mencuri maka gulungan kedua itu akan menjadi miliknya.."

Nagawa mengangguk setuju "Ya, karena dia tahu ada sesuatu yang jahat di keluarganya, maka dia mengamankannya dengan cepat. Jun adalah tipe orang yang lugas.."

Shizukesa memiringkan kepalanya "Lalu?"

"Yah, setelah diangkat dia membuat suatu manipulasi kejadian dengan ditemukannya kembali gulungan kedua. Siasat yang bagus dan aku sendiri yang membantunya.." Nagawa memejamkan matanya "..Aku dan Jun sudah seperti saudara meskipun kami sebenarnya adalah iparan. Yah, karena aku dan dia adalah teman main masa kecil. Dia lebih percaya kepadaku dibanding keluarganya sendiri.." Nagawa membuka matanya perlahan lahan "..Dan keluarga kakaknya, keluarga Ken serta Shina, kakakku yang telah menjadi istri Ken Miyamora.."

"Tepat seperti sensor kegelapanmu Shizu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang "Memang keluarga itu sangat aneh dan kau mengatakan aura kejahatan sangat pekat di sana.."

Shizu menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Nagawa "Dengan begini aku tahu dari mana anda mendapatkan cerita itu Tuan Nagawa, satu hal lagi.."

Nagawa balas menatap tajam Shizukesa.

Shizu terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap datar ke atas. Safirnya tampak menerawang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya tanda mengerti.

"..Teman temanku sudah mengerti Tuan Nagawa, kami bisa menebak?"

Nagawa memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Chisai menggosok pipinya perlahan tanda ingin tahu.

"..Apakah gulungan kedua kembali dicuri Jun dari dirinya sendiri dan diberikan kepada dirimu dan Chisai?"

Nagawa tersenyum puas. Chisai mengangguk kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Gulungan kedua ada di sini!"

Sedikit rahasia mulai terbongkar!

TBC

Note from They:

Naruto: Wohoho, ada yang aneh dan bingung-ttebayo? Aku pun masih bingung dan pusing dengan misi ini.

Sasuke: Hn, karena kau-

Naruto: Blablabla! Eh Teme, apa yang kau lakukan sama Shizu waktu di pemandian air panas?

Shizu: Gezz, aku ada di sini..

Naruto dan Sasuke *poker face*

Shizu: Untuk dalam misi ini, ada beberapa fakta yang kami temukan, yakni..

Gulungan kematian (Death Scroll) terdiri atas tiga gulungan. Dan sialnya, ketiga-tiganya menghilang

Ada suatu hubungan aneh antara keluarga Miyamora dengan dua belas orang yang menamai diri mereka dua belas pasukan setan

Ternyata bocah yang kami tolong saat di depan rumah keluarga Miyamora adalah anak dari mantan tetua keluarga Miyamora, yakni Ken Miyamora yang ternyata adalah kakak tertua dari Jun dan Han Miyamora

Kematian Ken hampir persis dengan kematian Jun, yakni saat para Shinobi Konoha datang ke desa mereka, kedua-duanya yang bertindak sebagai klien tiba-tiba meninggal dunia

Ternyata Jun Miyamora yang mencuri sendiri gulungan kedua sebelum hari kematiannya

Dan gulungan kedua ada di tangan Paman Nagawa dan Chisai. Paman Nagawa adalah adik dari istri Ken Miyamora.

Naruto: Analisis yang bagus Shizu! Heh, Teme..apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?

Sasuke: Daftar keluarga Miyamora yang kita curigai, yakni..

Han Miyamora, adik dari Jun Miyamora dan fakta baru, adik dari Ken Miyamora. Wajahnya bulat berlemak dan tubuhnya besar serta rambutnya putih yang agak tipis.

Ishina Miyamora, istri dari Jun Miyamora. Wanita tua yang tampaknya memiliki jiwa lemah dan sering menangis. Wajahnya sederhana tetapi hn, perhiasannya cukup mewah

Anak tertua Jun dan Ishina Miyamora, laki-laki, rambutnya agak kecoklatan dan pandangannya seperti orang linglung. Entah orang ini masih waras atau tidak.

Anak bungsu Jun dan Ishina Miyamora, seorang perempuan, cukup cantik tapi masih kalah dengan Shizu dan memiliki mata bulat besar serta rambut hita bergelombang. Tampaknya perempuan ini cukup tabah.

Dua sepupu Jun Miyamora. Kami tidak tahu namanya, yang pertama memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan mata ungu yang cukup tajam. Yang kedua rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus dengan poni yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya. Hn, ada tahi lalat yang berada di bawah bibirnya.

Naruto: Yang penting keduanya memiliki dada besar-ttebayo!

Sasuke: Hn, setuju

Shizu: Gezz, lalu untuk musuh-musuh kami yang menamai mereka dua belas pasukan setan, hanya ada lima yang berhasil diketahui, yakni..

Kie, berambut Mohawk, kekuatannya adalah dapat menghilangkan atau mentransparankan tubuhnya dengan segel rumit.

Ropu, berambut cepak pirang pucat dan berwajah lemah (menurut Naruto), dia adalah seorang ahli Kugutsu.

Sakebu, rambut pendek rapi dengan dagu terbelah dan mata merah yang selalu menyala kejam. Dia memiliki kemampuan aneh dalam suaranya, teriakannya mampu menghancurkan dan menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Juryo, tubuh besar dengan jambang lebat di wajahnya. Orang ini pernah dipukul Naruto saat berada di kedai. Kemampuannya, tidak diketahui.

Hayaku, berkepala botak dan mempunyai luka di mata kanannya, kemampuannya belum diketahui.

Naruto: Wao..rasanya hasil pemaparan kita cukup sampai di sini dulu-ttebayo..

Sasuke: Hn, aku setuju. Aku mau berbuka puasa dulu

Naruto: Kau ini ada apa sih Teme?

Shizu: Gezz, kami perwakilan Author memohon kepada Readers semua untuk mereview fic ini-

Naruto: Siapa yang mereview paling banyak dapat foto Shizu-chan lagi pakai baju Maid dattebayo, hahaha-

Shizu: **Jinsoku**..

Sasuke: Aku gak ikut. Aku mau buka puasa..

Naruto: Pasti langsung Ninjutsu!

Shizu: **Supia Kogeki**!

Sasuke: KENAPA KE SINI JUGA!

Dan kita tinggalkan mereka bertiga, dimohon reviewnya ya senpai-senpai?

So, is The Best Team and please The Best Review for it's..

Tertanda. Icha Ren

Preview The Next Chap:

"Misi kalian cukup sulit,"/ "Aku juga kawan. Aku akan kembali ke kegelapan,"/ "Kau lihat tadi tatapannya?"/ "Jadi mereka mengenalmu namun menganggapmu seolah olah tidak ada?"/ "Percayalah. Ini benar benar mengerikan. Kami berdua melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Lebih tepatnya Chisai.."/ "Su-suara tangisan yang berasal dari altar!"/ "MOHON AKU TAKUT-TTEBAYOOOO!"

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team: The Death Scroll. Chap 5: _Murder in Midnight_

"..Lukisan penuh darah!"/ "Ya, Naruto Nii-chan. Tou-san memang mati seperti itu. Dan..dan apakah itu karena dosa? Karena dosa nenek moyang keluarga ini?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Haloooooo *DHUAAARHH!* Icha come back again in the The Best Team, The Idiot Pein *dishinra tensei* hahaha, gomen. Hanya bercanda..

Maafkan untuk lamanya tidak mengupdate chap terbaru karena Icha sibuk dan Icha juga kemarin berusaha fokus ke MSB dan akhirnya..TAMAAAAAAAT! *BLAAAAAARHHH!*

Haah..haah..emm, ^_^ arigatou atas review, saran, kritik dan semangat serta dukungannya. Icha akan selalu berusaha untuk lebih baik.

Saatnya membalas review dulu..

Freak: Haha, arigatou Freak-san. Jangan main cium-cium lhooo *bawa gergaji mesin* emm, yah..karena fic ini referensi dari TBT, jadi Icha pun agak bingung memakai jutsu Naruto karena Doni-san hanya memberikan tiga model Rasengan dan sebuah teknik yang seperti Kugutsu itu. Selebihnya Kagebunshin. Lalu untuk Sasu-kun, emm..susah kalau Icha jelasinnya karena yang banyak tahu Doni-san. Pokoknya saran Freak-san bagus dan arigatou ya..

Guest: Haha, apa yang gak jadi? *kepo* arigatou ya..

uchiha. izami: Okeeee^_^, arigarou ya..

Sarutobi RianMaru: Haha, ya..Sasuke ni lagi mencak-mencak gila karena meliha Orochi mengintipnya *WTF?!* hihi, arigatou ya atas reviewnya..

Akhyar Oruchimaru: Hahaha, oke sip. Icha akan berusaha penuhi rasa penasarannya^_^, arigatou..

fahri. spensha: Hihi, arigatou ya. Dan Shizu bilang salam manis untuk Fahri-san^_^

Guest: Oke sip. Icha akan berusaha. Arigatou..

Guest: Waah, bahaya nih. Hahaha^_^, arigatou ya..

Hamaru: Hihi, oke..akan Icha usahain kalau Doni-san gak sibuk. Arigatou ya..

Hacia Hikari: Haha, sip lah. Jangan panggil Icha Hime dong *manyun* Icha kan bukan tuan putri. Hem, soal Midoru itu, engg..nanti Icha tanya Doni-san. Tapi tidak salah kami telah mengkonsepnya sebagai musuh Naruto dan Sasuke. Musuh dari Ashura-Indra. Tidak salah si Midoru itu keturunan Kresna. Arigatou ya *dan dada Shizu milik Icha, karena imuuut PLAK*

ini review ya: Yap, mereka berdua *nunjuk Naruto-Sasuke* memang tolo-*grr*maksudnya tolong-menolong. Hehe, Icha belum tahu. Icha akan coba tidak menjadi long fic, yah..gak mungkin kali karena ini kan hanya menyangkut satu problem cerita. Dan arigatou atas review serta menunggu TBT s2-nya^_^

Kirigaya o: Haha, pake teriak segala. ARIGATOUUUUU ATAS REVIEWNYAAAA *Kau juga teriak Cha!*

opek. zesyu: Yap, oke sip. Arigatou ya..

Wizar no Hentai: WAAAAA! KALAU BEGITU BAGUS DAN ICHA MIMISAN *DHUAARH!* hihi, akan Icha pikirkan dan arigatou ya^_^

Hanafid: Arigatou, Yosh, Icha akan lanjut..

sora narukami: Wahahaha, bahaya itu..ada modus mengerikan. Arigatou ya atas reviewnya^_^

uchiha leo: Ano Leo-san. Hanya ada gulungan kedua pada Nagawa dan Chiasi. Gulungan pertama dan ketiga masih hilang. Nagawa dan Chisai hanya memegang foto gulungan satu dan dua, serta gulungan kedua. Yah, mereka bertiga masih meraba-raba sepertinya *Pein: Raba apa?! JGEER* arigatou ya..

sgiariza: Nanti akan terjawab^_^, *colek Shizu aja*. Arigatou ya..

uchihaenji935: Oke sip. Arigatou ya..

sae. fullo. 1: Wahahah, bahaya nih..bahaya nih..bahaya nih.. *plak*, oke..akan Icha usahain ya. Arigatou^_^

.vikink: Hihi, Sasu-kun kan memang gagap*PLAK* arigatou atas reviewnya^_^

UzumakiDesy: Haha, *beri Shizu* Sasu-kun sama Icha aja^_^ arigatou ya..

YamiNoMadara226: Arigatou ya Yami-san. Emm, sepertinya. Ya, sepertinya *eeeh, kan kau Authornya Icha* hihi, tunggu saja dan sampai chap berapa belum tahu nih. Arigatou ya..

Dark Namikaze Ryu: Hihi, maunya dipanggil Icha aja :P. wehehe, arigatou ya Dark-san.

Topeng Lolli Kura: Wahaha, gomen kalau chap ini ngaret. Yap, ada sedikit horrornya. Arigatou atas reviewnya^_^

Sherrysakura99: Haha, seperti itulah kemampuan Sakebu. Arigatou atas reviewnya^_^

muhammad. khadafi. 777158: WAHAHAHAHA! Sumpah, review Khadafi-san bikin Icha ngakak. Gak nyangka akan menggoda Naru dan Hina seperti itu. Pssst, itu kan fic mereka yang lain^_^ hihi. Untuk pasangan Shizu-chan..emm, ya Icha lah*DUAKH!* Yah, nanti akan kita lihat^_^

Yap, arigatou atas semua reviewnya minna, so..enjoy it and

Welcome to The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 5 : _Murder in Midnight_

Naruto duduk bersandar di dinding ruang dapur dengan mata terpejam. Bagi yang menatap sekilas bocah Uzumaki itu akan mengira kalau dia sedang tertidur lelap. Tetapi bocah bersurai kuning itu sebenarnya sedang masuk dalam mindscapenya dan berbicara kepada dua sosok di dalam tubuhnya. Sang BIjuu ekor Sembilan yang dipanggil Kurama dan The Dark Side-Yami.

"Misi kalian cukup sulit," Yami mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya "Tetapi ini bagus untuk latihan."

"Latihan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap malas ke arah Yami. Yami terkekeh pelan.

"Pelatihan otakmu Naruto. Dengan begini bukan hanya kekuatan fisik yang kau kembangkan, tetapi otak itu juga harus penting.." kata Yami sambil menunjuk samping kepalanya pada kata "otak".

"Kalian bisa membantu?" tanya Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kami bertiga lupakan. Sesuatu petunjuk atau terserah apapun.."

Kurama mendengus pelan "Kau.." wajah Kurama berubah serius "Kau melupakan.."

Naruto dan Yami menatap penuh minat ke arah Kurama "Ya ya Kurama, apa itu?" kata Naruto penasaran "Katakan. Katakan saja.."

"Kau..kau lupa untuk mengganti celana dalammu,"

Tes..tes..tes..hanya terdengar tetesan air yang ada di mindscape Naruto. Terdiam dalam keheningan. Naruto dan Yami cengo mendengar kata kata Kurama.

"Yami,"

"Hm?"

"Aku pergi dulu.."

"Aku juga kawan. Aku akan kembali ke kegelapan,"

"HEI HEI HEI! ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA?! BUKANKAH LELUCONKU MEMBUAT SUASANA TEGANG INI AGAK MEREDA?!"

Naruto dan Yami menatap suram sang Kyuubi. Naruto menunjuk dengan wajah kasihan.

"Leluconmu..lucu.."

Kyuubi mengangkat satu alisnya kebingungan. Mata rubahnya menatap intens Naruto "Lalu, kenapa kalian sepertinya suram?"

"Karena dibawa olehmu jadinya tidak lucu," sambung Yami dengan wajah datar. Wajah Kurama mengeras kesal.

"KALIAN BOCAH KEPARAT YANG TIDAK TAHU-"

Naruto pun keluar dari mindscapenya dengan senyuman geli. Safirnya kemudian melirik ke arah luar rumah sederhana Chisai. Tampak sang partner-Uchiha Sasuke-berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana dan menatap ke arah bulan. Malam begitu tenang. Bulan begitu terang. Bagi Sasuke, bulan ini sama dengan bulan di mana Itachi berdiri di tengah mayat-mayat klan-nya dan memberikannya suatu tekanan psikis yang kuat. Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam sang bulan. Di lingkaran sinar perak itu, terbayang oleh sang Uchiha wajah Anikinya. Dan Sasuke begitu sangat benci mengingatnya.

Tep. Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Naruto sang partner menepuk pundaknya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Sang Uzumaki berdiri tegak di samping Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Banyak. Banyak yang aku pikirkan,"

"Heh, kau selalu begitu. Tenang saja, suatu hari nanti semua tujuan kita akan tercapai.." mata Naruto menatap tajam ke bulan, seolah olah matanya ingin membunuh bulan tersebut "..Kita sudah berjanji melakukan hal tersebut."

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan tersenyum tipis "Hn, kalimat pembangkit semangat yang bagus kawan. Tapi sayang kenapa dijadikan pemicu dalam kejahatan,"

Naruto tertawa pelan "Bukankah kau juga yang ingin menjadi penjahat?"

"Bukan," Sasuke memajukan kepalan tangannya "Kita adalah para penjahatnya, dan kita nanti adalah tim penjahat terbaik di dunia Shinobi suatu hari nanti," Naruto tersenyum sambil memajukan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku suka itu. Apapun untuk cita cita kita, bahkan menjadi penjahat sekalipun, demi harga diri yang telah bangkit dari keterpurukan, kita.."

Dua kepalan tangan itu saling bertemu tepat di tengah cahaya rembulan.

"..Adalah duo tim terbaik di dunia Shinobi!"

Shizukesa yang berdiri di depan pintu dan di belakang Naruto-Sasuke hanya menatap datar keduanya. Saat itu sang Midoru merasakan aura kegelapan yang cukup kuat. Dia menghela napasnya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang.

"Makanan sudah siap anak muda," kata Shizu dengan nada datar. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Sejenak, mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam sebuah pertarungan batin yang aneh. Suatu yang seperti telah ditulis dalam cerita mereka, sebuah tatapan saling membunuh yang tajam.

"Shizu cantik ya kalau berdiri sambil disinari cahaya bulan," kata Naruto pelan "Kawai ne.."

"Eh?!" wajah Shizu berubah merah. Dia langsung berbalik dengan rambut yang bergerak indah "Ce-cepat masuk ke dalam. Ka-kami sudah menunggu.." sang Midoru berjalan tenang ke dalam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum dan terkikik geli sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Kau lihat tadi tatapannya?" tanya Sasuke kepada partnernya. Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Yah..aku melihatnya Sasuke. Makanya kucoba membuat cair suasana dengan mengatakan kalau dia cantik, tetapi dia memang cantik kok.." wajah Naruto berubah sedikit suram "..Tapi kenapa dia itu laki laki-ttebayo,"

"Heh," Sasuke menghela napasnya "Kau benar. Tatapannya cukup tajam. Tapi tatapannya itu menggambarkan kalau dia," onyx Sasuke menatap tajam ke depan. "Tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati kita.."

Naruto mengangguk setuju "Tapi sikap Shizu manis sekali. Seperti gadis pemalu kalau dipuji,"

"Sudah kubilang dia itu Tsundere Dobe,"

"Bagaimana kalau Kuudere,"

"Jangan membahas soal itu. Aku sedikit pusing,"

"Atau dia seorang cewek cantik yang memiliki sisi kejam di hatinya,"

"Atau hn, ya..atau seorang gadis yang akan bersimpuh jika diberikan suatu penyiksaan,"

"Fantasimu liar Teme, aku lebih suka yang pelan pelan dan akhirnya langsung dalam tahap kelegaan,"

"Bahasa seperti apa itu. Shizu itu cocok dalam mode penyiksaan. Bayangkan saja wajahnya-"

"Gezz, bisakah kalian duduk sopan. Makanan sudah tersedia di meja dan cepat habiskan sebelum dingin,"

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap ke bawah dengan wajah kebingungan. Ternyata mereka sudah di ruang makan. Chisai dan Nagawa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua partner tersebut.

Shizukesa memakan nasinya dengan cepat memakai sumpit, wajahnya tertekuk ke dalam dengan rona merah yang manis. Setelah menelan makanannya dengan anggun, Shizukesa menatap keduanya dengan mata lentik yang malu-malu "D-dan jangan berbicara soalku tentang wajah dan a-apa itu mode penyiksaan dan pelan pelan, gezz.." Shizu menunduk dalam dan memakan kembali makanannya dengan gaya kikuk. Naruto membalik badannya dan tertawa geli. Sasuke menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Tidak! Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu tidak mau tepar di meja makan dan acara pengisian perut mereka gagal. Tapi tingkah Midoru Shizukesa memang sangat lucu.

"Kenyang.." kata Naruto sambil berbaring di ruangan tamu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di dinding. Sedangkan Shizukesa mencuci dan mengemasi sisa-sisa makanan mereka. Naruto melirik ke arah partnernya.

"Hei Teme,"

"Hn?"

"Aku berpikir, kenapa Chisai tidak diambil oleh keluarga MIyamora dan tinggal di rumah keluarga dari pihak ayahnya. Dia kan berhak mendapatkan itu,"

"Karena waktu Tou-san meninggal aku masih di kandungan Kaa-san, Naruto Nii-chan,"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan Naruto langsung duduk tegak. Safir dan Onyx menatap tajam ke arah Chisai yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Jadi keluarga Tou-sanmu tidak tahu kalau kau adalah anak dari Ken Miyamora?"

Chisai menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Tidak. Hanya saja saat Tou-san sudah meninggal maka Kaa-sanku sudah tidak dianggap keluarga lagi. Kata Paman Nagawa kalau keluarga Miyamora itu menganggap keningratan dan garis bangsawan sangat penting. Bagi Kaa-sanku yang berasal dari keluarga bawah berarti,"

"Dasar sombong!" Naruto menghujamkan tinjunya ke lantai rumah tersebut. Sasuke menatap bekas tinjuan Naruto dan kembali menatap datar ke arah Chisai.

"Jadi mereka mengenalmu namun menganggapmu seolah-olah tidak ada?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Chisai menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin melihat mayat Tuan Jun Miyamora, Chisai?" kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya. Chisai menghela napasnya.

"Hanya Paman Jun yang baik sama keluarga Kaa-san. Paman Jun hampir bersikap seperti Tou-san kata Paman Nagawa. A-aku mau melihat mayat Paman Jun karena-"

"Karena Chisai ingin mencocokkannya,"

Naruto dan Sasuke serentak menatap seseorang yang berdiri di samping Chisai. Nagawa berdiri tegak dengan wajah serius. Safir Naruto terfokus pada suatu gulungan yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan napasnya.

"Death Scroll (Gulungan kematian) yang kedua," kata Shizukesa yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tamu "Aku sudah meminta Tuan Nagawa untuk menunjukkannya kepada kita."

"Apa maksudnya tadi dengan mencocokkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan yang belum lepas dari gulungan penuh aura kematian tersebut. Chisai duduk dengan wajah sedikit tegang dan Nagawa duduk sambil melepaskan perlahan lahan gulungan itu dari tangannya. Dia menaruhnya hati hati di lantai.

"Percayalah. Ini benar benar mengerikan. Kami berdua melihatnya tanpa sengaja. Lebih tepatnya Chisai.." Nagawa mengelus tengkuknya karena sedikit merinding "Bisa ceritakan sedikit Chisai?"

Chisai menarik napasnya dalam dalam "I-itu terjadi pada suatu malam," Chisai melirik ke arah rembulan yang bersinar indah, namun sekarang suasana benar benar tegang "Pada waktu itu bulan ditutupi awan tebal, hingga malam benar benar gelap gulita. Waktu itu aku ingin pergi ke belakang karena mau kencing, saat berada di dalam dapur a-aku mendengar," Chisai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri,

"Su-suara tangisan yang berasal dari altar!"

"MOHON AKU TAKUT-TTEBAYOOOO!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Sasuke menolak tubuh sang partner dengan wajah kesal.

"Lanjutkan Chisai," kata sang Uchiha dengan wajah datar, namun setetes keringat mengalir di hidungnya.

"Altar berada di gudang. D-dan gudang itu berada di samping kiri dapur. A-aku pun tidak jadi kencing dan penasaran akan tangisan itu. Selain tangisan ada suara yang seperti minta tolong dan minta lepaskan,"

"Suaranya perempuan atau laki laki?" tanya Naruto gak penting. Chisai meneguk ludahnya.

"Kedua-duanya.."

"KENAPA KEDUA-DUANYA?!" teriak Naruto ketakutan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan badan bergetar pelan.

"Setelah itu," Chisai menggaruk pipinya pelan "A-aku berjalan menuju altar dan mengetahui kalau suara tangisan dan minta tolong tersebut berasal dari gulungan ini. Aku ketakutan dan memanggil Paman. Namun ada sesuatu yang sepertinya mencekikku di leher." Chisai menggosok lehernya perlahan "Dan suara minta tolong itu semakin keras. Aku tak tahan dan kuambil gulungan itu lalu,"

"Aku yang baru datang ke altar melihat Chisai membukanya dan.." Nagawa berhenti sejenak mengambil napas "..Gulungan itu terbuka. Sebuah kengerian di dalamnya keluar. Ya.." Nagawa menutup matanya "Ada sesuatu yang keluar. Sesuatu yang jahat.."

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Onyxnya kini menatap tajam ke gulungan tersebut. Nagawa membuka ikatan tali di gulungan itu dan membuka kertas segelnya perlahan. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa menahan napasnya.

"Isinya adalah.." dengan sekali hentak segel itu terlepas, dan gulungan kematian itu terbuka secara cepat.

"..Lukisan penuh darah!"

HYUSSSHH! Tiba tiba dari dalam gulungan yang terbuka lebar itu berhembus angin yang sangat dingin dan menusuk tulang. Naruto terjengkang ke belakang dengan mata safir membelalak terkejut. Sasuke terbatuk batuk dan jatuh tertunduk. Shizukesa memejamkan matanya dan memegang dadanya kencang.

'Kegelapan ini,' batin Shizu '..Sangat kuat!'

Hening. Naruto yang bangkit dan kembali duduk tegak mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Safirnya menatap penuh minat ke arah gulungan tersebut. Sementara Sasuke menarik napas sebanyak banyaknya, dan Shizukesa meneguk ludah perlahan lahan. Mata coklat keemasan tersebut kemudian menatap tajam isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Hah..hah..kalian tidak apa apa?" tanya Nagawa yang kini berwajah pucat dan sangat berkeringat. Sementara Chisai bersandar di dinding dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Be-beginikah keadaan jika gulungan itu, ohok!" Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan lahan "..Ji-jika gulungan itu dibuka?"

Nagawa menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya..hah..hah..ini belum seberapa. Saat pertama kali terbuka aku dan Chisai melihat dua roh mengerikan yang membuat Chisai muntah-muntah dan kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Kalian mengerti kenapa gulungan ini dinamakan gulungan kematian?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Karena akibat yang ditimbulkan jika gulungan ini dibuka?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi aku sangat bingung," mata Nagawa menyipit tajam "Kenapa..kenapa gulungan ini dibuat,"

Tidak ada yang dapat menjawab. Kelima orang di ruangan itu pun menatap tajam isi dari gulungan tersebut. Sebuah lukisan mengerikan yang sangat amat menakutkan. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar lukisan tersebut. Sedangkan Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Di gulungan itu terlukis dua sosok manusia, laki laki dan perempuan, yang tampaknya sudah meninggal. Yang pertama-si pria-terlukis meninggal di sebuah ranjang dengan bersidekap dada. Matanya terpejam damai. Sedangkan lukisan si wanita sangat amat riskan. Si wanita terikat terbalik di dahan suatu pohon dengan wajah mayat yang berteriak ketakutan dan mata melotot mengerikan. Perutnya berdarah dan tampak beberapa usus keluar secara menjijikkan. Naruto menggosok hidungnya perlahan.

"Jadi begitu," kata Naruto pelan "Benar benar sebuah gulungan yang mengerikan.."

"Kenapa mereka membuat ini?" gumam Shizu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri "Dan siapa yang melukisnya?"

Nagawa menatap tajam ketiga-tiganya "Jun pernah sekilas mengatakan kepadaku.."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa menatap tajam Nagawa.

"Bahwa keluarga Miyamora itu dikutuk. Dan itu disebabkan kakek moyang dari keluarga itu," Nagawa menelan ludahnya "Dan saat aku tanya kenapa. Jun Cuma mengatakan satu kata.."

Terdengar gemerisik angin di luar, dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada suara tangisan kecil di sekitar mereka.

"..Dosa, Jun mengatakan Dosa.."

Petunjuk baru tetapi, dosa apa?!

Sasuke mengelus dagunya perlahan. Onyxnya kemudian menatap tajam lukisan itu dan menatap tajam Chisai. Chisai yang ditatap seperti itu bergerak tidak nyaman.

"A-ada apa Sasuke Nii-chan?" tanya Chisai dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Chisai, kau begitu ingin melihat mayat Tuan Miyamora karena ingin mencocokkannya dengan isi dari lukisan ini kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Namun mata onyx itu tampak bersemangat.

! Sontak Naruto dan Shizukesa sangat terkejut mendengar statemen Sasuke. Keduanya langsung menatap cepat ke arah lukisan itu. Dua pasang mata itu tertuju ke arah lukisan si pria yang terbaring damai dengan mata terpejam rapat. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Benar Chisai?" tanya Naruto yang juga tampak bersemangat. Chisai menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata mantap.

"Ya. Dan ternyata sama Nii-chan!"

"Matte," kata Shizu. Wajahnya mengkerut kebingungan "Jika keadaan mayat Tuan Jun Miyamora sama dengan isi lukisan si pria ini, bukankah Ken Miyamora juga meninggal dalam keadaan sama?"

"Tidak," kata Chisai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Paman Nagawa mempunyai foto dari lukisan pertama yang diberikan oleh Paman Jun sebulan sebelum dia meninggal," Nagawa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah aku belum mengatakan bagaimana Ken Miyamora meninggal," Nagawa berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya. Saat dia muncul tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah foto yang agak buram. Nagawa menunjukkannya kepada tiga Genin Konoha tersebut.

"Jun mengatakan kepadaku bahwa akhir akhir ini dua gulungan yang dipegangnya sering hampir dicuri. Makanya dia memfoto keduanya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Gulungan kedua berhasil dia berikan kepada kami sehingga fotonya tidak perlu ditunjukkan. Ini foto gulungan pertama.."

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap tajam isi dari foto tersebut. Tidak ada efek angin dingin seperti saat mereka membuka gulungan kematian kedua. Ya, karena itu hanya foto. Mata ketiganya menyipit tajam.

Meskipun buram, tampak ada dua sosok yang tampaknya tewas di gulungan tersebut. Lagi dan lagi, sebuah lukisan mengerikan nan sadis. Yang pertama, si pria, tewas tergantung di kamarnya dengan lidah menjulur keluar dan mata melotot ke atas. Si wanita tewas dengan tubuh terikat di tiang dan perut yang ditusuk puluhan bambu runcing. Namun wajahnya tampak tenang dan damai. Ketiga ninja Konoha itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan bilang," Naruto menghembuskan napasnya secara cepat "Kalau Tou-sanmu mati digantung seperti itu Chisai?"

Chisai meneguk ludah sedih "Ya, Naruto Nii-chan. Tou-san memang mati seperti itu. Dan..dan apakah itu karena dosa? Karena dosa nenek moyang keluarga ini?"

Kata itu kembali keluar. Dosa. Tapi, kenapa misi ini semakin buram?

~TBT~

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa tidur di kamar tamu dengan mata yang tidak terpejam. Ketiganya menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan menerawang. Ketiganya tampak berpikir keras dengan misi mereka ini.

"Apa yang bisa kita simpulkan?" tanya Shizu kepada dua temannya tersebut.

"Satu, di sini menyeramkan. Dua, aku merasa mendengar tangisan aneh dari tadi.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"HIII! JANGAN BEGITU TEMEE!" Naruto berguling ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat erat. Sasuke menendang perut Naruto agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar.

"Aku tidak suka ini-ttebayo. Aku tidak suka ini," Naruto kemudian duduk lesu di depan Shizu "Shizu-chan, kita punya banyak petunjuk. Satu, bahwa Tuan Jun Miyamora tiba tiba tewas saat kita datang-"

"Persis seperti kejadian yang menimpa Tuan Ken Miyamora," sambung Sasuke sambil berbaring miring dan menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kedua," Naruto menghela napasnya "Para keluarga yang tampaknya ingin kita tidak ikut campur dalam masalah aneh ini,"

"Tiga, dua belas orang setan itu!" kata Sasuke. Naruto manggut manggut setuju.

"Terakhir, gulungan yang benar benar berhantu.." kata Shizu "Dan mungkin masih banyak lagi yang bisa kita sebutkan,"

"Tepat. Hubungan antara isi lukisan dan kematian keluarga Miyamora," Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan lahan "Heh, aku tidak akan terkejut jika mendengar kabar salah seorang keluarga Miyamora kembali meninggal tengah malam ini.."

Hening. Ketiganya tampak berpikir. Terdengar suara tangisan nan jauh di sana. Naruto menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan 'Jelaskan-tentang-itu!'

"Kalian mendengarnya kan?!" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengelus dagunya.

"Ya. Angker juga.." kata sang Uchiha singkat.

"Aku mau tidur," kata Shizu sambil menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya. Naruto memasang wajah kesal dan cemberut. Dia berjalan pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Safirnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang.

Untuk beberapa saat terasa tentram dan suara binatang malam tampak ikut terhanyut dalam kedamaian malam yang tenang,

"SEMUANYA!"

Sontak ketiga bocah Genin itu duduk tegak dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Shizukesa bergantian.

"Kau tidak tidur?!" kata ketiga tiganya serempak. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan raut kebingungan.

"Eheheh, kukira kalian tidur-ttebayo.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hn. Aku tidak seceroboh itu dalam menurunkan kewaspadaanku Dobe," gumam Sasuke sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi yang teriak tadi siapa?" tanya Shizu dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Hening. Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan wajah kebingungan.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Terdengar langkah kaki cepat menuju ke arah kamar mereka. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa sudah dalam posisi siap tempur. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda terbaiknya, Naruto sudah dalam posisi handsteal **Kagebunshin** dan Shizu mengacungkan kunai di depan dadanya.

"SEMUA-"

"URYAAAA-EH?!" ketiganya langsung berhenti bergerak dalam keadaan kebingungan. Tampak Nagawa berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah bercucuran keringat di depan pintu kamar mereka. Nagawa mengelap dahinya menggunakan lengan kanannya.

"Minna. Tadi Soko, juru bicara keluarga Miyamora mengatakan kalau Suzaku Miyamora tewas di belakang rumah keluarga Miyamora!" Nagawa menelan ludahnya. Naruto melompat seketika dan berdiri tegak di depan Nagawa.

"Tuan Nagawa, Suzaku Miyamora itu nama sepupu Jun Miyamora kan?" tanya Shizu dengan nada kurang yakin. Nagawa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ciri cirinya?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Dia mengingat ada dua sepupu dari Jun Miyamora. Kedua-duanya memiliki dada yang besar. Namun itu tidak penting. Yang pertama memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan mata tajam berwarna ungu. Yang kedua memiliki rambut hitam lurus dan ada tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya. Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. Yang mana yang tewas di malam hari ini.

Nagawa memandang hampa ke bawah "Suzaku adalah wanita yang tegas dan gesit. Dia dikenal sebagai Miyamora yang cekatan. Kalian tahu kan yang mana?"

Tentu saja. Batin Sasuke. Si rambut pirang pendek dan bermata tajam itu. Sasuke menghela napas perlahan.

"TUAN NAGAWA! BAGAIMANA KEADAAN MAYATNYA?!" tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Nagawa. Sasuke dan Shizukesa sedikit tersentak kaget. Ya, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tepat!

"Kau benar Naruto, aku juga ingin melihatnya. Kita harus buktikan.." Nagawa memandang tajam ketiganya "..Apakah gulungan itu memang bagian terkutuk dari keluarga Miyamora?"

Mereka berempat pun pergi ke kamar Chisai dan membangunkan anak kecil tersebut secara cepat. Nagawa tidak mau ambil resiko dengan meninggalkan Chisai sendirian. Dengan menggendong Chisai dibahunya, Naruto berlari paling depan diantara tiga orang lainnya. Safirnya menatap tajam ke depan.

"Semakin menarik Naruto," terdengar suara Yami bergema di dalam kepala sang Uzumaki.

"Yami?"

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Apa saat gulungan pertama terbuka kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Yami menyeringai di mindscape Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah suatu kekuatan jahat yang ingin balas dendam. Aku tidak tahu spesifikasinya tetapi kau harus berhati-hati teman.."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Dia dan yang lainnya akhirnya sampai di belakang rumah keluarga Miyamora. Warga Kurai no Sato sudah agak ramai menempati areal tersebut. Beberapa orang berlari dari tempat itu dengan wajah pucat. Yang lainnya kini berlari ke lokasi dengan beberapa perintah marah dan ketakutan. Suasana sekarang begitu kacau dan ribut.

Dan di sebuah pohon besar yang berada di belakang rumah keluarga Miyamora, di salah satu dahannya, tergantung Suzaku Miyamora si rambut pirang pendek dalam keadaan terbalik dan perut mengucurkan darah segar. Wajahnya terbelalak ketakutan. Dadanya tergantung mendekati wajahnya dan ususnya keluar setengah dari tubuhnya. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar ke depan. Bagi mereka itu cukup biasa dan tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Naruto menutup mata Chisai agar tidak terlalu lama memandangi kejadian mengerikan tersebut. Sasuke menunduk ke bawah dan nampak berpikir. Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalanya. Seseorang lewat di samping mereka dan berteriak gila.

"INI KUTUKAN! INI KUTUKAN KELUARGA MIYAMORA! INI KUTUKAN KELUARGA MIYAMORA ATAS APA YANG TELAH DIPERBUAT NENEK MOYANG MEREKA DI MASA LAMPAU! DOSA! DOSA BESAR! DOSA YANG BESAAAAAR!"

Dosa. Lagi-lagi kata tersebut. Dan suara tangisan yang didengar Naruto sangat jelas terdengar dari nun jauh di sana tapi entah di mana. Tangisan itu berbeda. Tangisan itu bukan tangisan para warga Kurai. Tapi tangisan 'yang berasal dari sana'.

Babak mengerikan dimulai!

TBC

_Pair di TBT_:

**Naruto-Hinata**. Di TBT, hubungan mereka sudah ada di arc prolog, di mana saat itu Naruto dan Hinata adalah sesosok bocah berumur 7 tahun. Naruto yang sering berlatih di Bukit Hyouko menyelamatkan Hinata dari sekumpulan anak-anak nakal, namun akhirnya sang Uzumaki-lah yang dihajar anak-anak tersebut. Pertemuan mereka yang paling intens adalah saat di arc pencarian Tsunade, di mana Naruto yang masuk dalam tim pencarian Tsunade, terdiri atas Jiraiya, Sasuke, dirinya (Naruto), dan Shizukesa bertemu dengan Tim 8 yang dipimpin Kurenai, di mana ada Kiba, Shino dan Hinata. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah di bangku taman Konoha, waktu malam. Naruto harus mengorbankan perasaannya untuk mendapatkan tujuan kegelapannya.

**Naruto-Shion**. Di TBT, hubungan Naruto dan Shion cukup special. Bahkan Shion-lah (yang tanpa sengaja) menjadi ciuman pertama sang Uzumaki. Dalam perjuangan menyelamatkan Juero Kingdom dari pemberontakan Mitei Carezel dan menghancurkan ramalan Shion, Naruto pun mati-matian melindungi sang putri dari bahaya bersama partnernya Sasuke. Akhir pertemuan mereka yang cukup indah dan sebuah pertemuan kembali yang akan selalu ditunggu. Namun mungkin, Naruto sudah berbeda.

**Sasuke-Sakura**. Di TBT, Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak akademi. Perhatian pertama Sasuke terhadap Sakura adalah saat arc Nami no Kuni, di mana Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura dari serangan para anak buah Gatou. Selanjutnya saat di arc Juero Kingdom, di mana sang Uchiha akhirnya mengajak Sakura untuk berdansa. Namun pertemuan akhir mereka sangat menyedihkan. Apa yang diinginkan Sakura dalam cita-citanya untuk menarik seseorang yang jatuh dari kegelapan akhirnya gagal..dan Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pukulan di tenguk kepalanya. Sasuke pun sempat mengucapkan perpisahan terakhir yakni kata terima kasih.

Pertemuan NaruHina dan SasuSaku kembali terjadi di Death Valley. Di mana dengan mudahnya duet Uzumaki-Uchiha mengalahkan Sakura maupun Hinata, hingga Shizukesa datang dan membuat pertarungan menjadi sangat sengit.

Slight Pair, **SasuShizu**. Hanya muncul sebagai guyonan. Hintsnya muncul di arc Filler: Shizukesa Amnesia, di mana Shizu yang lupa atas dirinya berubah menjadi sesosok gadis pemalu dan sangat polos (padahal katanya dia adalah laki-laki). Shizu yang selalu memerah jika ditatap Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha tersebut harus berkali-kali sweatdrop atas perubahan sikap Shizu. Naruto bahkan sengaja menolak Shizukesa di bagian akhir hingga dua wajah itu hampir bertemu.

Preview The Next Chap:

"Begini Tuan Miyamora. Aku dan teman temanku bisa saja menghancurkan desa ini demi mendapatkan info tentang gulungan itu,"/ 'Dia bukan bocah sembarangan!'/"Apa ada orang yang anda curigai sebagai pencuri gulungan pertama dan kedua?"/ Tuan Han..apa itu benar?"/ "Kami melihatnya dan kami tahu itu. Tapi biasa kan jika seorang seniman menyalurkan bakatnya di atas kuas?"

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team. Chap 6: _Stratagem_

"Kau punya firasat buruk?"/ Jangan sampai wajah cantikmu rusak,"/ "Kau hebat. Walaupun sudah terkena racunku, kau masih dapat melihat sebuah serangan kejutan yang aku lancarkan.."/ , kalian terlalu memujiku. Kita para dua belas pasukan setan kan memang kuat semua.."


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note:

YUHUUUUUUU! Icha kembali lagi menyapa para warga Ffn dan jangan pukul Icha pakai kolornya Pein karena lama mengupdate fic ini

Pein: SHINRA KOLOR!

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

Pein-_-, ini bukan tempat ngelawak kayak MSB ya..ehem, ehem..baiklah maafkan Icha karena lama mengupdate fic yang satu ini *bungkuk-bungkuk hingga kejedut meja* Icha senang atas respon dari para Readers yang selalu mendukung untuk menuntaskan fic ini, Yosh! Icha akan menamatkan fic ini seperti dua fic lainnya *yang satu kan punya Doni-san*

Ngomong-ngomong soal Doni-san, dia titip salam kepada para Readers karena dia baru kemarin kembali ke Singapura lagi karena ada kerjaan. Yah, katanya mungkin satu hari sebelum lebaran baru dia datang, mudah-mudahan bawa oleh-oleh ya Doni-san, nanti Icha bagi ke para Readers sekalian.

#bisa gak Cha bagi oleh2 nya?

Bisa lah, kan oleh-oleh Fanfic *PLAK!*

Hahaha, oke..langsung saja ke membayas yipiu *SOK IMUT!*

Topeng Lolli Kura: Huahahaha *ketawa gila juga* arigatou huahahahaha, adios amigos^_^

Hikari Syarahmia: Yuhuu, oke sip sip. Arigatou karena suka sama Shizu-chawn yang gak jelas gendernya *diketekin*. Hahaha, boleh banget malah. Yap, nanti PM Icha ya..atau Icha Pm duluan?

Sodikin. Limpakuwus: Haha, akan Icha coba. Ni cerita tiga beruk *maksudnya Naru, Sasu, Shizu* sudah mencapai tahap konflik. Gomen kalau humornya agak berkurang^_^. Arigatou ya..

UzumakiDesy: Hihihi, hati-hati..nanti ada mbah Orochi di belakangmu lho *apa hubungannya?* haha, arigatou..

Uchiha yahiko: Emm, pertanyaan yang sulit. Dari deskipsinya wajah Shizu-chawn itu imut2 canti gimana gitu. Kalau boleh saran bayangin wajah Kuro-kun di anime *ah sudahlah* pokoknya dia itu Trap Tsundere kayak Kuro-kun. Pengerjaan fanartnya masih nunggu kawan Doni-san yang punya akun fanart di salah satu situs terkenal. Arigatou ya..

Sae. Fullo. 1: Hohoho *tawa sok misterius* tunggu aja Sae-san. Kita tunggu mereka bertiga memecahkannya. Haha, oke sip dan arigatou..

Akhyar Orochimaru: Waaaa, memang ada menjurus ke sana sihT_T gomen ne Icha ya. Tapi gak ada kok, mereka bertiga normal dan..haha, Naru-Sasu kan hanya main2 aja, Shizu aja yang kege eran *PLAK*. Emm, soal itu akan Icha tanya Doni-san aja, karena fic ini kan berbased by ficnya TBT. Arigatou ya..

Ara Aya: Haha, lihat nanti di chap ini Ara-san. Kok bis cengo karena Kura-chan dan Shizu-chan? Arigatou ya..

Fahri. Uchiha: #Yosh! Arigatou Fahri-san. SEMANGAAAAT! *BLAAARHH!*

Guest: Haha, oke sip. Arigatou ya..

Opek. Zesyu: Ocheee! Arigatou atas reviewnya .

Hanafid: Desa Kurai itu terkesan kelam dan mencekam. Seperti di chap satu kata Shizu, beda dengan Kirigakure yang selalu berkabut, Kurai no Sato memiliki suasana kelam yang sangat amat mencekam, apalagi di dekat Lembah Kuroyami-nya^_^, arigatou ya..

FISIKA: JANGAN TAKUT FISIKA-SAN KARENA ICHA JUGA TAKUUT*Cha, balik gih cuci muka (?)* hihi, ide horrornya dari Crisya-senpai. Arigatou kepadanya karena telah membuat ide ini. Arigatou ya Fisika-san^_^

Uzumaki LOVE Hyuuga: Haha, hemm..betul juga kalau ini movienya TBT *plak* gak jelek kok, mala hide yang bagus. Oke sip dan arigatou ^_^

Freak: Icha Rapopo kok. Icha kan selalu opo-opo *cha, balik gih cuci muka (?)* hihi, oke..emm, kita akan lihat jutsu2 duo tim kita Freak-san, arigatou ya..

Awar. Muna: Oke sip, arigatou ya..

Kirigaya O: Haha, sip lah. Kita lihat apa gulungan kedua berhasil dicuri. Arigatou ya^_^

Ahmadbima27: Oye..arigatou Bima-san^_^ sip..

Sarutobi RianMaru: Waaa, Rian-san. Sungguh pikiran anda begitu hebat. Hehe, asyik juga nih review Rian-san. Akan kita lihat Rian-san *nyengir* apakah trio kita bisa menuntaskannya^_^ arigatou ya..

Arc-kun: Haha, betul2, chap 3 memang khusus untuk fanservice Shizu-chawn^_^ arigatou atas reviewnya ya..

Arevi. Are. Vikink: Haha, iya..si Naruto pakai acara meluk2 segala. Coba meluk Icha aja *RASENGAN!* Hihi, arigatou ya^_^

Hanzer v Reload: Haha, jangan bingung Hanzer-san. Nanti kasih milk cow kok (?), arigatou ya..

Kun-cici naru: Waduh..1, 2, 3 *Icha ngapain?* hihi, arigatou ya..

Narutouzumaki. Un42: Hehehe, analisis yang bagus Un-san. Tapi kita akan lihat apa trio kita bisa membongkarnya. Arigatou ya..

Querilla Nyxa: KYAAAA, ide yang bagus. Akan Icha tanya langsung ke Doni-san dan Icha paksa *WAHAHAHA* arigatou dan jangan smirk evil ya Querilla-san^_^

Sgiariza: Gak apa-apa kok^_^ tetap semangat Sgiariza-san, puasa tinggal beberapa hari lagi^_^ arigatou ya..

Dark Namikaze Ryu: Iya Dark-san, boleh kok manggil Icha-Hime, wohohoho *diketekin* hemm, kalau sampai 20 gak kali Dark-san. Target Icha 10 chap lah..karena ini kan hanya TBT side story arc. Arigatou ya..

Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158: WAHAHAHA, bisa aja Khadafi-san ini. Mungkinkah Khadafi-san? *PLAK* hehe, arigatou ya dan hati-hati lho nanti Shizu-chan marah^_^

Yap, arigatou semuanya dan semoga menikmati chap keenam. Oh ya, special action diketik oleh Icha *apa yang special Cha* maksudnya Icha yang ngetik tapi Crisya-senpai yang beri ide. Hihi, so then..

Welcome to The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI-KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Sebelumnya di Special arc The Best Team_:

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa kini menemukan banyak fakta baru dalam misi mereka. Letak gulungan kedua sudah diketahui dan isi dari dua gulungan sudah dilihat. Namun, sebuah kata..dosa, mengiringi misi ini di dalam ketakutan mengerikan yang tak terbayangkan!

Chapter 6 : _Stratagem_

"KALIAN MASIH TETAP DI SINI?!"

Han Miyamora memandang tajam Naruto cs. Sasuke memandang malas ke arah adik Jun Miyamora tersebut. Shizukesa membuat isyarat supaya dia-lah yang berbicara.

"Gomen Tuan Miyamora. Kami bertiga tidak bisa meninggalkan misi ini. Kami-"

"Ya ya aku tahu! Kalian bertiga adalah ninja Konoha idiot.." kata Han sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa yang berdiri di depan rumah terdiam mendengar ejekan dari mulut pria besar tersebut.

BRAKHH! Tiba tiba sebuah lubang muncul di pintu yang berada di samping kepala Han. Han menoleh dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

"Apa..apa yang kau lakukan bocah-bocah?!"

Naruto mendengus pelan "Begini Tuan Miyamora. Aku dan teman-temanku bisa saja menghancurkan desa ini demi mendapatkan info tentang gulungan itu,"

"Kalau kita menghancurkan desa ini sama saja dengan menggagalkan misi kita, Naruto.." bisik Shizu pelan dengan wajah sweatdrop. Naruto menyengir ke arah Shizu.

"Aku bercanda dan ini taktik," balas sang Uzumaki berbisik pelan. Shizu menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Jadi dengarkan Tuan Miyamora. Kami ingin mendapatkan beberapa informasi dan kami akan membantu sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini-ttebayo!" Naruto menatap penuh semangat ke arah Han. Han menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tampak berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Matanya tetap menatap malas ke arah adik bungsu Ken dan Jun Miyamora tersebut. Han menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kuharap kalian berguna.." Han membuka pintunya dan meneguk ludahnya saat melihat bekas lubang yang berada di pintunya tersebut "Siapa yang membuat kerusakan seperti ini?"

Naruto menyeringai "Aku." Katanya singkat. Han melirik ke arah Naruto dan meneguk ludahnya.

'Dia bukan bocah sembarangan!' batin pria besar tersebut "Ayo masuk ke dalam!" katanya dengan nada yang berusaha dibuat seramah mungkin. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa saling berpandangan. Tampaknya pendekatan secara dialog akan mereka lakukan.

Tiga ninja Konoha itu pun duduk di ruang tamu tradisional keluarga Miyamora. Han duduk sambil membetulkan pakaian kimono hitamnya. Matanya memandang tajam tiga ninja muda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanya Han langsung "Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu.."

"Soal isi gulungan itu. Apa kau pernah membukanya?" tanya Shizu langsung. Mata coklat keemasannya menatap intens perubahan mimik terkejut Han.

"A-apa maksud kalian. Jangankan mau melihatnya, gulungan itu sangat berbahaya jika kita melepaskan segelnya! Makanya gulungan itu disebut gulungan kematian karena dampaknya yang berbahaya!"

Shizu menatap tajam Han. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk tidak jelas. Dia membuka onyxnya perlahan.

"Apa ada orang yang anda curigai sebagai pencuri gulungan pertama dan kedua?" Sasuke sengaja menanyakan gulungan kedua juga, agar terjadi keseimbangan informasi kepada Han tentang hilangnya dua gulungan tersebut.

Han terdiam sejenak. Dia tampak berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak tahu.." katanya kemudian "Aku tidak tahu."

"Atau anda sendiri pencurinya-ttebayo!"

Mata Han membulat terkejut. Naruto menyeringai "Ya! Pencuri mustahil mengaku!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau ingin memfitnahku bocah sialan!" teriak Han marah. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sementara Shizu dan Sasuke memandang bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, jadi tebakanku salah ya?" kata sang Uzumaki enteng. GUBRAK! Sasuke dan Shizu langsung jatuh sweatdrop.

"Tapi, tuduhanku ada dasarnya kok," Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah wajah Han "Pada saat hari kematian Tuan Jun Miyamora, kakakmu, kau membawa sebuah tas yang mencurigakan!"

! Sasuke dan Shizukesa langsung terkejut.

"AKU BERANI BERTARUH KALAU TAS ITU BERISI GULUNGAN YANG PERTAMA-TTEBAYO!"

Han meringis kesal. Sasuke dan Shizukesa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'Kau-kok-bisa-pintar-ya'.

Sejenak suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening. Naruto masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil telunjuknya tetap mengacung ke arah Han. Sasuke dan Shizukesa saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Han Miyamora menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Wajahnya tampak buram.

"Tuan Han..apa itu benar?" tanya Shizu hati-hati.

"Salah."

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya perlahan-lahan. Han menghela napasnya dan wajahnya tampak gelisah.

"Kalian percaya kepadaku?" tanya Han kemudian. Tiga ninja muda itu saling berpandangan.

"Jika kau percaya kepada kami," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan "Maka jawabannya ya. Bukan begitu teman-teman?"

Sasuke dan Shizukesa menganggukkan kepala. Han memandang ragu ragu ketiganya.

"Apakah sejak awal kau mencurigai kami, Tuan Han?" tanya Shizu lembut. Han menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ten-tentu saja. Gulungan rahasia desa Kurai memiliki kekuatan misteri. Jika jatuh di tangan yang salah maka akan berbahaya," Han menatap ketiganya kembali, kini dengan tatapan berbeda "Aku mengira kalian adalah bandit ninja yang menyamar sebagai ninja Konoha, makanya aku tidak percaya kepada kalian bertiga. Kemudian kukumpulkan seluruh keluarga dan kami memutuskan kalau kalian harus pergi dari masalah ini. Lagipula Ishina-san sebagai istri kakakku juga menyuruh keras kalian untuk pergi.."

"Eh?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan "Istri Tuan Jun Miyamora menyuruh kami pergi juga, atau..atau ada yang menghasutnya atau juga bisa dia terpengaruh rasa curigamu?"

Han menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Bisa jadi. Entahlah aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang penting dia menyetujui isi pikiranku tempo dulu.."

"Hn..jadi, apa kau mempercayai kami, Tuan Han?" tanya Sasuke kembali ke topik. Han memandang mantap ketiganya.

"Mudah mudahan kalian memang ninja-ninja terbaik Konoha. Baiklah, aku percaya dan akan kuberi suatu penjelasan kepada kalian. Ayo ke kamarku sekarang!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa tersenyum lega. Satu langkah mereka lebih maju!

Mereka berempat pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa tahu seseorang sedang mengawasi dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

Han duduk dengan sikap tenang di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam sebentar dan kemudian terbuka lebar. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkak memasuki kolong tempat tidurnya. Saat tubuh besarnya setengah masuk dia meneriakkan sebuah kalimat yang agak memalukan di situasi serius sekarang.

"Aku tersangkut!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa saling bertatapan dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Siapa yang bantu dia?" tanya Naruto pelan. Mereka bertiga kini sedang saling berbisik.

"Kau saja. Kau Jinchuuriki," kata Sasuke enteng "Chakramu besar. Badannya besar. Sama sama besar. Simpel kan?"

"Kau Uchiha bodoh!" Naruto ingin memukul kepala partner pantat ayamnya tersebut "Shizu-chan bagaimana?"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Shizu

"KAU CANTIK!" kata duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dengan kompak. Shizu langsung sweatdrop.

'Kenapa aku? Dan gezz..aku kan laki laki,' batin Shizu kesal.

"Bagaimana Shizu-chan," Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya "Kau kan bisa menaikkan chakramu dan membuat si besar itu pingsan. Jadi kau bisa menariknya dengan mudah,"

"Ide terbodoh yang pernah kudengar," kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal "Kalau dia pingsan makin sulit menariknya Dobe. Shizu pun akan kesusahan,"

"Ehem. Aku sengaja memberi ide seperti itu," wajah Naruto berubah jahil "Ciee perhatian,"

Shizu langsung lari dari bisik-bisik tak bermanfaat tersebut dengan wajah kesal. Dia berjalan mantap dan mengangkat sedikit tempat tidur itu agar Han bisa leluasa keluar dari sana.

"Ah leganya bisa keluar," kata Han dengan wajah bahagia. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Kita bodoh," kata keduanya dengan wajah datar. Shizu sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Baiklah..hah..hah.." Han tampak ngos-ngosan "Ini dia tas yang pernah kalian lihat," Han pun duduk bersila di lantai kamar tersebut, diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke, serta Shizu yang duduk dengan kaki dilipat ke depan secara sopan. Han menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tas ini.." Han membuka tasnya dan tampak sebuah gulungan berada di dalamnya.

"Sudah aku duga dattebayo! Tas yang dibawa Tuan Han pasti gulungan pertama!" kata Naruto dengan wajah senang. Sasuke mendengus pelan karena merasa Naruto lebih jeli dibanding dirinya, tetapi perasaan sang Uchiha lega karena mereka melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Jangan gembira dulu," kata Han Miyamora dengan pandangan tajam. Dia membuka ikatan gulungan tersebut dan melepaskan segelnya dengan cepat. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa sudah siap dengan serangan angin dingin mengerikan tersebut.

TRAK! Gulungan tersebut terbuka cepat. Tiga ninja muda itu menutup mata dan menahan napas dengan sigap. Kewaspadaan dan konsentrasi mereka meningkat.

Tidak terjadi apa apa.

Hanya biasa saja.

"Aneh," gumam Sasuke sambil membuka sebelah matanya "Kenapa rasanya.."

Han tersenyum "Tampaknya kalian sudah tahu tentang gulungan ini ya?"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizu saling berpandangan. Gerak gerik mereka membuat Han tahu bahwa mereka sepertinya sudah pernah melihat isi gulungan kematian tersebut.

Shizu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan "Karena kita sudah saling percaya maka akan aku ceritakan. Bagaimana teman teman?" Shizu minta persetujuan teman temannya. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu menyetujui dengan menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Shizu pun menceritakan perihal tentang gulungan kedua dan di mana letaknya serta tentang Chisai, Nagawa dan kakak sulung Han, yakni Ken Miyamora. Saat mendengar nama Chisai tampaknya Han tidak terlalu terkejut, namun saat tahu kalau gulungan kedua berada di tangan keluarga kakak iparnya itu-istri Ken Miyamora-raut wajah Han menampilkan ekspresi yang sedikit shock.

"Jadi begitu.." gumam Han sambil mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan serius "Baiklah. Kalian benar benar kupercaya sekarang. Begini.." Han meletakkan gulungan misterius itu di samping tasnya. Han menunjukknya dengan telunjuk kanannya "..Gulungan ini palsu,"

"Apa?!" Naruto dan Sasuke memandang kebingungan. Shizukesa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yah, saat aku mendengar akhir-akhir ini almarhum Nii-sanku sering berkeluh sakit maka aku berpikir sesuatu yang agak..hm, bisa dibilang jauh," Han terdiam sejenak "Aku berpikir kalau Nii-san diracun dan ingin dibunuh demi dua gulungan tersebut,"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membuat gulungan palsu ini," Sasuke mulai mengerti arah cerita tersebut "Kau membuat yang palsu dan ingin menukarnya dengan yang asli. Kau membuatnya ini di luar desa dan itu yang membuat dirimu berada jauh dari tempat ini." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti "Kau terlambat Tuan Han, gulungan itu sudah dicuri lebih dahulu.."

Han menghela napas pasrah "Hah, yah..aku lega gulungan kedua berada di tangan yang jelas. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku gugup sewaktu kau memegang tasku nak," Han memandang ke arah Naruto "Aku takut kau membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan gulungan palsu ini lalu bertanya 'apa ini?', itu sama saja dengan aku mencuri gulungan itu walaupun ini palsu, aku pasti dianggap sudah merencanakan pencurian tersebut.."

'Kenapa di khayalannya sepertinya aku orang yang bodoh ya?' batin Naruto sweatdrop. Sasuke mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"Hn, walaupun kau sebenarnya bertujuan baik," Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Shizu. Shizu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuan Han. Apa kau tahu soal kutukan keluargamu?" tanya Shizu dengan nada serius. Han yang kini sedang memasukkan gulungan palsu tanpa lukisan itu berhenti sejenak.

"Maksudmu kutukan Kagemi Miyamora?"

"Kagemi..Miyamora?" kata tiga ninja muda itu bersamaan.

"Kagemi Miyamora. Orang yang bisa disebut nenek moyang kami dan orang yang membuka lahan di tanah ini, yang akhirnya menjadi Kurai no Sato. Kagemi Miyamora yang dikenal sebagai sang pelukis gila, pelukis sadis, dan pelukis darah.." wajah Han berubah suram "Lukisannya sangat terkenal akan kesadisan gambarnya-"

"Kami melihatnya dan kami tahu itu. Tapi biasa kan jika seorang seniman menyalurkan bakatnya di atas kuas?" Shizu memiringkan kepalanya "Atau.."

"Ya Shizu. Kalau gambar tidak masalah. Tapi masalahnya si Kagemi ini menggunakan model asli,"

DEG! Bagai disambar petir..Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa merasakan jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Han mengatakan satu fakta mengejutkan dan mengerikan.

"Model asli. Itu gila. Gambar sesadis dengan gaya pembunuhan dan mayat mengerikan itu menggunakan model asli? Atau hanya akting atau efek efek hiasan seperti-"

"Bukan. Kagemi Miyamora memang melakukan apa yang sesuai dilukisnya!" Han memotong kata kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit bergetar "Dia membunuh penduduk asli yang menempati tanah ini dan menyiksa mereka bagai binatang. Dia tidak membunuh mereka langsung. Dia membunuh pelan-pelan dan menyiksa korbannya dengan tawa sadis sambil melukis kesakitan para korban. Semua kengerian itu dia tampilkan dalam karya mengerikannya yang melegenda,"

"Semua penduduk? Jadi sebelum Kurai no Sato berdiri sudah ada yang menempatinya?" tanya Naruto. Han Miyamora menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada beberapa orang yang lolos dari insiden itu. Yah..jika aku menjadi mereka maka kami, sebagai keturunan terkutuk ini memang harus bertanggung jawab dalam insiden ini. Ratusan lukisan sadis Kagemi Miyamora pun dibakar. Para Daimyo lima Negara besar yang memilikinya harus menyerahkannya kepada keluarga karena lima lukisan itu merupakan lukisan terbaik Kagemi yang pernah dia buat. Duanya terbakar dalam suatu insiden dulu dan akhirnya tersisa tiga hingga sekarang. Dan gulungan lukisan Kagemi Miyamora yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Death Scroll (gulungan kematian) dijaga oleh para Roh bergentayangan para korban dan konon memilki suatu kekuatan misterius yang sangat berbahaya karena katanya Kagemi selain seniman juga adalah seorang Shinobi yang kuat. Itu-lah yang membuat gulungan-gulungan ini sangat terkenal."

Tiga ninja muda itu mendengarnya dengan seksama. Jadi inilah yang dimaksud dengan dosa tersebut. Beberapa rahasia mulai terbongkar. Naruto mengelus leher belakangnya yang agak merinding. Namun sebuah teriakan kengerian dari arah belakang rumah membuat empat orang itu berdiri tegak.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," kata Shizu pelan. Matanya memandang tajam "Kita harus cepat menuju arah suara tersebut!"

Mereka berempat pun keluar dari pintu dengan sigap, melewati ruang tengah dan memasuki dapur. Naruto menendang pintu belakang dan mendapatkan anak dari Jun dan Ishina Miyamora jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

Sepupu Jun yang memiliki rambut lurus hitam panjang dan tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya ditemukan tewas seperti isi lukisan di gulungan pertama. Dia terikat pada suatu tiang kayu di tanah dan puluhan bambu menusuk perutnya dengan sadis. Shizukesa menutup matanya, berusaha mencari kegelapan hati dengan cepat. Sia sia..

"Dosa," Naruto berjalan tenang ke arah mayat tersebut dan menutup matanya yang sedikit terbuka "Dosa keluarga Miyamora yang sungguh mengerikan, tetapi.." mata Naruto melirik ke arah rumah.

Di dalam rumah, seseorang yang baru saja menguping percakapan antara Han dan ketiga ninja Konoha menyeringai senang. Dia memiliki alat khusus untuk mendeteksi pembicaraan tanpa ketahuan dari pihak yang disabotase.

Bahaya mulai mendekat!

**~TBT: TDS~**

Bisa dibilang ini hari yang paling mengerikan bagi keluarga Miyamora. Tidak! Ini hari yang begitu menakutkan bagi seluruh warga Kurai no Sato. Dua anggota keluarga tetua di desa mereka meninggal secara mengerikan. Bahkan ada desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau dua anggota keluarga tersebut meninggal persis seperti isi di dalam gulungan rahasia Kurai no Sato. Kata-kata ketakutan tentang dosa besar yang ditanggung keluarga Miyamora pun semakin santer terdengar. Stabilitas di desa Kurai pun cukup terganggu.

"Mereka ada lagi," bisik Naruto kepada sang partner dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke melirik ke arah yang dimaksud Naruto.

Dua belas orang yang menamai mereka dua belas pasukan setan berdiri tegak mencurigakan di paling belakang kelompok warga. Tampaknya dua belas orang tersebut juga mengawasi Naruto dan kawan kawan selain hanya berdiri tidak jelas di situ.

"Itu si ahli Kugutsu dan si suara gila," kata Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya dua sosok berambut cepak pirang dengan wajah yang tidak menggambarkan seorang penjahat dan satunya seorang yang memiliki mata tajam dan kejam. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Ini kurang baik," gumam sang Uchiha "Shizu, kita harus bertindak cepat,"

Shizu menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Sasuke?" tanya sang Midoru.

"Semuanya. Kita harus menangkap dalang yang sebenarnya. Seperti asumsi kita pertama kali, mungkin gulungan ketiga berada di lembah Kuroyami dan kita harus cepat mendapatkannya," Sasuke menatap datar ke bawah "Daerah ini sebentar lagi akan kacau.."

"Tidak biasanya kau berbicara seaneh ini Teme," Naruto menguap "Rasanya aku mau tidur siang. Gara=gara kejadian pembunuhan tadi malam mataku ini terasa berat."

Shizu memelintir pelan helaian rambut di samping telinganya dengan wajah berpikir. Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit melongo melihat tingkah sang Midoru tersebut. Shizu melirik ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dan menautkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Apa?" tanya Shizu. Naruto dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan kompak.

"Haah," Shizu pun kembali membetulkan helaian rambutnya dan menyelipkannya di samping telinga "Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada gulungan kedua.."

"Kau punya firasat buruk?" tanya Sasuke. Shizu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Untuk Lembah Kuroyami bisa kita diskusikan di rumah Chisai dan paman Nagawa," mata lentik Shizu menatap tajam saat kelompok pasukan setan itu tampak berkurang "Kita harus segera mengakhiri kekacauan ini.."

.

.

.

Chisai yang baru saja melihat pemakaman kematian keluarga Miyamora berjalan dengan gelisah di jalan yang sepertinya sepi. Banyak warga Kurai no Sato yang masih berkumpul di sekitar rumah dan pemakaman keluarga Miyamora untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa. Chisai menggosok kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tampak tidak suka dengan suasana saat ini walaupun hari masih bersinar cerah.

"Hai nak,"

DEG. Langkah Chisai terhenti seketika. Kakinya sedikit bergetar dan tegukan ludahnya begitu dalam. Chisai melirik ke belakang dengan wajah yang mulai pucat.

"Berbaliklah.."

Chisai menutup matanya. Kakinya berusaha melangkah ke depan dan otaknya menyuruh lari dari situasi tersebut.

"Atau mau kami suruh kau berbalik?"

Chisai menghela napasnya. Dia berbalik secara lambat dan wajahnya membentuk ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan.

Dua orang yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya menyeringai. Salah seorangnya memakai kacamata hitam bulat dan topi bundar yang tinggi. Orang itu menjetikkan jarinya yang memakai kaos tangan putih.

"Saatnya acara nak," katanya dengan nada ramah.

.

.

.

"DI MANA CHISAI?!"

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan tengah rumah Nagawa dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke menutup matanya berusaha tenang dan Shizu duduk dengan tangan kanan yang berada di bawah dagunya. Nagawa yang duduk di sebuah kursi menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih.

Hari sudah malam dan Chisai belum pulang sejak pemakaman tersebut. Empat orang di situ merasakan suatu feeling yang tidak enak.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Hei Shizu, bisakah kau mendeteksi niat atau apalah itu," Naruto menatap tajam teman satu timnya tersebut "Bukankah kau seperti ninja tipe sensorik?"

Shizu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Gomen Naruto. Aura jahat di sini sangat kuat dan membuat kemampuanku agak kabur," Shizu meringis pelan 'Jika tidak ada aura sangat kelam di desa ini pasti aku sudah tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini dengan segala kedengkiannya..'

'Tapi,' Shizu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh minat 'Ada kalanya kekelaman hati Naruto dan Sasuke bisa kurasakan jelas dan mengalahkan aura kekelaman di desa ini. Mereka berbeda!'

Sasuke yang dari tadi menutup matanya akhirnya berdiri dengan onyx tajam. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

"Mau ke mana kau Sasuke?" tanya Nagawa. Sasuke berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya," jawab sang Uchiha singkat.

"TIDAK BISA!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal "SIAPA YANG MEMUTUSKAN?! KITA TIDAK BOLEH BERTINDAK GEGABAH TEME!" Naruto meringis pelan "Ini tidak seperti dirimu.."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam partnernya tersebut "Sudah kubilang kalau kita harus menyelesaikan secepatnya sebelum-"

"Tunggu, aku merasakan sesuatu!" Shizu menutup mata lentiknya. Wajahnya tampak berpikir "Kalian merasakannya kan?"

Sasuke berjalan kembali masuk ke rumah dan bersandar di dinding dengan santai. Naruto menghela napasnya dan akhirnya duduk. Nagawa menelan ludahnya perlahan. Empat orang itu tampak menunggu.

"Nii-san,"

! Semuanya membuka mata secara serempak. Mereka menatap nyalang ke arah pintu luar. Di situ berdiri Chisai yang sepertinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Nagawa tersenyum dan meneriakkan nama keponakannya dengan lega.

"CHISAI! KE MANA SAJA KAU NAK?!" teriak Nagawa dengan luapan kegembiraan. Wajah Chisai terlihat kosong dan datar. Matanya melihat lurus ke depan tanpa arti. Naruto dan Sasuke menautkan alis curiga.

"Nii-san, Paman Han sedang kesusahan. Tolong pergi ke rumah keluarga Miyamora dan tolong dia. Lalu..lalu ada gulungan pertama yang hilang itu," kata Chisai dengan nada monoton. Dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Nagawa berteriak kebingungan.

"MAU KE MANA KAU CHISAI! HEI NAK KAU-"

Sasuke menahan gerakan tubuh Nagawa "Jangan Paman Nagawa. Ada yang aneh dengan keponakanmu,"

Naruto mengangguk setuju "Jika dia terkena sesuatu, itu akting kebohongan yang buruk-ttebayo. Aku saja tidak tertipu,"

Tiba-tiba Shizu berdiri dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Helaian-helaian rambut coklat keemasannya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya tersebut.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Shizu?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Aku akan pergi," Shizu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto-Sasuke dengan tatapan yakin "Aku juga yakin kalau Chisai terkena sesuatu. Aku berpendapat kalau ada rencana untuk membuat pengalihan perhatian kita terhadap gulungan kedua yang dipegang Paman Nagawa.." Shizu pun berjalan menuju keluar rumah "..Jadi, biar aku yang menyelamatkan Chisai dan kalian berdua menjaga gulungan di tempat ini!"

"Itu seperti yang Teme lakukan Shizu. Sudahkah kita saling berdis-"

"Tidak!" Shizu menoleh ke belakang dan wajah cantiknya menatap duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dengan senyuman manis penuh keyakinan "Aku yang memutuskan, karena aku pemimpin di kelompok ini. Benar kan?"

Hening. Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Mata mereka bergetar. Ya, keputusan main-main mereka bertiga sebelum sampai di desa Kurai ternyata memberikan suatu makna, dan Shizu sudah memaknainya dengan benar.

"Aku pergi!" kata Shizu dengan posisi yang sudah siap berlari.

"SHIZU!"

Shizu menoleh ke belakang. Kepalanya miring dan ekspresinya polos menggemaskan "Hm?"

"Jangan sampai wajah cantikmu rusak," Naruto menggosok hidungnya sambil menyengir "Kami berdua tidak akan pernah melihat mahluk seindah dirimu lagi jika kau datang dengan wajah lebam!"

Shizu tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, mahluk aneh.." gumam Sasuke dengan pandangan datar. Senyum Shizu hilang seketika. Wajahnya cemberut lucu.

"Mahluk aneh yang menggemaskan," sambung Sasuke dan dunia seketika berhenti.

"Teme?" Naruto menatap nanar partnernya tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Kau ngelawak lagi?!"

"Hn.."

"A-aku pergi dulu," Shizu langsung berbalik. Wajahnya ditutupi helaian-helaian lembut surai coklat keemasannya.

"Arigatou kalian berdua. Duo baka!" Shizu langsung melesat pergi dengan cepat. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan tersenyum geli. Nagawa memandang ketiganya dengan senang.

"Dia memang Tsundere.." gumam Naruto pelan. Sasuke menghela napasya.

"Jangan mulai Dobe," kata sang Uchiha. Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu meninju telapak tangan kanannya dengan kepalan tangan kirinya.

"Yosh! Sekarang saatnya berjaga," sang Uzumaki menyeringai "Yang asyik baru dimulai-ttebayo!"

.

.

.

Shizu mengangkat alisnya perlahan saat melihat keadaan rumah Miyamora yang tampak sedikit kelam. Yah, sang Midoru mengakui jika rumah itu memang benar-benar kelam, ditambah dengan cerita tentang kutukan mereka, tetapi untuk saat ini Shizu yakini bahwa bahaya sudah benar-benar menanti dirinya.

'Jika Chisai digunakan sebagai penjebak ini, bisa dipastikan mereka sudah tahu kalau gulungan kedua ada di tangan Paman Nagawa..' mata lentik Shizu menyipit tajam '..Jadi dari siapa mereka tahu?'

Pikiran Shizu pun menerawang ke arah Han Miyamora. Laki laki besar yang telah mereka percaya dan dia juga percaya kepada mereka, laki laki yang tampaknya baik tersebut tidak mungkin berkhianat atau bahkan dia-lah dalangnya dan juga adik Jun Miyamora tersebut menipu Shizukesa dan kawan kawan. Shizu menelan ludahnya. Ada dua kata yang bisa dikatakannya untuk kecurigaannya saat ini.

'Bisa jadi..' batin Shizu. Kakinya melangkah pelan memasuki gerbang halaman rumah keluarga Miyamora.

Hening. Tidak ada serangan atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mata lentik itu terus bergerak cepat dan waspada. Saat berada di depan rumah tradisional besar tersebut, Shizu dhadang dua penjaga keluarga tetua. Sang Midoru sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Anda sudah ditunggu," kata salah seorang penjaga dengan wajah datar. Shizu memandang kedua mata penjaga tersebut. Cara mereka memandang sama dengan cara Chisai memandang tadi. Lurus ke depan dan kosong. Tidak mempunyai artian apapun.

"Hn," Shizu berjalan dengan jantung yang sedikit berdebar. Aneh, kenapa dia yang selalu yakin dan berani dalam setiap masalah kini merasakan sedikit ketakutan menerpa perasaannya. Apa karena dia merasa dirinya sendiri dan masuk ke kandang musuh? Shizu membuka pintu depan rumah tersebut dan berjalan memasuki ruangan tamu.

Gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang hidup. Shizu mengambil sebuah kunai di kantong senjatanya dan memposisikannya dalam bentuk siaga.

"Selamat datang,"

Tep. Lampu ruangan itu hidup. Mata Shizu sedikit menyesuaikan keadaan yang mulai terang dan retinanya menangkap sosok Han Miyamora yang kini dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut ditutup sebuah lakban hitam sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Hanya ada dia dan adik Jun Miyamora tersebut.

'Dari mana suara tadi?' batin Shizu. Matanya menyapu ruang tamu tadi dengan waspada 'Pasti ada jebakan di sini! Tapi satu hal,' Shizu menatap Tuan Han Miyamora yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lari-dari-sini!'. Shizu mendecih kesal. Tangan kanannya semakin erat menggenggam sang kunai.

"Belakang cantik!"

Mata Shizu membulat sempurna. Serangannya berasal dari luar! Jadi sang musuh bersembunyi di halaman rumah keluarga Miyamora!

"**Jinsoku**-"

Psss..sebuah asap berwarna kuning menerpa wajah Shizu dan membuat tubuh langsing itu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kesakitan. Sebelah mata Shizu tertutup. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Lutut kaki kirinya yang menjadi tumpuan bergetar hebat.

'Ini..' pandangan Shizu mulai kabur. 'Ini..ini racun!' Shizu berusaha berdiri dan refleknya dengan cepat menahan sebuah serangan yang datang dari arah samping. Seseorang yag memiliki rambut berdiri yang tinggi berwarna hitam mengkilat dan memakai cadar putih serta mata yang menyipit tajam tertawa pelan di sampingnya. Kunainya dan kunai Shizu saling beradu.

"Kau hebat. Walaupun sudah terkena racunku, kau masih dapat melihat sebuah serangan kejutan yang aku lancarkan.."

"Reflekmu memang bagus,"

Shizu menoleh ke arah kirinya. Di situ berdiri si rambut Mohawk dan memliki kemampuan menghilangkan atau mentransparankan tubuhnya, Kie.

"Masih ingat aku? Aku akan membalaskan pertarungan kita dulu," kata Kie dengan nada sombong. Tubuhnya menghilang perlahan lahan. Mata Shizu sedikit melebar.

'Ini buruk. Racun ini tampaknya memiliki dampak menghilangkan koordinasi inderaku,' Shizu memutar kunainya sehingga membuat kunai yang dipegang musuh satunya ikut berputar. Shizu langsung melompat mundur ke belakang. Napasnya terengah engah. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat.

Duakhh! Shizu menahan sebuah pukulan tak terlihat yang mengarah ke perutnya dengan lengan kanannya. Sebuah gerakan kaki mengarah ke lehernya dan Shizu menangkap erat dengan tangan kirinya. Kunai yang berada di tangan kanannya dia lempar dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh mulutnya. Shizu menyabet ke arah depan sehingga membuat secercah darah bercipratan di sana.

"Hebat-hebat.." Kie yang termundur ke belakang kembali masuk dalam mode tubuh normalnya. Dia mengelap darah yang berada di pipinya akibat luka dari serangan kunai Shizu tadi. Kie menyeringai.

"Kau memang ninja yang menarik," Kie melirik ke belakang "Tetsu, hajar dia!"

Sesosok musuh tiba tiba muncul dari bawah lantai ruang tamu dan di bawah kaki Shizu, dan tangannya mengarah cepat ke dagu sang Midoru. Shizu melompat salto ke belakang dan mengambil kunai yang ada di mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya memandang tajam orang tersebut.

"Hai manis. Kau tampaknya seorang Kunoichi yang-"

"Gezz, aku laki-laki.."

Orang tersebut tertawa pelan. Wajahnya ramah dan dia memiliki rambut bagian depan yang berdiri tegak. Sebuah anting bergerak pelan di telinga kirinya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Shizu.

"Aku salah ya..yah, aku merasa bersalah.." orang itu menggerakkan handsteal "Tapi jangan maafkan aku karena kau akan terlelap, manis!"

Shizu bergerak sedikit ke belakang. Kewaspadaannya meningkat.

"**Teton : Satsuei Tetsukaisho**!"

BLAAARRH! Dua buah besi tiba tiba muncul dari kedua kaki orang tersebut. Besi panjang nan besar itu bergerak cepat ke arah Shizu. Shizu bergerak ke samping untuk menghindar. Musuh yang bernama Tetsu itu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Shizu yang kini sedang berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Shizukesa.

"**Uta Rensho**.." gumamnya pendek.

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! Delapan besi secara berturut turut melesat keluar dari telapak tangan Tetsu dan mengarah secara mengerikan ke arah Shizukesa. Shizu tiba tiba membelokkan arah larinya dan menapakkan kakinya ke dinding. Secara mengejutkan dia berlari di dinding hingga sampai di batas atas dan melompat salto ke belakang. Besi besi Tetsu menancap kuat di dinding bekas pijakan Shizukesa.

"Terima racun ini!" kata orang yang memakai cadar putih tadi. Kedua tangannya memegang dua buah alat penyemprot kecil yang berwarna kuning. Dia segera menyemprotkan racun kuningnya ke arah Shizu yang baru berpijak di tanah. Shizu yang membelakanginya langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menepis kedua tangan si cadar putih tersebut. Kedua alat penyemprot itu jatuh ke lantai dan Shizu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghantam wajah musuh bercadar tersebut.

"Rasakan," gumam Shizu pelan dengan mata lentik tajamnya yang memancarkan kekesalan.

"Tidak akan," orang itu dengan cepat membuka cadarnya sebelum tangan Shizu menghantam wajahnya. Mulutnya yang tampak lebar membuka dan tampak gigi-giginya yang berwarna kuning menjijikkan.

PSSSS! Keluar asap-asap kuning dari mulut orang tersebut. Mata Shizu membelalak terkejut. Tangan kanannya yang siap menghantam wajah orang tersebut langsung dengan cepat menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Shizu menutup matanya dan kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan mundur ke belakang.

"Hmph," gumam Shizu. Tiba tiba dia merasakan tangan kirinya ditarik dari arah samping. Tubuh mungil nan feminim itu tiba tiba dipeluk dari depan oleh seseorang yang memiliki kacamata hitam bulat dan sebuah topi bundar yang tinggi.

"Wajah yang manis," orang itu menepis tangan kanan Shizu dan mengangkat dagu sang Midoru dengan lembut. Tangan orang tersebut terlihat berkaos putih.

"Kalian," mata Shizu menatap benci "Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Tuan Han dan Chisai?!"

Orang tadi terkekeh pelan "Tidak ada.." dia membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegang dagu Shizu.

"Lihat mataku dan kau akan tahu.." kata orang itu. Tiba tiba Shizu merasa dirinya melayang jauh.

Mata orang tersebut tampak berputar dan menghipnotis dirinya. Tubuh sang Midoru yang tadi bergerak memberontak kini bergerak pelan dan akhirnya lemas. Shizu pun jatuh ke dada bidang orang tersebut dengan mata tertutup. Kie menjetikkan jarinya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Menyusahkan!" kata Tetsu sambil menggerakkan lehernya. Kie terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, dia memang kuat. Bahkan saat racun Doku mengenainya dua kali, pergerakan bocah ini masih sangat lincah.."

Doku-musuh yang bercadar putih tadi-membetulkan letak cadarnya "Jangan lupa berterima kasih kepadaku sialan!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

Tiba tiba dari arah pintu selatan ruang tamu muncul dua orang. Yang satunya berbadan sangat besar dan memiliki otot-otot yang mengerikan. Kulitnya kecoklatan dan dia memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat satu. Sebuah palu raksasa berduri tersampir di bahunya dengan santai.

"Hei, kenapa aku tidak beraksi?" tanyanya protes. Yang di sebelahnya, seorang laki laki yang agak pendek dan memiliki rambut halus berwarna putih dan memiliki mata bulat besar dengan sebuah garis hitam di bawah matanya terkekeh pelan.

"Heh, karena mereka sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikannya, Hanma.."

Hanma-si pemegang palu-melirik kesal ke arah si rambut putih.

"Tapi kita sudah menunggu dan rasa bosanku tak digantikan, Mahotsukai.."

Mahotsukai si rambut putih terkekeh pelan. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantong celananya dan mengambil sesuatu di situ. Tangan kanannya kini menggenggam sebuah boneka kecil yang terbuat dari jerami.

"Tidak apa apa. Hipnotis Majishan memang sangat berbahaya. Lebih efisien dari pada Genjutsu biasa.."

Majishan yang kini sedang memeluk erat tubuh Shizukesa membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang telah terpasang di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah teman temannya,

"Ah, kalian terlalu memujiku. Kita para dua belas pasukan setan kan memang kuat semua.." Majishan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Shizu dengan gaya ala bridal style "..Dan akan kita ajarkan kepada para ninja Konoha itu bahwa mencampuri masalah orang lain adalah sikap yang buruk!"

Lima orang lainnya mengangguk dengan seringaian jahat..sementara Tuan Han Miyamora menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih..

Enam orang berdiri tegak di ruangan itu dengan seringaian kemenangan!

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah cemas. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Nagawa. Mereka bertiga meneguk ludah dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sudah tiga jam Shizu meninggalkan mereka dan dia belum juga muncul di rumah Nagawa. Bagi Naruto ini adalah situasi yang gawat. Bukannya mau mengakui dia dan Sasuke masih lemah dari Shizukesa, tapi sang Midoru itu benar-benar ninja yang luar biasa. Kecepatannya, refleknya, dan juga cara bertarungnya. Shizu sangat berbeda dengan shinobi seangkatan mereka. Perlu kerja keras untuk mengalahkan sang pengawas tersebut.

"Mungkin dia dikeroyok?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada bertanya. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah sang partner dan mendengus pelan.

"Heh, Shizu itu berbeda Teme. Kerja sama kita saja dapat dia patahkan.."

"Karena umur kita dan umur dia sama Dobe. Jika yang mengeroyoknya adalah para ninja-ninja yang lebih berpengelaman," mata Sasuke memandang tajam ke depan "Aku yakin pasti Shizu akan kesulitan juga.."

Naruto terdiam. Ya, Sasuke ada benarnya. Shizu memang kuat, tetapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang ninja muda. Pengalaman yang cukup dari para senior pasti dapat mengalahkan segala kekuatan yang dimiliki junior, sekuat apapun dia. Jiraiya pernah mengajarkan mereka bertiga suatu kalimat yang berharga saat mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan untuk mencari Tsunade sang calon Hokage. Jiraiya tersenyum ke arah mereka sambil mengatakan

"Pengalaman seorang shinobi lebih baik dari pada kekuatannya. Dengan pengalaman kalian akan belajar sesuatu, dan dengan pengalaman kalian menjadi lebih baik dan akan menjadi seorang shinobi sejati.."

Naruto menautkan alisnya. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menerpa perasaannya.

BRAAAKHHH! Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kini sedang memasang kuda-kuda. Enam orang berdiri tegak di depan pintu rumah Paman Nagawa yang baru saja mereka dobrak. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Halo kalian berdua, aku punya kabar buruk untuk kalian.."

Naruto merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

"Teman kalian, si nona cantik itu telah tertangkap. Kami berenam akan segera menyelesaikan masalah kami di sini,"

Naruto mendecih kesal. Ternyata itu adalah si rambut cepak pirang. Si pengendali boneka yang bernama Ropu. Ropu yang ditatap penuh kekesalan oleh Naruto menyeringai senang. Wajah lemahnya tampak begitu mengerikan.

"Dan kau bocah muka coreng-moreng," Ropu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto "Aku sudah punya boneka baru lho.."

Naruto menggeram kesal 'Coreng-moreng katanya, boneka baru katanya, heh..' wajah Naruto tertunduk ke bawah. Helaian-helaian kuningnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"EMANG AKU PIKIRIN?!" kata Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata safir menyala dan seringaian yang lebih mengerikan dari Ropu.

Saatnya duo tim terbaik beraksi!

**TBC**

_Data TBT: TDS New Archive_:

Para Musuh:

Enam orang yang melawan Shizukesa, yakni:

Kie. Si Rambut Mohawk dengan kemampuan menghilangkan atau mentransparankan tubuhnya.

Doku. Berambut tinggi hitam dan memakai cadar putih. Seorang ahli racun yang berbahaya. Dia memiliki botol-botol racun berbahaya dan serangan kejutan asap racun dari mulutnya.

Tetsu. Rambut bagian depan yang berdiri tegak dan memiliki anting d telinga kirinya. Sang Kekkai Genkai Teton atau pengguna elemen Besi.

Majishan. Memakai kacamata hitam berbentuk bulat dan topi bundar yang tinggi. Kedua tangannya dipasang kaos tangan dan style-nya seperti para pesulap. Kemampuannya adalah pada kedua matanya yang dapat menghipnotis lawan, melebihi dari Genjutsu biasa.

Hanma. Berbadan besar, berotot, kulit kecoklatan dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir satu. Memegang sebuah palu raksasa berduri.

Mahotsukai. Rambut putih dengan tubuh yang agak kecil. Memiliki mata bulat besar dengan garis gelap di bawah matanya. Kemampuan belum diketahui.

Preview The Next Chap:

"APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?!"/ "Tenang saja Paman Nagawa, aku dan Sasuke akan membereskan orang orang ini, kau tetap pegang gulungan itu dengan erat dan kami berdua akan mengcovermu.."/ "TERIMA SENJATA MAKAN TUAAAN!"/ "Itu jutsu yang berbahaya!"/ "MATI KAU BOCAH CORENG MORENG!"/ "Hm? Butuh bantuan Gaki?"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team: The Death Scroll. Chap 7: _Scramble The Second Scroll_

"Kokan! Cepat tukar posisi mereka!"/ "Biar ludahku yang membunuh anak ini,"/ "Tenang Naruto,"/ "Yami?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Zona membalas Review_:

Silent reader tobat: Gak apa-apa kok^_^, emm..kok bisa begitu? Emangnya kenapa..ara, apa dipost di grup FB atau di dinding? Gomen ne, Icha pun agak tidak loading^_^ arigatou..

Fahri. Uchiha: Hehe, biar greget*plak* gak..karena Shizu pertama kali sudah terkena asap racunnya si cadar Doku, dia bilang kan koordinasi inderanya kacau, makanya dia tidak sempat untuk menaikkan chakranya. Dan untuk itu, emm..karena Ita-kun ganteng, ya Ita-kun lah yang lebih kuat. Tsukoyomi 72 jam, sedangkan itu hanya hipnotis biasa tanpa kesakitan, benar kan^_^ arigatou ya..

Hanzer v Reload: Haha, yeeey, arigatou Hanzer-san. Oke^_^

Dandi. Purnama. 524: Haha, iya..perlahan-lahan misteri mulai terbongkar^_^

Tragger: Gak apa-apa. Ganbatte masuk ke SMK-nya. Arigatou ya..

Uchiha. Izami: Hihi, sip. Akan kita lihat, Jreng..jreng..arigatou ya.

Guest: Makasih ya. Yap, arigatou karena telah mereview.

Sgiariza: Okeee^_^ makasih atas semangatnya dan Icha akan terus berusaha. Untuk wajah Shizu-chan, wohoho..lihat saja, arigatou..

Hamaru: UWAAA! BAGAIMANA INI? Icha pun ketakutan *ketekin aja*, hihi..sip, kita tunggu saja ya Hamaru-san^_^, arigatou..

Kirigaya o: Haha, oke sip. Beri semangat untuk Kura-chan. Arigatou ya..

Freak: Wahahaha, mantap..mantap..itu namanya selipan kematian^_^, arigatou ya atas reviewnya yang menarik^_^

Opek. Zeysu: Oke sip^_^ arigatou ya..

Arevi. Are. Vikink: Yap, analisis yang bagus Arevi-san. Itu karena saat pertama kali Shizu-chawn terkena serangan racun Doku sehingga membuat koordinasi inderanya terganggu^_^, arigatou atas pertanyaan dan reviewnya..

Hanafid: Haha, tebakan Hanafid-san mulai mendekati kebenaran. Kita lihat saja dan arigatou..

Topeng Lolli Kura: Haha, tunggu aja Kura-san, dan adios amigos^_^, arigatou ne..

Kun-cici naru: Sip, arigatou ya^_^

Z. L. C: Kyaaa, hehe..oke sip. Arigatou..

Sae. Fullo. 1: Haha, yep, begitulah Sae-san. Konflik cerita sudah muncul. Arigatou..

Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158: Haha, salam Hidup Itu Indah *ngacungin jempol Minato*. Hmm, wah..wah..Khadafi-san hebat menebak cerita^_^, oke sip ditunggu aja dan arigatou..dan untuk MSB s2-nya, ditunggu ya^_^

Dark Namikaze Ryu: Yosh, akan Icha usahain Dark-san. Arigatou ya^_^

Guest: Icha normal Guest-saaan. Hanya saja Icha sangat menyukai cowok berwajah cantik atau Bishounen atau Trap atau Shota..kyaaa, pokoknya cowok yang seperti itu kawai ne..mau Icha cubit-cubit pipinya kayak Kakuzu *BRUUSHH!* hehe, sip..arigatou..

Sherrysakura99: Haha, kita lihat nasib Shizu-chan^_^, arigatou ne..

FISIKA: Yosh, arigatou Godzaimasu *bungkuk-bungkuk sakit pinggang* hehe, di bawah ini nanti akan ada terlihat nasib Shizu-chawn. Arigatou ya^_^

YOOOOSSSH! *teriak membahana hingga Hiashi jungkir balik dari kursinya* arigatou minna atas semua dukungan, review, serta saran plus kritiknya. Tanpa review dan Readers yang baik dan keren seperti kalian, fic ini tidak akan ada dan dengan review kalian, Icha akan terus bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya.

So, the Action and Fanservice by Crisya-senpai, Icha write the Stories..and this..

Welcome to The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team:

Para anggota dari 12 pasukan setan mulai bergerak! Kematian dua anggota keluarga Miyamora menandakan bahwa waktu semakin dekat menuju klimaks. Chisai kini dikendalikan dan Shizu secara mengejutkan dapat dikalahkan. Naruto dan Sasuke kini harus mempertahankan gulungan kedua agar kehancuran tidak semakin mendekat!

Chapter 7 : _Scramble The Second Scroll_

"APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?!"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Paman Nagawa. Uzumaki muda itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Seringaian yang dia tunjukkan tetap bertahan di wajah tan-nya. Sasuke kini sudah menyiapkan handsteal dan Sharingannya menatap tajam enam orang yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Tenang saja Paman Nagawa, aku dan Sasuke akan membereskan orang-orang ini, kau tetap pegang gulungan itu dengan erat dan kami berdua akan mengcovermu.."

Nagawa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi Naruto, siapa yang mulai duluan?"

Naruto menggosok dagunya "Aku mau menonton dulu-_ttebayo_, mungkin mengasyikkan.."

Ropu yang berada di pihak musuh meringis kesal. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari kelompok tersebut maju. Tubuhnya besar gemuk dan wajahnya memiliki jambang yang lebat. Orang itu adalah salah satu kelompok dua belas pasukan setan yang pernah Naruto tonjok perutnya saat terjadi keributan di kedai. Juryo, si badan besar tersebut maju dengan wajah marah.

"Aku akan membalaskan pukulanmu di sini, bocah!"

Naruto menunjuk Juryo dengan wajah kebingungan "Eh, kau si lemah dari kedai itu ya?"

TWITCH! Pelipis Juryo berkedut kesal. Dia langsung meninju lantai rumah Nagawa dan secara mengejutkan lantai itu hancur diikuti efek gelombang kekuatan pukulannya yang membuat lantai di sekitar tonjokkannya menyebar secara membulat. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke melebar tidak percaya.

"Kekuatannya seperti Tsunade _Baa-chan_," gumam Naruto takjub. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

"Ini akan susah _Dobe_," gumam sang Uchiha. Juryo menyeringai.

"RASAKAN KESAKITAAAAAN!" teriaknya. DRAAAARHHHH! Tiba tiba dia mengangkat lantai yang ditonjoknya tadi dengan tangan kanannya. Ternyata kepalan tangannya tertancap di lubang pukulannya tersebut dan membuat lantai itu seperti sebuah senjata yang cukup berbahaya. Juryo melempar lantai itu ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakkan segel cepat dan menyemburkan api khas Uchihanya.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" bola api Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah lantai tersebut dan membakarnya dengan cepat. Naruto melompat dan menerjangnya dengan kaki kanannya.

BRAAKH! Lantai tadi hancur di udara. Naruto melompat ke arah Juryo dengan kaki kanan yang mengarah ke wajah orang besar tersebut. Di telapak kaki sang Uzumaki ada sebuah papan kecil terbakar bekas lantai yang diterjang Naruto tadi.

"TERIMA SENJATA MAKAN TUAAAN!" teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek. Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto secara cepat dan menghantam perut Uzumaki muda itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

DUAKH! Naruto terpental ke arah kanan. Mata Sharingan Sasuke melebar. Dia menatap tajam pelaku pemukulan tersebut. Si botak yang memiliki luka di mata kanannya.

'Tidak salah namanya adalah Hayaku,' batin Sasuke dengan tatapan serius 'Pergerakan orang ini cepat. Sharinganku hampir tidak dapat membaca gerakannya tadi..'

Sreek..Naruto berpijak dengan sempurna di lantai rumah. Safirnya menatap nyalang Hayaku yang baru saja berpijak di lantai dengan wajah tenang. Juryo menyeringai ke arah sang Uzumaki. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Giliranku!" kata Ropu sambil mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan. Dua buah boneka langsung muncul dengan kepulan asap putih. Mata Naruto memandang tajam boneka tersebut. Boneka berkepala serigala dan boneka berkepala elang. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Menarik," kata sang Uzumaki "Aku juga bisa sedikit Kugutsu kok,". Alis Ropu naik kebingungan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ropu dengan nada sedikit lebih keras. Naruto mengeluarkan lima shurikennya.

"Coba saja!" Naruto melemparkan lima shuriken bertalinya dan secara bersamaan berlari ke arah Ropu dengan cepat. Ropu menggerakkan benang chakranya dan dari mulut serigala itu keluar sebuah benda berbentuk bola kecil dan memiliki jarum-jarum di permukaannya.

"Mati kau!" kata Ropu sambil menyeringai. Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke samping.

SYAAAT! Lima shurikennya dengan cepat berbelok arah dan berputar mengelilingi bola kecil berduri tadi lalu mengikatnya dengan erat. Ropu sangat terkejut melihatnya. Naruto memutar tangannya, membuat bola kecil berduri tadi ikut berputar. Uzumaki muda itu langsung mengarahkannya ke arah Ropu.

"Senjata makan tuan lagi!" kata Naruto dengan nada senang. Sakebu maju dan dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" kata Sasuke sambil menggerakkan handstealnya.

"SIAL," Sakebu mulai mengeluarkan suara gilanya.

"**Katon**!" Sasuke sudah siap dengan semburan apinya.

"**GOUKAK**-" semburan api Sasuke berhenti seketika. Hayaku tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya dan menghantam perutnya dengan cepat. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Sementara Sakebu sudah mengeluarkan teriakan mengerikannya.

"SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Serangan balik bola kecil berduri yang telah dimenangkan Naruto tadi kini berbalik lagi ke arah sang Uzumaki. Tubuh Naruto sendiri terpental ke belakang diikuti patahan-patahan lantai dan beberapa atribut rumah Nagawa yang berterbangan mengikuti arah Naruto. Nagawa sendiri memegang erat salah satu tiang rumahnya dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar ke belakang.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!" Naru mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya, dua bunshin muncul di samping kanan dan kirinya. Kedua bunshin tadi memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan melemparkannya ke arah samping kiri, melewati garis teriakan Sakebu.

Tap! Kaki Naruto berpijak di lantai dengan sempurna. Dia membuat bunshin lagi dan langsung mengeluarkan **Rasengan** dengan cepat. Mata Sakebu melotot melihatnya.

"Itu jutsu yang berbahaya!" kata Ropu dengan wajah kesal "Bocah itu.."

Naruto berlari ke arah Sakebu sambil meneriakkan sang jutsu, dan namanya adalah

"**RASENGAAAAN**!"

DRAAAKHH! Juryo menginjak lantai rumah dengan kaki kanannya. Seketika lantai di sekitarnya bergerak bergelombang dan membuat pijakan Naruto agak sedikit oleng. Hayaku yang ingin bergerak cepat menyerang Naruto langsung ditahan dengan sigap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram erat betis musuh tersebut. Hayaku menatap tajam sang Uchiha.

"Masih sempat hah?" Hayaku langsung memutar kakinya dan kaki kirinya menghantam dagu sang Uchiha. Sasuke terpental ke arah samping dan tubuhnya terseret di depan Naruto.

"_Teme_!" Naruto melompat di atas tubuh Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu dengan cepat.

SYAAAT! Hayaku dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto. Dengan cepat dia menangkap tangan kanan Naruto yang mengeluarkan **Rasengan** dan dipelintirnya dengan sigap. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Dan secara bersamaan Sasuke melemparkan kunai ke arah Hayaku. Naruto sempat memiringkan kepalanya dan kunai tadi mengarah ke arah wajah Hayaku.

CRASSH! Sasuke tersenyum senang. Teknik mereka berhasil walaupun itu adalah kerja sama spontan.

"A-akh, sakit-_ttebayo_.."

'APA?!' Sharingan Sasuke membulat sempurna. Sang Uchiha berdiri dengan wajah shock dan tak percaya. Naruto dan Hayaku yang kini sudah berpijak di lantai tiba-tiba bertukar tempat. Naruto memelintir tangan Hayaku dan kunai yang dilempar Sasuke tadi menancap dagu sang Uzumaki sehingga cairan merah tersebut keluar dari dagu partnernya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya perlahan, bagaimana bisa..

"Kalian masuk area teknik pertukaranku.." kata seseorang yang berada di samping Sakebu. Orang itu memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan memiliki rambut hitam lurus dengan mata kanannya yang tertutup rapat sang rambut. Ada sebuah rantai yang mengelilingi lehernya dan cukup terlihat jelas.

CASSH! Hayaku dengan cepat mencabut kunai yang menancap di dagu Naruto, membuat tangan Naruto yang memelintir Hayaku terlepas. Si kepala botak itu langsung menerjang perut Naruto sehingga sang Uzumaki terpental ke arah kelompok musuh. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan partnernya. Hayaku berbalik dan langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesal.

TRAAANG! Kunai tadi terpental ke samping saat Sasuke menahan dengan kunai miliknya. Sementara tubuh Naruto yang terpental ke arah boneka Ropu sudah ditunggu dengan sebuah pedang tajam dari lengan boneka pengguna Kugutsu tersebut. Ropu menyeringai senang.

"MATI KAU BOCAH CORENG-MORENG!"

'Tidak! Naruto!'

Kematian pun menunggu Naruto!

**~TBT : TDS~**

"MATI KAU BOCAH CORENG-MORENG!"

Naruto melirik ke belakang, pedang boneka Kugutsu itu sudah siap menembus punggungnya. Hanya satu harapan yang dia punya,

GYUUT! Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan pedang Kugutsu tersebut. Sejenak para musuh terkejut dan kebingungan melihatnya. Naruto tersenyum lega.

"TARIK AKU PAMAN NAGAWA!"

Nagawa yang berdiri agak jauh dari arena pertarungan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Ternyata kedua tangannya memegang shuriken-shuriken bertali Naruto yang terpental akibat teriakan Sakebu tadi. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

'Benar! Naruto belum memutuskan ikatan shuriken di jari tangannya,' Sasuke tersenyum lega 'Heh, teknik bodoh itu ternyata ada gunanya!'

GYUUUT! Nagawa dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh Naruto menjauh dari kelompok musuh tersebut. Namun Hayaku yang berdiri di antara Sasuke (yang dibelakangnya) dan Naruto (yang melesat ke arahnya) menyiapkan pukulannya untuk menghentikkan pergerakan Naruto. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, kakinya sudah mengeluarkan chakra berlistrik dan dia sudah siap dengan taijutsu ciptaan sang Aniki.

"**Go Shi o Keru**!" Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Hayaku dengan kaki kanan yang menerjang dari samping. Mata Hayaku dengan cepat melirik ke belakang.

DUAKHH! Mata Hayaku melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya terpental ke samping walaupun lengan kanannya bisa menahan tendangan bocah Uchiha tersebut. Hayaku juga merasakan lengan kanannya yang dijadikan tameng terasa panas dan kesakitan. Mata Hayaku memandang tajam Sasuke.

'Itu bukan tendangan biasa,' batinnya tajam. Naruto yang melesat melewati Sasuke masih sempatnya adu tos dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kerja bagus _Teme_!" kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"**Ichi**, dan hitunganku.." Sasuke melesat cepat ke arah Hayaku "..DIMULAI! **NI**!"

Sementara Naruto yang kini mendarat sempurna di lantai langsung berdiri dengan tegak dan mengucapkan terima kasih singkat kepada Nagawa.

"Terima kasih Paman Nagawa. Untung kau menyadari shuriken-shurikenku yang tergeletak di dekatmu!"

Nagawa menghela napas lega "Ya, untung aku mengamati betul-betul jutsu kalian, eh Naruto!"

Naruto memandang tajam ke depan.

"Mereka datang!" kata Nagawa dengan wajah membelalak terkejut. Naruto menyiapkan handstealnya.

"Aku tahu Paman! Heh.." Naruto tersenyum. Lima orang menyerangnya sekaligus. Salah seorang yang dari tadi belum bergerak nampak memakan sesuatu di mulutnya. Orang tersebut memakai helm besi di kepalanya, namun rambut kecoklatannya masih terlihat dan wajahnya dipenuhi hiasan berwarna hitam. Ada garis lurus dari pipi kanannya yang melintang melewati hidungnya dan kemudian sampai di pipi kirinya. Terdapat sebuah garis bergelombang di keningnya dan sebuah lingkaran hitam di dagunya. Orang itu mengunyah sesuatu dan tampaknya siap menyemburkan sesuatu.

"Kurama," Naruto langsung berbicara di dalam mindscapenya.

"Hm? Butuh bantuan Gaki?"

"Tentu saja. Tolong berikan sedikit chakramu!"

Kurama menyeringai "Siap sedia!"

BUAAASHHH! Orang yang penuh lukisan di wajahnya tadi langsung menyemburkan sebuah cairan aneh berwarna kekuning-kuningan ke arah Naruto dan Nagawa. Dan secara bersamaan tubuh Naruto terpancar chakra aneh berwarna merah kekuning-kuningan. Naruto dengan cepat memegang pinggang Nagawa dan melompat ke belakang.

"Kokan! Cepat tukar posisi mereka!" kata Juryo cepat. Kokan-musuh yang memakai jubah-mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto memicingkan matanya, tampaknya si pemakai jubah itu-lah yang tadi menukar tubuhnya dengan si botak Hayaku.

"**Koryu**," kata Kokan cepat. Dan Naruto merasakan dirinya sudah berada di antara kelompok musuh tersebut. Safirnya melirik ke arah tempat di mana dia memegang Paman Nagawa, dan iris biru sang Uzumaki sedikit bergetar shock.

Kokan kini sudah berada di samping Nagawa dan menghantam orang tua tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Dia dan Nagawa sudah mendarat di lantai dengan tepat, namun pukulan tangan kanan Kokan membuat Nagawa jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Paman Nagawa!" teriak Naruto marah. Sebuah pukulan melesat ke arah wajahnya.

"Jangan pikirkan dia bocah!" kata Juryo sambil mengarahkan pukulan mautnya. Naruto mengelak dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. Sebuah terjangan tepat mengenai punggungnya. Ropu menggerakkan benang chakranya dan dua bonekanya dengan cepat menangkap pergerakan tubuh Naruto.

"Siap mati?!" tanya Ropu dengan nada mengejek. Naruto yang kini kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah dikunci erat erat-oleh boneka Ropu hanya menunduk ke bawah. Terdengar suara rintihan Nagawa dan juga terdengar benturan-benturan pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Hayaku.

"Biar ludahku yang membunuh anak ini," kata orang yang menyemburkan cairan aneh tadi. Wajah penuh lukisannya menyeringai jahat "Aku sudah memakan jeruk dengan puas dan ternyata rasanya asam.."

"Jadi ludahmu bersifat asam dan dapat melelehkan anak ini?" tanya Sakebu sambil menautkan alisnya. Orang tadi terkekeh pelan.

"Selesaikan dia, Daeki.." kata Juryo dengan nada semangat. Tampaknya dia dan Ropu yang paling senang melihat posisi sulit Naruto. Naruto masih belum bergeming dalam posisi terkuncinya. Daeki-si wajah penuh lukisan-mengunyah sesuatu di mulutnya dan siap-siap menyemburkan sesuatu. Sakebu tertawa pelan.

"Itu untuk seranganmu yang membuat perutku luka, bocah.." Sakebu menepuk pelan kepala Naruto "Siap-siaplah untuk mati.." katanya dengan nada kasihan.

Mereka tidak tahu..

"Kurama.."

"Haah, kau terjepit Gaki. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan,"

"Tenang Naruto,"

"Yami?"

Dan The Dark Side menyeringai "Kau kuat. Kita sangat kuat. Mereka..mereka tidak ada apa-apanya," Yami membuat tanda tebas di lehernya "Bunuh saja mereka dan masalah bodoh ini akan selesai!"

"**Tsuba**.." Daeki sudah siap dengan semburannya "..**no San**!". Empat orang lainnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan..

BLAAARHHH!

Lima tubuh yang mengelilingi Naruto terpental seketika. Mata Juryo membulat tak percaya.

DAKHH! Juryo dan keempat temannya mendarat dengan tubuh sedikit limbung. Tubuh mereka agak terhuyung-huyung akibat getaran keras dari arah tubuh Uzumaki Naruto. Kedua boneka Ropu kembali hancur. Ropu mendecih kesal dan tidak percaya.

"Air ludahku tidak bekerja," gumam Daeki dengan mata melotot. Sasuke yang masih adu pukulan dan tendangan dengan Hayaku melirik sekilas ke arah sang partner. Uchiha muda itu menyeringai.

"Saatnya.." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Mata safirnya telah berubah menjadi pupil sang Kyuubi

"..PEMBANTAIAN!"

DUAKHH! Naruto tiba-tiba sudah menghantam perut Daeki yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Daeki langsung terpental ke belakang dan tubuhnya menghantam sebuah meja hingga patah. Sakebu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan suara gilanya.

"RASA-"

CRAASHH! Kini tubuh Sakebu yang terseret ke samping. Ropu sudah mendorong teman satu kelompoknya tersebut dan membuat bahunya yang terluka. Ropu memandang luka sebesar bola kasti dengan pandangan shock.

'Jutsu anak itu sangat cepat!' Ropu meneguk ludahnya 'Apalagi tampaknya kekuatan anak sialan itu meningkat!'

"Heh, **Fuuton : Jubashi**ku sedikit berhasil," Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Ropu dan siap dengan hantaman tangan kanannya. Juryo berlari ke depan dan juga sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangan kanannya. Dua tangan sudah siap saling bertemu.

"HYAAAAAH!" Juryo berteriak murka sementara Naruto hanya memandang datar ke arahnya.

DUAKHHH!

Tes..tes..tes..Naruto meringis kesal. Kedua tangan itu berdarah. Juryo menahan napasnya. Bocah itu berhasil mengimbangi kekuatan pukulannya?!

"Lambat," kata Naruto santai. Tangan kirinya langsung melesat ke arah Juryo dan membuat tubuh besar itu terpental ke belakang akibat hantaman Naruto di wajahnya. Mata Ropu melebar terkejut.

"SIALAAAAAAN!" Sakebu langsung mengeluarkan teriakan gilanya. Naruto memandang datar ke arahnya.

DHUAAAARHHH! Tubuh Naruto pun ikutan terpental mengikuti pecahan-pecahan barang akibat teriakan Sakebu. Naruto melakukan salto belakang dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dia segera menggerakkan handsteal saat Sakebu sudah siap dengan teriakan selanjutnya.

"Gulungan yang kedua sudah kudapatkan!" teriak Kokan sambil mengangkat sebuah scroll. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar.

'Sialan! Aku lupa dengan posisi Paman Nagawa!' Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Kokan dengan pupil Kyuubi yang menyala. Kokan yang tadi melihat perubahan cara bertarung Naruto sedikit berkeringat dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah seseorang.

"JANGAN LARI KAU!" teriak Naruto marah.

SWITCH! Dengan cepat tiba-tiba tubuh Kokan bertukar dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang berjibaku dengan kecepatan Hayaku. Kokan kini berdiri sambil memasang gaya mengeluarkan Chidori dan berdiri di depan Hayaku. Sementara Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungan berdiri tegak di samping Nagawa yang terduduk kesakitan.

"Awas _Teme_!" Naruto yang sudah mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Grep! Sasuke memegang kepalan tangan partnernya dan menatapnya sweatdrop.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Hanya bercanda," jawab Naruto enteng.

DONG..Sasuke benar benar sweatdrop. Naruto berbalik dengan mata menatap tajam para musuhnya.

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke, tapi.."

"Gomen, aku..aku gagal mempertahankan gulungan itu," kata Nagawa dengan napas terengah-engah dan nada menyesal. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini salahku," kata Naruto. Dia terdiam sejenak "Andai saja aku ingat posisi anda tadi, Paman Nagawa.." Naruto mendecih kesal 'Cih! Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk membunuh mereka!'

Hayaku tersenyum tipis ke arah keduanya. Enam dari dua belas pasukan setan itu berjalan dan membentuk kelompok. Hayaku yang berada paling depan menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan sedikit takjub.

"Baru kali ini ada yang membuat kami sesibuk ini, tetapi kalian benar benar hebat.." Hayaku menghela napasnya "..Kemampuan kalian dan yang paling mengesankanku adalah kerja sama kalian, tetapi.." mata itu menatap tajam tiga orang di depannya.

"TETAP KAMI-LAH YANG AKAN MENANG! DAN RENCANA PENYATUAN TIGA DEATH SCROLL AKAN KAMI LAKUKAN!"

DEG. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke melebar terkejut. Hayaku dan yang lainnya langsung melesat pergi dengan tawa jahat kemenangan. Naruto yang sudah masuk dalam mode normalnya menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan Nagawa menutup matanya pasrah.

"Jadi.." Naruto memandang menerawang ke depan

"..Gulungan ketiga ada pada mereka! Dasar orang orang sialan!"

Sebuah kenyataan telah terbuka, dan alur misi mereka tampaknya semakin sulit..

.

.

.

Shizu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya agak sedikit kabur. Telinganya mendengar seperti suara tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh perlahan. Mata lentik itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan pandangannya langsung menyapu cepat lingkungan sekelilingnya.

Dia berada di sebuah ruangan kecil yang mirip penjara.

Shizu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tetapi sesuatu dengan kuat menahan tubuh, tangan, kaki, bahkan lehernya. Shizu memandang kedua tangannya yang diikat dengan rantai dan diangkat ke atas. Kedua kakinya diikat dengan sangat kuat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Shizu merasakan sebuah rantai juga melilit pinggangnya dengan kencang. Mata lentiknya melirik ke bawah dan tampak sebuah rantai yang seperti pengikat anjing melilit lehernya dengan kencang. Shizu mendesah kesal. Dengan gerakan brutal dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rantai-rantai tersebut. Tetapi dia tahu, itu sia sia. Shizu menghela napasnya dan berdiri menunggu. Tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari atap ruangan tersebut menambah kelam suasana. Shizu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Tenang..tenang..kau adalah seorang Midoru. Shizu terus berkata seperti itu di hatinya, walaupun dia tahu jantungnya cukup berdebar kencang.

Krieet, pintu terbuka dan terlihat sosok yang memakai kacamata hitam bulat dan topi bundar yang panjang. Orang itu tersenyum ke arah Shizukesa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Agak baikan?"

"APA APAAN INI?!" Shizu menggerakkan tubuhnya "KENAPA MENGIKATKU SEPERTI INI?!"

Orang itu tertawa pelan. Dia berjalan ke arah Shizu dan mengelus pipi itu dengan tangannya yang berkaos putih.

"Heh, karena kau tampak cantik dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku cukup menyukai gaya yang seperti ini," tangan orang tersebut turun dari pipi Shizu dan mengangkat dagu sang Midoru perlahan "Namaku Majishan. Namamu siapa manis?"

Shizu memandang penuh kebencian ke arah orang tersebut. Majishan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shizukesa. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Napas mereka saling berhembus ke wajah masing-masing.

"Ingat! Bukankah kalian sudah disuruh untuk pergi, kenapa kalian bertiga masih saja mencari masalah di sini?!"

Shizu berusaha memundurkan kepalanya, tetapi akibat ikatan rantai di lehernya membuat gerakannya menjadi terbatas.

"JAUHKAN WAJAHMU DARI WAJAHKU!"

Majishan makin menekan wajahnya mendekati Shizukesa. Hidung mereka benar benar bersentuhan.

"Oh ya? Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat wajah cantik ini dari dekat," Majishan pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Shizukesa "Kau tahu, kami..yang sudah menjadi alat yang ditakuti para warga Kurai dan digunakan keluarga Miyamora bukanlah lawan sepadan yang bisa kalian lawan.."

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian dipakai oleh keluarga Miyamora?!" Shizu sangat terkejut dengan fakta tersebut.

"Tentu saja, mendiang Jun Miyamora adalah pemimpin kami.." kata Majishan sambil berjalan ke belakang Shizu "..Dan dia juga mempercayakan kami sebagai kekuatan Kurai no Sato,"

! Shizu benar benar terkejut akan informasi tersebut. Jun Miyamora? Pemimpin orang orang ini?!

"Tapi..tapi kenapa.."

Majishan tertawa pelan "Hahaha,"

Tep! Tiba tiba dia menangkap pantat Shizu dengan tangan kanannya "Jun Miyamora adalah orang disiplin yang tetap menjaga teguh tiga gulungan kematian dan sisa-sisa karya hebat Kagemi Miyamora-"

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KURANG AJARMU!" Shizu berusaha bergerak, tetapi sia sia "Apa yang, ahn.."

"Desahan yang bagus," Majishan mengelus pantat tersebut perlahan "..Dan," orang berkacamata tersebut berbisik dari arah belakang Shizukesa yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah "..Dan Jun Miyamora adalah orang yang tahu akan rahasia dari kekuatan gulungan rahasia ini. Kurai no Sato dan kekelaman sejarahnya. Kau tahu tentang Lembah Kuroyami kan?"

Shizu membuka sebelah matanya. Dia menutup bibirnya rapat rapat 'Keparat orang ini! Akan..akan kubunuh dia! Tidak mempunyai sopan santun dan..ngh, kenapa rasanya tubuhku panas,' Shizu menggelengkan kepalanya. Majishan menyeringai.

Mata Shizu terbuka lebar. Dia segera menaikkan intensitas chakranya.

PLAK! Majishan dengan cepat menampar pipi kiri Shizu dari belakang. Shizu langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan perlawanan, bocah sialan.." Majishan berjalan kembali ke arah depan Shizukesa "Lembah Kuroyami adalah tempat di mana mayat-mayat peduduk asli yang dibunuh Kagemi Miyamora dibuang, makanya dikenal sebagai lembah yang katanya penuh roh gentayangan. Ada cerita yang mengatakan jika seseorang masuk ke sana maka dia akan menghilang tetapi.." Majishan menyeringai sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

"..Kami-lah yang membuat orang orang itu menghilang! Ada perintah dari pemimpin kami bahwa siapa yang masuk ke lembah Kuroyami bunuh saja!"Majishan kembali mendekati wajah Shizu "Karena.." Dia pun berbisik di telinga kanan sang Midoru

"..Gulungan ketiga yang selalu dicari itu ada di lembah Kuroyami dan bukannya hilang.."

Mata Shizu melebar terkejut

"..Tetapi kami yang memegangnya!"

Sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan menerpa telinga Shizukesa, dan Majishan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tawa penuh kemenangan

"Dan kau kini berada di lembah Kuroyami, sayang.."

Tlek, pintu itu tertutup dan Shizu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebuah kekalutan yang ada, tiga bocah ini dalam kesulitan besar!

**TBC**

Author Note:

HUWOHOHOHO! SPECIAL FANSERVICE UNTUK SHIZU-CHAN DALAM MODE IKAT-MENGIKAT, WAHAHAHA*Diketekin* terima kasih kepada Crisya-senpai atas masukan actionnya dan terima kasih atas ide sedikit scene di atas yang cukup panas *dia memang pandai soal begitu^_^* wahaha,

Gomen ne Shizu-chan, emm..dan terima kasih karena terus mendukung fic ini ya para Readers. Emm, Icha boleh berpesan gak? Boleh ya? Ya? *maksa* bagi senpai-senpai yang lagi dalam perjalanan untuk pulang kampung hati-hati ya, dan mohon maaf lahir batin kepada para Readers jika Icha pernah salah misalnya, mengejek sesuatu di karya Ffn Icha *seperti mengatakan kalau wajah Kisame mirip ikan, maaf ya bang Kisame^_^* ataupun PM para Readers ataupun PM yang belum Icha balas. Pokoknya maaf-maaf dan maaf..

So, is The Best Team and please your best review..

Tertanda. Icha Ren^_^

TBT: TDS New Archive:

6 Anggota 12 pasukan setan yang melawan Duo Uzumaki Naruto-Uchiha Sasuke,

Ropu, berambut cepak pirang dan memiliki wajah yang lemah (menurut Naruto tidak seperti penjahat). Dia adalah seorang pengguna Kugutsu.

Sakebu. Berambut hitam rapi dengan mata tajam nan kejam. Memiliki kemampuan aneh pada teriakan suaranya.

Juryo. Berbadan besar dan memiliki cambang di wajahnya. Mempunyai kekuatan pada pukulan, terjangan, bahkan tinjakannya. Tipe bertarung yang hampir sama seperti Tsunade.

Hayaku. Berkepala plontos alias botak. Memiliki luka di mata kirinya. Kemampuannya adalah pergerakannya yang sangat cepat, bahkan Sharingan Sasuke hampir tidak dapat membacanya.

Kokan. Memakai jubah di seluruh tubuhnya, hanya rambut hitam lurusnya dengan poni melekat di mata kanannya serta sebuah rantai di lehernya. Memiliki kemampuan dapat menukarkan posisi tubuh lawan dengan orang lain bahkan dengan dirinya.

Daeki. Memaka helm besi di kepalanya dengan rambut kecoklatan serta wajah penuh lukisan. Air ludahnya memiliki kemampuan yang cukup aneh dan misterius.

_Alur Duel Mereka di TBT_:

Aura antara NaruSasu melawan Shizu sudah muncul pada saat arc Prolog di mana Shizu sudah melihat dua partner tersebut tampaknya sudah memutuskan tujuan kegelapan mereka. Duel pertama mereka adalah saat setelah NaruSasu mengalahkan Gaara dan penyerangan Oto-Suna dapat dihentikan. Naruto dan Sasuke kalah telak melawan taijutsu serta kecepatan seorang Shizukesa di awal pertarungan mereka. Tekanan chakra sang Midoru yang begitu tinggi menjadi faktor utama dari kekalahan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Shizu bersama Jiraiya akhirnya mengajak Naruto-Sasuke untuk mencari Tsunade sebagai calon sang Godaime Hokage. Di arc tersebut Shizu bahkan mengakui kalau kerja sama Naruto dan Sasuke sangat kuat dan penuh ikatan yang erat. Dan di arc tersebut, saat penyerangan para ANBU Root Danzo, kelemahan Shizu pun diketahui. Hingga di duel terakhir, saat Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mudah mengalahkan Sakura serta Hinata, Shizukesa datang dan duel puncak dimulai. Kekalahan telak diterima Shizukesa saat Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluarkan kegelapan mereka yang sangat kuat. Kelemahan terbesar Shizu, yakni tidak dapat menahan kesakitan dalam kekuatan kegelapan akhirnya membuat dirinya dibombardir serangan Naruto-Sasuke hingga detik-detik terakhir, saat Naruto mengeluarkan Dai Rasenringu-Rasenga Destruktif yang berbahaya-, Shizu mengeluarkan kemampuan terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-Hinata dari kematian.

Alur duel mereka ditunggu di daerah penuh darah, dan ketika para ular mendesis dalam racun deriknya..

By Doni Ren, yang iseng untuk ikutan mengetik

Preview The Next Chap

"Ini gara gara kau _Teme_! Coba kau tidak melirikku tadi.."/ "Salahku?! Hn, ini karena kau tidak bisa menjaga posisi gulungan kedua dan terlalu asyik melawan yang lainnya.."/ "Aku melawan lima orang! Kau?! Kau melawan satu orang bahkan sebagai Uchiha kau terlihat kesulitan melawan si botak itu!"/ "Hn, kau pikir dirimu kuat Dobe?"/ "Kau yang duluan sialan!"/"Kau Uchiha manja!"/"Bocah kuning keparat!"/ "Lembah Kuroyami, arah barat daya!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team special Arc, Chapter 8: _Save Shizu!_

"SELAMATKAN KURAI NO SATO DARI KEKELAMAN DAN.."/ "..SELAMATKAN CHISAI DAN SHIZUKESA!"/ 'Tunggu kami Shizu!'


	8. Chapter 8

Zona Membalas Review:

Al-Faraoh: Haha, yap..andai juga. Tenang saja kok, di Season TBT berikutnya mungkin masih ada kejutan-kejutan tentang Shizu, Naruto, dan Sasuke^_^ arigatou..

Sarutobi RianMaru: Haha, sip. Analisis yang bagus Rian-san. Tapi, kita tidak tahu siapa tuannya kan? Hihi, dan untuk Shizu..yah, mungkin dia punya daya tarik sendiri. Arigatou atas reviewnya^_^

Querilla Nyxa: Haha, kalau menang nanti cepat habis dong ceritanya*plak*, senyum-senyum Nyxa-san. Hayoo…^_^ so, arigatou atas reviewnya ya..

Altadinata: Yap, oke lanjut..arigatou..

D-R-A: Haha, sip lah..arigatou D-san (boleh manggil gitu?) dan memang Hideyoshi itu *kyaaa* kawai ne, tapi lebih kawai Kuro-kun yang dari anime ehem-ehem..ohohoho. Arigatou ne^_^

Guest: Hiks..hiks..gomen Guest-san. Yang ini malah Cuma 3024 words aja (yang bersihnya, tanpa membalas review, author note dan previewnya) tapi Icha akan usahain lebih panjang ya..sip. Arigatou atas reviewnya..

Guest: Haha, sip..sip..akan saya coba*plak* hihi..arigatou ya..

Topeng Lolli Kura: Yuhuuu..Kura-san, arigatou atas dukungannya..dan tentu saja salam adios amigos (bahasa Italy kan? ^_^) arigatou.

Z. L. C: BRUAASSSHH! Jangan bilang gitu Z-san, Icha kan jadi mimisan *ngook* haha, sip..arigatou atas review dan tungguannya^_^

Fahri. Uchiha: Haha, kita lihat penyelamatan mereka, apa sesuai rencana atau tidak^_^ dorr (ngapain Cha-_-) yap, arigatou atas reviewnya Fahri-san.

Hanzer v Reload: Waa..gomen kalau kurang panjang *bungkuk-bungkuk sakit pinggang* yap akan Icha usahain. Arigatou atas reviewnya ya dan Shizunya, ow yeah aja^_^

Opek. Zeysu: Yap, selamat lebaran juga Opek-san and Arigatou godzaimasu..

Arevi. Are. Vikink: Haha, kan Sharinga Sasuke udah dipake, tapi dia lagi ngelawan Hayaku yang mempunyai kecepatan tinggi hingga Sasu mengatakan kalau Sharingannya hampir tidak dapat membacanya^_^ arigatou atas reviewnya yang mantap, Arevi-san^_^

Freak: Haha, siplah..selamat lebaran juga, dan kenapa tidak sembahyang..nanti Icha suruh mbah Orochi cium lho *becanda^_^* arigatou..

Awar. Muna: oke sip, arigatou ya..

Sgiariza: Gomen kalau chapnya kurang panjang dan menggigit. Yap, memang akhir-akhir ini agak susah mengetik words terlalu banyak Sgi-san, mohon maaf ya. Dan Shizu..ow yeah, pemanis cerita gitu *kedip mata gak jelas* haha, arigatou atas reviewnya..

Hamaru: Haha, sip lah..makanya baca jangan malam-malam ya *plak* oke sip, arigatou ne..

Sae. Fullo. 1: Hihi, memang mereka cukup kuat, tapi tenang kok, The Best Team kita tetap yang terbaik. Arigatou ne atas reviewnya^_^ dan untuk Tsunade, hemm, tunggu aja..

Dandi. Purnama. 524: Haha, sip..yang penting review dan arigatou..

Sora narukami: Yap, beri semangat ke Shizu-chan dengan mengetik Reg spasi *apaan sih Cha-_-* hihi, arigatou ya atas reviewnya^_^

Kun-cici naru: Yosh! Arigatou..Icha akan maju terus^_^ arigatou ne..

Adytama Ezio D' Shadow: Hemm, akan Icha pikirkan Ady-san, karena masih ada beberapa fic yang belum tuntas dan masih banyak kegiatan di luar sana, tapi Icha akan coba^_^ arigatou..

Hanafid: hihi, kita lihat saja Hanafid-san, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh deh..arigatou ya^_^

FISIKA: Sip! Kita beri ramen dan tomat untuk duo tim kita^_^ yap..arigatou Fisika-san^_^

Dark Namikaze Ryu: Hihi, yap begitulah..memang aneh-aneh, yang membuatnya aja aneh^_^ ehem..baiklah Icha panggil Onii-chan~ aja, hihihi..panggilan yang manis gitu *gigit bantal* yap, arigatou karena telah membaca fic gaje Icha lainnya Onii-chan^_^

Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158: Haha, sip..mudah-mudahan selamat^_^ dan arigatou ya, salam hidup itu indah *diketekin Minato*

Sabaku no rafi: Iya arigatou *evil smile bawa gergaji mesin* hai Rafi-kun, Icha mau mencincang seorang nih^_^ haha, gak..bercanda aja. Oke sip arigatou..

Tragger: Arigatou..arigatou..arigatou ya *plak, nagapin ngikutin Tragger-san cha?* yap, Icha akan ganbatte ne!

Kirigaya o: Haha, Gitsuki-san ni ada-ada aja..emm, manggilnya apa Gitsuki-san, Raymo-san *ciee Icha ingat pen name yang dulu* atau Kirigaya-san, haha..yang mana? Dan arigatou ya..*reviewnya mantap, Shizu bisa marah nih*

Yosh! Arigatou atas semua dukungan, review, saran, kritik dan semuanya minna..so, Icha mau pergi ke tempat teman sehabis mengetik ini dan..

Welcome to The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team Special Arc:

Naruto-Sasuke akhirnya gagal mempertahankan gulungan kedua. Enam orang pasukan setan mengatakan fakta mengejutkan dan keadaan semakin sulit. Shizu yang kini disekap di sebuah ruangan penjara pun mendengar kejutan-kejutan lainnya dan sang Midoru kini berada di Lembah paling kelam, Lembah Kuroyami..mampukah Naruto-Sasuke meyelamatkan teman satu tim mereka sekaligus mengakhiri kekacauan ini?!

Chapter 8: _Save Shizu!_

"U-ugh, _ittai_ Paman Nagawa.."

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku sedang menutupi luka di dagumu.."

Nagawa dengan wajah serius menutupi luka yang cukup dalam di dagu Naruto akibat insiden pertarungan tadi. Rumah Nagawa sendiri hancur lebur dan tidak beraturan. Sasuke bersandar di sebuah dinding sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menatap kesal ke arah partnernya.

"Ini gara gara kau _Teme_! Coba kau tidak melirikku tadi.."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak wajah tampan itu juga kesal.

"Salahku?! Hn, ini karena kau tidak bisa menjaga posisi gulungan kedua dan terlalu asyik melawan yang lainnya.."

"Aku melawan lima orang! Kau?! Kau melawan satu orang bahkan sebagai Uchiha kau terlihat kesulitan melawan si botak itu!"

"Hn,"

"Lebih baik rambutmu dibuat botak biar lebih kuat-_ttebayo_."

"Hn, kau pikir dirimu kuat _Dobe_?"

Naruto tiba tiba berdiri "Grr, kau menantangku hah?!". Sasuke ikutan berdiri dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Kau yang duluan sialan!"

"Kau Uchiha manja!"

"Bocah kuning keparat!"

Nagawa menghela napasnya melihat duo sahabat itu kini terpacu amarah akibat kekalahan mereka dalam mempertahankan gulungan kedua. Nagawa memaklumi itu karena keduanya masih muda dan masih berdarah panas.

"Coba saja kau yang pergi ke jebakan musuh-musuh sialan itu! Pasti aku dan Shizu masih bisa mempertahankan gulungan kedua ini!"

Sasuke menatap sengit Naruto "Kau hanya merepotkan Shizu, Naruto..aku lebih ksatria dari pada dirimu!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya "Oh ya? Dan kini Shizu tertangkap lalu gulungan kedua yang dia percayakan kepada kita sudah jatuh di tangan musuh..apa itu sikap ksatriamu?!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan "Hn, kau masih sama seperti di Akademi dulu. Pecundang yang selalu ingin meniruku dan selalu ingin lebih kuat dariku, tetapi kau tetap saja bodoh.."

GYUT! Naruto langsung menggenggam kerah baju Sasuke "Coba katakan itu lagi, Uchiha.."

Sasuke menggelemetukkan giginya "Siapa yang mengkhianati kepercayaan Shizu hah?! Kau melupakan posisimu dan lupa akan posisi Paman Nagawa?! Siapa yang mengkhianati kepercayaan dia?!"

Nagawa meneguk ludahnya. Dia harus melerai kedua ninja muda tersebut.

"Naruto, Sasuke..sudahlah. Kalian begini karena-"

"Kau Uchiha sendirian yang malang, Sasuke.." Naruto tersenyum mengejek "Bagaimana rasanya sendirian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Mata Sasuke membulat. Perlahan lahan Sharingan muncul di onyx kelamnya.

"Akan kuberitahu kau.." tangan Sasuke terkepal erat

"Kau yang akan kuberi tahu.." tangan Naruto yang bebas juga terkepal dengan erat

"Kalian, hentikan!" kata Nagawa tegas. Dia berjalan ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dan berusaha melerai keduanya.

DUAKH! Mereka berdua saling memukul wajah masing-masing lawan dan keduanya terpental ke belakang secara bersamaan. Nagawa menghela napasnya.

Naruto terlentang di lantai rusak tersebut dengan napas terengah-engah. Safirnya menatap menerawang ke langit-langit rumah. Tercetak jelas di pipi tan-nya bekas tinjuan Sasuke. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu terlentang di lantai rusak yang berada di dekat pintu. Onyx kelamnya telah kembali menjadi iris matanya, dan matanya memandang menerawang ke langit-langit rumah. Napasnya terengah-engah dan bekas pukulan Naruto juga tercetak jelas di pipinya.

"Hei _Teme_.."

"Hei _Dobe_.."

Keduanya terdiam. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan posisi yang masih terlentang. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Kau duluan!" kata keduanya bersamaan. Nagawa tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bangun kalian ninja muda! Kejadian tadi hanya amarah sesaat kalian karena telah gagal menjalankan amanat dari Shizu. Aku juga patut disalahkan karena aku-lah yang memegang gulungan itu," Nagawa memandang keduanya bergantian "Jangan sampai karena ini, pertemanan kalian selama beberapa tahun pupus dan menghilang. Ingat! Kekalahan adalah sebuah kemenangan yang tertunda! Sebaik-baiknya kejahatan, sebagus-bagusnya sebuah rencana jahat.." Nagawa menaikkan suaranya agar semangat Naruto-Sasuke kembali "..Pasti kebaikan akan mengalahkannya walaupun dengan keajaiban sekalipun!"

Naruto dan Sasuke tampak merenungi kata-kata dari Nagawa. Mereka memandang datar ke arah langit-langit rumah. Keduanya bangkit dari posisi terlentang mereka secara bersamaan dan berdiri secara tegak. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dan Sasuke balas menatap tajam Naruto.

"Haah, sekesal-kesalnya aku kepadamu, kau tetap partnerku _Teme_.." Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan perlahan mendekati partnernya.

"Hn, pikiran kita sama. Maafkan keegoisanku," Sasuke memajukan kepalan tangannya

"Kau bercanda, aku juga egois Uchiha _baka_!" Naruto menyeringai sambil memajukan kepalan tangannya. Dua tangan itu saling beradu dengan kompak. Nagawa yang berada di tengah-tengah keduanya langsung menepuk kedua bahu tersebut dengan sikap seorang dewasa. Nagawa tersenyum senang.

"Nah begitu. Jadi," Nagawa memandang serius keduanya "Kalian punya rencana? Aku takut apa yang dikatakan mereka sebelum pergi.."

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersila. Nagawa pun ikutan duduk di depan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Dia menatap tajam keduanya.

"Aku baru dengar kalau tiga Death Scroll akan digabungkan dan yah, entah apa yang akan terjadi," Nagawa mengelus dagunya perlahan "Menurutku itu sesuatu yang buruk."

"Tentu saja," kata Sasuke perlahan. Dia memejamkan matanya "Paman Nagawa, bisa pinjam foto yang diberikan Tuan Jun Miyamora kepadamu? Kedua foto dari dua gulungan?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak "Kau benar _Teme_! Walaupun kedua gulungan sudah lepas dari kita..kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari foto tersebut!" Naruto menatap semangat Nagawa "Ini suatu anugerah yang tepat Paman Nagawa,"

Nagawa mengangguk penuh semangat. Dia langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya yang juga pintunya rusak. Nagawa agak lama di dalam dan akhirnya keluar dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apa yang akan kita dapatkan," kata Nagawa pelan "Benar-benar keberuntungan, terima kasih _Kami-sama_. Aku pun terkejut menyadarai kalau foto ini ada gunanya.."

Sasuke menatap serius kedua foto tersebut. Matanya memperhatikan isi lukisan dari kedua gulungan kematian yang telah difoto dan dicetak. Matanya menelusuri dengan tajam, tampaknya Uchiha muda itu sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai sebagai petunjuk.

"Ada yang aneh!"

Naruto menunjukkan bagian pojok kanan foto, yang merupakan bagian pojok kanan isi lukisan. Terdapat sebuah lambang aneh yang tampak mencurigakan.

"Lambang swastika (lambang yang digunakan Nazi Jerman) di gulungan pertama," Nagawa menatap tajam foto kedua "Dan ada lambang salib terbalik di gulungan kedua, lalu di bawah salib terbalik itu ada tulisan kanji kecil yang.." Nagawa menyipitkan matanya "..Apa itu? Sialan, mataku tidak jelas!"

"Gambarnya agak kabur," gumam Naruto yang ikut-ikutan memicingkan mata "Pakai Sharinganmu _Teme_.."

"Kau kira Sharingan-ku kaca pembesar _Dobe_," kata Sasuke dengan wajah sweatdrop. Uchiha muda itu menggosok pelan bagian pojok kanan foto kedua dan tampak agak sedikit cerah.

"Ada debu juga-_ttebayo_," gumam Naruto kesal. Uzumaki muda itu membaca perlahan-lahan kanji tersebut.

"Yang berada di barat, namun sebuah kata menunjukkan dalam arah setan," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Maksudnya apa-_ttebayo_?"

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Masing-masing berpikir dan membuat berbagai macam tebakan. Nagawa menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Jika ada gulungan ketiga pasti lebih mudah.." gumamnya pelan. Sasuke menatap datar kedua foto tersebut.

"Hn, bagaimana jika dua simbol ini kita satukan?"

Naruto dan Nagawa memandang penuh minat akan ide Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil kunainya dan membuat tanda di lantai Nagawa dengan ujung kunainya yang tajam.

"WEEEKH?! _TEME_! KAU BELUM MINTA IZIN SAMA PAMAN NAGAWA SOAL MERUSAKKAN LANTAI RUMAHNYA INI!"

"Tidak apa-apa Naru, ini demi penyelidikan kita.." kata Nagawa sambil tersenyum ke arah sang Uzumaki. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Yah, jika Paman Nagawa mengatakan begitu.." safir Naruto menatap gabungan antara lambang Swastika dan salib terbalik tersebut. Dahinya berkerut, segala macam pikiran melesat masuk ke otaknya.

"Mirip sesuatu.." gumam Naruto perlahan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini hampir seperti.." Nagawa menahan napasnya "..Arah mata angin?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepala secara bersamaan. Naruto tersentak kaget dan mengulangi tulisan kecil di pojok kanan lukisan kedua,

"Yang berada di barat, namun sebuah kata menunjukkan dalam arah setan," Naruto meneguk ludahnya perlahan "Barat..dalam arah setan..barat..dalam arah setan.."

Naruto meninju lantai dengan wajah kesal "Barat! Pasti mengarah ke situ, tapi apa hubungannya dengan yang 'menunjukkan dalam arah setan' _dattebayo_?!"

Nagawa tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke dapur. Terdengar suara ribut dari arah dapur, lebih tepatnya gudang yang berada di bagian sisi dapur. Nagawa muncul dengan wajah yang amat sangat penasaran serta bersemangat, lalu menghempaskan sebuah buku yang sangat amat tebal, yang dibawanya dari altar di dalam gudang. Debu-debu sedikit berterbangan dan Naruto serta Sasuke mengibaskan kedua tangan mereka untuk menepis debu-debu tersebut.

"Coba kita lihat dalam ajaran Budha," kata Nagawa serius. Dia membuka satu persatu halaman tua tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke memandang penuh minat. Bahkan di buku itu ada penjelasan soal arti lambang salib terbalik, pemujaan terhadap setan, beberapa tanda yang melawan Budha, dan akhirnya sampai di suatu Sub-bab tentang arah mata angin. Dalam mitologi Budha kaum Cina, ternyata arah mata angin Barat Daya disebut arah kesialan atau arah menuju setan. Arah tersebut selalu dijauhi kaum Cina Budha dan akhirnya dibuat kuil-kuil untuk menolak kesialan tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan cepat.

"Lembah Kuroyami, arah barat daya!" kata Naruto cepat. Nagawa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Dengan petunjuk itu sudah cukup! Memang gulungan ketiga bisa memberikan petunjuk lebih tetapi," Sasuke memandang datar ke depan "Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama!"

Nagawa menutup buku tebal tersebut dengan wajah serius "Kita mengetahui satu hal.."

"Ya," Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal "Pasti di lembah Kuroyami ada sebuah kuil yang entah mungkin dibangun oleh generasi Miyamora atau para tetua dahulu di desa Kurai," Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagawa "Dan itu pasti menjadi tempat menolak roh-roh amarah gentayangan hasil dari pembantaian Kagemi Miyamora agar roh-roh tersebut tidak pergi keluar dari lembah Kuroyami dan menganggu penduduk di sini!"

Nagawa menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Nagawa.

"Paman tetap di sini! Biar kami berdua yang akan ke sana dan menyelesaikan semuanya! Jika terjadi sesuatu maka Paman adalah orang pertama yang mengevakuasi para penduduk dari bahaya!"

Nagawa kembali mengangguk. Tatapannya serius memandang dua ninja muda tersebut "Aku mengerti.." katanya singkat.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo pergi _Dobe_!" Sasuke dan Naruto sudah siap dalam posisi ingin berlari

"Tentu-"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Keduanya memandang secara bersamaan ke arah Nagawa. Nagawa memandang penuh yakin akan keduanya.

"SELAMATKAN KURAI NO SATO DARI KEKELAMAN DAN.." Mata Nagawa memandang penuh harap ke arah mereka "..SELAMATKAN CHISAI DAN SHIZUKESA!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata, duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka berlari menerjang kegelapan di Kurai no sato yang tampak semakin kelam. Hembusan angin malam terdengar lembut dan nampak pelan. Keduanya mempunyai tekad kuat dan sebuah tujuan jelas di misi ini. Sebuah tujuan yang sebenarnya bertentangan dengan apa yang selama ini mereka hadapi dalam kisah mereka..

Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke kini berlari kencang untuk menyelamatkan sang pengawas, seorang musuh yang telah ditetapkan takdir menjadi musuh mereka dalam suatu pertarungan penuh darah. Seorang musuh yang telah menetapkan dalam hatinya akan menarik mereka dalam lubang kegelapan. Dan seorang musuh yang sangat manis dan berwajah cantik.

"Heh.." Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum secara bersamaan.

'Tunggu kami Shizu!' batin keduanya serempak

~TBT : TDS~

Krieet..pintu penjara Shizu kembali terbuka. Seorang laki-laki besar yang memanggul sebuah palu raksasa berduri di pundaknya berjalan santai memasuki ruangannya. Rambutnya tampak diikat satu dan kulit orang itu kecoklatan. Dia menaruh palu raksasanya di samping Shizu dan terdengar suara desingan yang sangat amat kuat. Shizu menutup matanya menahan dengungan akibat suara benturan palu raksasa tersebut dengan lantai besi penjara.

"Namaku Hanma dan aku ingin mengunjungimu karena tertarik akan kekuatanmu," Hanma berdiri superior di hadapan Shizukesa. Shizu menatap tajam Hanma. Hanma yang ditatap dengan killing intens hanya tertawa perlahan.

"Apa nak? Mencoba membunuhku dengan tatapanmu?! Lakukan saja..lakukanlah!" Hanma mengelus dagunya "Heh, jika kau bisa.."

"Aku harap bisa," kata Shizu singkat. Hanma memegang kasar wajah Shizu dengan tangan besarnya. Telapak tangannya mencengkram kedua pipi Shizu.

"Wajah yang manis dan begitu cantik. Kau ini laki laki atau perempuan?" tiba tiba Hanma mengelus pelan dada Shizukesa. Mata Shizu melebar terkejut.

"A-apa yang..ahn..sialan!" Shizu memberontak hebat. Hanma terkekeh pelan.

"Heheh, bocah yang unik, rupanya kau..heheh, Pantas saja Majishan sangat menyukaimu.."

Dengan cepat Shizu menggigit tangan tersebut dan membuat Hanma berteriak kencang.

"ARRRGH! SIALAN!" Hanma menepis kepala Shizu dan menarik tangannya perlahan "Tsk! Keparat! Kau benar-benar membuatku sedikit kesal.." Hanma mengelus tangannya perlahan. Matanya memandang tajam Shizu yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Wajah cantik sang Shizukesa tidak terlihat karena tertutupi helaian-helaian lembut surai coklat keemasannya.

"Hei bocah. Kami menyanderamu juga karena ada unsur untuk mengetahui kekuatan Konoha,"

Wajah Shizu terangkat ke atas. Mimiknya menggambarkan kalau perasaannya sangat terkejut.

"Dan kau adalah sandera berharga bagi kami.." Hanma menepuk pelan pucuk kepala tersebut "Jadilah anak yang baik karena mungkin kami akan segera menggali informasi darimu, baru setelah itu kami akan melakukan usulan dari Majishan.."

Mata Shizu menatap tajam Hanma yang kini sedang berjalan mengambil palu raksasanya. Hanma menyeringai saat palu raksasa berduri tersebut dengan santai dipanggulnya di pundak dan tanpa menimbulkan kesakitan bagi pria bertubuh besar tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Shizu pelan namun nadanya terdengar tajam.

"Menjadikanmu senjata cantik," kata Hanma singkat sambil menutup pintu penjara tersebut perlahan-lahan, saat pintu itu hampir tertutup, mata licik Hanma menatap tajam Shizu "Mampukah kau bertahan untuk menunggu aura kematian?"

Tlek, pintu itu tertutup rapat. Mata Shizu melebar.

Kali ini, dalam hidupnya..Shizu merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang!

.

.

.

"Lembah Kuroyami," gumam Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya. Sasuke membetulkan letak hitai ate-nya dan mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya.

"Jangan takut _Dobe_, hantu itu tidak ada.." kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu suara tangisan dari dalam lembah itu apa?!" tanya sang Uzumaki kesal "Ternyata tangisan yang dari dulu kita dengar berasal dari sini!"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Entah kenapa dia ikutan takut juga. Uchiha muda itu mengelap pelan keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Siap kawan?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kapanpun kau siap.." jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

SYAAAT! Mereka berdua melompati tebing yang agak curam tersebut dan berpijak dengan kuat di dinding-dinding lembah menggunakan kaki mereka yang telah dilapisi chakra. Sharingan Sasuke langsung mengobservasi dengan cepat daerah dalam lembah.

"Benar-benar gelap," gumam Naruto dengan napas tertahan. Sasuke menggerakkan handsteal dan menyemburkan bola apinya dengan cepat.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" bola api Sasuke melesat cepat ke bawah dan membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih terang. Bola api tersebut membakar beberapa pohon dan akhirnya membuat seperti api unggun yang berukuran agak raksasa. Naruto menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus _Teme_!"

"Hn,"

Keduanya pun mendarat sempurna di tanah paling bawah lembah. Naruto berjalan dengan cepat mengelilingi Sasuke dengan jarak 3 meter dan sepertinya menanam sesuatu. Dia kembali ke posisi mendekati Sasuke sambil mengacungkan kunainya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sudah siap. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kini berada dalam posisi siaga.

"Dengan melihat ada cahaya aneh di lembah sekelam ini pasti membuat mereka curiga kan?" Naruto memandang tajam partnernya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Kobaran-kobaran api akibat jutsu bola api Sasuke terus membuat pandangan Naruto-Sasuke menjadi sedikit membaik. Jadi mereka bisa mengetahui pergerakan musuh dan tetap waspada dengan posisi yang saling membelakangi. Delapan menit mereka menunggu dan belum terjadi apa apa.

Setengah jam menunggu dan Naruto mulai bosan. Safirnya kembali melirik ke arah sang partner.

"Tampaknya mereka belum datang. Apa waktunya cukup?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Dia kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Hn, aku pikir juga sudah tepat. Kita pergi dari sini!"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menurunkan kunai mereka. Kewaspadaan mereka sedikit diturunkan dan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu melangkah perlahan menuju arah barat daya Lembah Kuroyami. Tiba-tiba sebuah potongan besi muncul dari arah kiri Sasuke. Naruto segera mengetahuinya. Potongan besi berujung runcing itu mengarah cepat ke kepala sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menekan dada Sasuke dan menghempaskannya ke belakang. Besi tadi melewati depan wajah Sasuke namun sedikit mengenai kepala Naruto. Namun tidak terkena kepala sang Uzumaki, tetapi hanya menyibakkan surai-surai kuningnya.

DRAP! Naruto dan Sasuke pun jatuh bersamaan di tanah. Sasuke dalam posisi terlentang dan Naruto dalam posisi tertelungkup di samping Sasuke serta tangan sang Uzumaki masih berada di atas dada Uchiha muda tersebut. Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa apa Naruto?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Naruto bangkit dari posisi tertelungkupnya dan mengelus kepala belakangnya. Sasuke segera duduk dan memandang datar ke arah partnernya tersebut, tapi pancaran Sharingan Sasuka nampak jelas khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa _dattebayo_, hanya rambutku yang terkena sabetan besi tadi.." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya kembali serius saat matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Berarti mereka telah datang _Teme_!"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Duo Uzumaki Uchiha itu kini berdiri dengan posisi yang kembali siaga. Naruto menatap persiapan yang telah dipasangnya dan berharap para musuh berlari menyerang mereka dan meledak terkena jebakannya.

"Dari arah mana tadi serangannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan Sharingan yang bergerak-gerak cepat.

"Arah jam sembilan," kata Naruto singkat. Sasuke melirik ke arah samping kirinya dan mendecih kesal. Dia segera menggerakkan handsteal dan menyemburkan bola api raksasanya untuk melalap habis pohon yang berada di arah jam sembilan. Naruto tetap mengawasi sekelilingnya saat Sasuke sedang sibuk untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku pelemparan besi tersebut.

"Dia mungkin sudah menghindar," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menatap kobaran-kobaran api yang berada di sisi kirinya. Suasana di tempat tersebut semakin terang. Kewaspadaan Naruto tetap tidak berkurang. Safirnya terus menyapu semua area di sekelilingnya dan memperhitungkan dari mana serangan musuh akan datang.

Sementara itu. Dari arah jam sembilan..

Tetsu menggosok lengan kanannya sambil menyeringai. Dia menatap kobaran-kobaran api yang melahap seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan api-api itu hanya terasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangan Tetsu kemudian teralihkan kepada duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu, terutama sang Uchiha yang kini sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam Sharingan.

"Besi tidak akan terleleh jika panasnya hanya begini bocah," Tetsu tertawa pelan "Hehehe, dan juga..aku adalah besi yang kuat!". Beberapa pohon tumbang akibat batangnya terus dilalap api besar hasil jutsu Sasuke. Namun Uchiha muda itu tidak tahu bahwa sang musuh sedang tertawa mengejek akan jutsunya. Tetsu menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kuharap kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan Mahotsukai, aku sudah mengincar kepala mereka dengan satu kepastian.." Tetsu memandang tajam ke arah depan, di mana bisa dikatakan ke arah kanan Naruto "..Aku sudah berusaha membuat rambut-rambut mereka melekat pada besi-ku dan kau bisa menggunakan boneka _Voodo_mu itu,"

Sementara di arah jam tiga atau kanan Naruto..

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan mata yang seperti kurang tidur berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah pohon. Di batang pohon tersebut tertancap sebuah batang besi berwarna hitam mengkilat, dan Mahotsukai-nama laki-laki tersebut-menyeringai senang. Dia mengelus pelan rambut putihnya menggunakan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya mencabut tancapan batang besi tersebut. Mahotsukai menatap ujung besi yang tajam dan dia menyeringai senang.

Ada sehelai rambut pirang yang melekat di situ, dan satu saja sudah cukup..

Sudah cukup bagi Mahotsukai untuk mengutuk orang tersebut dalam permainan boneka jeraminya dan merasakan kesakitan di ritual _Voodo_..

"Heheheheh, helaian rambut yang bagus," Mahotsukai melempar ke belakang besi tersebut dan menatap penuh minat ke satu helai surai kuning tersebut. Mata kurang tidurnya tampak berbinar mengerikan.

"Sayang pemiliknya akan mati dalam siksaanku!"

Alarm tanda bahaya! Para musuh mulai menunjukkan taringnya!

TBC

Author Note: Aw yeah. Yo..yo..Naruto kena kutuk yo..Naruto kena kutuk jadi Uke yo*Plak*

Yap, pertarungan d lembah Kuroyami dimulai dan tampaknya akan ada beberapa kesusahan yang menerpa duo tim terbaik kita. Hem, so..arigatou godzaimasu untuk semua Readers-san yang masih mau membaca cerita abal-abal ini dan masih mau memberikan review, review kalian adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuk sebuah fic. Oh ya..terima kasih juga untuk Crisya-senpai atas dukungannya dan bantuannya yah..haha, yap. Gomen untuk Blacklist 10 yang kita pending karena Icha mau menyelesaikan ini dulu..dan mudah-mudahan Doni-san cepat datang dari Jakarta^_^

So, please Review dan thank you^_^

Tertanda. Icha Ren.

Mahotsukai. Kemampuannya adalah dapat mengutuk seseorang menggunakan Voodonya dengan syarat mengambil sesuatu dari tubuh orang tersebut (sistem kekuatan hampir sama dengan Hidan).

Preview the Next Chap:

"Kau yakin arahnya dari jam sembilan?"/ "AWAS TEME!"/ "Benar Teme, tapi apa itu yang membuatku sepertinya dikendalikan?"/ "Cih sialan! Ini namanya permainan curang!"/ "Itu hanya salah satu kekuatanmu Naruto. Belum sepenuhnya,"/ "Yami! Bagaimana ini?!"/ "Musuhmu cukup licik juga Gaki,"/ 'Habisi dia, Naruto..'

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team Special Arc. Chap 9: _The Battle in Flames_

"Naruto! Teknik shurikenmu!"/ 'Jika terkena perutku bisa-bisa perut ini hancur-ttebayo!'/"Kita terdesak!"


	9. Chapter 9

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team Special Arc:

Naruto-Sasuke berhasil menemukan letak dari inti masalah tersebut. Mereka pun pergi ke arah Barat Daya di Lembah Kuroyami untuk menyelamatkan Chisai dan Shizukesa sekaligus menyelamatkan Kurai no Sato dari kekelaman. Namun para penjahat tidak akan membiarkannya, sebuah pertarungan di tengah-tengah kobaran api dimulai!

Chapter 9 : _The Battle in Flames_

Kobaran api di dasar lembah Kuroyami akibat tembakan jutsu bola api Sasuke semakin besar. Cahaya merah jingga menerpa dua wajah ninja muda yang kini memasang ekspresi serius dengan mata yang bergerak tajam dan cepat. Naruto dan Sasuke kini dalam posisi siaga penuh. Mereka berdua tahu kalau situasi sekarang sangat berbahaya. Berada di sebuah lembah mengerikan, dan kini diawasi para musuh yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

"Kau yakin arahnya dari jam sembilan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Jangan remehkan ingatanku _Teme_," kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggeram. Sasuke menatap tajam arah yang diberitahu Naruto. Hanya ada kobaran api di sana.

"Mereka mungkin bersembunyi mengelilingi kita, dan penyerangmu mungkin dapat menghindar dari serangan bola apimu," Naruto mengerling ke arah partnernya "Tapi bisa juga dia kini menjadi abu.."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya "Kau benar. Aku sudah berusaha membuat bola apiku bergerak cukup cepat. Kuharap apa yang kau katakan benar, Naruto-"

DUAKH! Tiba tiba Naruto meninju pipi kiri Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Sasuke terpental dan tubuhnya hampir mengenai jebakan ledakan yang dibuat Naruto.

"U-ugh, a-apa yang terjadi?" gumam Naruto sambil memandang tangan kanannya yang bergetar sehabis menghajar wajah sang partner. Sasuke bangkit sambil mengelus pipinya perlahan. Sharingan-nya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Tenang _Dobe_, ada yang salah di sini.." kata Sasuke dengan napas berat. Otaknya berputar cepat. Hipotesis terus berputar di kepalanya. Apa yang sedang terjadi?!

Safir Naruto membulat sempurna saat tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah kunai di kantong senjatanya. Uzumaki muda itu menelan ludah terkejut karena kakinya tiba-tiba berlari sendiri ke arah Sasuke.

"AWAS _TEME_! BADANKU SEPERTI DIGERAKKAN SESUATU!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. Sasuke mengambil kunai di kantong senjatanya dengan cepat, sang Uchiha berencana tidak akan lari.

SYAAAT! Naruto menggerakkan kunainya dengan cepat untuk menusuk kepala Sasuke dari arah atas. Sasuke mengelaknya ke samping dan Uchiha tersebut berlari di samping Naruto. Sharingannya menatap tajam tubuh belakang Naruto.

'Tidak ada benang chakra di sini, berarti dia tidak dikendalikan dengan teknik Kugutsu!'

"AWAS _TEME_!" kaki Naruto terangkat dengan cepat dari belakang Sasuke dan langsung mengenai punggung sang Uchiha. Sasuke tersungkur ke depan, kunai yang dipegang Naruto tadi terlempar ke arahnya dan Uchiha muda tersebut langsung rolling ke depan dengan cepat.

Tak! Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Fiuuh, hampir saja,"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Matanya menatap kobaran api yang semakin melahap pohon-pohon di hutan lembah Kuroyami.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan lemparan besi itu Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berlari ke arah Sasuke dan tangannya terkepal erat berusaha meninju wajah sang Uchiha.

DUAKH! Sasuke menahan pukulan Naruto dengan lengan kanannya "Hn, kau benar Naruto. Kau mengatakan kalau besi itu hanya mengenai rambutmu kan?"

Naruto melakukan tendangan putar untuk menghantam pinggang kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menahannya dengan betis kirinya.

"Benar _Teme_, tapi apa itu yang membuatku sepertinya dikendalikan?"

Sasuke menghenyakkan kaki Naruto dari betisnya dan memutar tangan Naruto untuk mengunci pergerakan sang Uzumaki. Tubuh Naruto berputar cepat dan sang Uzumaki melakukan pukulan tangan kiri dari samping. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan sigap.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan melompat ke belakang "Tapi jika diasumsikan kalau rambutmu yang membuat dirimu dikendalikan.."

Naruto melemparkan lima shuriken ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindarinya dengan mudah "Maka besi itu bisa dikatakan sebagai alat perantara!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menggerakkan kelima jarinya. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi berpikir "Mereka tahu teknikku?"

Sasuke langsung salto belakang sebanyak tiga kali untuk menghindari lilitan dari shuriken bertali Naruto. Sharingan-nya menatap waspada saat lima shuriken itu bergerak menyebar untuk melilit sang Uchiha. Sasuke menahan kelima shuriken bertali Naruto dengan kunai yang masih dipegangnya dengan erat. Kelima shuriken Naruto tertancap di tanah sekitar Sasuke.

"Pasti tahu kawan. Kau kan pernah bertarung dengan mereka.."

Naruto kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya "Cih sialan! Ini namanya permainan curang!"

SYAAAT! Lima shuriken Naruto terangkat dari tanah dan kembali menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke melompat zig-zag mundur dan mengambil lima kunai di sela-sela jari tangan kirinya secara bersamaan. Dengan cepat Uchiha muda itu melemparkan kelima kunai ke arah tali shuriken Naruto dan langsung memutuskannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Cukup efektif menghentikkan teknik sederhanaku,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang partnernya "Itu hanya salah satu kekuatanmu Naruto. Belum sepenuhnya,"

Naruto tiba tiba mengangkat sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Alis Sasuke terangkat. Serangan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si pengendali Naruto.

Dari arah jam tiga

Mahotsukai menyeringai. Dia menggerakkan boneka jerami _Voodo_nya yang telah diikat sehelai rambut kuning sang Uzumaki. Tampak tangan Naru seperti ingin menusuk jantungnya sendiri.

"Saatnya permainan menyiksa diri sendiri dimulai.." kata Mahotsukai sambil menjilati bibirnya dengan wajah senang.

Sasuke yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai yang di tangan kanannya untuk menjatuhkan kunai di tangan Naruto.

Trang! Kunai Naruto pun terpental ke tanah. Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Aku sepertinya ingin bunuh diri-_ttebayo_,"

Sasuke mendecih kesal "Seharusnya aku yang kena. Kau menyelamatkanku dan akhirnya dirimu yang terkena jutsu aneh ini Naruto.."

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Apa boleh buat, kita kan partner,"

Sasuke menyapu sekelilingnya dengan cepat "Dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu, partner!" Sasuke berbalik memandang kobaran api yang berada di arah jam sembilan, dan kemudian memandang ke arah jam tiga. Alisnya naik perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tahu, jutsu ini seperti jutsu pengendali bayangan oleh klan Nara, tapi ini tampaknya lebih hebat.." kata Naruto yang kembali mengambil kunai di kantong senjatanya. Sasuke juga sudah menyiapkan kunainya.

'Di mana kau sialan! Jika kata Naruto arah serangannya dari jam sembilan, besi itu pasti tertancap di suatu pohon kira kira di arah jam tiga,di kananku! Aku simpulkan ada salah seorang dari mereka yang menunggu di arah jam tiga dan orang itu memiliki kemampuan dalam mengendalikan tubuh seseorang lewat suatu perantara..' Sasuke langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah kunai Naruto saat Uzumaki itu bergerak ingin menusuk jantungnya, Naruto melompat dengan cepat dan menghindari lemparan kunai Sasuke. Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar.

CRASHHH! Naruto dengan cepat menghujamkan kunai tersebut ke paha kanannya. Sang Uzumaki berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRRGHHHH!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia segera berlari ke arah sang partner.

Sementara Mahotsukai menjilati bibirnya dengan riang.

~TBT : TDS~

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah partnernya dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan kesakitan saat kunai itu semakin dalam menghujam paha kanannya. Naruto menutup matanya dan segera memasuki mindscapenya.

"Yami! Bagaimana ini?!"

Yami menutup matanya perlahan. Kurama mendengus kesal.

"Musuhmu cukup licik juga Gaki," kata Kurama "Kita simpulkan dia di arah jam tiga, atau di kananmu dan kanan Sasuke.."

"Arah yang dituju lemparan dari besi tadi?!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. Yami membuka matanya.

"Benar kawan. Kurama akan memberikan chakranya kepadamu agar pengendalian yang dilakukan musuh kita dapat kau tahan sedikit. Sedangkan Sasuke, suruh dia untuk mencari orang tersebut. Musuh ini pasti tidak bisa jauh dari area kau dan Sasuke.."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti "Terima kasih Yami. Kurama?"

Kurama menyeringai "Dengan senang hati.."

Naruto membuka matanya dan chakra merah langsung terpancar dari tubuhnya. Wajah Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Naruto dengan gigi yang bergelemetuk kesal langsung mencabut kunai yang menancap paha kanannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Akan coba kusembuhkan dengan chakraku, walaupun tidak seratus persen.." kata Kurama di mindscape Naruto.

"Yang penting aku bisa berlari dan melompat," kata Naruto cepat.

"Oke!"

Naruto yang kembali ke alam nyata langsung membuat gerakan stop ke partnernya. Sasuke berhenti seketika dengan wajah serius. Naruto segera memberi instruksi singkat.

"Hajar musuh sialan itu di arah jam tiga!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kau tahu, _Dobe_.." Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju tempat persembunyian Mahotsukai. Saatnya serangan balik!

BLAAARHH! Tiba-tiba dua buah potongan besi berdiameter 10 meter menancap di depan Sasuke dan masih dalam keadaan panas membara. Sasuke menautkan alisnya dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah jam sembilan.

Di atas pucuk pohon yang terbakar berdiri seseorang dengan santainya sambil bersidekap dada.

'Jadi dia tidak terbakar ya..' batin sang Uchiha dengan Sharingan yang menajam. Orang tersebut tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Besi tidak akan meleleh di bawah suhu tujuh ratus derajat _celcius_ bocah.." katanya dengan nada menggurui.

Sasuke menggerakkan handsteal dan menghidupkan **Chidori**nya.

"Hn, bagaimana dengan listrik?"

Tetsu-orang tersebut-menyeringai "Hanya sebagai konduktor.."

Sasuke tiba tiba memanjangkan **Chidori**nya dan melesatkan **Chidori Eisho** tersebut ke arah jam tiga. Sebuah pohon tumbang dan bahu seorang musuh terkena telak. Darah bertetesan di sana. Sebuah boneka jerami jatuh ke tanah.

Mahotsukai menampilkan ekspresi terkejut saat bahu kanannya tertembus **Chidori** yang sangat panjang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai pelan.

"Kena kau, **Chidori Eisho Chokyori**..lebih panjang dari **Chidori Eisho** biasa,"

"Keparat!" gumam Mahotsukai dengan tatapan marah. Naruto segera memutar sebuah bola chakra berwarna merah di tangannya. Sang Uzumaki sudah lepas dari jeratan permainan _Voodo_ Mahotsukai.

"**KURAMA**!" Naruto langsung melesat cepat ke arah Mahotsukai. Mata laki-laki berambut putih itu melebar. Tetsu yang tak kalah terkejut langsung menembakkan puluhan besinya ke arah Naruto yang kini melesat cepat ke arah teman satu kelompoknya.

"**RASENG**.."

Sasuke menendang-nendang dengan sigap besi-besi tersebut menggunakan taijutsu** Go Shi o Keru**-nya. Sekali tendangan Sasuke membuat belasan besi tembakan Tetsu terpental ke mana-mana. Sasuke menyeringai.

'Habisi dia, Naruto..'

"**RASENGAAAAAAAN**!"

**Kurama Rasengan** Naruto langsung menghujam perut Mahotsukai dan membuatnya terpental sangat jauh menabrak puluhan pohon di depannya. Asap dan debu berterbangan malam itu, mengikuti asap-asap dari api hasil jutsu Sasuke. Naruto tahu satu hal,

Orang yang telah mengendalikannya telah tewas..

Uzumaki muda itu mengangkat sebuah boneka _Voodo_ dan menatapnya penuh minat.

'Ini seperti ada di dalam buku yang ditunjukkan Paman Nagawa,' Naruto menatap helaian rambutnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Dia menggerakkan leher boneka jerami tersebut dan leher Naruto ikutan bergerak. Uzumaki itu sangat terkejut akan temuannya. Naruto segera melepaskan ikatan sehelai rambut kuningnya dari boneka tersebut dan membuangnya. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Tetsu yang kini melompat ke bawah dengan tubuh yang berasap. Masih dengan mode chakra merahnya, Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Heh, aku adalah pemilik _Kekkai Genkai Teton_, atau pengguna kekuatan besi. Kalian tidak akan mungkin menang melawanku.." kata Tetsu dengan wajah meremehkan. Dia menggerakkan handsteal dengan cepat. Naruto menaruh boneka tadi di dalam saku celananya dan bersama Sasuke, mereka berdua memasang posisi siaga. Tetsu menghujamkan tangannya ke tanah.

"**Teton: Kogeki no Rishoku**!"

BLAARHH! Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah yang berada di depan Tetsu, muncul dua tiang besi setinggi 16 meter. Tiang tersebut meliuk cepat seperti ular dan ujungnya yang tajam langsung melesat ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melompat cepat ke belakang. Besi itu terus mengejar Naruto-Sasuke, dan terus mengincar nyawa keduanya.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari! **Teton : Satsuei Tetsukaisho!**"

Tetsu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto-Sasuke yang sedang berjuang menghindari hantaman-hantaman dua tiang besi miliknya, tiba-tiba dari kedua telapak tangannya muncul dua potongan besi dan langsung melesat ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Naruto berdehem untuk memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang sedang melompat ke kanan belakang menatap tajam dua potongan besi yang melesat ke arah mereka. Sementara dari atas, ujung tajam tiang besi musuh mereka sudah siap untuk menghujam dari atas.

"Naruto! Teknik shurikenmu!" kata Sasuke cepat. Dan dalam waktu sisa 10 detik itu Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan sepuluh shuriken bertalinya.

"**Shuriken Tekunikku: Kontororu Juu Yubi**!"

7 detik, tiang itu dengan cepat menghujam ke bawah..lima shuriken Naruto di kanan dan lima shuriken Naruto di kiri dengan cepat mengikat kedua besi Tetsu. Tetsu sendiri terkejut akan hal tersebut.

'4 detik! Tiang sialan itu datang kawan!' batin Sasuke. Naruto menarik kedua besi itu dengan kesepuluh jarinya, dan secara cepat menangkap keduanya, lalu Uzumaki muda itu melempar salah satunya ke arah Sasuke.

2 detik!

Naruto mengangkat besi Tetsu sebagai tameng di atas kepalanya, dan Sasuke yang baru saja menangkap besi lemparan Naruto langsung menelungkupkan tubuhnya, memberikan 2 detik waktu tambahan untuk sang Uchiha.

TRAAAAANG!

Tetsu menaikkan alisnya.

'Kerja sama mereka..' batin Tetsu dengan wajah yang terkejut. '..Keparat!'

Naruto menghela napasnya lega. Begitu pula Sasuke. Kedua tiang besi tadi menancap di potongan besi lemparan Tetsu. Naruto mendengus pelan.

"BAGAIMANA RASANYA JIKA SENJATA SERANGANMU KAMI JADIKAN PERTAHANAN-_TTEBAYO_?!" Naruto menyeringai "Heh..dan potongan besi dari tubuhmu tampaknya lebih kuat dari besi yang kau munculkan dari dalam tanah.." tambah sang Uzumaki dengan nada mengejek. Gigi-gigi Tetsu menggelemetuk kesal.

"Diam kau bocah, aku belum menunjukkan kekuatan elemen _Kekkai Genkai Teton_!" Tetsu menggerakkan handsteal rumit dan mulutnya langsung bergerak seperti ingin menyemburkan sesuatu.

"Datang lagi _Teme_," gumam Naruto. Sasuke segera berguling ke kanan dan bangkit dengan cepat. Naruto mundur ke belakang.

"**Teton**," kata Tetsu dengan mulut yang menggelembung "**CANON**!"

BWUUUNG! Dari mulut laki-laki yang memiliki anting di telinga kirinya tersebut, muncul sebuah peluru meriam berwarna hitam pekat dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto melompat ke samping dan desingan angin peluru besi tersebut jelas terdengar di telinganya.

'Jika terkena perutku bisa-bisa perut ini hancur-_ttebayo_!' batin Naruto sambil menelan ludah perlahan.

"Belum selesai!" kata Tetsu dengan mata tajam. Dan secara beruntun, seperti tembakan otomatis, mulut Tetsu menembakkan peluru-peluru meriam itu secara cepat dan terus-menerus. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke mundur ke belakang dan memasuki area berpohon lebat. Dengan bantuan dari batang-batang pohon, duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu menghindari setiap serangan yang ditembakkan dari mulut Tetsu.

"Kita terdesak!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyerong untuk menghindari tembakan-tembakan peluru meriam Tetsu. Sebuah peluru melesat ke arah kepalanya dan Uzumaki itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya. Peluru tadi langsung menghantam pohon yang berada di belakang Naru. Sasuke tak kalah sibuknya. Uchiha itu melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil dengan efektif memanfaatkan batang-batang pohon sebagai tameng dari serangan Tetsu.

"Ada ide _Teme_?!" teriak Naruto di sela-sela larinya. Sasuke yang kini sedang berlari sambil membungkuk mengangkat tangannya.

'Formasi terpencar?!' batin Naruto sedikit terkejut 'Benar! Buat si manusia besi itu tidak fokus!' Naruto membuat tanda isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah kiri. Sasuke yang sedang melompat salto belakang untuk menghindari sebuah peluru ke arah kakinya berpijak dengan sempurna di sebuah patahan batang pohon. Uchiha muda itu menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Naruto segera berlari memutar hutan itu dan keluar melewati kiri Tetsu. Sedangkan Sasuke berlari dari arah sebaliknya, yakni kanan Tetsu. Tetsu yang mulutnya sudah menggelembung siap dengan tembakan meriamnya menautkan alis kebingungan.

'Mau apa lagi mereka?' batin pengguna _Kekkai Genka Teton_ tersebut.

Naruto menggerakkan segel tangan dan seorang Bunshin muncul sambil berlari di sampingnya. Naruto melirik ke arah Bunshinnya dengan cepat.

"Buat **Sankaku**!"

"Oke bos!"

Sementara Sasuke sudah siap dengan **Chidori**-nya.

'Mereka berusaha menyerangku dari dua arah?' Tetsu menggerakkan handsteal dan menghujamkan tangannya ke tanah 'JANGAN BERCANDA!'

'**TETON: KEIMUSHO NO KABE**!'

DAARHHH! Di samping kanan dan kiri Tetsu pun muncul dua buah tembok besi yang berduri. Duri-durinya yang menghadap ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan keluar dan siap menghujam tubuh duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"Hyaaah! Kena tipu kau idiot!" Naruto tiba tiba muncul di depan Tetsu dari arah kiri si pengguna elemen besi. Mata Tetsu melebar terkejut.

"SIAPA BILANG LARI SEORANG NINJA LAMBAT! AKU BISA BERLARI MEMUTAR TEMBOK JELEKMU-_TTEBAYO_!" kata Naruto sambil tangannya siap menghujam wajah Tetsu. Tetsu memandang bosan ke arah Uzumaki muda itu. Mulutnya yang menggembung langsung melesatkan sebuah peluru meriam yang ada di mulutnya.

'**Tetsu: Canon**..'

DHAAARR! Sebuah peluru dengan cepat menghantam kepala sang Uzumaki dan membuatnya hilang seketika dengan kepulan asap.

'Eh?! Menghilang?!' Tetsu meneguk ludahnya. Matanya segera melirik ke kanan dan kirinya dengan cepat. Bukan! Di atas kanan dan kirinya!

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah siap menghantam anggota pasukan setan tersebut dengan jutsu masing-masing di tangan mereka. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dengan sigap melompati tembok pertahanan besi Tetsu dan siap mengirim sang pengguna besi ke kematiannya.

'Benar?! Si bocah kuning itu sebelumnya membuat satu bunshin sebelum mengeluarkan jutsu segitiga aneh tersebut! Tapi bagaimana bunshin-nya bisa sampai secepat itu di depanku?!' Tetsu melakukan posisi siaga bertahan, dan kedua tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar.

"APAPUN KERJA SAMA KALIAN, KALIAN TIDAK DAPAT MENGALAHKANKU BOCAH-BOCAH!"

Tetsu dengan sigap menangkap kedua tangan duo partner tersebut. **Sankaku Rasengan** Naruto dan **Chidori** Sasuke tepat berhenti di depan dada Tetsu. Pengguna _Kekkai Genkai Teton_ itu menyeringai.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia tiba tiba mendorong **Chidori**nya ke lengan kiri Tetsu yang memegang tangan Naruto. Dengan sekali hentakan, **Chidori** Sasuke pun menghantam lengan sang pengguna besi sehingga pegangan di tangan Naruto mengendur. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dan pegangan Tetsu terlepas dari tangan sang Uzumaki. Naruto menyeringai.

"ARGHH! KEPA-"

"JANGAN REMEHKAN KAMI-_TTEBAYO_!" teriak Naruto memotong umpatan kesakitan Tetsu. Naruto dengan cepat menghujam **Sankaku Rasengan**nya ke leher Tetsu, dan mata sang manusia besi terbelalak ketakutan.

DRAASSHH! Sasuke segera melompat ke belakang dan Naruto melewati tubuh Tetsu sambil menghujamkan Rasengan segitiganya. Tetsu masih berdiri dengan tegukan ludah shock.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara kobaran api yang melahap batang-batang pohon.

"Dia tidak mati?!" gumam Sasuke terkejut. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Tetsu yang berdiri di antara duo Uzumaki-Uchiha menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benar," kata laki-laki beranting di telinga kiri tersebut "Heheh, kenapa aku harus takut. Kenapa aku takut kepada serangan bocah sialan itu.."

Tetsu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah psikopat yang mengerikan.

"BESI TIDAK MUDAH DIPOTONG OLEH ANGIN!" Tetsu menggosok pelan lehernya, terdapat sedikit lubang sayatan di sana "Walaupun sedikit, ini tidak akan mebunuhku!"

Naruto memasang wajah bosan. Dia menatap tangan kanannya yang memegang segumpal daging dari leher Tetsu yang sangat amat keras, benar-benar seperti besi. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Tetsu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak terkejut bocah?!" Tetsu menggerakkan segel tangan. Kedua dinding berduri yang berada di kanan-kiri area pertarungan tadi masuk kembali ke dalam tanah. Tetsu menatap tajam Uzumaki muda tersebut.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan-" Tetsu merasakan sesuatu yanga aneh pada tubuhnya "Eh?! A-apa yang terjadi!"

Naruto menyeringai. Di tangan kanannya kini sudah tergenggam sebuah boneka _Voodo_ dari Mahotsukai. Mata Tetsu membelalak terkejut. Dia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

'Tidak mungkin?! A-apa mantra Mahotsukai masih melekat di boneka jeraminya itu?!'

Naruto menunjuk segumpal daging yang dia lekatkan di leher sang boneka, Uzumaki muda itu menyeringai senang.

"Aku tahu kalau angin tidak bisa memotong besi. Tapi aku tahu kalau boneka ini hanya perlu bagian sedikit dari tubuh dan jika itu terpenuhi maka.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Uchiha muda itu berjalan ke arah barat daya Lembah Kuroyami.

"Urus dia _Dobe_. Bunuh secepatnya.." gumam sang Uchiha dengan nada datar. Mata Tetsu mendelik marah.

"Kalian bocah-bocah keparat! Aku tidak pernah-eh?!-sialan! Apa yang-"

Naruto membuat gerakan pada boneka jerami tersebut. Tetsu mengambil sebilah potongan besi yang ujungnya runcing-besinya sendiri-dan mengarahkannya ke dada kirinya.

"Besi tubuhmu lebih kuat dari besi yang kau hasilkan dari bumi. Tapi mungkin besi dari tubuhmu lebih kuat dari tubuhmu sendiri-_ttebayo_," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang.."

Mata Tetsu membelalak ketakutan. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Dan dengan satu kali gerakan..

.

.

.

Darah itu pun terciprat di mana-mana. Hanya kobaran api yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kemenangan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha.

Naruto membuang segumpal daging dari leher sang boneka _Voodo_ dan berlari mengejar Sasuke, masih dengan seringaiannya, Uzumaki muda itu tampaknya menemukan senjata cadangan mereka.

Sebuah malam yang penuh api dan darah! Jangan remehkan mereka berdua!

**TBC**

_Naruto Jutsu's_

**Sankaku Rasengan**. Rasengan segitiga dengan konsep yang hampir sama dengan Rasengan biasa. Hanya saja perlu control chakra yang baik, di mana sang pengguna dapat memisahkan antara chakra control tidak teracak di tiga sudut segitiganya dan chakra putar acak di tengahnya. Naruto belajar dengan keras saat arc pencarian Tsunade dari Shizu (yang membuat mode terbaru Rasengan) dan akhirnya dapat menguasai karena kerja keras sang Uzumaki.

**Kurama Rasengan**. Rasengan berbentuk normal namun dengan chakra berwarna merah dan volume yang sedikit lebih besar. Memiliki sedikit kekuatan elemen api yang dapat melelehkan sebuah es. Naruto menggunakannya secara spontan saat arc Nami no Kuni di mana dia berhasil menghancurkan jutsu cermin Haku yang begitu berbahaya ketika sang partner, Sasuke, terkena serangan Missing-nin Kirigakure tersebut.

_Sasuke Jutsu's_

**Chidori Eisho Chokyori**. Chidori Eisho yang begitu panjang. Areal kekuatan tipe jarak jauh. Sasuke mengeluarkannya saat dirinya bersama Naruto berjibaku melawan Gaara di arc Ujian Chunnin dan Penyerangan Konoha. Saat itu Gaara sudah menjadi monster Shukaku sepenuhnya dan serangan panjang Chidori Eisho Sasuke (Chidori Eisho Chokyori) hampir menusuk jantung sang Shukaku.

12 Kelompok Setan

_Tetsu Jutsu's_

**Teton : Satsuei Tetsukaisho!. **Tetsu mengeluarkan potongan-potongan besi dari bagian tubuhnya. Dari telapak tangan, lengan, kakinya, hingga kepalanya.

**Uta Rensho**. Satsuei Tetsukaisho dengan tembakan pengeluaran besi yang cepat dan beruntun. Dia mengeluarkannya saat penangkapan Shizukesa.

**Teton: Kogeki no Rishoku**. Tetsu memunculkan dua tiang besi yang bergerak cepat dan lentur bagai patokan ular, namun sebenarnya kekerasan material besi tersebut sangat keras dan mempunyai ujung yang runcing nan tajam.

**Teton: Canon**. Tetsu mengeluarkan peluru-peluru meriam besi dari dalam mulutnya. Sistem kerjanya hampir sama dengan serangan peluru meriam.

**Teton: Keimusho no Kabe**. Tetsu menciptakan dua buah dinding dari tanah, di sisi kiri dan kanannya, dan mempunyai duri-duri di permukaannya yang digunakan sebagai kekuatan serangan. Jutsu ini adalah kombinasi antara pertahanan dan menyerang.

Catatan By Doni Ren

Yo, selamat lebaran semuanya. Maaf saya sudah lama tidak log in ke akun ini karena yah, anda tahu kesibukan saya. Ehem, pertama-tama saya ingin berkomentar tentang fic buatan Icha yang dibantu oleh Crisya sebagai pengonsep pertarungannya. Saya tahu fic ini sudah adik sepupu saya tunggu selama 1bulan karena dia mendapatkan ide dari sebuah karya komik Horror Chie Watari. Yah, ini adalah fic yang menggabungkan scene Adventure, dengan kesan Horror dan juga Mistery. Mistery didapatkan dari alasan-alasan kenapa dan apa penyebab semuanya terjadi. Saya mengingatkan kepada Icha bahwa jangan melupakan sisi Friendship duo Uzumaki-Uchiha. Icha berhasil memperlihatkannya di chap lalu.

Fic ini begitu spesial untuk saya, thanks Cha, karena gadis pemalu namun cerewet ini ternyata mengikuti fic saya hingga tahu bagaimana cara kerja Naruto dan Sasuke dalam fic TBT. Saya sendiri sudah berusaha memberi masukan-masukan dalam adegan pertarungan agar bisa mengimbangi genre Horror dan Misterynya. Saya sudah membaca beberapa chap depan dan saya acungkan jempol, plot yang dia buat memang mantap. Penggabungan karakter dan penuh tipu daya cukup baik, bahkan cara penulisan Icha lebih baik dari pada saya..hahaha, nice sis..

So, saya (yang mengetik note ini) emm, karena Icha hari ini lagi liburan dan saya bersama ayahnya yang menjaga rumahnya di Padang, dan saya lagi dalam keadaan bosan, maka saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari para Readers.

Oh ya teman-teman, satu lagi..maaf untuk The Uzukagenya, nanti akan saya jelaskan kenapa saya ngaret mengup-nya dan untuk TBT s2, dimohon tetap menunggu ya. Kalau maksa akan saya hadiahkan sebuah link bagus untuk para pria, gak puasa kan bos *BOOM*

Haha, so next, Question from Readers and This Answer..

Dari Topeng Lolli Kura, hem..menghancurkan kuilnya? Hehe, kita akan lihat apa Icha akan merealisasikannya bro. Thanks..

Dari Readerr, heheh, kekuatan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha memang sebatas Genin elit (atau Chunnin) sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Lagipula Icha mengatakan memang susah mengambil based dari fic saya karena kekuatan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha sangat terbatas. Thanks gan.

Sora narukami. Hem bro, saya lebih pilih kutuk Naruto jadi cewek kemudian disuruh telanjang #croot, heh..thanks atas reviewnya.

Untuk Hanzer, Opek. Zesyu dan awar. Muna, terima kasih..saya juga tidak tahu kenapa Shizukesa dibuat seperti itu.

Lalu untuk teman saya Freak, wehehe..anda ternyata punya main dengan Icha ya, wahaha mantap bro..laki-laki memang harus begitu! Good..

Diantara semua Reviewer, jujur saja..anda yang paling saya suka baca. Penuh analisis dan logika. Hem, sebenarnya jutsu dan teknik Kokan adalah ide saya, Sarutobi RianMaru. Ide sederhananya memang saya dapat dari Kawarimi no Jutsu, tetapi saya ubah sedikit dengan kemampuan Kokan yang dapat menukar tubuhnya sendiri dengan tubuh orang lain atau tubuh orang lain dengan yang lainnya. Memang dia mempunyai jangkauan luas dan saran anda tentang cara melawan Kokan benar-benar luar biasa. 100 jempol buat anda teman, and thanks for intelligent review..

Yap, tetapi Tim terbaik tetap menang Sae. Fullo. 1, mereka sedang melawan duo tim terbaik dan secara keseluruhan memang 12 pasukan setan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Namun ada beberapa orang dalam tingkatan tersebut memiliki keahlian disbanding teman satu kelompoknya. Thanks bro..

Haha, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa Icha memotongnya sangat pendek. Mungkin kalau bisa saya menyarankan untuk menggabungkan 2 chap sehingga rata-rata panjangnya akan menjadi 6k, tapi Icha mengatakan kalau ketikannya belum selesai maka dia belum berani. Prinsip yang sama dengan saya, hahaha..so, untuk masalah Shizu-chan saya serahkan ke Icha, thanks Querilla Nyxa.

Al-Faraoh, yap..itu masih akan menjadi rahasia Icha kawan. Kita lihat saja nanti dan thanks.

3 pertanyaan dari anda, Ara Aya, hemm..untuk Chisai kita serahkan ke mana nanti Icha mengeluarkannya *emang bayi?*, lalu soal Dai Rasenringu, jutsu itu memang jutsu tanpa akibat namun ada syaratnya, yakni kegelapan Naruto harus kuat dan Yami yang sebagai faktor pembangkit harus menaikkan kekelaman hati Naruto agar tercipta jutsu tersebut. Yang terakhir bala bantuan, hemm..lihat saja nanti dan terima kasih.

KaminariNagisa. Hahaha, saya pun kebingungan membacanya. Kalau di anime H sih iya, ckckc, thanks gan

Untuk Hanafid oke bro. Lalu untuk noname, yap..di fic TBT ciuman pertama Naruto bukanlah Sasuke, tetapi Shion dalam arc Jueru Kingdom (jujur saja, itu adalah arc fav saya). Thanks bro

Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158. Wehehe, saya suka review kamu bro. Kocak, soal yang salam hidup itu indah ya..akan saya sampaikan ke Icha. Dan soal Shizu saya juga serahkan ke Icha mau diapain. So, thanks gan

Heheh, sabar teman. Mungkin itu adalah kegilaan Icha terhadap cowok Trap yang cantik sehingga Fanservicenya begitu kental. Dan soal Ffn yang akan dihapus, hemm..setelah SOPA ada berita seperti ini lagi, kita harap saja itu benar-benar kabar burung yang terbang menjauh dari kebenaran. Thanks FISIKA.

Yo kawan. Saya lupa tentang akun anda, tapi saat membaca penjelasan review anda saya baru ingat Raymo. Dan soal prediksi anda hampir benar bro, Kurama tetap malas-malasan di mindscape Naruto dan memberikan chakranya saja. Heheh, thanks..

Kurama Maulana. Hehehe, saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Akan saya tanyakan kepada si Fujosnya langsung. Gadis itu memang agak aneh-_-, so..thanks gan.

Yap Z. L. C, teknik merayu yang bagus bro..saya akan dukung. Heheh, nanti akan saya sampaikan salammu ke Icha. Thanks bro.

Untuk Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga saya ucapkan terima kasih. Lalu kepada Hamaru, haha..gak mungkinlah kawan. Kalau Naruto tewas di fic ini maka di serial TBT yang muncul adalah hantunya (?). Thanks gan.

Sudah tahu kan kutukannya Arevi. Are. VIkink. Pengendalian boneka Voodo memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang-orang luar sana dalam menyantet orang. Sebuah kepercayaan orang kulit hitam yang saya lupa bangsa apa dan mereka biasanya memulai dengan ritual meminu darah. So, thank you..

Sgiariza. Hahah, itu main kundang bro. hehe, terima kasih..

Ailfrid. Yap, soal itu saya kembali menyerahkan ke Icha. Thanks bro..

Kun-cici naru, dengan khas review singkat dan padat. Nazi? Yap, lambang Jerman dalam masa Perang Dunia kedua. Lambang ini ada saya lihat juga di komik inspirasi Icha karya Chie Watari dan saya berpikir, kenapa tidak digabungkan dengan lambang salib terbalik saja..itu akan menjadi tanda 8 mata arah angin yang menunjukkan jalan. Thanks kawan..

Yo kawan lama Dark Namikaze Ryu. Saya masih ingat anda bro! Haha, Icha saja memanggil saya dengan sebutan Doni-san atau kalau dia lagi kesal maka si mesum Doni. Hihi, enak ya dipanggi Onii-chan oleh seorang gadis manis nan muda, serasa gimana gitu kan? Ehem, saya bukan ke Jakarta bro tapi baru balik dari Jakarta. Biasa, orang mudik keluar kota saya malah masuk kota..hehe itulah saya. Ini saya sudah di Padang dan lagi bersantai di rumah Paman saya atau si ayahnya Icha. So, soal TBT s2, ehem..tunggu saja kawan, akan saya usahakan. Thanks atas reviewnya..

Dandi. Purnama. 524. Hehehehe, soal itu saya serahkan ke Icha. Saya angkat tangan :D

Jadi, terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih atas segala review, saran, dan dukungan di fic adik sepupu saya yang cerewet ini. Saya juga berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih mau menunggu TBT s2 saya, maafkan diri saya ini karena lama mengupdatenya. Cukup sibuk setelah beberapa tender pekerjaan mulai mere-negoisasi beberapa perusahaan dan saya sebagai konsultan di kirim ke beberapa negeri (paling sering ke Singapura) untuk membantu beberapa negosiator.

Yap, akhir kata..

Semoga terhibur dan mohon reviewnya

Tertanda. Pria baik hati namun dibilang mesum. Doni Ren

Preview The Next Chap:

"Hidupkan api lagi. Di sini semakin gelap."/ "_TEME_ SIALAN! JANGAN BERCANDA DI SAAT INI _BAKAA_!"/ "Hn, dasar penakut. Kau pasti lega kenapa kita bisa bertemu di lembah ini,"/ "Wajahmu tadi tampak lega Uchiha!"/ "Naruto, kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang memegang mulut atau wajahmu tadi?"/ "Kabut itu bukan kabut yang berasal dari lembah kan?"/ "TAPI KALI INI AKAN KUSERANG DENGAN SESUATU YANG ASAM!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team Special Arc, Chap 10: _Chasing Time_!

"Kurama! Tahan kekuatan lemparan ini memakai gesekan Chakramu!"/ "KATAKAN KEPADA SI GENDUT ITU KALAU TENDANGANNYA MASIH LEMAH!"/ "Aku tahu _Teme_! Pergerakannya..pergerakannya melambat!"/ "Hm, jangan remehkan Uzumaki,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:**

Halo Minna, ketemu lagi sama Icha. Untuk hari ini Icha gak bisa lama-lama ya karena ada beberapa urusan, emm sebelumnya terima kasih kepada Doni-san yang telah mengup fic ini saat Icha lagi gak ada di rumah. Haah, sekolah dimulai lagi dan masa-masa sibuk akan datang *Cha, sekolah itu penting-_-*

So, langsung ke Zona Membalas Review^_^

Ara Aya: Yap, seperti itulah Ara-san. Untuk perkembangan Duo Uzu-Uchi pastinya ada di TBT 2 karya si Doni-sanmesume *diketekin*, sip..akan Icha sampaikan dan arigatou

Sarutobi RianMaru: hihi, ternyata Rian-san selalu menganalisis di setiap chapnya. Dan arigatou atas saran hebatnya untuk Shizu lho, bisa-bisa Rian-san tepar terkena tekanan tinggi chakranya. Arigatou ya..

Hanzer v reload: Link apa Hanzer-san *bawa gergaji mesin* arigatou^_^

Kurama Maulana: Haha, D-san masih tetap meneliti tentang para Fujo?^_^, emm Icha jawab gak ya..arigatou ne

Readerr: Yap, beri semangat terus kepada Doni-san agar dia tidak suka lagi membaca komik seperti itu! Arigatou Readerr-san. Mohon maaf atas kelamaan TBT s2 dari Doni-san.

Hanafid: Oke sip^_^ arigatou

Samsung 0168: Wahaha, halo Freak-san. Icha baca lho balasan dari Doni-san. Jangan takut ma orang itu, dia Cuma kuat mesumnya *PLAK* hehe, arigatou ne

Sora narukami: Aduduh..bahaya kalau Naru-chan dikutuk begitu, nanti Sasu-kun kan jadi #BRUAASHH! Hihi, soal arc special lainnya, emm nanti akan kami berdua pikirkan lagi Sora-san. Arigatou ne

Arevi. Are. Vikink: Haha, yap seperti itulah. Arigatou ne^_^

Guest: Yahaha, mastin Good*plak* arigatou ne

Hamaru: Yosh! Icha akan terus lanjut. Arigatou ya^_^

Kirigaya o: Waah, Raymo tahu ternyata musuh di chap ini, sugoi^_^ arigatou atas reviewnya ya..

Awar. Muna: Oke oke oke, arigatou ne^_^

Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158: Haha, salam hidup itu indah^_^ dan untuk status Shizu mungkin masih rahasia Khadafi-san. Arigatou ne^_^

DANDI. PURNAMA. 524: Hemm, memang rencana seperti itu, tapi kata Doni-san bahwa tetap nanti ada unsur dimasukkan kerja sama antara NaruSasu. Nanti ada kok kerja sama mereka^_^ arigatou

Adytama Eizo D'Shadow: Iya, Icha memang tinggal di situ, dak rindu sama kampuang Ady-san^_^ , di Padang ada jam gadang lho *hehehe* arigatou ne

Al-Faraoh: Haha, kayak si Naru anak kecil aja^_^ arigatou Faraoh-san..

Blue sapphire Sophia: Haha, arigatou ne..dan mohon maaf atas kelamaan TBT 2-nya ya^_^, baiklah, kalau Icha ada waktu Icha akan terbang ke fic Sophia-san kok^_^

Uzumaki. Namikaze. GM: Yap, hanya 2 yang berhasil dibasmi NaruSasu. Gak apa-apa kok and arigatou atas review dan tungguannya kepada fic The Uzukage^_^

Sgiariza: Haha, masih rahasia Sgi-san. Kita akan lihat sampai mana duo Tim kita bertahan. Arigatou ne^_^

Kun-cici naru: Haha, iya ya..begitulah ciri khas Kun-cici Naru. Tapi gemesin gitu *cubit pipi* hihi, arigatiu ne^_^

Yap, minnaaaaaaaaaa *keselek* arigatou atas semua reviewnya, saran, kritik, dan semangatnya, tanpa kalian fic Icha hanyalah sesosok yang seperti Kisame..mau dibilang ikan iya, mau dibilang manusia iya *disamehada* so, mohon reviewnya dan kritiknya agar fic ini lebih baik.

And then, Welcome To The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team:

Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha harus berhadapan dengan dua anggota 12 pasukan setan di awal perjalanan mereka menuju arah mata angin setan, yakni Barat Daya Lembah Kuroyami..dengan suatu analisis serta strategi yang tepat, Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan serangan yang melumpuhkan kedua musuhnya, dan kini mereka menuju ke arah bahaya yang lainnya dan telah menanti dalam tarian bayangan kelam!

Chapter 10: _Chasing Time!_

"Kobaran api itu belum berhenti..hm, berarti Mahotsukai dan Tetsu gagal membunuh mereka."

Majishan menggosok kedua tangannya yang bersarung tangan. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Tak kusangka dua bocah itu sangat menyusahkan. Hehh, Juryo..Doku..bereskan dua tikus sialan itu," Majishan memiringkan kepalanya. Dua temannya yang sedang duduk bersantai langsung berdiri dan menyeringai.

10 orang pasukan setan itu kini duduk di sebuah lantai batu berbentuk lingkaran yag tampak tua dan sudah berlumut. Meskipun samar (karena lumut dan batu yang melapuk), terlihat jelas ukiran lambang bintang terbalik lima hologram di atas lantai tersebut. Ada meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran di atasnya. Di situ terdapat lambang kepala bertanduk sebagai simbol dari iblis, dan di kening iblis itu ada lambang salib terbalik.

Juryo yang bertubuh besar dan memiliki cambang di wajahnya segera berdiri. Doku membetulkan letak cadarnya dan tampak memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kau periksa?" tanya Hanma si pemegang palu ingin tahu. Kie yang berambut Mohawk mendengus napas perlahan.

"Doku pasti selalu ingin bersama racun-racun kotornya.." kata Kie sambil tersenyum mengejek. Doku menatap nanar si rambut Mohawk tersebut.

"Diam kau sialan..apa kau mau rambutmu kuberi racun pembunuhku?!"

Kie terdiam. Dia terkekeh pelan "Tentu saja tidak kawan. Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda,"

"Cepatlah pergi," Majishan menatap sang rembulan "Jangan biarkan mereka ke sini. Pemimpin kita akan melihat para tawanan dan sepertinya akan memberikan sedikit nasihat.."

Para kelompok setan itu tertawa jahat. Mereka merasa kemenangan sudah di depan mata. Ketiga gulungan ada di tangan mereka dan sebentar lagi tujuan besar itu akan tercapai. Kekuatan besar akan diraih dan mereka akan menguasai dunia Shinobi, dimulai dari Kurai..dan seterusnya!

"Kami pergi," kata Juryo sambil menggerakkan lehernya perlahan. Majishan menganggukkan kepalanya.

SYAAAT! Dua penjahat tadi langsung pergi. Kini rintangan baru akan segera muncul..

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang berlari dengan kencang menembus kegelapan malam lembah Kuroyami. Bantuan cahaya api Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghilang karena mereka semakin jauh dari lokasi kebakaran. Naruto berlari mendekati partnernya.

"Hei _Teme_,"

"Hn.."

"Hidupkan api lagi. Di sini semakin gelap."

"Itu akan menghabiskan chakraku _Dobe_. Ikuti saja aku, mata Sharinganku tak pernah menipu.."

Wajah Naruto berubah kesal. "IYA KAU ENAK PUNYA MATA ANEH ITU! AKU..AKUUU?!"

"Matamu juga aneh,"

"KAU UCHIHA KEPARAT SIAL-"

Terdengar suara tangisan dari samping kiri Naruto. Masih agak kecil memang, namun cukup jelas terdengar. Naruto menelan ludahnya perlahan-lahan.

"K-kau dengar itu _Teme_?"

"Hn,"

"Apanya yang hn?"

Naruto menoleh perlahan-lahan ke samping. Gelap. Benar-benar gelap. Naruto benar-benar merasakan suasana di Lembah Kuroyami begitu mencekam.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun memperlambat lari mereka karena penglihatan benar-benar buram sekarang. Kabut tebal tiba-tiba datang mengelilingi keduanya. Sasuke sudah siap dengan jutsu apinya, dan Naruto membisikkan berkali-kali ke telinga Sasuke supaya menghidupkan api besar kembali.

"Hn, dari mana kabut ini datang?" tanya Sasuke dengan Sharingan yang bergerak cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.." Naruto menyipitkan matanya "Hai _Teme_, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan jutsu apimu lagi?"

.

.

.

Hening..tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"_Teme_?"

Tetap hening. Suasana benar-benar mencekam. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"_TEME_ SIALAN! JANGAN BERCANDA DI SAAT INI _BAKAA_!"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Satu kepastian, dia dan Sasuke terpisah!

.

.

.

"NARUTOOO!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa dia dan Naruto terasa seperti berada di jarak yang jauh. Apa dia langsung saja menembakkan jutsu apinya. Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangan dengan cepat dan siap menyemburkan bola api raksasanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menutup mulutnya dengan sangat kuat. Tangan itu begitu dingin dan berlendir. Bau amis yang sangat kuat menghujam indera-indera penciuman Sasuke.

'Sialan! A-apa-apaan ini. Apa itu musuh?' Sasuke langsung membuat gerakan menyikut ke belakang. Kosong..yang dia rasakan hanya angin dingin. Sasuke memegang erat tangan dingin berlendir tersebut dan dia berusaha melepaskan tangan aneh itu dari mulutnya. Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat melakukan tendangan ke belakang kaki kirinya yang sudah dilapisi chakra dan elemen listrik. Wajah sang Uchiha mengkerut kesal.

'**ICHI**!'

Kosong..tidak ada orang di belakang.

DEG! Jadi benda apa ini? Sasuke yakin sesuatu yang menutup mulutnya dengan sangat kuat adalah tangan. Sasuke dapat merasakan jari-jari 'benda' ini mencengkram erat mulut dan pipinya.

'Keparat!' Sasuke segera berlari kencang menuju ke depan. Tangan itu tetap menutup mulutnya dengan kencang. Sasuke berusaha mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang berlari selain langkah kakinya. Tidak..hanya ada satu derapan jenis langkah kaki, dan itu adalah langkah kakinya yang sedang berlari..

Sasuke merasakan hidungnya kesakitan karena mencium bau yang sangat amis tersebut. Jantung Sasuke berdebar sangat kencang dan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan yang namanya ketakutan kepada..

"SIALAN _DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOO_!"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat di antara kabut-kabut itu tubuh Naruto yang bersinar cukup terang karena dilapisi chakra Kyuubinya yang melesak keluar. Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh..

Tangan itu tidak lagi menutupi mulutnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Uchiha muda itu menggerakkan handsteal dan langsung menyemburkan jutsu apinya ke arah hutan. Bola api besar pun langsung melesak keluar dan menuju pohon-pohon yang berada di kanan Sasuke. Api itu langsung membakar dengan cepat pohon-pohon tersebut dan membuat suasana kembali terang. Kabut aneh tadi segera menghilang.

"Naruto!"

"KEPAR-EH?! SASUKEEE!"

"NARUTOOO!"

"SASUKEEE!"

"NARUTOOOO~!"

"SASUKEEEE~!"

Dua partner itu berlari dengan wajah riang dan lega (bahkan Sasuke juga) dan membuat gerakan untuk saling berpelukan. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sifatnya langsung berhenti dan menghindari serangan pelukan Naruto.

BRUKH! Naruto terjatuh di tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk wajah partnernya. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan memejamkan matanya dengan gaya tenang khas Uchiha.

"Hn, dasar penakut. Kau pasti lega kenapa kita bisa bertemu di lembah ini,"

"Wajahmu tadi tampak lega Uchiha!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa bersama.."

Wajah Naruto langsung memucat "_Teme_.."

"Hn?"

"Kau maho?"

"BUKAAAAAN!"

Akhirnya setelah bertengkar, berguling-guling dan saling menonjok satu sama lain, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali tenang. Mereka berdua duduk di depan api buatan Sasuke sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon yang berseberangan dengan pohon-pohon yang dibakar Sasuke.

"Heeh, aku kira kita terpisah jauh. Rupanya jarak kita tadi sangat dekat," Naruto menggosok pipinya perlahan "Apa kau mendengar teriakanku tadi?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan tenang "Hn, itu-lah yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu _Dobe_. Aku juga berteriak.."

"Jadi kenapa kita tidak saling mendengar?"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Onyx kelamnya memantulkan cahaya merah jingga dari kobaran api tersebut "Mungkin kabut itu.."

Naruto melirik ke arah partnernya "Kabut? Maksudmu?"

"Kabut itu tidak hanya melemahkan indera penglihatan kita, tetapi juga melemahkan indera pendengaran kita.." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan "Ya, seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka ada jenis kabut seperti itu..atau jangan-jangan.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto "Naruto, kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang memegang mulut atau wajahmu tadi?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya "Seperti tangan. Entah apa itu, yang pasti 'tangan' itu bahkan mencekik leherku..itu terasa seperti," Naruto menggosok lehernya perlahan "Dingin dan berlendir. Aku sudah melakukan tendangan brutal ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya "Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Wajah Naruto berubah ketakutan "Kupikir 'itu' hantu lembah ini, aku merasa ketenanganku goyah dan entah kenapa chakra merahku keluar secara berlebihan.."

'Jadi chakra besarnya itu keluar karena rasa takutnya yang begitu kuat' batin Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop. Uchiha muda itu menutup matanya berpikir.

'Bisa saja kabut itu ilusi, dengan adanya chakra Naruto, entah kenapa fokus chakraku kembali dan membuat aku tidak masuk dalam ilusinya, dengan kata lain..' alis Sasuke bertaut '..Kabut itu bukan berasal dari lembah ini tetapi,'

Naruto segera bangkit dan menarik leher baju Sasuke ke arah kanan. Sasuke terseret dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa Naruto?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia masih berlari sambil membawa sang partner dengan cepat. Mata Sasuke melirik ke arah bekas pohon yang mereka duduki. Terdapat sebuah kabut asap berwarna keungu-unguan menerpa pohon itu dengan kencang. Sharingan Sasuke berputar dan dia menangkap ada sesosok ninja yang tampaknya melakukan hal tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan segera berdiri.

"Respon bagus, partner.." kata Sasuke. Naruto langsung berhenti dan siap membuat segel.

"Kabut itu bukan kabut yang berasal dari lembah kan?" tanya Naruto cepat. Sasuke tersenyum.

Di depan mereka, saat asap kabut keungu-unguan itu menghilang perlahan-lahan, muncul dua sosok musuh yang berdiri dengan tegak dan mata yang tajam penuh ambisi membunuh. Naruto-Sasuke kenal dengan si tubuh besar dan wajah bercambang tersebut, dan yang satunya belum pernah mereka temui-si cadar-dan tampaknya agak sedikit berbahaya.

"Asap halusinasimu gagal Doku," kata si jambang sambil menyeringai. Doku-si cadar-menggosok kedua tangannya dengan mata psikopat. Dia tampak mengeluarkan lima botol kecil dari balik saku bajunya.

"Chakra bocah berambut kuning itu cukup aneh," Doku mendengus pelan hingga cadar putihnya sedikit berkibar "TAPI KALI INI AKAN KUSERANG DENGAN SESUATU YANG ASAM!"

Doku pun langsung melemparkan lima botol kecil tadi ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke melompat ke belakang secara bersamaan. Saat lima botol tadi pecah dan menyentuh tanah, asap berwarna hijau langsung keluar dan merambat cepat ke arah mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Periksa!" teriak sang Uchiha. Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan melemparkan sebuah shuriken bertalinya ke arah asap hijau tersebut. Setelah shurikennya terselimuti kabut asap tersebut, Naruto segera menariknya kembali menuju dirinya. Safir dan Sharingan melebar.

"Zat asam, ini melelehkan shuriken.." gumam Naruto menatap shurikennya yang hampir tak terbentuk di tanah dengan tali kawat yang hampir terputus.

KREEEK..KREEEK..

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sebuah gerakan aneh dari balik asap hijau tersebut. Naruto menggerakkan handsteal dan muncul 10 bunshin sang Uzumaki.

"Awas! Tanah lemparan datang ke sini!" teriak salah seorang bunshin Naruto. Sasuke berlari ke arah kiri sementara Naruto asli berlari ke arah kanan. Para bunshin menyebar cepat.

WHUUUNG! Sebuah tanah berukuran besar yang dlempar Juryo segera melesat ke arah mereka. Sasuke berusaha menyerang sang musuh dari sisi kanan, sementara Naruto dari sisi sebaliknya. Tanah yang dilempar Juryo berhamburan dan tidak ada yang mengenai target lemparannya. Di sisi kanan, Naruto sudah menyiapkan **Rasengan**nya.

"Mereka dari dua sisi!" kata Juryo. Dia mengalirkan chakra ke tangan kanannya. Siap memberikan pukulan maut. Doku terkekeh pelan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Di tangan kanan dan kirinya terdapat dua alat semprot berwarna putih.

"Ini akan membuat kalian lumpuh untuk sementara.." kata Doku pelan, dia langsung menekan bagian semprotan sehingga asap berwarna putih pekat langsung keluar.

"Angkaaat!" teriak para bunshin Naruto di sisi kiri. Lima bunshin langsung menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dan Naruto asli langsung berpijak di atasnya. Para bunshin pun langsung melempar Naruto ke atas. Naruto yang membawa **Rasengan** menyeringai. Sementara Juryo yang melihat pergerakan Naruto menyipitkan matanya perlahan-lahan.

"**RASENG**-"

DHAAAARH! Juryo menghujam pukulannya ke tanah sehingga tanah tersebut menancap di kepalan tangannya. Orang bertubuh besar tersebut langsung melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Safir Naruto sedikit terbuka lebar.

Sasuke kini melompat mundur ke belakang. Para bunshin Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk begitu terkena asap putih pekat dari Doku. Sharingan Sasuke bergerak cepat. Dia merasakan suatu gerakan menyerangnya dari depan.

"Bukan masalah!" Naruto segera menghantamkan **Rasengan**nya ke arah tanah tadi. Tanah tersebut terbelah dua. Juryo yang sudah siap akan lemparan berikutnya tersenyum sombong.

JRAAAASHHH!

"AARGGGHH!" tiba-tiba pria berbadan besar tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Tanah yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh. Juryo langsung memegang lengan kanannya yang berlubang akibat serangan cepat Naruto. Naruto yang turun menuju ke arah kepala Juryo menyeringai.

"**Fuuton: Jubashi** sukses!"

Juryo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penuh amarah ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sudah berada 8 langkah di atas Juryo langsung membuat segel. Juryo menggeram marah dan langsung melompat.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" tangan kiri Juryo langsung mencengkram kaki Naruto di udara. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Orang bertubuh besar seperti dia bisa melompat setinggi itu?

WHUUUUNG! Juryo langsung melemparkan Naruto ke arah kobaran api Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke kini sedang beradu kunai dengan Doku. Pipi kanan sang Uchiha sedikit terluka akibat sabetan kunai dari Doku. Gerakan Sasuke melemah karena dia terkena serangan asap kekuningan Doku yang merupakan pelemahan pada pergerakan otot.

"Kurama! Tahan kekuatan lemparan ini memakai gesekan Chakramu!"

"Apa maksudmu _Gaki_?!"

"Kau bisa membuat aku terbang dengan tekanan chakra yang kau berikan kepada kakiku! Alirkan secara cepat chakramu di punggungku sehingga tubuhku tidak masuk ke dalam api Sasuke!"

"Hm, ide yang bagus!"

Naruto melirik ke belakang. Api Sasuke semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba punggungnya mengalir sedikit chakra merah dan bergerak ke atas secara cepat dan bolak-balik. Naruto melemparkan lima shurikennya secara berjejer ke tanah. Lima shuriken tersebut langsung menancap di tanah dengan sangat kuat. Naruto meringis kesal. Saking kuatnya lemparan Juryo, shuriken-shuriken bertalinya yang tertancap di tanah untuk menahan tekanan lemparan tubuhnya satu-persatu terputus. Dua shuriken. Tiga shuriken. Empat shuriken.

Naruto melirik ke belakang. Panas membara dari api Sasuke sudah merasuki punggungnya. Naruto menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya.

Tew!

Tubuh Naruto berhenti. Safirnya melirik ke bawah.

Satu shuriken berhasil menahan tubuhnya dari lalapan api sang partner. Chakra Kurama pun sangat membantu. Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan menghela napas lega.

"HYAAAA-"

DHUAAAAKHH! Juryo yang ingin menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan tangan kirinya langsung kembali terpental ke belakang. Dengan bantuan dorongan dari chakra Kurama di punggung Naruto, Uzumaki muda itu melesat menuju Juryo (yang juga melesat menuju Naruto) dan sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi langsung menendang kepala orang bertubuh besar tersebut. Juryo terpental ke tanah dan terseret beberapa meter.

Safir Naruto menatap cepat ke arah pertarungan Sasuke dan Doku. Naruto pun berpijak sempurna di tanah dan langsung melemparkan sepuluh shurikennya ke arah Doku. Naruto menyeringai.

'**Shuriken Tekunikku: Kontororu Juu Yu**-'

Juryo ternyata sudah bangkit dan siap menghajar wajah sang Uzumaki dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah dilapisi chakra.

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan **Chidori**nya langsung memodifikasikan **Chidori**nya menjadi panjang. Doku membuka cadarnya dan siap dengan semburan asap mulutnya.

"**Chidori Eisho**!"

CRAASHHH! Chidori pedang Sasuke menembus bahu kiri Juryo. Sedikit lagi mengenai jantungnya. Naruto segera melirik ke arah partnernya yang sedang berada di arah sebaliknya bersama sang musuh. Naruto segera bertindak cepat.

"Kena kau!" Doku segera menyemburkan asap kekuningan yang berbahaya dari mulutnya. Sasuke yang sedang membantu Naruto otomatis hanya bisa pasrah, namun..

GYUUT! Sepuluh tali Shuriken Naruto dengan cepat melilit leher Doku dan menariknya menuju sang Uzumaki. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Arrghh! Sialaaan!" Juryo terjatuh ke tanah dengan dua tangan yang tampak melemah, sementara Doku kini terseret menuju ke arah si badan besar. Juryo dengan cepat mengalirkan chakra di kakinya.

"Sasuke! Api!"

Sasuke yang mengerti teriakan Naruto langsung menggerakkan handsteal dan menyemburkan jutsu api mendatarnya,

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**!"

"TIDAK! JURYO, TOLONG AKU" teriak Doku ketakutan saat api mendatar itu mengarah kepadanya. Juryo-dengan kaki yang sudah dilapisi chakra-langsung menginjak tanah yang berada di sisinya dan sisi Doku yang terseret ke arahnya.

DHAAARRHH! Tanah itu langsung menjadi tembok kecil dan menahan tubuh Doku agar tidak mendekati Juryo. Tubuh Doku tertahan di sana.

"Maaf Doku. Jika kita berdekatan maka aku juga akan terbakar api itu.." kata Juryo dengan wajah datar. Mata Doku terbelalak ketakutan.

"JURYO KAU KEPARA-ARRGGHHHH!"

Juryo segera melompat ke samping untuk menghindari semburan api Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memang pantas disebut setan. Tidak memperdulikan teman satu timnya.."

Juryo menggeram kesal "Aku tidak butuh tim! Cih, aku sendiri saja bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua.."

Sasuke yang berjalan tenang ke arah Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Sang Uchiha kini berdiri di samping Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantong celananya. Sementara tubuh Doku kini tergeletak di samping tanah buatan Juryo dalam keadaan terbakar.

"Coba perhatikan keadaanmu," kata Sasuke dengan pandangan menghina "Bisakah kau menjadi sombong dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Juryo menyeringai "Heh, aku tidak butuh kedua tangan ini karena aku mempunyai seluruh kekuatan di seluruh tubuhku. Akan kuhancurkan kalian..akan kuhancurkan kalian..AKAN KUHANCURKAN KALIAN BERDUA BOCAH SIALAN!" Juryo langsung melompat ke arah Naruto-Sasuke. Keduanya melompat salto ke belakang dan tanah yang bekas dipijak duo tim tersebut langsung hancur begitu kedua kaki Juryo menginjaknya secara brutal. Naruto menggerakkan handsteal dengan cepat.

"**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

BOOOF! Muncul-lah seribu bayangan sang Uzumaki. Naruto asli langsung memberikan komando.

"SERANG SI GENDUT ITUU!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya dijawab dengan teriakan gila para Bunshin.

"URYAAAAAAAA!"

"KAU BODOH BOCAH KUNIIING!" teriak Juryo sambil menghempaskan kakinya ke tanah. Tanah tersebut langsung hancur bergelombang. Juryo terbang ke arah Naruto dengan kaki-kaki yang berbahaya. Naruto yang asli melompat ke belakang dengan cepat. Sementara para Bunshin langsung menghilang begitu Juryo menginjak dan menendang-nendangnya.

"Akan kutambah berat kekuatanku hahahaha!"

Poof! Poof! Poof! Satu persatu bunshin Naruto terpental ke mana-mana dan menghilang. Sasuke yang berada agak jauh dari kerumunan itu menyipitkan matanya. Dengan mata Sharingan, sang Uchiha tampaknya mendapatkan sesuatu. Sasuke segera berlari mendekati Naruto yang asli. Naruto kini sedang terengah-engah di belakang perjuangan para bunshinnya.

"Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah kanannya. Tampak Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah sedikit bersemangat.

"AWAS SASUKEEE!" seorang bunshin Naruto terpental ke arah Sasuke dan sang Uchiha membungkukkan badannya. Sang bunshin langsung menabrak sebuah pohon dan menghilang.

"Ada apa _Teme_?"

"Buat dia marah lagi," kata Sasuke cepat. Naruto melirik ke depan dan menahan seorang bunshin yang terpental ke belakang dengan lengan kanannya.

"Thanks Bos!" kata bunshin tadi sambil menyengir dan kembali menyerang serta menggeroyok Juryo.

"Apa maksudmu membuat si gendut itu marah?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengerling ke arah Juryo.

"Baca pergerakannya.." kata sang Uchiha singkat. Safir Naruto menatap tajam pertarungan antara Juryo dan para bunshinnya.

"Dia bilang akan menambah berat kekuatannya-"

"Kau salah _Teme_,"

"Hn?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya "Apa yang salah?"

"AWAAAS BOOOS!" Naruto melompat dan menangkap tubuh sang bunshin dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke atas. Sang bunshin yang kembali berdiri tegak mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menyengir senang.

"Si gendut itu bilang akan menambah berat kekuatannya," Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sasuke menghela napasnya 'Sama saja..'

"..Hahahaha," sambung sang Uzumaki dengan wajah datar.

".."

".."

"Buat dia marah!" kata Sasuke cepat. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Dia segera berteriak kepada para bunshinnya yang kini masih gila-gilaan mengeroyok Juryo.

"KATAKAN KEPADA SI GENDUT ITU KALAU TENDANGANNYA MASIH LEMAH!" teriak Naruto kencang.

"OKE BOOOOS!" kata para bunshin dengan semangat.

"HEI GENDUUUT! KAU SANGAT GENDUUUUT!" teriak para bunshin dengan nada polos tanpa dosa. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memasang poker face.

' Kenapa berbeda dari apa yang kuperintahkan bunshin-bunshin bodoh..' batin sang Uzumaki kesal. Dia berharap teriakan para bunshinnya tadi dapat membangkitkan kemarahan Juryo.

"KEPARAAAAAAAT!" secara mengejutkan ternyata Juryo marah. Dia langsung menambah kekuatan berat tubuhnya di kaki dan segera menghabisi para bunshin dengan sekali tinjakan. Sementara safir Naruto melebar melihat pergerakan dari Juryo. Sang Uzumaki menoleh cepat ke arah partnernya.

"Aku tahu _Teme_! Pergerakannya..pergerakannya melambat!"

"Benar," Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Semakin dia menambah kekuatan berat chakra pada anggota tubuhnya maka semakin lambat dia bergerak," Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto "Keadaannya sudah terdesak. Kau masih punya cukup chakra? Aku sedang menghemat chakraku untuk membunuhnya.."

"Hm, jangan remehkan Uzumaki," Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam mindscapenya.

"Kurama, bisa berikan sedikit tambahan chakra?"

Kurama menyeringai "Heh, lakukan saja.."

Naruto membuka matanya dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Jutsu cepat nan berbahaya itu langsung melesat menuju Juryo.

CRAAAASHH!

Juryo terdiam. Pergerakannya yang melambat telah membunuhnya. Naruto dengan mudah menangkap target serangannya, yakni dada kirinya dan akhirnya tubuh besar itu limbung ke tanah.

"**Fuuton: Jubashi** untuk kali ini.."

Juryo menatap penuh dendam ke arah duo tim tersebut.

BRUKKH! Tubuh itu langsung terkapar di tanah yang dingin,

"..Sukses!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Para bunshin yang tersisa hanya puluhan replika saja kini terkapar dan akhirnya menghilang secara cepat. Duo tim tersebut langsung melesat berlari meninggalkan area pertarungan. Naruto menyeringai. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Jangan bertarung sendirian jika melawan mereka berdua!

.

.

.

"Kenapa dua titik api di lembah Kuroyami belum padam?"

Delapan anggota pasukan setan kini duduk dengan hormat di hadapan pemimpin mereka. Majishan yang duduk paling depan menghela napasnya.

"Kami sudah mengirimkan empat anggota kami tetapi hasilnya nihil, _Ojou-sama_.."

"Oww, jadi ini yang membuat jumlah kalian berkurang?"

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_.."

Sang pemimpin tersenyum licik. Kegelapan menutupi wajahnya. Dia berjalan melewati 8 anggota sisa pasukan setan dan tampaknya menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang tampak tua dengan batu bata yang berlumut. Sang pemimpin berhenti sejenak dan melirik ke arah anak buahnya.

"Segera kita menuju daerah yang ditunjuk oleh ketiga gulungan kematian, Gua Yokin di ujung Barat Daya Lembah Kuroyami. Kita akan membuka peti kekuatan yang disegel Kagemi Miyamora dan segera mengambil kekuatan itu!"

Majishan bangkit dan menatap tajam sang pemimpin dari balik kacamatanya "Maaf _Ojou-sama_, soal para tawanan itu.."

"Oh ya..hemm," sang pemimpin tersenyum "Aku mau melihatnya sejenak. Kalau tidak salah..kalian telah menangkap salah satu dari bocah tersebut kan?"

Majishan menyeringai "Heh, kami tak sabar bermain-main dengannya,"

"Boleh saja. Setelah aku menanyakannya pertanyaan tentang Konoha, serta.." mata sang pemimpin mengecil tajam "..Memperingatkannya untuk jangan main-main dengan urusan orang lain!"

Para anggota tersisa pasukan setan menyeringai.

Sementara Shizu yang tertunduk lemah, masih dalam keadaan terikat yang menyedihkan hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya sedikit sayu. Keadaan tubuhnya cukup menyedihkan.

'Aura di sini benar-benar kelam. Ini..ini..'

GREP! Seseorang memegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya dengan kasar. Ternyata itu adalah Kie si rambut Mohawk.

"Hai cantik. Mau melihat pemimpin kami?"

Mata Shizu melebar. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang. Kie mengelus pelan pipi sang Midoru.

"Waktumu tak banyak sebelum kami menghabisimu, manis.." Kie kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dan tertawa keras-keras. Wajah Shizu mengeras.

Di tempat lainnya, Naruto dan Sasuke kini berlari kencang.

Ya, duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kini sedang..

Mengejar waktu!

**TBC**

**Trivia:**

TBT: The Death Scroll adalah hasil pemikiran Icha dengan inspirasi dari komik horror Chie watari tahun 1989. Komik yang berjudul Lukisan Gulungan Kematian menjadi inspirasi besar fic ini. Kebudayaan dan lainnya adalah hasil masukan Doni-san tentang pertemuannya dengan beberapa orang di China dan soal masalah mata angin itu adalah salah satunya. Sedangkan untuk sekte dan simbol-simbol setanisme pasti semuanya sudah tahu karena hal tersebut merupakan isu global yang telah ada.

_Preview The Next Chap_:

"Katakan kepadaku, apa rantai-rantai ini menghisap chakraku?"/ "Ja-jadi kau dalangnya.."/ "Kau cerewet Sasuke, seperti terkena datang bulan!"/ "Ini merupakan kuburan hasil karya Kagemi Miyamora!"/ 'Dibuat oleh Ken Miyamora, untuk keselamatan Kurai no Sato dan keturunan darah murni Miyamora.'

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team Special arc, chap 11: _Rise of The Spirit Darkness_

"Kau tidak dapat membaca kegelapan hatiku, Shizukesa?"/ "..Dan aku tetap menaruh rasa dendam kepada Kagemi Miyamora dan keluarganya!"/ "KEKUATAN KEGELAPAN TELAH BANGKIT!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:**

Kembali bersama Icha yang suka mandangin wajah cakep Aa' Kakuzu *WTF!* hihihi, minna-minna, bagaimana kabar kalian. Senang? Sedih? Susah? Atau berbahagia? Ara-ara..Icha lagi sedikit sedih karena ternyata wali kelas Icha dipegang seorang guru yang berwajah angker namun ternyata gayanya agak-agak seperti The Master Of Snake Orochimaru-sensei..hihi,

So, langsung saja kita membalas Review

Hamaru: Yah, seperti itulah. Kita akan lihat apa duo tim kita masih sempat untuk menyelamatkannya^_^ arigatou ne..

Opek. Zesyu: Yap, arigatou ya atas reviewnya Zeysu-san^_^

Uzumaki Dendi: Yap, Icha akan jawab pertanyaan dari Dendi-san, meskipun ini ditujukan kepada Mas Doni^_^, sepertinya enggak, karena ini hanya Special Arc..Icha pun harus menyesuaikan jutsu-jutsu duo Uzu-Uchi dengan apa yang ada di fic Doi-san. Meskipun emang nanti ada hubungan secara tidak langsung dengan cerita inti TBT..arigatou ne^_^

Hanzer v reload: Haha, sip lah..arigatou Hanzer-san

Readerr: Haha, sip lah. Ya, tunggu aja ya^_^ arigatou ne

Z. L. C: Aduduh, arigatou Z-san. Senyum Icha gak menarik kok^_^

FISIKA: Yap, tampaknya perjuangan menyelamatkan Shizu-chan masih berlanjut. Dan soal Ffn tersebut, ya semoga tidak diblokir, kita harapkan bersama dan Yosh! Arigatou ne..

Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158: Haha, 12 sempak^_^ di sini akan terbongkar Khadafi-san. Dan soal OC-nya emm, akan Icha pikirkan ya. Arigatou karena telah mereview dan berpartisipsi^_^

Sherrysakura99: Hihi, bahaya tuh kalau gitu, nanti mereka benar-benar akan dikira The Real Maho Team *plaked* arigatou Sherry-san^_^

Dedyagustar95: Haha, arigatou Dedy-san^_^

Al-Faraoh: Yap seperti itulah. Tempat-tempat tersebut akan diketahui di chap ini. Dan soal TU dan TBT2nya, emm..yah, kita bersabar menunggu Doni-san yang mempublishnya. Gomen kalau lama ya^_^ arigatou..

Sarutobi RianMaru: Mwahahaa, khayalan apa Rian-san..kalau soal Shizu-chan Icha ikut juga deh *diketekin*, hihi..yap, di chap ini akan terjawab si dalang sebenarnya. Arigatou ne..

Sherry dark jewel: Haha, bagus Yuki-san. Di chap ini akan terjawab^_^ arigatou ne..

DANDI. PURNAMA. 524: Hn? Are..arigatou Dandi-an^_^

Kirigaya o: Haha, di chap ini akan terjawab siapa dalangnya^_^ janga terlalu dipikirkan Raymo..so, arigatou ne

Sora narukami: Haha, emang dari dulu namanya kan Sas-UKE *diKirin* hihi, arigatou ne..

Sgiariza: Yap^_^ sip Icha akan terus lanjut. Arigatou ne..

Samsung 0168: Haha, ya gak terlalu sih..tapi kan yang suka baca manga kayak gitu pakai kacamata mesum kan? (iya kan..iya kan?) hee..arigatou Freak-san^_^

Adytama Ezio D'Shadow: Indak apo2, kan sampeknyo samo Uda :P arigatou ne^_^

Arevi. Are. Vikink: Yap, kelemahan seorang Shizukesa..hihi, kita doakan supaya duo Tim kita masih sempat, kalau tidak..(ngapain Cha-_-) hehe, arigatou ne..

Hanafid: Yap, Hanafid-san benar^_^ yosh, arigatou ne..

Kun-cici naru: Sepertinya enggak Naru-san. Si Doku di chap lalu aja bilang 'Chakra aneh' kepada Naruto. S, arigatou ya^_^

TETOTEET..TETETOTETETEEEEET *Niup terompet* Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih kepada review yang telah kalian berikan. Karena dukungan Minna-lah yang membuat Icha terus dan terus semangat mengerjakannya..

So, Welcome to The Best Team^_^

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team:

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menghadapi para anggota 12 pasukan setan. Pertarungan terjadi! Sementara itu sang dalang hampir menunjukkan siapa dirinya di hadapan Shizukesa. Misi yang semakin memperkeruh dalam suatu arena di sekitar gulungan kematian, dan dapatkah Naruto-Sasuke menyelamatkan Shizukesa sebelum kegelapan datang?!

Chapter 11: _Rise of The Spirit Darkness_

Krieet,

Mata lentik Shizu terbuka lebar. Dia mendengar beberapa langkah derap kaki memasuki ruangan penjaranya. Saat Shizu ingin mengangkat kepalanya, ada sebuah tangan yang dengan kasar mencengkram dagunya dan mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Masih hidup?" tanya orang tersebut. Dia adalah Hanma.

Shizu terdiam. Mata lentiknya menatap tajam Hanma.

"Heheheh, aku suka wajah marahmu.." Hanma segera menghentakkan kepala Shizu ke bawah. Shizu tergolek tak berdaya. Ada yang aneh. Ya, ada yang aneh.

Kenapa chakranya cepat berkurang walaupun dia hanya beberapa jam disekap di tempat ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan kegelapan di sini atau,

Mata lentik Shizu melirik ke arah rantai yang mengikat lehernya, lalu kedua tangannya, pinggangnya serta kedua kakinya. Apa jangan-jangan benda-benda itu penyebabnya?

"Hai manis." Kata Ropu sambil menjilat bibirnya "Kau semakin lemah saja,"

"Katakan kepadaku.." kata Shizu sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya. Semua anggota pasukan dua belas setan (kecuali Majishan yang belum muncul serta 4 lainnya yang telah tewas) menoleh ke arah Shizu dengan pandangan malas. Mereka benar-benar meremehkan seorang Shizukesa sekarang.

"Katakan kepadaku, apa rantai-rantai ini menghisap chakraku?"

Ropu-lah yang pertama tertawa paling keras dan nadanya terdengar mengejek. Sakebu memberikan deathglare kepada Ropu untuk diam.

"Kau benar," kata Ropu sambil menyeringai "Rantai ini dikhususkan untuk tawanan kami dan membuat mereka merasakan apa yang dinamanya tanpa chakra.."

Mata Shizu membelalak lebar. Tanpa chakra? Berarti bisa saja itu disebut mati?!

Shizu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, dia menyesal bukan menjadi seorang Midoru yang sebenarnya. Dia yang dikatakan sebagai keturunan klan terkuat dan sang penengah serta pengawas kini berada dalam posisi tak berdaya. Bahkan Shizu kini berada dalam posisi kritis. Hanya waktu dan..

Ya, mata Shizu menatap sedih ke lantai penjaranya.

Hanya waktu dan mereka berdua yang Shizu harapkan. Naruto..Sasuke..

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu, kau membuat kami menjadi kasihan.."

Shizu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Salah seorang dari kelompok tersebut berjalan mendekatinya. Dia berkepala plontos dan memiliki luka di mata kanannya.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Shizu dengan tatapan kesal, namun pancaran matanya tampak melemah. Hayaku-si kepala botak-mendengus pelan.

"Peduliku? Ya, aku peduli kepadamu.." Hayaku terdiam sejenak "..sebagai tawanan yang hebat, kau akan menyaksikan kebangkitan kekuatan tersimpan Kagemi Miyamora. Kau akan menyaksikan bagaimana kami akan melakukan suatu gebrakan menggunakan roh-roh penuh dendam dan nafsu jahat,"

Shizu menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kacau. Apa yang dikatakan Hayaku tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Napas sang Midoru kini sedikit terengah-engah, uap-uap air berhembus pelan dari mulutnya.

"Hehe, apa kau sudah terangsang?" tanya sesosok penjahat yang memakai helm besi di kepalanya. Wajahnya penuh lukisan aneh. Orang yang berada di sampingnya menatap aneh ke arah orang berwajah lukisan tersebut.

"Kau bercanda Daeki? Dia kini sedang dalam tahap kehabisan chakra..mungkin beberapa jam lagi," orang tersebut menatap tajam Shizu. "Malaikat maut akan menjemputnya.." kata orang tersebut dengan nada datar. Dia adalah Kokan, yang memiliki kemampuan menukar posisi tubuh seseorang dengan cepat.

"Cepat para keluarga terhormat!"

Shizu kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak wajah tersebut kesakitan. Kini di ruangan tersebut masuk tiga sosok tubuh yang dikenalinya dan tersungkur di lantai penjara. Mereka bertiga berada dalam keadaan terikat. Mata lentik Shizu bergerak satu-persatu melihat wajah dari tiga sosok tersebut.

Han Miyamora..

Anak laki-laki Jun Miyamora..

Dan anak perempuan Jun Miyamora..

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul,_ Ojou-sama_.." kata sang kacamata hitam bulat, Majishan, sambil membungkuk hormat kepada seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam penjara.

"Hn, baguslah.."

Shizu tahu suara itu. Suara dari seorang wanita yang tampaknya rapuh dan sederhana, namun memiliki banyak emas di tangannya dan aksesoris-aksesoris yang sangat mahal, berbanding terbalik dengan gayanya yang kalem dan tampak polos, seorang wanita yang polos.

Penggambaran dari sosok seorang wanita munafik yang bermain dalam bayangan.

"Ja-jadi kau dalangnya.." mata lentik Shizu menatap tajam wanita tua tersebut. "Ishina..Miyamora.."

Ishina Miyamora kini tidak lagi memasang wajah sedihnya, namun sebuah seringaian seorang penjahat sejati!

**~TBT: TDS~**

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari cepat menuju arah barat daya Lembah Kuroyami. Mereka kini sedang dalam tahap pengejaran yang bertaruh dalam setiap detik waktu. Duo tim tersebut tahu bahwa nyawa teman mereka kini sedang berada dalam taruhan tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke lah yang harus memenangkan taruhan tersebut dan menuntaskan misi ini dengan segera.

"Berhenti!" kata Naruto cepat. Sasuke berhenti sambil memandang datar partnernya. Naruto membuat isyarat diam.

Blup..blup..blup..

Naruto berjalan perlahan dan memicingkan matanya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke. Di sini benar-benar gelap!" Naruto menghela napasnya "Gunakan apimu lagi.."

"Kau ingin menghabiskan chakraku _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Naruto berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku curiga suara ini adalah suara yang berasal dari lumpur hisap," Naruto berjalan pelan ke depan "Jika benar-benar ada maka-"

CBURR! Kedua kaki Naruto benar-benar masuk ke dalam lumpur tersebut. Naruto memasang wajah shock tak percaya.

"_TEME_ SIALAN! TOLONG!"

"Bisakah kau meminta tolong dengan gaya yang sopan?!"

"Kau cerewet Sasuke, seperti terkena datang bulan!"

"Diam di situ!" Sasuke menggerakkan handstealnya dan menyemburkan bola apinya ke arah hutan yang berada di samping mereka. Kobaran api dengan cepat menerangi suasana tersebut.

Mata Sasuke menatap tajam daerah tanah di depannya yang menimbulkan suara seperti reaksi lumpur hisap. Onyx Sasuke membulat tidak percaya.

"Tanah di depan kita bukan lumpur hisap, _Dobe_.."

Naruto yang berhasil mengangkat kakinya dan dengan sigap membersihkan sepatunya menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Hm, apa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah depan dan melihat segumpulan tanah becek meletup-letup dengan ratusan nisan yang bertebaran tak teratur. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Kuburan. Kuburan massal. Kau bercanda kan, Sasuke.."

Sasuke tetap fokus menatap ke arah daerah aneh tersebut "Tidak. Tapi kita tahu satu hal.." onyx Sasuke sedikit menyipit tajam "Ini merupakan kuburan hasil karya Kagemi Miyamora!"

.

.

.

Setelah sedikit berdoa dan memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal, duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Naruto berhasil menemukan sebuah aliran sungai kecil dan mencuci sepatunya di sana. Duo tim tersebut beristirahat sejenak sambil sedikit meminum air sungai tersebut.

"Masa bodoh dengan air di lembah aneh ini, aku benar-benar haus.." kata Naruto sambil membasuh mukanya dengan cepat. Sasuke yang sedang berdiri santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana mendengus pelan.

"Hn, aku tadi kencing di arah hulu, Naruto.."

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Hening. Uzumaki itu bangkit dan langsung meraih kerah partnernya.

"Kau waras?!" tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Yang ini baru aku melucu, partner.."

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Sasuke dan menendang pohon dengan kesal "ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!"

Akhirnya setelah sedikit bertengkar dan hampir kembali adu tonjok, Naruto-Sasuke pun kembali melesat cepat menuju arah barat daya Lembah Kuroyami. Dua ninja Konoha itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Saat kira-kira 12 menit mereka berlari, secercah sinar kecil terlihat jelas di depan mereka. Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berubah serius.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri di sebuah kuil berwarna merah darah dengan puluhan lampu lampion yang bersinar kekuningan. Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang kuil tersebut dan sebuah patung Budha raksasa menyambutnya dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kuil. Naruto memperhatikan halaman kuil tersebut, rumput-rumput liar tumbuh dan beberapa tanaman belukar menambah kesan tak dirawat sangat jelas di kuil ini. Naruto kembali menatap wajah sang patung Budha dan manggut-manggut. Safirnya melirik ke bawah dan melihat sebuah ukiran nama di batu pijakan kaki sang Budha.

'Dibuat oleh Ken Miyamora, untuk keselamatan Kurai no Sato dan keturunan darah murni Miyamora.'

Naruto menautkan alisnya kebingungan 'Ternyata dibuat oleh ayahnya Chisai. Tapi apa maksudnya darah murni Miyamora tersebut?' Naruto berjalan menuju ke dalam kuil untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Otak sang Uzumaki terus berputar.

'Apa maksudnya keturunan murni itu adalah yang berasal benar-benar dari orang tua Miyamora asli? Tapi, untuk apa itu disebutkan..' Naruto memandang sekeliling ruangan kuil itu dengan cepat. Cukup angker karena tampak jaring laba-laba bertebaran di sudut serta langit-langit rumah. Naruto memandang partnernya yang kini tampak terpaku menatap tiga patung raksasa di altar kuil.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Uzumaki muda itu melirik ke arah partnernya dengan wajah malas.

"Kau cengo _Teme_?"

"Hn, bukan.." Sasuke menunjuk ketiga patung itu dengan cepat "Patung ini, kau lihat ukiran nama di bawahnya.."

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Ada tulisan yang cukup jelas di bawah patung tersebut.

Yang berkepala tiga dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, dan kedua tangannya yang tampak memegang bola dan timbangan menatap tajam ke depan. Nama yang tertulis di bawahnya adalah 'Ashura.' Patung tersebut terletak di paling kanan.

Yang berada di sisi kiri adalah sesosok patung berwajah muda dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah busur panah dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah petir. Nama yang tertulis di bawahnya adalah 'Indra.'

Sasuke menajamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Dan yang berada di tengah-tengah. Sebuah bulu kasuari terpahat di kepalanya dan wajah sang patung menatap ramah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah seruling dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bandul dengan ukiran yang cukup jelas. Kombinasi Yin dan Yang. Di bawah patung tersebut tertulis nama 'Kresna.'

"Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama-nama ini," gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto bejalan mendekati patung Ashura dan berkeliling untuk melihat tiga ekspresi patung tersebut. Ada tiga wajah..

Senang.

Marah.

Sedih.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju belakang kuil dan membuka pintu berdaun dua tersebut. Di belakang kuil tersebut terdapat halaman yang cukup luas. Terdapat dua gerbang kuil yang saling berhadapan dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah patung Budha yang hampir sama dengan patung di depan halaman. Cahaya obor di halaman belakang cukup menerangi kelamnya suasana Lembah Kuroyami. Naruto berjalan di halaman berpasir tersebut dan tatapannya fokus ke patung Budha tersebut.

'Dibuat Ken Miyamora. Dua patung dan tiga dewa untuk penyegelan Roh Kematian Penuh Dendam.'

Alis Naruto bertautan saat membaca tulisan kanji di bawah patung tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha berpikir keras.

"Hn, ada kemungkinan _Dobe_.."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan wajahnya perlahan-lahan menampilkan ekspresi shock.

"KAU MENGEJUTKANKU AYAAAM!"

Sasuke langsung memukul kepala partnernya dengan kesal "Hn, responmu telat sialan.."

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan mengambil sebuah ranting pohon di halaman berpasir tersebut. Dia membakar ujung ranting tersebut, membuatnya terbakar dan mengarahkannya ke arah tangan Budha yang menapak ke depan. Alis Naruto bertautan kebingungan.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa _Teme_.." Naruto menepuk keningnya "Hahaha, BWAHAHAHA KASIHAN SEKALI DIRIMU! HAHAHA _TEME_, ITU BARU NAMANYA LUCU! HAHAHAHA!"

"Lihat bodoh.." kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Naruto yang masih menyengir menatap secercah sinar di tangan patung Budha tersebut, sangat kecil, namun cahaya tersebut langsung melesat menuju ke arah depan. Naruto dengan cepat menatap ke arah depan. Safirnya terbuka lebar.

'Patung ini dengan patung yang di depan berada dalam satu garis lurus! Cahaya ini tepat mengenai telapak tangan patung Budha di depan..' Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam. Dia langsung melihat tiga patung (Ashura, Indra, dan Kresna) dan matanya sedikit melebar terkejut.

Mata kanan Indra bercahaya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum "Aku mengerti _Teme_!" sang Uzumaki langsung berlari menuju partnernya "Heheh, gomen atas tawaku tadi.."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa.." gumam Sasuke. Dia segera membuang ranting pohon terbakar tersebut ke dalam tempat obor "..Tapi kau hutang satu mangkuk ramen kepadaku.."

"KAU UCHIHA TANPA HATI!"

"Aku bercanda.."

".."

"Baiklah," Sasuke menghela napasnya "Kau lihat sebuah gedung berwarna merah bata di atas bukit lembah ini?"

Naruto menatap ke arah depan-lebih tepatnya barat daya-, dan dia menemukan sebuah gedung tua yang memiliki cahaya cukup terang. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku bertaruh Shizukesa ada di situ,"

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Aku tak mau mengejekmu lagi tetapi," safir itu menatap tajam ke depan "Ada kalanya ketika sesuatu yang susah untuk digenggam itu akan mudah jika dilakukan bersama. Siap _Teme_?!"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Duo tim tersebut langsung berlari kencang.

Semakin dekat dengan Shizukesa!

**~TBT: TDS~**

"Ishina Miyamora.." gumam Shizu dengan nada kesal "..Kau. Kau wanita tua licik sialan!"

Ishina tertawa. Ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang diperlihatkannya saat sang suami meninggal. Wajah penuh kerutannya tergambar jelas dengan mimik jahatnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Shizu dengan langkah tenang.

"Kau tidak dapat membaca kegelapan hatiku, Shizukesa?" tanya Ishina dengan nada mengejek. Shizu menggeram kesal.

"Aku merasakannya. Merasakannya sedikit di hatimu pada waktu pertama kali bertemu," Shizu mendengus pelan "Tapi aku berpikir itu adalah kekelaman hati kesedihan dan kemarahan kepada _Kami-sama_ karena suamimu telah dulu dipanggil,"

Ishina tertawa keras-keras. Dia bahkan dengan sarkatik mengelus perutnya dan menatap penuh hina ke arah Shizu.

"Hahahah..bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, manis?"

Shizu mendecih kesal "Sikapmu. Sikapmu yang seperti seorang istri rapuh dan penuh kesedihan serta.." mata Shizu menatap tajam Ishina "..Wajah kalemmu..kau berhasil membuatku ragu akan aura kekelaman hatimu.."

Ishina menyeringai. Dia benar-benar merasa bangga mempermainkan para ninja Konoha tersebut.

"..Tapi wanita munafik sepertimu lebih pantas menjilat kotoran anjing daripada menangisi mayat suaminya!" kata Shizu dengan nada tajam. Pupil Ishina bergetar. Wajahnya mengeras dan dia tampak benar-benar marah. Dengan sekali tamparan keras, istri mendiang Jun Miyamora tersebut berhasil membuat pipi mulus Shizu memerah. Sudut bibir sang Midoru bahkan sedikit berdarah.

"Diam kau bocah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal diriku. Aku.." Ishina berbalik dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju Han "..Aku dan keluargaku, kami adalah keturunan penduduk pribumi yang berhasil lolos dari kebrutalan seorang Miyamora," Ishina berjongkok di samping Han dan memicingkan matanya. Tangan keriputnya menjambak rambut Han dengan kasar "..Dan aku tetap menaruh rasa dendam kepada Kagemi Miyamora dan keluarganya!"

Mata Han bergetar. Begitu pula dengan anak perempuan Jun. Sementara anak laki-laki Jun hanya memandang bosan ke arah ibunya. Wajah Shizu sendiri tidak kalah shocknya. Iris coklat keemasannya menatap Ishina dengan tatapan intens.

"Jadi kau..kau.."

"Aku," Ishina bangkit dan menghentakkan kepala Han. Han mengaduh kesakitan "Aku adalah Ishina Harigawa. Keluarga Harigawa adalah penduduk asli yang menempati Kurai no Sato sebelum dibantai sadis oleh Kagemi Miyamora dan dengan keparatnya orang itu melukis mayat-mayat keluargaku yang telah dibunuhnya. Orang itu bahkan menganggap perbuatannya adalah seni.." Ishina berjalan kembali mendekati Shizukesa.

"Dan sekarang, Kagemi Miyamora akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan desa yang dibentuknya dari hasil ceceran darah kami!"

"Kau.." mata Shizu bergetar "..Kenapa Jun Miyamora menikahimu. Apa..apa dia tidak tahu kau adalah-"

"Dia tahu!" Ishina terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar tawa seorang penjahat "Si bodoh itu berusaha menyatukan keluarga Harigawa yang berada dalam bayangan dendam dengan keluarganya yang penuh hina itu..dia tahu kalau Harigawa masih di Kurai no sato dan suatu hari akan membuat kekacauan, tetapi.."

Ishina Miyamora menghela napasnya "..Dia adalah orang yang terlalu berpikir positif. Dendam kami akan terus ada dan ada, bahkan hingga matahari menghilang dari langit..Harigawa akan tetap akan menghabisi Miyamora!"

'Dendam yang benar-benar kuat..aura kegelapannya cukup kuat..' batin Shizu. Kepala sang Midoru benar-benar pusing. Chakranya yang semakin menipis membuat konsentrasinya semakin hilang, tetapi dia terus berusaha untuk mencerna semua yang diceritakan Ishina.

"Dua belas pasukan setan," Ishina menoleh ke arah 8 orang tersisa dari kelompok tersebut "Anak-anak ini adalah para shinobi hebat yang kupungut saat usia mereka masih muda. Mereka semua adalah yatim-piatu dan tidak mempunyai sesuatu untuk dimiliki..tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan unik dan mengerikan yang dipikirkan oleh Jun di masa depan bahwa mereka semua," Ishina menyeringai "Dua belas orang ini akan menjadi senjata utama Kurai no Sato dan menjadi ujung tombak desa ini, heh..tetapi Jun salah,"

Shizu terdiam. Dia masih menunggu.

"Mereka memiliki ambisi besar untuk mencari kekuatan utama Kurai no Sato yakni peninggalan kekuatan Kagemi Miyamora..dan Jun tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut.." Ishina tertawa kencang "HAHAHA! Makanya aku meracuni suami bodoh itu dan mencuri gulungan pertama dan kedua!"

! Mata Shizu membelalak lebar. Otaknya berputar cepat. Ada kesalahan atau kontradiksi dari cerita yang dia dengar. Atau mungkin dia memang salah dengar?!

"Gu-gulungan kedua..apa maksudmu?" tanya Shizu dengan nada bergetar shock.

Ishina menutup mulutnya "Ups, sepertinya aku keceplosan..heheh, kau mengerti kan dengan cerita darah murni?"

Shizu menautkan alisnya. Darah murni? Apa lagi itu..

"Kebangkitan kegelapan akan membuat semuanya berpendar dalam kekuasaan yang terpendam. Ken Miyamora melakukan hal yang sama dengan suamiku. Dia menikahi keturunan Harigawa dengan maksud untuk menyatukan dua keluarga tersebut. Dia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kesalahan fatal terbesarnya..bahkan anaknya, yang merupakan darah dagingnya, memiliki ambisi seperti keturunan ibunya..bahkan saat usianya masih kecil," Ishina menoleh ke belakang.

"Masuk nak, tunjukkan kepada kakak yang cantik ini siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya.."

Mata Shizu melebar. Chisai berdiri dengan wajah datar sambil menatap kasihan kepada Shizukesa. Dan kali ini..benar-benar kali ini seorang Shizu merasakan kekelaman hati yang sangat kuat dari aura hati Chisai. Suatu aura kegelapan yang benar-benar pekat.

"Halo _Nee_-ehm, maksudku _Nii-san_, bagaimana aktingku untuk menutupi rasa kedengkianku. Bahkan saat berakting aku membuat pikiran-pikiran baik agar kau tidak dapat membaca kejahatanku," Chisai berjalan pelan ke arah Shizu "Aku langsung mendengar kabar dari Bibi Ishina kalau salah satu dari Ninja Konoha memiliki kemampuan membaca kejahatan hati manusia, aku dan Paman Nagawa langsung berakting menjadi baik dan bahkan benar-benar menikmatinya..heh," Chisai tersenyum licik. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang memenangkan suatu permainan "Berapa skor drama kami, _Nii-san_?"

Shizu menatap sedih ke arah Chisai. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau sedih karena ditipu _Nii-san_?"

"Ya," kata Shizu cepat "Aku benar-benar merasakan aura kebaikan dari dirimu dan Paman Nagawa, skormu bisa kubilang sempurna.. yakni sepuluh.." Shizu menundukkan kepalanya "Tetapi, pada saat kau terhipnotis dan datang ke rumah untuk menjebakku, aku bisa merasakan sedikit kekelaman hatimu.." Shizu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sedih ke arah Chisai.

"Kenapa Chisai..kenapa?"

Chisai terkekeh pelan "Heh, aku benar-benar terhipnotis oleh Majishan saat itu _Nii-san_. Bahkan saat Majishan datang aku bergetar ketakutan kepadanya karena terlalu menikmati permainan drama ini, tetapi tak kusangka kau dapat merasakannya juga.." Chisai menjijitkan kakinya dan mengelus dagu Shizu "..Kau benar-benar ninja yang hebat, tapi aku, dan cerita bohong Paman Nagawa soal pertemanannya dengan Jun Miyamora ataupun lukisan kedua yang diberikan itu..heheheh, itu semua bohong.." Chisai berjalan mendekati kelompok penjahatnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Aku sudah menginstruksi Paman Nagawa supaya memberitahukan letak yang akan dituju kelompok kami sehingga Naruto_-nii_ dan Sasuke_-nii_ pergi ke sini! Dengan kata lain.." mata Chisai menyipit tajam

"..Mereka berdua akan kami jebak dan akan kami iringi ke lubang kuburan mereka.."

Mata Shizu bergetar pelan. Chisai dan orang-orangnya tertawa penuh kemenangan

"..Ini akan menjadi sejarah, Shizu_-nii_..dan kau akan tahu bahwa dimulai dari malam ini, dengan terbukanya kekuatan Kagemi Miyamora maka kami semua akan menaklukkan dunia Shinobi! Heheheh..HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shizu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi seorang penjahat, anak kecil!" gumam Shizu dengan nada tajam

.

.

.

"Kita sampai.." gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto menoleh ke arah partnernya.

"Kita gunakan siasat ninja. Ninja yang sebenarnya.." kata sang Uzumaki dengan nada pelan.

"Maksudmu mengendap-endap?" tanya sang Uchiha. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan naik ke atas sedangkan kau sergap dari pintu depan, buat sedikit kekacauan dan kita akan mengalahkan mereka!" Naruto menyeringai "Setuju dengan ideku, Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan tersenyum tipis "Hn, metode yang bagus..buatlah ledakan seminimal mungkin di atap..baiklah partner," Sasuke mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. Naruto menyengir dan langsung adu tinju dengan sang partner, Uchiha Sasuke..

"Yap, kita tunjukkan.." safir itu benar-benar tajam dan penuh kekejaman.

"SIAPA PENJAHAT YANG SEBENARNYA _DATTEBAYO_!"

.

.

.

Nagawa menyeringai di rumahnya yang sudah hancur. Di depan rumahnya kini berdiri sekelompok orang dari keluarga Harigawa. Nagawa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap semua kelompoknya.

"Bagaimana Nagawa? Inikah saatnya?" tanya salah seorang dari kelompok tersebut.

"Heh, kita kendalikan desa ini dan tutup akses keluar-masuk. Lakukan penjagaan ketat," Nagawa Harigawa semakin menampilkan ekspresi jahatnya "Dengan tidak adanya Shinobi-Shinobi Konoha di desa ini, penjagaan di desa ini tidak ada. Semua prajurit penjaga Miyamora sudah dikendalikan Majishan..dengan memikirkan adanya bantuan dari Konoha karena ninja-ninjanya ada di sini, kita akan melakukan pemutusan hubungan luar dan buat _Kekkai_ yang cukup kuat," Nagawa mengangkat tangannya

"Ini adalah awal dari era kita, dan akhir dari era MIyamora..ini adalah awal keluarga kita yang terusir dari tanah air kita, namun akhirnya kita kembali bahkan mengambil tanah yang baru. Dengan menolak kekuatan _Kami-sama_ dan beriman kepada _satan_, para iblis yang tertawa dan kekuatan salib terbalik.." mata Nagawa menyala di sinar rembulan tersebut

"KEKUATAN KEGELAPAN TELAH BANGKIT!"

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Wahaha, semakin kacau..semakin kacau..Kurai no Sato semakin kacau. Seorang Shizukesa yang katanya kuat dan cekatan pun bisa ditipu, so..dapatkan The Best Team kita membalikkan keadaan, maybe?

Terima kasih telah membaca minna dan terima kasih atas reviewnya di chap dulu. Icha undur diri dan akhir kata..

Thank you and Please Review^_^

Tertanda. Icha Ren

**The Best Team Sad Scene**

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke mengucapkan _sayonara_ tersirat kepada Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura, yang mempunyai cita-cita menarik seseorang dari kegelapan hanya bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih Sasuke sebelum dia pingsan dan tanpa tahu apa arti dari dua kata tersebut. Hinata bahkan tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Naruto sebelum sang Uzumaki menghantam tengkuknya di Taman Konoha. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan sebuah jejak, dan jejak itu akn dikejar dua Kunoichi tersebut hingga takdir berdarah itu datang..

Preview The Next Chap:

"Kalau begitu, sebagai keturunan Miyamora kalian berdua harus mati!"/ 'Atas..ini..ini chakra gelap penuh kesendirian..tidak salah lagi!'/"Heh, berani sekali kau berdiri sendiri di hadapan kami dan mencoba untuk melawan kami.."/ "Ada alasan kenapa aku membebaskan rantai-rantai dari tubuh teman kalian ini,"/ "Ada ide?"/ "Untuk seorang Shizukesa?"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team Special Arc, Chap 12: _Reality_

'Chakraku semakin menipis. Dengan ini aku akan melumpuhkan pergerakan Shizukesa!'/"..Heheh, aku yakin kalian berdua tidak akan mampu membuatnya pingsan!"


	12. Chapter 12

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team:

Kejutan terjadi menerpa Shizukesa! Para dalang yang sesungguhnya adalah Ishina, Chisai, serta sang paman, Nagawa..Shizu yang merasa tertipu kini menyesali kelemahannya sebagai Midoru. Benar kah?

Sementara duo Uzumaki-Uchiha menemukan suatu yang cukup menakjubkan, mereka berdua pun semakin dekat dengan Shizukesa. Tahap-tahap akhir dimulai!

Chapter 12: _Reality_

Chisai berdiri dengan angkuh di depan Shizukesa yang terikat dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah tiga keluarga Miyamora dan langsung membuat isyarat kepada para kelompok setan untuk melepaskan lakban hitam dari mulut ketiga orang tersebut. Daeki dan Kokan langsung melakukannya dengan cepat. Begitu mulut anak perempuan Jun dibuka, gadis itu langsung berteriak kencang dan memaki-maki Chisai serta kelompoknya.

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! KAU BOCAH YANG BERASAL DARI PAMANKU DAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU HAL YANG JAHAT UNTUK KELUARGA AYAHMU?! KAU BOCAH SIALAN!"

"Diamlah, Hayumi..kau tak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti itu," kata Ishina dengan nada dingin. Hayumi, nama sang gadis, menatap tajam dan penuh dengki ke arah ibunya.

"AKU BUKAN ANAKMU WANITA JALANG!"

Mata Ishina melebar. Dia langsung bergerak cepat ke arah anak perempuannya dan melayangkan tangan kanannya ke arah pipi sang anak. Sang anak laki-laki langsung berteriak kencang.

"BERHENTI _KAA-SAN_!"

Gerakan Ishina berhenti seketika. Matanya menatap tajam anak laki-laki sulungnya.

"Mau apa kau, Wanagi. Kau hanya sosok laki-laki depresi yang terdiam dan anak tak berguna..kau bahkan tak cocok menggantikan kedudukan ayahmu sebagai kepala keluarga Miyamora kelak," Ishina menatap tajam Wanagi, anak laki-lakinya, dengan pandangan menghina "Apa kau pantas memanggilku _Kaa-san_?"

"Heh," Wanagi tersenyum tipis "Kau-lah yang membuat aku depresi _Kaa-san_. Aku menyesal kenapa lahir dari rahim wanita jalang seperti dirimu.."

Mata Ishina melebar. Wajah tuanya mengeras marah.

"Aku sudah curiga akan kesetiaanmu kepada _Tou-san_, ataupun kepada keluarga Miyamora. Bahkan Bibi Hinami dan Sami (kedua sepupu Ken, Jun, dan Han yang tewas) tidak percaya atas sikap bersedihmu itu. Kau membunuh mereka berdua karena kau tahu mereka adalah orang yang tanggap cepat, dan kau bersama kelompokmu membuat kematian keduanya seolah-olah sama dengan apa yang berada di dalam isi gulungan itu!" Wanagi menyeringai dan sorot matanya tampak mengejek "Siapa yang tidak tahu, orang yang pernah melihat isi lukisan pertama dan kedua serta orang yang berkesempatan besar mencuri dua gulungan tersebut adalah orang terdekat _Tou-san_, atau kuperjelas.."

Nada Wanagi meninggi dan tajam

".. DIA ADALAH ISTRINYA!"

Mata Ishina terbuka lebar dan bergetar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba tertawa aneh. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, sorot mata itu begitu mengerikan. Sorot mata seorang psikopat gila.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai keturunan Miyamora kalian berdua harus mati!" Ishina melirik ke arah Ropu "Bunuh mereka berdua, Ropu! Dimulai dari anak gadisku!"

Ropu menyeringai "Dengan senang hati." Si rambut cepak itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kunai dari balik pakaiannya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Hayumi. Dia memutar kunainya pelan.

"_Gomen_. Tapi ibumu sudah mengikhlaskanmu. Tenanglah di alam sana, cantik.." Ropu mengacungkan kunainya tepat di depan dada kiri Hayumi "Bersiaplah untuk.."

Wanagi dengan cepat berdiri. Kakinya yang dalam keadaan terikat tiba-tiba bergerak brutal. Dia berhasil berdiri dan melompat-lompat dengan kedua kaki yang terikat menyatu. Saat kunai itu bergerak cepat untuk menghujam jantung Hayumi, Wanagi menabrakkan tubuh Hayumi ke samping, membuat tubuh adik perempuannya terpental ke samping dan menabrak dinding.

Dan kunai itu akhirnya menembus dada sang kakak. Cairan liquid langsung menetes dari bibir Wanagi.

"WANAGI!" Han yang dari tadi diam berteriak kencang. Mata Hayumi membelalak ketakutan.

"Dasar sok pahlawan!" kata Ropu sambil menendang tubuh tersebut. Tubuh Wanagi terpental ke arah Shizu. Saat tubuh tersebut melewati kiri Shizu, dan secara lambat Shizu melihat ekspresi memohon dari anak laki-laki Jun Miyamora tersebut. Bibir Wanagi bergerak pelan dan terucap sebuah kata yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga sang Midoru.

"Tolong.."

BRUKH! Tubuh Wanagi terseret ke belakang ruangan penjara dan menabrak dinding di sana. Chisai berbalik dan membuat isyarat untuk pergi. Han menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan Hayumi menundukkan wajahnya serta terisak-isak. Ishina memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Sementara iris coklat keemasan Shizu bergetar. Bergetar sangat kencang. Shizu merasa dirinya tidak berguna sekarang. Dia merasa dirinya bukanlah keturunan Midoru dan bukanlah seorang pengawas. Dia hanya seorang ninja lemah, dengan chakra sedikit dan menunggu sang malaikat maut untuk menjemput nyawanya.

DEG! Mata Shizu melirik dengan cepat ke sekitar penjara. Dia merasakan kegelapan hati di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu depan. Shizu memejamkan matanya..

Dia hapal dengan aura kegelapan ini.

DEG!

'Atas..ini..ini chakra gelap penuh kesendirian..tidak salah lagi!' Shizu melirik ke atas dan terlihat, di sela-sela langit-langit ruangan yang sedikit bolong-di mana tetesan-tetesan air jatuh-, tampak wajah tan itu menyengir ke arahnya. Walaupun tidak jelas, Shizu dapat melihat kalau Naruto mengatakan keadaan dirinya pada saat ini adalah..

'Sangat menggoda. Sialan kau Naruto..' Shizu menundukkan kepalanya. Benar. Sekelam-kelamnya orang-orang ini..

'..Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kegelapan hati dari Naruto maupun Sasuke!'

BLAAAR! Pintu depan ruangan penjara tersebut langsung terpental ke dalam. Sasuke yang berdiri tegak di luar kini mengibaskan rambutnya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Shizukesa. Kedua kaki sang Uchiha kini sudah dialiri chakra dengan tambahan elemen listriknya.

"ITU SALAH SATU DARI DUA BOCAH ITU!" Daeki tampak mengunyah sesuatu dengan cepat. Ropu sudah membuka sebuah scroll dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar Juryo dan Doku tidak berguna!" kata Ropu dengan nada kesal. Kepulan asap langsung muncul di sampingnya dan sebuah boneka berkepala naga dengan bentuk tiga pasang tangan dan sebuah ekor besi berduri yang bergerak liar. Ropu melirik ke arah Majishan.

"Majishan! Cepat lakukan perjalanan ke Gua Yokin!"

"Aku tahu Ropu. Aku-lah pemimpin kelompok ini.." Majishan segera memerintah Hayaku untuk memegang lengan Ishina dan Chisai.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Hayaku.." kata Majishan dengan nada datar. Hayaku menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Kokan dan Hanma sudah berlari menuju ke arah pintu belakang penjara. Sasuke memicingkan matanya yang sudah beriris Sharingan.

"**Ni**.." gumam sang Uchiha datar. Namun dia langsung melesat menuju ke arah Hayaku yang sudah siap berlari kabur dari pintu tersebut (bagian belakang). Hanma menghancurkan pintu belakang tersebut dengan palu berduri raksasanya. Hayaku melirik ke belakang dan menatap tajam ke arah Kie.

DRAAAKH! Kie menahan tendangan Sasuke dengan lengan kanannya. Namun tubuh si rambut Mohawk langsung terlempar ke luar, ke arah halaman belakang. Hayaku dengan cepat berlari kencang sambil membawa dua pemimpinnya. Sasuke menggerakkan handsteal dengan cepat.

Ropu menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya dan tiga pasang tangan bonekanya langsung melesat menuju punggung Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sekilas dan menjatuhkan badannya ke bawah secara tertelungkup. Enam tangan boneka Ropu hanya menusuk angin. Sakebu dengan cepat menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan siap dengan teriakan gilanya.

"**Katon**!" Sasuke sudah siap dengan semburan apinya. Sakebu pun menghembuskan napasnya kencang-kencang.

"**Hosenka**-"

"SIAL-"

"**Fuuton: Jubashi**!"

CRAAAASHHH! Mata Sakebu membelalak terkejut. Cipratan darah segar serta deras langsung keluar dari ubun-ubun kepalanya dan jatuh ke lantai. Han dan Hayumi meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Hayumi bahkan hampir muntah melihatnya.

Sebuah luka berlubang sebesar bola kasti tercetak jelas di ubun-ubun kepala Sakebu. Tampak rongga luka itu juga membuat otaknya yang berwarna putih berlubang dan mengeluarkan cairan kental merah kekuningan. Tubuh Sakebu terhuyung-huyung sejenak dan akhirnya terjatuh di hadapan Kie yang baru masuk ke ruangan dan si rambut Mohawk menganga tak percaya.

"Dia.." gumam Daeki, matanya melirik ke atas "..ADA DI ATA-"

BLAAAARHH! Naruto muncul dari langit-langit ruangan penjara sambil membawakan **Sankaku Rasengan**nya. Rasengan segitiga itu mengarah cepat ke arah Daeki. Daeki langsung melompat ke samping dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

'Jutsu itu berbahaya!' batin Daeki saat melihat lantai penjara akibat benturan dari jutsu Naruto langsung hancur 'Tapi aku akan memberimu hadiah ludah yang panas!'

Daeki menggerakkan handsteal dan langsung menyemburkan ludahnya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Sementara bola-bola api Sasuke di luar ruangan penjara kini sedang dilibas oleh Hanma menggunakan palu raksasanya yang kini dilapisi chakra angin. Hayaku mengerling ke belakang dan berlari secepat kilat, diikuti Kokan yang tertawa pelan dan merasa yakin akan menang. Sasuke bangkit dan melihat dengan cepat, Ropu menyerangnya dengan ekor dari bonekanya.

TRAAANG! Sasuke menahan dengan tendangan kaki kirinya. Mata Ropu membelalak lebar.

"Apa yang-"

Sasuke segera mencabut sebuah shuriken dari sepatu kaki kanannya. Dia langsung melemparkan shuriken tersebut ke arah Ropu. Ropu tersenyum puas.

'Dia menaruh sebuah shuriken masing-masing di sepatunya dan membuat itu sebagai tameng besi dan serangan shuriken..heh,' Ropu dengan mudah menghindar serangan Sasuke, dia hanya memiringkan lehernya 'Tapi serangan rendahan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku!'

Naruto yang kini sedang menghindari ludahan-ludahan berapi dari mulut Daeki merasakan sesuatu di jarinya. Dia dengan cepat melirik ke arah pertarungan Sasuke melawan Ropu dan wajahnya langsung menyeringai senang.

"Apa yang kau senangkan, bocah!" Daeki langsung menyemburkan ludah-ludahnya dengan cepat. Naruto melompat ke belakang dan melakukan salto belakang sebanyak dua kali. Saat berada dalam mode salto yang kedua (tubuhnya melayang di udara dan kepalanya berada di bawah), Naruto menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tertentu. Safirnya menatap tajam ke arah pertarungan Sasuke dan Ropu.

GYUUT! Tiba-tiba shuriken yang berhasil dielak dengan mudah oleh Ropu berputar mengelilingi lehernya dan mengikatnya dengan sangat kuat. Mata Kie melebar tak percaya.

"BOCAH ITU MENGENDALIKAN SHURIKEN YANG BERGERAK ANEH ITU!" Kie menelan ludahnya 'Sialan!'

"Ughh.." Ropu melompat ke belakang dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali shuriken Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai. **Chidori**nya sudah siap.

"Kau lupa satu hal, kawan.." Sasuke menatap tajam Ropu "Kau tidak tahu kalau shuriken yang kulempar itu bertali atau tidak. Kau melupakan satu hal yang penting.."

Tap! Naruto berpijak di tanah dengan sempurna. Dia langsung menarik tubuh Ropu menggunakan ikatan shuriken di leher sang musuh menuju Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan serangan **Chidori**nya. Mata Ropu membelalak ketakutan. Sementara Kie berlari kencang ke arah Naruto sambil melemparkan lima shuriken sekaligus. Daeki sendiri menggerakkan handsteal dan sudah siap menyemburkan air ludah berbahayanya untuk Sasuke.

Syaaat! Naruto melakukan kayang dengan cepat. Lima shuriken tadi melewati tubuhnya dengan mudah. Sementara tubuh Ropu sudah semakin dekat, Sasuke maju perlahan dan menarik tangan kirinya yang ber**Chidori** untuk menghantamkan tubuh Ropu yang tinggal 3 langkah lagi dari tubuhnya.

BRUAAASHH! Daeki menyemburkan ludah berbahayanya ke arah Sasuke. Ludah tersebut tersembur ke arah depan sang Uchiha. Sasuke tahu, jika dia maju menyerang Ropu maka tubuhnya akan terkena serangan air ludah Daeki.

TAP! Sasuke mundur ke belakang. Daeki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"**Chidori Eisho**!"

"Kena kau.." gumam Naruto pelan.

CRAAASHHH! Chidori Sasuke memanjang dan langsung menembus dada kiri Ropu. Penjahat berambut cepak pirang itu tidak bergerak lagi. Darah mengalir pelan dari mulut dan lukanya. Daeki menggeram marah dan langsung menggerakkan handsteal dengan cepat. Kie menghilangkan tubuhnya dan berlari kencang ke arah Naruto.

"**Muzan ni mo Tsuba**!" teriak Daeki murka. Mulutnya membesar dan dia tampaknya akan menyemburkan air ludah dalam volume besar. Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan. Dengan cepat koneksi kerja sama mereka bergerak cepat.

"Arah jam 8!" teriak Sasuke cepat. Naruto menghindar ke belakang menuju ke arah jam 2, sementara jari sang Uzumaki bergerak cepat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

SYAAAT! Tubuh Ropu bergerak cepat menuju ke arah Daeki. Daeki yang sudah siap menyemburkan cairan ludahnya berhenti sejenak saat tahu tubuh teman satu kelompoknya bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Naruto.

'Bocah itu..ikatan shurikennya masih ada di mayat Ropu!'

Sementara Kie dengan cepat mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Naruto. Sharingan Sasuke dapat membaca gerakan tersebut. Uchiha muda itu langsung melemparkan sebuah shuriken ke arah depan Naruto dan membuat secercah darah bercipratan di sana. Safir Naruto sedikit melebar.

"Kau!" Naruto menendang sembarangan arah ke depan. Tampaknya Kie terkena tendangan liar dari Naruto. Terlihat jelas ceceran darah tersebut bergerak menjauhi tubuh Naruto. Sementara Daeki dengan sigap menangkap tubuh teman satu kelompoknya dan menatap penuh dendam ke arah Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai. Dia langsung melakukan salto samping cepat sebanyak tiga kali mendekati Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menggerakkan handsteal dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**!"

"Selesai.." gumam Naruto pelan. Mata Daeki melebar terkejut. Api mendatar dengan ukuran besar merambat cepat di tali shuriken tersebut dan langsung menuju ke arah leher Ropu yang masih terikat. Daeki langsung membuang mayat temannya ke samping. Dia tidak tahu itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Di kobaran api Sasuke, Naruto sudah mengarahkan **Rasengan**nya ke arah perut Daeki. Daeki yang tidak siap akibat serangan pengalihan kombinasi Naru-Sasu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Dan pada saat tegukan keduanya,

"**RASENGAAAAN**!"

**Rasengan** Naruto telah menghantam perutnya dan membuat kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan rasa kesakitan. Namun itu juga kesalahan fatalnya..

Air ludahnya pun bermuncratan ke atas dan kembali jatuh ke bawah, menimpa wajah lukisannya dan membuat wajah penjahat tersebut tampak mengelupas dan terbakar. Daeki menabrak dinding belakang penjara dan tewas dalam posisi duduk tak berdaya. Asap-asap kehitaman mengepul dari wajahnya dan wajah penuh lukisan itu tewas akibat jutsunya sendiri.

Naruto berdiri tegak dengan napas terengah-engah di hadapan Shizu yang kini sudah bebas dari ikatan-ikatan rantai yang membelenggu tangan, kaki, pinggang serta lehernya. Majishan yang melihat pertarungan tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan anggun dan tersenyum tipis. Orang berkacamata hitam itu langsung menepuk kedua tangannya perlahan.

"Hebat..hebat..kalian dalam waktu sekejap dapat membunuh tiga anggota kelompokku berkat kerja sama kalian. Tadi benar-benar acara pertarungan yang menarik.."

Majishan memiringkan kepalanya "Kie, kau cepat susul yang lainnya di Gua Yokin!"

Kie yang terengah-engah (sudah kembali ke mode normal) dan berada di depan pintu depan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia segera melompat dengan cepat ke arah hutan. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati sang partner. Uchiha Sasuke memandang datar ke arah Majishan.

"Heh, berani sekali kau berdiri sendiri di hadapan kami dan mencoba untuk melawan kami.." Sasuke menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang "..Tapi itu keputusan yang salah."

Majishan terkekeh pelan. Dia membetulkan kacamata hitamnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Shizu dan mengelus rambut coklat keemasan tersebut perlahan.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku membebaskan rantai-rantai dari tubuh teman kalian ini," Majishan mengangkat dagu Shizu dan tampaklah wajah cantik itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi kosong dan datar. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian melawan teman satu tim kalian?!" Majishan mundur ke belakang secara dramatik sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya yang berkaos putih. Wajah Naruto-Sasuke mengeras marah.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian takut," Majishan menyeringai dalam sebuah asap putih yang mengelilinginya"..Duo tim terbaik!"

Penjahat tersebut langsung hilang bersama dengan asap-asap putih tersebut yang ditiup angin lembah. Naruto dan Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Ada ide?" tanya Naruto denga nada tak yakin.

"Untuk seorang Shizukesa?" Sasuke langsung memasang kuda-kudanya "Sama sekali tidak ada.."

Shizu melangkahkan satu kakinya dan mata kosongnya menatap ke arah Naruto-Sasuke secara bergantian. Tiba-tiba dia menggerakkan segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Pasti tombak cahaya itu!" kata Naruto cepat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

SYAAAT! Tiba-tiba dua buah kunai langsung terlempar dari sela-sela segel tangan Shizukesa. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke membelalak terkejut.

"Lawakan macam apa itu! Dia hanya ingin melemparkan kunai-kunainya!" Naruto menghindar dengan mudah. Sementara Sasuke masih menatap waspada ke arah Shizu.

"**Jinsoku: Supia Kogeki**.."

"ITU HANYA PENGALIHAN CEPAT _DOBE_!"

Naruto melirik ke depan. Delapan tombak cahaya sudah siap di bahu kanan dan kiri Shizukesa. Duo tim tersebut langsung berlari menuju ke arah pintu depan.

BWOOONG! BWOOONG! BWOOONG! BWOOONG! BWOOONG! BWOOONG! BWOOONG! BWOOONG!

Delapan tombak itu langsung melesat tanpa ampun menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto langsung melompat berguling ke samping gedung (dia sudah berada di luar) dan dalam posisi bergulingnya tersebut tangannya masih sempat membuat handsteal.

"**Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!"

POOOOF!

Ratusan bunshin Naruto pun muncul di sekeliling sang Uzumaki dalam posisi yang tidak elit. Yakni berguling-guling dan nungging. Naruto sempat sweatdrop melihat gaya para bunshinnya.

'Jangan meniru segitunya juga-_ttebayo_..' batin sang Uzumaki yang kini sudah berdiri tegak.

BLAAAARHH! Dua tombak cahaya Shizukesa langsung menghantam sekumpulan bunshin Naruto dan membuat mereka terpental ke berbagai arah dan langsung menghilang. Para bunshin yang tersisa berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya namun sebuah tombak cahaya Shizukesa langsung melesat ke arah mereka tanpa ampun dan membuat bunshin-bunshin tersebut menghilang dengan cepat.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUNCULKAN KAMI DENGAN GAYA ALAY BEGINI BOS!" protes para bunshin yang berusaha bangikit dari posisi berguling-guling dan nungging.

"KENAPA KALIAN MUNCUL SEPERTI ITU BODOH!" teriak Naruto yang tak kalah kesalnya "CEPAT BERDIRI DAN BUAT FORMASI MENYEBAR! DELAPAN BUNSHIN COVER SASUKE!"

BWOOONG! BWOOOG! Dua tombak cahaya langsung melesat ke arah sekumpulan Naruto dan empat tombak cahaya menuju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berlari ke samping menuju ke arah partnernya.

"NARUTO! TOLONG COVER AKU!" Sasuke menggerakkan handsteal. Sharingannya sedikit melebar ketika empat tombak cahaya itu mengejarnya seperti rudal.

Delapan bunshin yang kini tangannya dipegang delapan bunshin lainnya langsung dilempar dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Naruto melirik ke arah Shizukesa. Shizu sudah siap dengan pukulan cahayanya.

"Oh tidak.." gumam sang Uzumaki.

"URYAAAAA!" teriak para bunshin Naruto sambil menahan tombak cahaya Shizu dengan tubuh mereka. Sementara Sasuke yang terlindungi langsung menyemburkan bola-bola api kecilnya ke arah Shizukesa.

Shizu dengan cepat berlari ke arah bola-bola api Sasuke. Sasuke segera menyiapkan **Chidori** **Senbon**nya.

'Chakraku semakin menipis. Dengan ini aku akan melumpuhkan pergerakan Shizukesa!' Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto sudah siap dengan **Sankaku** **Rasengan**nya.

BLAAARHH! BLAAARHH! BLAAARH! Dengan anggun dan sigap Shizu menghindari hantaman-hantaman bola-bola api Sasuke. Dua bola api bergerak meliuk ke samping sang Midoru. Shizu menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga dua bola api itu bertemu di atas kepalanya dan meledak. Shizukesa segera melakukan rolling ke depan. Empat bunshin Naruto sudah menunggu dengan hantaman tangan kanan mereka.

"HYAAAAAH!" kata para bunshin dengan wajah dibuat sesangar mungkin. Shizu tiba-tiba bergerak berputar ke samping (masih dalam mode duduk) dan membuat debu tanah berterbangan. Para bunshin terbatuk-batuk akibat debu tersebut dan Shizu langsung melemparkan empat kunai sekaligus dari kantong ninjanya dan membuat bunshin-bunshin tersebut menghilang. Naruto meringis kesal.

'Bahkan dengan debu pun dia bisa memanfaatkannya menjadi serangan yang mematikan! Heheh, kau jenius sialan, Shizu!' Naruto melirik ke arah semua bunshinnya. Dia langsung memberi instruksi cepat. Sementara Rasengan segitiganya sudah siap untuk menyerang. Sasuke pun sudah siap dengan **Chidori**nya yang akan dikonversikan menjadi **Chidori Senbon**.

"GUNAKAN TEKNIK SHURIKEN! SERANG DIA SECARA BERSAMAAN!" teriak Naruto kepada para bunshin tersisa. Para bunshin mengangguk mantap.

Mata Shizu yang datar bergerak cepat. Tangan cahayanya mengepal dengan erat.

"**SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU: KONTORORU TAJUU**.." para bunshin melemparkan secara brutal ke arah Shizu ribuan shuriken bertali mereka. Iris Shizu yang kosong sedikit melebar.

"..**YUBI**!"

SYAAAAAAAT! Ribuan shuriken bertali tersebut langsung melilit tubuh Shizu dengan cepat. Naruto menyeringai. Shuriken-shuriken itu mengikat leher, pinggang, dan merapatkan kedua tangan dan kaki Shizukesa. Naruto tersenyum puas dan melirik ke arah partnernya.

"HENTIKAN GERAKANNYA TEME!" teriak Naruto kencang. Sasuke dengan tenang melemparkan puluhan jarum Chidori ke arah tubuh Shizu dan langsung menghantam tubuh sang Midoru dengan kencang. Shizu mengaduh kesakitan.

"DESAHAN YANG BAGUS SHIZUU!" teriak Naruto yang kini berlari membawa **Sankaku Rasengan**nya ke arah Shizukesa "MAAF KALAU INI SEDIKIT SAKIT!" tambah sang Uzumaki dengan safir menyala. Shizu tiba-tiba membungkukkan tubuhnya secara mencurigakan.

"**SANKAKU RASENGAN**!" Naruto segera menghantam Rasengan segitiganya ke arah Shizukesa. Shizu dengan gerakan cepat langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat beberapa tali shuriken sedikit bergelut. Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya.

'Dia mampu bergerak dari ratusan ikatan shuriken Naruto!' batin sang Uchiha.

DUAAAKH! Rasengan Naruto mengenai ruang kosong yang berada di atas kepala Shizukesa. Sementara Shizukesa sendiri berhasil menaikkan gerakan tubuhnya sehingga kepala sang Midoru menghantam perut Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Naruto mengaduh pelan.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa..bahkan dia sudah terkena **Chidori Senbon** Sasuke..' batin Naruto dengan mata kanan yang tertutup kesakitan. Sasuke bergerak cepat ke arah partnernya sambil membawa sebuah kilatan petir birunya, **Chidori**..

"Naruto! Menghindar!" kata Sasuke cepat. Naruto menghantam kepala Shizu dengan sikutnya dan langsung melompat ke samping. Sasuke dengan cepat mengarahkan jutsunya ke perut Shizu yang sedikit tertekuk. Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah belakang Sasuke.

"**CHIDORI**!"

BZZZTT! Chidori Sasuke berhasil menghantam perut sang Midoru. Sasuke tidak terlalu menekannya agar jutsu elemen petirnya tidak menembus perut Shizukesa.

JRAAASHH!

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia segera melirik ke belakang.

Naruto menahan sebuah tusukan dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tampak tetesan-tetesan darah keluar perlahan-lahan dari lubang luka tersebut. Perlahan-lahan sebuah kunai yang menusuk telapak tangan Naruto muncul dan tubuh sang musuh pun terlihat dengan jelas. Sharingan Sasuke membelalak lebar.

"Kau.." gumam sang Uchiha. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Tak kusangka, kau bukannya kabur..tetapi kau malah mengendap-endap dalam pertarungan kami seperti pengecut dan menyerang kami dari belakang," Naruto menghela napasnya "Untungnya aku melihat sedikit gerakan debu dari tanah yang kau pijak,"

Orang itu tersenyum. Dia adalah Kie.

"Heh, bukankah itu yang namanya ninja. Penyerangan diam-diam dan seorang Assasin dalam senyap?"

Naruto langsung melayangkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke arah wajah kiri Kie. Kie menahannya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Si rambut Mohawk langsung mendorong tangan Naruto dan mencabut kunai tersebut dengan cepat. Naruto menahan tarikan kunai Kie dengan memegang tangan kiri si rambut Mohawk. Mata Kie menyipit tajam.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kie singkat.

"MEMBALASMU DENGAN PUKULAAAN!" Naruto langsung menghantamkan keningnya (yang masih memakai hitai-ate) ke kening Kie. Mata Kie membelalak terkejut. Sasuke segera bergerak berputar dan sudah memegang sebuah kunai di tangan kirinya. Mata Sharingan Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah si rambut Mohawk. Kie tersenyum tipis.

"Teman kalian belum tidur.."

DHUAAAAARHHH!

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kie terpental ke berbagai arah. Tali-tali shuriken Naruto terlempar ke mana-mana dan putus dalam jumlah yang banyak. Para bunshin pun banyak yang jatuh terseret ke belakang dan akhirnya menghilang.

Naruto bangkit di samping partnernya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Shizukesa. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Sementara Kie yang berdiri 25 langkah di depan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut hanya menyeringai. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Shizukesa.

Shizu kini berdiri tegak sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan gaya yang cukup menyeramkan. Chakra bercahaya kekuning-kuningan menguar deras dari tubuh sang Midoru. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedikit memejamkan mata kanannya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Tekanan chakranya kah?" tanya sang Uzumaki. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Benar..tapi aku bingung kenapa dia tidak pingsan sewaktu **Chidori**ku berhasil menghantam perutnya," kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak terlalu menghantamnya _Teme_!"

"Bodoh. Itu akan membuatnya terluka!"

"Ciee-"

"Diam atau kau yang kubunuh di sini!" Sasuke melirik ke arah Kie yang kini sedang menyiapkan alat-alat ninjanya.

"Si rambut aneh itu mengatakan kalau 'teman kalian belum tidur', apa maksudnya..mungkinkah," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sedikit kebingungan. Naruto menggosok pelan tengkuk lehernya.

"Kita harus membuatnya tidur?" tanya sang Uzumaki pelan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Jika diasumsikan Shizu terkena semacam Genjutsu tipe pengendali, maka kita akan mencobanya-"

"Itu bukan Genjutsu!" Kie menunjuk ke arah Shizu yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bercahaya.

"Dia terkena hipnotis dari Majishan! Dia telah tertidur dan mimpi alam bawah sadarnya-lah yang mengendalikan. Aku menghadiahi kalian informasi kekuatan Majishan karena kalian berdua begitu menarik.." Kie terkekeh pelan.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkannya adalah Majishan sendiri atau.." mata Kie menyipit tajam "..Menidurkannya dan kembali membangkitkan kesadarannya. Dengan kata lain, buat dia tidak sadar kembali..yah, tapi aku.."

Kie merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya angkuh "..Heheh, aku yakin kalian berdua tidak akan mampu membuatnya pingsan!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Lihat saja.." kata keduanya dengan nada datar.

Namun sebuah kekuatan penuh haus darah ada di situ!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Halo Semua. Rindu dengan saya, gak? Ya gak usah dirindukan diriku ini, saya hanya seorang pria yang berdiri di batas kesendirian *ngomong apa*

Yap, chap lalu tampaknya adik sepupu saya sudah membongkar semua identitas para pelaku, tinggal penyelesaian akhir dari Naruto maupun Sasuke. Dengan begini kita lihat bagaimana perkembangan mereka di cerita ini dan cerita selanjutnya, tapi saya yakini Icha masih punya beberapa plot yang menarik. Yah..saya mengharapkannya.

Jadi, saya akan kembali ke bentuk formula TBT yakni Q n A, next..langsung saja friends!

Q: Ichaa...  
I am back!  
ya.. saya harus rekap semua review saya dari chapter terakhir yang saya baca,, karena sudah lama g baca Fanfic orang lain..  
Overall, saya tidak tahu harus komentar apa, full battle yang memukau! bintang lima untuk anda !

Chemistry NaruSasu juga terasa! dan , oh, sebegitu kuatnya kah keinginan NaruSasu menyelamatkan Shizu? Friendship yang amat kentara anda tonjolkan disini dari pada The best team original karya donni-san *upps!

Mengejutkan karena adanya tiga patung legenda itu!

saya tunggu kejutan-kejutan anda di chapter berikutnya! Ganbattebayoooo!

A: Halo bro! Lama gak bersua! Haha, kenapa anda jarang membaca fic orang lain? Sama seperti saya, saya pun sudah jarang membuka akun Ffn di dunia maya. Hm, Friendshipnya kentara ya *menyeringai*, yap..sungguh aneh kenapa duo NaruSasu ingin menyelamatkan sang Midoru dari kesulitan. Mungkin Icha akan memberi kejutan-kejutannya di chap depan, so..thanks bro!

Dari Arevi dan blue sapphire, hem..thanks kawan. Adik sepupu saya memang sudah membuat plot seperti itu. Dan untuk Blue Sapphire, hehe..sip. Akan saya sampaikan terima kasih anda di chap lalu.

Q: yaah.. saya tertipu dengan chisai, tapi tidak dengan pamannya. setelah pertemuan awal antara trio kita dengan Nagawa, nagawa terkesan "sangat" mengetahui rahasia di balik semua misteri keluarga miyamora. dan seakan-akan dia sengaja menunjukkan dimana lokasi gulungan ke-3 kepada narusasu-chan... seperti dia menyuruh mereka kesana untuk mengantar nyawa.  
dan untuk dalang nya.. yaah, sepertinya salah satu tebakan saya benar :D ... ojou-sama ternyata istri sang pemegang gulungan pertama.  
dan... kalau di pikir2, apa narusasu tidak terlalu over power untuk anak seukuran mereka? mereka barusaja menghabisi 4 dari anggota dedemit. seorang jounin saja bakalan terkuras stamina nya jika melakukan itu. dan belum satu hari mereka sudah 3 x melawan pasukan setan? oke, kesampingan naru yg memiliki stamina yg bisa di bilang abnormal, tapi bagai mana dengan sasugay? #di chodiri!.. tentu saja ini bakalan sangaaat menyusahkan mereka, stamnia naru-sasu yg "seharusnya" Low, dan Shizu yg krisis chakra, bukan hal yg bagus!. jika Icha-chan berencana menjalankan cerita secara "normal", maka kemungkinan bakalan ada bantuan :D

A: Haha, review anda sangat tepat. Inilah yang saya katakan kepada Icha saat dia mengetik alurnya. Kenapa dua bocah ini bisa bertarung semalaman sebanyak ini? Icha menjawab simpel, supaya cepat selesai-_-. Tapi, saya akan mencoba menjawabnya dengan logis bro..dari pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya memang apa yang dilakukan duo kita mungkin hanya sebatas teknik kerja sama mereka dan beberapa jutsu sederhana untuk mengalahkan para anggota setan tersebut. Meskipun Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan Chidori entah keberapa kali. Tapi dalam alur terakhir cerita ini tampaknya Icha juga sudah berpikir soal yang namanya batas, dan soal bantuan itu, heh..kita lihat apa Icha akan mengeluarkannya. So, thanks for great review :D

Thanks untuk Guest dan Hacia Hikari, akan saya sampaikan semangat kalian kepadanya.

Q: penyelmatan Shizu-chan di mulai, dan setelah berhasil menghabisi pasukan setan yang berada di sana, Duo Uzu-Uchi kita akan 'bermain' dengan Shizu-yang sedang lemes. *ehem pikiran mesum di mulai *hehehe

A: Hehehe, pikiran mesum bro. Sip bro, saya dukung

Q: wow wow gk ad action kah ?

huhuu gk ape ape deh yg penting udah kebongkar semua rahasia yg ad ?  
bener gk ? semua kan ?

ok lanjut trus pantang mundur...  
klw mundur mah kecebur hehee

A: Hm, kita lihat kawan. Apa semua rahasia di Kurai no Sato sudah terbongkar. Sip, thanks brother

Q: padahal tadi sore baru ngereview chap 10, dan sore ini juga udah update.. Cepet banget, atau memang saya yang lambat review o.O? Sudahlah.. Kalok untuk chap 11 ini, saya takjub semua jawaban saya salah x_x/truz kenapa takjub? Jadi dalang dari semua ini adalah Ishina Miyamora yang sebenarnya Ishina Harigawa.. Apa Naruto juga bisa ngerasain niat buruk? Setahu saya/sok tau'-_-,, Naruto pernah membatin saat ngerasain niat balas dendam di dalam gulungan Death Scroll di chap-chap sebelumnya... Ya hanya itu ketikan gak jelas saya, akhir kata Lanjut terus Icha-chan..

A: Haha, gak apa-apa kan? Adik sepupu saya memang seperti itu..dan soal merasakan niat buruk, ehm, kalau tidak salah semuanya merasakan juga kawan. Karena Death Scroll seperti sesuatu benda yang digunakan untuk menyegel 'sesuatu', jadi efek dalam penyegelan pasti terbuka jika kita membukanya. Hanya seorang Midoru-lah yang bisa membaca niat baik dan niat buruk manusia. Thanks..

Q: Wow! jadi Naruto. Sasuke dan Shizukase ditipu oleh Chisai dan nagawa ya :)

Terus apa ninja Konoha akan datang membantu tim Shizu? ;)

Lanjuttt...! :D

A: Hm, untuk itu akan saya serahkan plot ke Icha, thanks brother..

Untuk Reader, sgiariza..terima kasih atas semangatnya. Lalu untuk bro Dandi. Purnama, haha..sabar gan. Dan kepada sora narukami *pasang wajah horror* dikebiri gan? Mengerikan tuh, thanks gan..

Q: Makin menegangkan thor. jadi ap ada bantuan dari Konoha? tampaknya Naruto dkk bnr2 kritis tuh..  
semangat thor!

A: Yap, untuk itu akan saya serahkan ke Icha gan. Thanks atas pemberian semangatnya.

Untuk Z. L. C, hem..thanks atas acungan jempolnya *ngacungin jempol juga* dan untuk FISIKA, sabar..sabar..semua pasti ada maknanya. Thanks gan..

Q: saya sudah menduga kalau Chisai ada hubungannya dengan para penjahat itu, saya sempat berpikir yang di panggil ojou itu Chisai loh, soalnya Author-san gak pernah ngungkit-ngungkit tentang Chisai sejak penculikan itu.  
dan tolong Sasuke-kun, anda tidak pantas melucu jadi jangan bikin lelucon garing -_-  
anda tidak melucupun udah lucu kok, hehehe :D  
yosh, saya tunggu chapter selanjutnya Author-san :D

A: Heh, ternyata insting anda kuat. Yap, memang seperti itulah, setiap hati manusia sangat susah untuk ditebak. Thanks gan atas reviewnya

Q: Lalalalala...  
UWOOOO! Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan apakah para 8 makhluk hina yang memakan sempaknya sendiri akan berhadapan dengan mereka *nunjuk naruto&sasuke*? Dan apakah konoha akan mengirimkan bantuannya atau tidak? Hanya itu saja dari saya kepada Icha-Nee dan Salam Hidup Itu Sempak_.. (Minato:sudah kubilang berkali-kali sialan kalau hidup itu indah goblok!) And the Jaa ne

A: Yap, sudah terjawab di chap ini. Soal bantuannya kita akan tunggu ketikan dari Icha. Haha, salam hidup itu bokep *DHUAAARHH* Thanks gan..

Last, thanks for kun-cici naru dengan review datarnya yang menarik. Hm, seperti itulah pengurus OSIS bro, merepotkan. So, thanks fo your review..

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang masih mau mereview fic ini, dan masih mau mendukungnya. Saya mohon maaf karena saya terkena penyakit yang namanya 'Writer Block'-_-, banyak pekerjaan bro..ini saya lagi kosong malah saya isi dengan membaca beberapa komik dan komik 'berkualitas', you know what is berkualitas for me bro *Nyengir penuh dosa*

So, seperti kata Icha, Please yor review and thank you.

This is The Best Team and please give your best response in your review

Tertanda. Doni Ren, seorang pria baik hati yang dibilang mesum-_-

Preview The Next Chap:

"Aku juga bingung! Shizukesa sudah dalam mode terkuatnya dan bahkan, sangat tidak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkannya.."/ "Aku frustasi,"/ "Dan tak bisa menangis-"/"KUKIRA KALIAN MENYERAMKAN!"/ "Aku tidak tahu. Sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan chakra..aku masih bisa bertahan karena ada chakra Kurama di tubuhku serta.."/ "Aku mulai serius Shizu!"/ "Cerita tentang 'siapa yang masuk ke Lembah Kuroyami tidak akan keluar' menjadi benar! Bukan begitu _dattebayo_?!"/ "Jika aku kalah dari musuh sepertimu maka Itachi pasti akan menbunuhku dengan mudah..bukan _Aniki_ brengsek itu yang akan membunuhku.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team Special Arc, Chap 13: _Yokin Cave_

"Heh..baiklah Shizu..aku tidak akan bertahan,"/ "JANGAN MERASA KUAT KARENA ANGIN SPONTANMU ITU!"/ "Kita semakin dekat menuju kekuatan.."


	13. Chapter 13

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Sebelumnya di The Best Team_:

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya menyerang gedung penjara yang memenjarakan Shizukesa dan tiga keluarga Miyamora lainnya. Serangan mereka berhasil dan tiga anggota kelompok setan berhasil dikalahkan! Namun Majishan mempunyai rencana yang lebih besar dan lebih berbahaya, yakni mengendalikan sang pengawas, Midoru Shizukesa!

Pertanyaannya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah hampir mencapai batas, dapatkah keduanya melawan kesuperioran seorang Shizukesa?!

Chapter 13: _Yokin Cave_

"Lihat saja.." kata keduanya dengan nada datar. Tapi di balik itu ada sebuah aura haus darah yang begitu kuat dari duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Kie sedikit menelan ludahnya.

"Bagaimana ini _Dobe_?!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah khawatir "Chakraku sudah hampir habis akibat pertarungan-pertarungan kita di sini..apa kau punya ide?"

Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan tampang stress "Aku juga bingung! Shizukesa sudah dalam mode terkuatnya dan bahkan, sangat tidak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkannya.."

"Aku frustasi,"

"Aku kecewa-_ttebayo_.."

"Aku bingung,"

"Aku menggigil.."

"Hn, aku terjatuh.."

"Dan tak bisa bangkit-"

"KUKIRA KALIAN MENYERAMKAN!" teriak Kie dengan alis berkedut sweatdrop. Dia tidak menyangka dua bocah di depannya ini adalah ninja-ninja yang berhasil membunuh tiga teman satu kelompoknya. Kie mendecih kesal.

"Jadi, apa kita buat sistem terpencar?" tanya Naruto yang kembali memasang ekspresi serius. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sharingannya melirik sekilas ke arah Kie.

"Tepat. Biar aku yang melawan si rambut aneh itu-"

"Rambutmu juga aneh _Teme_.."

"Hn, jangan membahas hal itu, Naruto.." Sasuke berjalan dua langkah mendekati Kie "Aku merasakan chakraku semakin menipis, perlu istirahat sedikit untuk memulihkannya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan melawan Shizukesa sendirian?" Sasuke melirik sekilas ke belakang dengan Sharingan yang menyala. Naruto mengetuk _hitai-ate_nya perlahan.

"Aku akan selamat selama ini ada di kepalaku," kata Naruto sambil menyengir. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah..hn, siapa namamu?" Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Kie. Kie kini memegang dua buah rantai di kedua tangannya. Dia memutarnya dengan cepat.

"Kie. Kau boleh panggil aku begitu," Kie langsung mendengus pelan "Kau tampaknya meremehkanku, bocah..akan kutunjukkan, kombinasi seranganku dengan teknik membunuh senyap yang berbahaya!"

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Kie dengan kunai yang teracung tinggi "Nama teknikmu terlalu panjang!"

Kie menyeringai "Saran yang bagus!"

DRAAARHH! Sasuke segera mengelak ke samping ketika ujung rantai tersebut berusaha menghantam kepalanya dari atas. Tangan kiri Kie bergerak cepat untuk menghantamkan rantai besinya ke kepala sang Uchiha dari samping. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan besi tersebut hanya menepis tipis ujung atas rambut ayamnya. Sasuke melemparkan kunainya ke perut Kie yang tampak terbuka non pertahanan. Kie dengan cepat memutar kedua rantainya untuk melindungi perutnya dan membuat kunai sang Uchiha terpental ke samping. Sasuke dengan cepat melemparkan dua buah kunai dengan dua arah berbeda, yang satu menuju kunainya yang terpental akibat pertahanan rantai Kie, yang satunya menuju kepala si rambut Mohawk. Kie tersenyum tipis.

'Berusaha menyerang dua arah heh?' Kie memutar rantainya dengan cepat di atas kepalanya. Sementara kunai Sasuke yang tadi berhasil ditahan Kie kembali terpantul ke arahnya akibat dentingan kunai lemparan Sasuke yang pertama. Sasuke melakukan salto depan cepat untuk menangkap kunainya yang memantulkan kembali kunai hasil pertahanan rantai Kie. Kie melirik cepat. Da mendengus pelan.

TRAAANG! Kunai yang menuju kepalanya berhasil dia tahan menggunakan rantai tangan kanannya. Sementara yang kiri dia lompati dengan cepat. Mata Kie melirik ke arah kunai yang menyerang kepalanya tadi, kunai tersebut tertancap 1 meter di samping kirinya.

'Kunai peledak!' Kie segera melemparkan rantainya menuju pohon yang berada di hutan seberang gedung penjara tersebut. Rantai itu dengan cepat menancap di batang pohon dan Kie mementalkan badannya ke arah tersebut untuk menghindari ledakan kunai. Sasuke segera bergerak cepat menuju ke arah sang rambut Mohawk sambil tersenyum puas. Sharingannya melirik ke arah sang partner.

'Sistem terpencar berhasil! Aku dan Sasuke sudah bertarung agak jauh, jadi aku akan mengkhawatirkan Shizukesa sendirian..' Naruto menelan ludahnya perlahan 'Sialan! Saatnya berkomunikasi dengan Kurama dan Yami!'

DHUAAARHH! Terdengar ledakan akibat kunai peledak Sasuke tadi.

_In Mindscape Naruto_

"Yo, ini menegangkan bukan?"

Naruto memandang datar ke arah Yami "Kau tetap saja menyeringai seperti itu bahkan saat keadaan kita sedang susah.."

"Bahkan saat kau kesusahan buang air besar dia tetap menyeringai seperti itu, _Gaki_.." kata Kurama ikutan nimbrung dan membahas hal yang sangat amat gak penting.

"Berusaha ngelawak?" kata Naruto dan Yami sambil menatap datar ke arah Kurama. Kurama sweatdrop seketika.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" tanya Yami cepat. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan chakra..aku masih bisa bertahan karena ada chakra Kurama di tubuhku serta.."

"Kau adalah seorang Uzumaki," kata Kurama yang mulai serius. "Begini _Gaki_, aku akan berusaha menahan tekanan tinggi chakra Shizukesa sehingga kau bisa normal melawannya. Yami.." pupil Kurama menatap tajam sang The Dark Side.

"Gunakan kekuatan kegelapanmu agar **Dai Rasenringu** bisa terbentuk.."

"Kau ingin menghancurkan lembah ini?" tanya Yami sambil menyeringai "Dai Rasenringu dibutuhkan kegelapan yang kuat dari hati Naruto. Kali ini dia tidak konsentrasi karena dia sendirian melawan Shizukesa,"

Naruto memandang cepat keduanya "Jadi, kesimpulan..bagaimana?"

Kurama menyipitkan matanya "Kuberikan chakraku pada volume berlebihan sehingga mata birumu akan berubah menjadi pupil rubahku,"

"Dan kau akan melawak garing seperti dirinya kawan.." kata Yami sambil menyeringai. Kurama menatap datar ke arah Yami.

"Gak lucu.." kata Kurama datar.

"BWUAKAKAKAKAKA!" Naruto dan Yami malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut mereka. Kurama menggeram kesal, rasanya dia inging Mem**Bijuudama** dua sosok bocah tersebut.

"Cepat lakukan! Dia mulai bergerak!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya "Yosh! Aku akan membuatnya sadar! Tolong sembuhkan sedikit luka di tangan kananku Kurama!"

Kurama mendengus pelan "Heh, baiklah _Gaki_.."

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali ke _Real World_. Shizukesa sudah berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa tinjuan cahaya di kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba luapan chakra merah menguar dari tubuhnya dan mata safir sang Uzumaki berubah menjadi pupil merah sang Kyuubi. Tiga garis di kedua pipi Naruto menebal dan gigi taringnya perlahan-lahan memanjang. Tangan kanan Naruto yang terluka pun perlahan-lahan tertutupi akibat luapan chakra merah tersebut.

"Aku mulai serius Shizu!"

SYAAAT! Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Shizukesa, dia bergerak cepat di depan sang Midoru dengan tubuh yang sedikit melompat dari tanah dan tangan kanan yang sudah siap menghajar wajah sang Midoru. Beberapa saat Naruto merasakan suatu kesakitan di dadanya.

"Kurama!"

"Sudah kunetralisir _Gaki_!"

DHUAAARHH! Terlambat. Kepalan tangan kanan Shizu sudah menghantam pipi kiri Naruto duluan dan membuat sang Uzumaki terpental jauh ke belakang dan menabrak sebuah pohon di seberang hutan. Pohon tersebut perlahan-lahan tumbang ke belakang dan menimpa pohon lainnya.

Traaang! Triing! Traang! Naruto dapat mendengar suara aduan senjata di dalam hutan. Tampaknya Sasuke juga sedang berjuang. Naruto bangkit sambil menatap sang Midoru yang sudah menyiapkan handsteal dengan cepat.

"Oke.." gumam Naruto pelan. Dia langsung melesat ke arah sang Midoru dari arah depan. Tiba-tiba dia melengkungkan larinya dan siap menghantam Shizu dari arah kanan. Mata kosong Shizu bergerak ke arah kirinya.

DHAAARH! Shizu menghantamkan pukulan tangan kirinya yang bercahaya ke tanah. Pijakan Naruto oleng begitu tanah di sekitar Shizkesa langsung bergelombang. Dua tombak cahaya langsung muncul di samping sang Midoru dan melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto berusaha melompat ke kanan saat sebuah tombak cahaya berusaha menghujami perutnya. Dengan cepat sang Uzumaki berlari menuju belakang Shizu dengan lari ala rubah. Tombak pertama Shizu menghantam tanah di belakang Naruto. Sang Uzumaki berguling pelan ke belakang akibat daya ledak tersebut. Naruto terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan terlentang. Tombak cahaya satunya melesat cepat ke arahnya.

BWOOONG! Naruto segera menggulingkan badannya menuju ke dalam gedung. Tombak cahaya tadi menghantam tanah bekas tubuh terbaring Naruto. Shizukesa segera berlari mengejar pergerakan sang Uzumaki.

"Yo! Paman Han!" Naruto masuk dengan cepat saat melihat Han yang tampak terduduk (dan dalam keadaan terikat) di samping anak perempuan Jun Miyamora. Si anak perempuan cantik tersebut tampak menangis sedih. Naruto menatap anak laki-laki Jun yang sepertinya sudah tewas. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto. Kenapa teman kalian menyerang-"

"Dia dikendalikan Paman Han!" Naruto berlari menuju ke arah bekas rantai-rantai yang mengikat Shizu "Hem, ini apa ya?"

"AWAS NARUTO!" teriak Han saat sebuah tombak cahaya melesat ke arahnya. Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan tombak tersebut menghujam cepat ke arah belakang tembok sang Uzumaki. Naruto langsung berlari ke pojok ruangan sambil membawa empat rantai yang tadi mengikat tubuh sang Midoru. Wajah Naruto mengerut dan berpikir keras.

"Bisa tahu apa ini Yami?"

Yami yang berada di mindscape Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurama. Kurama menghela napasnya.

"Ini adalah rantai penghisap chakra. Chakraku terasa perlahan-lahan terisap saat kau menyentuhnya _Gaki_.."

Wajah Naruto sedikit cerah. Dia kemudian menyeringai senang.

"Aku punya ide-"

BLAAARHH! Naruto segera melompat ke atas saat pukulan cahaya Shizu hampir menghantam perutnya dengan ganas. Naruto melemparkan empat rantai tersebut ke atas dan kedua kakinya dengan kuat menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di atas pojok ruangan tersebut. Tangannya membentuk handsteal dengan cepat.

'Berikan chakramu Kurama, sekali lagi..' pupil Kyuubi Naruto menajam "**Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!"

BOOOF! Ratusan bunshin sang Uzumaki langsung muncul di sekitar tubuh Shizukesa dengan sebuah seringaian. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap empat rantai penghisap chakra tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah empat bunshin terdekatnya. Sementara Shizu melirik cepat sekelilingnya.

"Yang memegang rantai penghisap chakra itu serang Shizu dan lilitkan rantai di tubuhnya! Yang lain.." Naruto melompat cepat menjauhi tubuh Shizukesa dan berpijak sempurna di belakang sang Midoru.

"..Tolong lindungi empat bunshin yang memegang rantai penting tersebut!"

"OKE BOOOOS!" kata bunshin Naruto dengan teriakan penuh semangat. Mereka menyerang Shizu dengan brutal. Sementara empat bunshin Naruto tadi bergerak di sela-sela serangan para bunshin lainnya. Naruto yang asli segera membopong tubuh Han dan Hayumi-anak perempuan Jun-ke luar ruangan. Seorang bunshin menggotong tubuh tak bernyawa Wanagi-anak laki-laki Jun-ke luar ruangan bersama yang asli. Naruto meletakkan kedua tubuh tersebut dan melepaskan ikatan-ikatan talinya dengan cepat menggunakan kunai di tangan kanannya. Setelah itu Han dan Hayumi langsung duduk dengan tegak. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah mayat Wanagi dan menatap sedih kedua anggota keluarga Miyamora tersebut.

"_Gomen_ kami terlambat," kata Naruto pelan. Naruto melirik ke arah bunshinnya yang menggotong mayat Wanagi "Bantu teman-temanmu.."

"Oke bos!" kata bunshin tersebut sambil berlari memasuki ruangan. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto..ini juga salahku, seharusnya aku tahu kalau istri kakakku-lah yang menjadi dalangnya.." kata Han dengan nada sedih. Seorang bunshin Naruto terlempar keluar dari dalam ruangan dan akhirnya menghilang. Naruto melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap tajam dua anggota Miyamora tersebut.

"Jadi si nenek tua itu dalangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Wanagi-_nii_ yang bercerita kepadaku, Naruto-_kun_.." kata Hayumi dengan nada pelan.

BFUUU! Naruto hampir jatuh terjengkang. Gadis ini langsung memanggilnya dengan suffix-_kun_? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau..

"Sudahlah _Gaki_/Naruto.." kata Yami dan Kurama bersamaan dengan nada datar.

"Wanagi-_nii_ melihat _Kaa-san_ menguping pembicaraan kalian dengan alat kecil yang khusus dapat mendengarkan suatu pembicaraan tanpa ketahuan. Saat Wanagi-_nii_ bercerita, para kelompok penjahat tersebut datang dan menculik kami..tapi," Hayumi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Aku tak menyangka anak Paman Ken juga terlibat di dalamnya.."

Mata Kyuubi Naruto melebar "Apa?! Jadi saat Chisai bersama kelompok itu-"

"Ya! Chisai dan si Nagawa ternyata ikut terlibat! Mereka mungkin sengaja berbuat baik kepada kalian dan menceritakan ini-itu agar kalian bersimpati kepada mereka berdua, dengan satu tujuan.." mata Han menyipit tajam "Kalian membenci keluarga Miyamora dan akhirnya membunuh kami..padahal mereka sudah mendapatkan tiga gulungan,"

"Tunggu dulu! Jika.." Naruto memegang kepalanya "Arrgh! Ini membuatku stress!"

Han menghela napasnya "Mereka mungkin tahu kalau Jun akan memanggil ninja-ninja Konoha yang dikenal hebat dalam menjalankan misi mereka. Chisai dan Nagawa akan bertindak sebagai protagonist untuk membawa kalian di pihak mereka. Mereka mungkin sengaja membuat alur cerita seperti ini agar semuanya mati di Lembah Kuroyami sehingga.."

"Cerita tentang '_siapa yang masuk ke Lembah Kuroyami tidak akan keluar_' menjadi benar! Bukan begitu _dattebayo_?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam. Han menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi itu maksudnya membantu kami..sialan! Seluruh desa dalam bahaya dan keadaan di sini semakin sulit!" Naruto melirik ke arah pintu gedung tersebut dan melihat dua bunshinnya kembali terpental keluar dengan dua tombak yang menancap di perut mereka. Naruto menggeram kesal "Mereka memainkan drama ini agar kecurigaan kami menghilang. Mereka sebenarnya takut kepada ninja-ninja Konoha! Dan satu lagi..dengan adanya informasi dari kekuatan Shizu yang dapat membaca niat jahat atau baik manusia, maka Chisai dan si Nagawa berusaha menutupi hawa jahat mereka dengan berbuat baik setulus hati.." Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Hanya mata kanannya yang berpupil Kyuubi yang terlihat "Sialan! Kami bertiga benar-benar tertipu!"

"Dan juga soal darah murni itu.." kata Yami di dalam mindscape Naruto. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Tampaknya Ken Miyamora tahu kalau keturunannya dan keturunan dari Harigawa akan menjadi seorang Harigawa..bagaimanapun, si bocah itu pasti membenci keluarga ayahnya dan lebih bersimpati kepada keluarga ibunya karena sang ibu yang teraniaya dan sang paman yang merawatnya.." Yami menyeringai "..Juga mungkin si Nagawa itu selalu membisikkan kata-kata penyulut dendam kepada keluarga sang ayah!"

Naruto membuka matanya. Telinganya kini menangkap kesunyian di dalam ruangan penjara tersebut. Apa semua bunshinnya sudah habis?!

"Kalian tetap di sini..biar aku yang menyelesaikan di dalam!" kata Naruto dengan langkah tegap nan keren dan wajah yang serius. Benar-benar sikap ksatria ditambah aura seorang penjahat.

"Hati-hati Naruto-_kun_," kata Hayumi pelan.

BFUUU! Naruto jatuh seketika. Yami dan Kurama sweatdrop di dalam mindscapenya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam dengan dada berdebar kencang. Pupilnya terbuka ketika melihat para bunshinnya terkapar di sekeliling Shizu dengan berbagai gaya. Empat bunshin tadi berhasil melilit empat rantai chakra di kedua kaki Shizukesa. Empat bunshin yang Naruto beri tanggung jawab tadi kini terkapar di bawah kaki Shizu dengan luka lebam serta beberapa tombak cahaya.

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Puluhan bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang, Naruto sendiri berjalan tegak menuju ke arah sang Midoru. Kepulan-kepulan asap putih itu menghilang secara perlahan dan Naruto serta Shizukesa saling bertatapan. Naruto menyeringai.

"Chakramu akan segera habis, Shizu-chawn.."

Shizu tetap diam. Dia melompat seketika dan langsung berdiri dengan jarak yang semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Rantai tadi terlepas dengan mudah.

GLUP. Naruto menelan ludahnya perlahan 'Alam bawah sadarnya benar-benar gila!' batin sang Uzumaki. Naruto meringis kesal.

Kruuuk..

".."

".."

".."

"Kau lapar _Gaki_?" tanya Kurama di mindscape Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA! KAU TAHU, BERTARUNG MELAWAN BANYAK ORANG AKAN MEMBUATMU BANYAK KEHABISAN TENAGA!" Naruto menggeram kesal "Ini benar-benar situasi buruk!"

Di dalam hutan..

TRAAAANG! Sasuke dan Kie kini sedang beradu kunai mereka. Kie mundur ke belakang dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah kaki Sasuke. Sasuke melompat dengan cepat ke kiri, Sharingannya bergerak cepat saat Kie menggunakan kembali kedua rantainya dan perlahan-lahan menghilangkan tubuhnya. Kedua rantainya pun menghilang mengikuti sang tubuh pengguna. Sasuke mengerling cepat. Dia segera menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

SYAAAAT! Tiba-tiba sebuah lilitan dengan cepat mengikat pinggang Sasuke dan menariknya ke arah depan. Sharingan Sasuke melebar 'Dia mengikatku dengan rantainya!' batin sang Uchiha, namun Sasuke dengan sigap menggerakkan tangannya dan sebuah kepulan asap muncul di genggaman tangan kanannya.

'Fuma Shuriken ya?' batin Kie yang kini sudah siap dengan kunai di mulutnya. Dia sudah siap untuk menyabet leher Sasuke yang kini bergerak menuju ke arahnya.

'Aku masih ada kesempatan!' batin sang Uchiha. Sasuke memutarkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat rantai Kie terlilit cepat. Sasuke segera melemparkan Fuma Shurikennya ke arah kepala Kie. Kie langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan Fuma Shuriken tersebut tertancap tepat di pohon yang berada di belakang kepala Kie. Sementara tubuh Sasuke dengan pasrah menuju kunai yang tetap siap untuk menebas lehernya. Kie tertawa dalam hatinya.

'Mati kau..bocah sialan!'

CRAASHHH! Mata Kie sedikit melebar. Beberapa saat setelah dia menebas leher Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap, Kie yang sudah paham karena berpengalaman langsung memutar tubuhnya.

'Aku mengikat sepotong kayu.. ini _Kawarimi_! dan Fuma Shuriken itu..'

BOOF! Fuma Shuriken tersebut berubah menjadi Sasuke dan Kie langsung bergerak cepat saat kunai yang berada di tangan Sasuke sudah siap menembus leher belakangnya.

TRAAANG! Kie dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Meskipun tubuh si rambut Mohawk tidak terlihat, Sasuke masih dapat merasakan aura keberadaannya dan bukti aduan kunai tadi.

"Bocah pintar.." gumam Kie dengan nada sinis. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia memejamkan matanya.

'**Chidori Nagashi**..'

BZZZZTTT! Tiba-tiba dri tubuh Sasuke muncul kilatan listrik yang dengan cepat merambat di sekitar lingkungan Uchiha muda tersebut. Listrik itu juga mengalir cepat ke arah kunai Sasuke dan menuju ke arah kunai Kie yang digigit oleh mulutnya. Mata Kie membulat sempurna.

Brukh! Tubuh si rambut Mohawk langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan mata bergetar. Dia kembali ke mode normalnya. Sementara Sasuke kini berdiri dengan tangan yang bersandar di pohon. Napas sang Uchiha terdengar berat. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh dan wajahnya. Kie mendengus pelan.

"Heh, sudah kelelahan bocah Uchiha? Apa chakramu sudah habis?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Hn, tepat..tapi.." Sasuke mengambil kunai yang tadi dipegangnya "..Keadaanmu lebih buruk daripada keadaanku," mata Sharingan Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kie.

"Jika aku kalah dari musuh sepertimu maka Itachi pasti akan menbunuhku dengan mudah..bukan _Aniki_ brengsek itu yang akan membunuhku.." Sasuke mengarahkan kunainya ke batok belakang kepala Kie. Kie menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"..Tetapi aku yang akan menjadikannya mayat!"

"Itachi?" gumam Kie kebingungan dan itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan si rambut Mohawk. Darah terciprat di sekitar Sasuke saat kunai itu menembus batok kepalanya dengan cepat. Sasuke mengelap cipratan darah di pipi kanannya menggunakan lengan kanannya. Uchiha muda itu kemudian berjalan terseret menuju keluar hutan. Mata Sharingan Sasuke hilang dan tampak kembali menjadi mode normal. Onyx kelamnya terlihat kelelahan.

BRUKH! Sasuke terjatuh di tanah dingin hutan dengan raut wajah kesal. Dia berusaha berdiri tetapi tetap tidak bisa.

'Aku akan menjad kuat dan aku akan membunuhmu..' onyx kelam itu tertutup '..Itachi!'

.

.

.

KRUUUKK..

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Perutnya berbunyi semakin kencang. Shizu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal cahaya. Naruto menghela napasnya dan menggosok pelan perutnya. Dia menatap tajam sang Midoru dengan pupil Kyuubi yang sedikit mengecil.

"Heh..baiklah Shizu..aku tidak akan bertahan," Naruto segera berlari mendekati Shizukesa "Tetapi aku akan menyadarkanmu bagaimanapun caranya!"

Naruto segera melakukan tendangan putar ke kanan sambil melompat. Shizu menundukkan kepalanya dengan santai dan menangkap kaki kiri Naruto yang menendang dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk menghantam kaki tersebut dan mematahkannya. Mata Naruto melebar..kaki kanannya dengan cepat menerjang lurus ke dada Shizu dan membuat sang Midoru mundur perlahan. Pegangan Shizu melemah dan Naruto segera menggerakkan kaki kirinya ke atas sehingga dia bebas. Naruto salto belakang secara cepat dan melemparkan lima shuriken ke arah Shizukesa. Shizu mengelaknya ke samping dengan mudah dan Naruto segera melilit badan Midoru tersebut dengan lima shurikennya. Naruto membuat satu bunshin dan langsung membuat Rasengan merah, yakni **Kurama Rasengan**.

Dengan tangan kirinya Naruto menarik tubuh Shizu ke arahnya dan dengan tangan kanannya, **Kurama Rasengan** sudah siap menghantam tubuh sang Midoru. Naruto berteriak kencang.

"**KURAMAAA**!" Tubuh Shizu segera tertarik menuju ke arah Naruto. Mata Shizu sedikit melebar.

"**RASENG**-

KRUUUKKK..Perut Naruto berbunyi kencang dan dia merasakan lapar yang sangat amat menerpa lambungnya. Konsentrasi Naruto pecah dan Shizu dapat memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Sang Midoru langsung memutar tubuhnya ke samping kiri sehingga tubuh Naruto sedikit goyah. **Kurama Rasengan** Naruto bahkan menghilang karena Naruto kehilangan kontrol putaran chakranya. Shizu sudah siap dengan pukulan cahayanya yang akan menghantam samping kiri Naruto. Naruto sedikit oleng dan dia kini membelakangi Shizukesa. Kakinya tersandung pecahan lantai di ruangan tersebut dan jatuh dalam posisi nungging. Shizu yang masih dalam keadaan terikat malah tertarik mendekati tunggingan pantat Naruto, tapi tangannya tetap siap menghajar sang Uzumaki bahkan itu pantatnya sekalipun. Naruto memasang wajah datar dan..

**BROOOT**!

Dia kentut dengan wajah tanpa dosa..tepat di wajah Shizukesa.

Kepalan tangan Shizu yang beberapa inchi lagi akan menghantam pantat Naruto bergetar. Hidung Shizu bergerak liar dan mata sang Midoru tiba-tiba bergerak ke atas.

BRUKH! Midoru Shizukesa akhirnya pingsan tepat di belakang Naruto..

Dan Naruto sendiri menyengir tak bersalah dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

"Heheheh..leganya-_ttebayo_.."

Yami dan Kurama memasang poker sweatdrop face.

"Itu baru namanya lucu.." kata Yami dengan nada datar dan wajah sweatdrop.

"Ya.." kata Kurama singkat dengan moncong yang tetap menganga.

"Heh, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan menyadarkan Shizu bagaimanapun caranya..aku Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-kata ninjaku!" kata Naruto dengan nada sombong. Dia bangkit dengan wajah bangga.

"JANGAN MERASA KUAT KARENA ANGIN SPONTANMU ITU!" teriak Kurama kesal. Angin spontan?

"Percuma aku mengumpulkan elemen kegelapan untuk membantumu membentuk **Dai Rasenringu**," Yami mengangkat bahunya "Tapi itu menandakan kentutmu memang sangat amat berbau sehingga Shizukesa sendiri langsung pingsan menciumnya.."

Kurama menghela napasnya "Aku malah mengingat wajah Yami yang menyeringai ketika kau tidak bisa buang air besar dengan lancar _Gaki_.."

"Dan aku mengingat soal leluconmu yang garing tadi, Kurama.." kata Yami dengan nada datar. Naruto di real world menggosok hidungnya perlahan.

"Aku hebat.." katanya dengan nada angkuh.

"SUDAHLAH HENTIKAN!" teriak Kurama dan Yami dengan wajah kesal. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak menyangka sakit perut ini ada hikmahnya _dattebayo_.." Kruukk..perut Naruto kembali berbunyi "Uh, tapi masih ada yang harus dibereskan di sana," Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh mungil nan feminim itu di antara dua lengannya. Naruto menghela napas perlahan.

'Aku harap Sasuke baik-baik saja..'

.

.

.

"Ini Guanya.." kata Ishina dengan wajah senang. Majishan menatap datar gua tersebut. Ada sebuah batu yang menutupi jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Majishan melirik ke arah Hanma.

"Aku tahu," kata Hanma singkat. Dia langsung mengarahkan palu besar berdurinya dan mengalirkan elemen angin dengan cepat. Secara brutal pria berbadan besar tersebut menghantam palu raksasanya ke batu di di depan gua dan batu itu hancur seketika. Langsung saja udara yang tertutup selama ratusan tahun menyeruak keluar dan menerpa tubuh keenam orang tersebut. Chisai menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku senang dengan aroma ini..ini benar-benar aroma kutukan Kagemi Miyamora," kata Chisai dengan nada gembira.

"Ayo masuk.." kata Majishan datar "Kokan, Hanma..jaga pintu gua ini!"

"Kau khawatir kalau dua bocah itu berhasil ke sini, Majishan?" tanya Hayaku datar. Majishan menyeringai tipis.

"Tiga bocah. Aku khawatir tiga bocah keparat itu ke sini.."

Empat orang tersisa akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Dinding gua tersebut begitu gelap. Hayaku dengan cepat memeriksanya dan menemukan tempat-tempat obor di dinding gua tersebut.

"Mati karena tidak ada suplai oksigen yang masuk," kata Hayaku. Si kepala botak langsung menyulut api dari sebuah pemantik dan menyalakan obor satu persatu. Cahaya merah jingga pun menerangi ruangan gua tersebut. Saat Hayaku menghidupkan dua tempat obor raksasa di dua sisi sebuah patung raksasa, isi gua itu pun terlihat jelas.

Patung itu adalah patung Budha dengan gigi taring bawahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Telapak tangan kanannya mengarah ke depan (seperti gaya seseorang untuk mengatakan berhenti) dan tangan kirinya memegang tasbih Pendeta. Di telapak tangan kanannya tertulis sebuah huruf kanji kuno yang bermakna "Jangan Membuka Peti".

Majishan menatap lurus ke bawah. Dia menyeringai. Sebuah peti batu raksasa di bawah tangan kanan patung tersebut tampak siap dibuka dan terdengar ribuan suara minta tolong di balik penutupnya. Sebuah suara raungan, tangisan, dan nada penuh dendam. Majishan menggerakkan lehernya.

"Kita semakin dekat menuju kekuatan.."

.

.

.

"Hem, coba kau periksa dengan Byakuganmu Hinata,"

"_Hai'_! **Byakugan**!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Desa ini sudah dilindungi sebuah kubah _Kekkai_ Jiraiya-_samai_!"

"Apa ada celah?"

"Hem..ano..ah, ada..di ujung timur!"

"Heh, arah menuju surga..ayo tim penolong, kita bergerak cepat!"

"_Hai'_!"

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Berharap terhibur dengan chap ini dan berusaha update cepat *ya karena sudah ada naskahnya-_-*, hahaha..maafkan untuk Shizu, kau yang katanya terkuat bisa dikalahkan dengan tidak elit oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sendirian.. (tanpa partnerya Uchiha Sasuke). Saya memberikan Icha saran pertarungan tersebut karena jujur saja, Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha kita, seperti kata-kata Readers di chap lalu, mereka berdua sudah melawti banyak pertarungan dan seharusnya sudah K. O. karena stamina yang menurun dan kapasitas chakra (tekecuali Naruto). Sasuke memang sudah saya beritahukan Icha untuk K. O. di chap ini, tetapi dia tetap masih bisa bertarung di chap depan. Dengan syarat mengefisiensi chakranya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang ada dua kolega di Mindscapenya.

Dan inspirasi kentut no jutsu Naruto saya dapatkan dari episode ujian Chunnin saat Naruto Vs Kiba di Canon *I miss you, Stupid Naruto :D* hahaha, baiklah..saya akan membalas pertanyaan para Readers yang mereview..

Q: Halo Doni-san,  
TBT yg ini bagus sprti TBT yg orisinil, tapi kok sedikit yg review ya?  
apa krna tdk masuk ke cerita intinya ataupun terlalu bnyk chapnya.  
saya harap sih ada akhir yg mengejutkan Doni-san :D  
Tetap lnjt

A: Halo juga kawan. Hmm, karena reviewnya sedikit..ahaha, gak masalah kok, yang penting kami ingin memuaskan para Readers yang masih mau membaca fic abal-abal ini :), soal kenapa dia sedikit ya banyak faktornya..tapi saya tetap memberi semangat Icha untuk menamatkan fic ini karena dia sudah mempublishnya, tidak seperti saya yang rada-rada pemalas-_-. So..thanks atas semangatnya bro, kejutan pasti ada :D

Q: Yo Donni-san!  
Apa kabar?

Saya tidak membaca karya orang lain akhir-akhir ini karena... oh uda... marasai ambo da! kehidupan dunia nyata sangat kejam disini! kehilangan pekerjaan disamarinda, ditinggal kekasih saya dibukittinggi, diperas polisi gadungan yang sama-sama orang minang, ironisnya lagi sama-sama suku sikumbang(untungnya sudah tertangkap dan dibui), dan berbagai problem pasca lebaran yang membuat saya jatuh ke titik nadir terbawah. ah kenapa saya malah curhat di kolom review? padahal udah curhat ma icha di PM #Waduh!

for story, overall selalu bintang lima! saya kehabisa kata-kata untuk itu!

detail pertarungan begitu memukau saya! cuman yang menjadi tanda tanya, pertarungan demi pertarungan sudah dilewati dalam waktu relatif singkat dalam misi penyelamatan Shizu, kenapa Energi dan Chakra Duo team masih dalam kondisi 'baik-baik saja'? menurut saya, harus ada satu deskripsi walau satu paragraf singkat atau dialog yang menunjukan kondisi fisik mereka sedikin menurun.. apalagi Shizu terkena rantai Chakra, apa nanti setelah sadar dari hipnotis Chakranya bisa terkumpul kembali secara instan? mereka sudah melewati banyak pertarungan bahkan sampai ketemu lokasi Shizu fajarpun belum menjelang, atau saya yang kurang menyimak ceritanya ya?#plak

next chapter dinanti!  
Salam olahraga!

A: Haha, sabar bro..kalau saya ketemu anda, saya akan hajar orang itu. Saya orang Padang yang sedikit lebih kasar :), soal itu memang sudah ada dijelaskan sedikit di chap lalu, hanya Sasuke yang megeluh. Di chap ini Sasuke sudah benar-benar 'habis'. Dan soal Shizu, yap..kekuatan chakranya langsung kembali dengan cepat, karena dia seorang Midoru. Lalu soal waktu, tepat! Fajar belum datang dan Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha kita masih bergulat di malam kelam Lembah Kuroyami, thanks..

Q: apakah shizu akan sadar di chap depan?

A: Yap, sudah terjawab kan gan? Thanks gan..

Q: uwoohhh..akhirnya sasunaru datang!  
mereka bkn hnya krn over power jd bisa krn kerja sama, 'kan?

A: Yap, yang membuat mereka berdua kuat adalah kerja sama mereka, dibandingkan Shizukesa, Naruto-Sasuke masih agak jauh dibawahnya. Namun dengan Teamwork mereka berdua-lah tercipta apa yang disebut dengan kekuatan.

Q: MENAKJUBKAN *DHUARRH* makin menegangkan! Aku tunggu chapter kedepannya kapten Doni/Icha-Nee..._  
Oh iya soal OC yang saya ajukan kemaren ini data lengkapnya:  
Nama:Katsuragi Ryouma  
Umur:for Msb sama kayak naruto for Tbt 19 tahun bro.  
Pasangannya:untuk msb Nakagawa Yuna dan kalau untuk tbt Kishimoto Mirai..  
Hanya itu saja untuk kali ini dan kalau memang Icha-Nee berminat bisa tanya lebih lanjut nanti soal Ryouma dan mudah-mudahan OC-ku diterima... Salam Hidup Itu Bokep(for Doni-Taichou) and then Jaa ne_

A: Hm, akan saya diskusikan dengan Icha. Terima kasih atas reviewnya hidup itu indah jika banyak nonton bok-piip-

Q: bagaimana cara mereka membuat Shizu tertidur?, kalau gak tidur-tidur mending di kasih obat tidur aja Author-san :p  
hehehe oke lanjutkan :D

A: Haha, yap..lebih dari obat tidur emm cewek kan? Boleh panggil neng *huwohohoho* thanks..

Q: Kuso! Yahari, pasti Shizu-chan diapa-apain, tu dikendalikan! Ck, apa Duo Tag Team Terbaik bisa mengalahkan atou lebih tepat'a menyadarkan Kesadaran Shizu-chan?! Smoga Aja desu wa! HIDUP CHAKRA KEGELAPAN ! Khu Khu Khu... Hahahahahahaha... Ha.. Uhuk..uhuk! Ne..k..su! Icha-chan, ganbatte Kudasai!

A: Haha, sip lah..lebih dari apa yang anda duga. Thanks, akan saya sampaikan ke adik sepupu saya.

Terima kasih untuk kun-cici naru dan kata-kata OSIS-nya :D, lalu hanzer v reload dan sherry dark jewel. Hanafid dan reader, yo..fighter! Lalu Kurama Maulana dan Kirigaya o alias Raymo. So, terima kasih atas semua review kalian. Icha sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan filler ini sebagai penghargaannya kepada TBT yang sudah diselesaikan.

So, please review and thank you brother-sister..mudah-mudahan saya sempat dan saya-lah yang mengup chap depan :D

Tertanda. Doni Ren.

Preview The Next Chap:

"Aku percaya kepada mereka. Aku percaya kepada kemampuan Sasuke si keturunan Uchiha terakhir, Shizukesa muridmu yang hebat dan Naruto.."/ "GEZZ! A-AKU LAKI-LAKI BODOH!"/ "Jadi Gua Yokin ya.."/ "Persiapkan kegelapanmu, Yami..kita akan akhiri dengan Dai Rasenringu.."/ "Terima kasih Hinata. Baiklah.."/ "Tenang saja, Sakura.."/ "JANGAN BUAT AKU TERTAWA DENGAN PERUBAHAN CHAKRAMU BOCAH!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team Special Arc, Chap 14: _Counter Attack!_

"ADALAH DUO TIM TERBAIK!"/ "A-apa yang terjadi?!"/ "Inilah kekuatan roh-roh balas dendam korban Kagemi Miyamora. Isi gulungan itu sebenarnya adalah peta menuju pembebasan roh-roh yang marah dan.."/ "Siapa..siapa kau dattebayo?!"/ "Aku adalah.."

Yang Sebenarnya Telah Muncul!


	14. Chapter 14

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team:

Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil sampai kepada tahap akhir cerita. Sasuke melawan seorang anggota pasukan setan dan Naruto menghadapi kesuperioran Midoru Shizukesa. Keduanya berhasil melaksanakannya dan memenangkan pertarungan!

Tim bantuan pun datang ke Kurai no Sato yang nampaknya dipimpin oleh Jiraiya sang _Sannin_ katak. Sekarang, semuanya bertaruh kepada waktu sebelum para penjahat membuka peti kekuatan roh pendendam Kagemi Miyamora dan Kurai no Sato yang akan pertama kali tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Mampukan hal tersebut ditahan?!

Chapter 14: _Counter Attack!_

**Beberapa jam yang lalu..**

"Kau mengirim mereka bertiga ke Kurai _no Sato_ tanpa seorang Jounin sebagai pendamping?!"

Tsunade menegak sakenya dan memandang malas ke arah teman satu kelompoknya dulu. Jiraiya, sang _sannin_ berambut putih menepuk keningnya dan menatap malas ke arah Tsunade. Cucu Hokage Pertama itu sedikit cegukan dan kembali menuangkan gelas kosongnya dengan air alkohol tersebut, Jiraiya segera merampas botol itu dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"_Ara..ara_..ada apa sih-hiks-Jiraiya-_chan_?"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Jiraiya menghela napasnya dan melirik ke arah Shizune yang cuma bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil mengambil pose jari V. Ton-ton si babi pink hanya bisa ber'oink-oink' ria. Alis Jiraiya berkedut kesal.

"Aku akan membentuk kelompok bantuan-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Tsunade menopang dagunya perlahan "Kenapa kau begitu ngotot untuk membantu mereka dalam misi ini. Ini hanya misi Rank-"

"Kurai _no Sato_ sedang dalam masa sulit. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang kutukan Kagemi Miyamora?" Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya. Tsunade tersenyum pelan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka kalau misi ini bisa menjadi Rank-S. hem-hiks-lagipula gulungan itu kan katanya memiliki kemampuan yang berbahaya dan sebuah ancaman besar untuk lima desa besar Shinobi di dunia.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengirim setidaknya beberapa bantuan?"

Tsunade menghela napasnya perlahan "Aku percaya kepada mereka. Aku percaya kepada kemampuan Sasuke si keturunan Uchiha terakhir, Shizukesa muridmu yang hebat dan Naruto.."

Mata Tsunade menatap tajam "..Dengan hadiah kalungku dan tekadnya yang ingin menjadi Hokage! Aku percaya semua kemampuan mereka!"

Jiraiya menghela napasnya. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan segera berjalan keluar. Hari sudah semakin terbenam. _Sannin_ katak tersebut pergi meninggalkan kantor Tsunade dan berjalan santai menuju ke luar gedung. Saat itu dia melihat sekumpulan ninja seangkatan Naruto-Sasuke dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

'Maaf Tsunade, tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan murid-muridku..'

.

.

.

**Now (Sekarang)..**

"Mau jadi temanku?"

"Ya,"

"Apa ini?"

"Mobil mainanku. Ini adalah temanku juga.."

"Hah? Teman? Jangan bercanda ini hanya mainan!"

"Jangan diinjak-"

SET! Mata coklat keemasan itu terbuka lebar. Dia segera berguling ke kiri dengan wajah pucat berkeringat.

DEG! Iris Shizu menatap shock Wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur tepat menghadap wajahnya. Shizukesa langsung bangun dan secara spontan memukul wajah sang Uchiha dengan brutal.

"ADAW!" kata Sasuke tidak elit sambil menggosok pipinya. Naruto, Han, dan Hayumi yang sedang membakar lima daging burung langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Syukurlah kalian berdua sudah sadar," Naruto menghela napasnya "Cepat makan dan isi chakra kalian, kita harus cepat sebelum orang-orang itu membangkitkan kekuatan kutukan Kagemi Miyamora.."

"Kenapa kau memukulku sialan!" kata Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk tegak sambil menggosok pipinya "Dasar wanita galak.."

"GEZZ! A-AKU LAKI-LAKI BODOH!" Shizu langsung menghantam pipi Sasuke kembali. Uchiha itu tepar dengan gaya tidak elitnya "INI GARA-GARA WAJAHMU YANG TERLALU DEKAT DENGAN WAJAHKU!" teriak Shizu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Sasuke langsung bangkit dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"SALAHKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBARINGKAN KITA TERLALU DEKAT!" Uchiha muda itu menatap tajam Naruto "Naruto..ini pasti semua ide-"

"_Are_, cepatlah makan dan kita langsung bergerak," Naruto memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa "Jika kalian marah maka ehem.." Naruto menutup matanya dan menutup pelan mulutnya. Han dan Hayumi ikut-ikutan berdehem. Wajah Shizu dan Sasuke langsung memucat.

"AKU NORMAL DAN AKU JUGA MENYUKAI WANITA!" teriak Shizu kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"DAN AKU MASIH MENYUKAI RAMBUT SERTA DADA SAKU-" mata onyx Sasuke membulat. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Uzumaki muda itu menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan maut.

"Oh begitu ya..Uchiha yang-"

"**CHIDORI**!"

"WEEEKH CHAKRAMU BALIK LAGI?!"

Akhirnya setelah berbagai insiden..Naruto dan kedua temannya berdiri dengan tegak sambil menatap ke arah barat daya Lembah Kuroyami. Han dan Hayumi meneguk ludahnya.

"Jadi Gua Yokin ya.." gumam Naruto. Perlahan-lahan dia menyeringai.

"Persiapkan kegelapanmu, Yami..kita akan akhiri dengan **Dai Rasenringu**.."

"Jangan kentut lagi," kata Yami di dalam mindscape Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak..ayo!" Naruto menatap kedua temannya "_Teme_, siap?"

"Hn, chakraku sudah pulih. Tentu saja.."

"Shizu-_chan_ siap?"

Shizu menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat aura suram menguar dari sana. Naruto dan Sasuke meneguk ludahnya perlahan.

JREEENG! Shizu mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak iris coklat keemasan itu menyala penuh mata psikopat. Tekanan chakra Shizu begitu tinggi.

"AKAN KUHABISI MEREKA DENGAN TANGANKU! APALAGI SI KACAMATA HITAM DAN SI PEMEGANG PALU ITU!" Shizu menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya dan Naruto serta Sasuke mundur perlahan. Sekarang seorang Shizukesa seperti seorang gadis _Yandere_ yang sedang menuntut balas dendam. Naruto-Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Emangnya dia diapain ya?" gumam Naruto pelan.

BUAGH! Shizu langsung membogem kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Shizu langsung berlari ke arah Gua Yokin dengan wajah memerah,

"JALAN SAJA!" katanya dengan nada cepat.

.

.

.

CRAASSH!

Kunai Jiraiya dengan tepat menancap leher penjaga batas _Kekkai_ terlemah tersebut dan membuatnya ambruk seketika. Sang Sannin lalu memberi isyarat untuk masuk. Empat Genin lainnya dengan cepat berlari mendekati Jiraiya. Sementara dua Jounin yang datang membantu langsung mendekat.

"Anko, kau bisa membuka segel _Kekkai_ bagian terlemah ini kan?" tanya Jiraiya cepat. Anko memberi tanda hormat.

"Tentu saja Jiraiya-_sama_! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.."

"Kau seperti Guy saja," kata seorang Jounin lainnya yang memakai masker dan memiliki tatapan malas tanpa semangat hidup.

"Diam kau Kakashi! Aku muak dengan buku yang selalu kau pegang itu!" kata Anko sambil menunjuk buku New Series Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Heii..ini buku suci lho~!" kata Jiraiya dan Kakashi secara bersamaan. Anko menggeram kesal.

"Su-sudahlah Anko-_sensei_. Kita harus cepat," kata sesosok gadis bermata _Amethsyt_ indah dengan lembut. Anko menghela napasnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Baiklah.." Anko berjalan mendekati _Kekkai_ tersebut "Aku mulai. Setelah _Kekkai_ ini terbuka, aku akan menjaga di sini dan memastikan tidak ada serangan dari luar..kalian mengerti?"

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kuserahkan kepadamu Anko.."

"Yap, ayo kita berusaha!" kata Kiba yang diikuti gonggongan Akamaru. Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Kiba hanya mengelus belakang kepalanya perlahan.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut _ne_.._mendokusai_.." kata si bocah berambut nanas dengan kebiasaan lamanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang.." Anko menggerakkan handseal dan langsung membaca jenis _Fuin Kekkai_ tersebut. Seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan cepat menyapu sekeliling lokasi. Dia langsung berbisik dengan cepat ke arah Jiraiya.

"Ada yang datang!" kata gadis tersebut. Jiraiya tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Anko. Anko menghentikan kegiatannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura.." kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. Kakashi segera menarik tubuh penjaga _Kekkai_ tersebut dan enam Shinobi itu langsung melesat pergi.

"Hei.." kata penjaga yangbaru datang tadi "Kenapa kau tertidur di sini Hakemo? Woy.." ninja itu berjongkok di depan tubuh temannya yang terlentang dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi sang kawan. Tiba-tiba mata kawannya terbuka dan dia menyengir aneh.

POOF! Tubuh penjaga tadi langsung berubah menjadi Jiraiya. Jiraya segera menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh orang tersebut dengan rambut panjangnya dan menghabisinya dengan **Rasengan** di sana. Enam Shinobi lainnya langsung datang mendekati Jiraiya. Sang _Sannin_ kembali menormalkan panjang rambutnya dan meletakkan tubuh tersebut ke tanah. Jiraiya menatap tajam ke arah Anko.

"Kau harus cepat, Anko.."

Anko menyeringai "Jangan remehkan kemampuanku!"

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa dibuka!" kata Hayaku yang kini berusaha menggeser penutup batu peti tersebut. Ninja berkepala plontos itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Majishan mengelus dagunya perlahan. Chisai mendecih kesal. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Majishan. Si kacamata hitam yang tahu dirinya ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sedang berpikir nak. Kau tetap duduk dengan tenang di sana.." Majishan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan tersebut. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah luar, dia sedikit khawatir jika mereka terlalu lama di sini maka tiga bocah pengacau itu akan datang. Ishina berjalan ke arah Chisai dan memegang pelan bahu keponakannya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenang saja Chisai, keturunan ibumu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar malam ini.." kata Ishina dengan lemah lembut. Chisai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya bibi. Aku memang sangat mengharapkan hal tersebut!"

Cukup lama Majishan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan tersebut sehingga suasana benar-benar sangat membosankan. Chisai menguap malas dan menggosok kedua matanya. Ishina berdiri tegak memandangi ketua para pasukan setan tersebut. Hayaku sesekali merenggangkan otot-ototnya sambil terus menatap pergerakan dari Majishan.

"APA ADA MASALAH?!" teriak Hanma di luar sana. Majishan tesenyum tipis.

"SEDIKIT!" teriak si kacamata hitam dengan nada tenang. Dia berhenti berjalan dan tubuhnya tepat berada di depan telapak tangan Budha tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya cukup lama. Ketua kelompok setan tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu gua.

"HANMA! KE SINI!" teriak Majishan cepat. Terdengar langkah-langkah lari yang cepat. Hanma datang dengan wajah serius. Majishan tersenyum tipis dan menunjuk tulisan kanji di telapak tangan patung Budha tersebut.

"Aku percaya kalau keluarga Miyamora benar-benar ingin menyimpan semua kutukan Kagemi dan menyegelnya dengan pantas. Tapi tetap saja orang zaman dahulu terlalu bodoh dalam menjaga suatu barang berharga.." Majishan berhenti sejenak.

"..Primitif, tidak intelijen dan kurang dapat merahasiakan sesuatu..'Jangan Membuka Peti,' itu adalah sebuah tulisan kanji kuno sekaligus segel peti ini.."

Chisai, Hayaku, dan Ishina sedikit tersentak. Hanma menatap tajam ke arah Majishan. Di balik kacamatanya, mata Majishan memancarkan aura semangat yang membara. Dia menjetikkan jarinya dengan anggun.

"Hancurkan tangan itu-"

BLAAAAAAAAARHHH!

Lima orang di dalam gua secara serempak menoleh ke arah luar. Kepulan-kepulan asap berterbangan dengan cepat.

Di luar gua..

Kokan dengan cepat berlari ke dalam gua dengan posisi badan yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Sebuah tombak cahaya tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya. Kokan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan tombak tersebut menghantam dinding di atas kirinya.

"KOKAN! APA YANG TERJADI?!" terdengar suara Hanma yang begitu marah dan kesal.

"MEREKA DATANG!" teriak Kokan cepat. Dia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya.

Seekor tikus..

"HYAAAAAH!" mata Kokan membulat sempurna. Seorang anak bersurai kuning tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya dan siap menghantam wajahnya dengan pukulan tangan kanannya. Kokan melakukan rolling belakang dan langsung berdiri tegak. Tinjuan tangan kanan bocah tadi hanya menghantam lantai gua bekas tubuh Kokan berdiri tadi.

Di samping bocah bersurai kuning itu muncul dua bocah lainnya. Alis Kokan naik perlahan-lahan. Mereka bertiga adalah para Shinobi Konoha yang telah membuat kacau suasana dan rencana mereka. Kokan tersenyum tipis.

"Heh..boleh aku ikut?" kata Hanma yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping laki-laki berjubah tersebut. Kokan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja," Kokan menggerakkan lehernya "Ini akan asyik.."

BWOOONG! Tiba-tiba secara mengejutkan sebuah tombak cahaya langsung melesat ke arah mereka. Hanma dengan cepat mundur ke belakang sementara Kokan langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah tikus yang tadi dia keluarkan dari kantong jubahnya. Tikus itu tepat berada di kaki bocah berwajah cantik yang pernah mereka sekap.

"**Kuryo**.."

BLAAARH! Tombak itu dengan cepat menghantam tempat pijakan Kokan dan Hanma. Shizu sudah siap dengan pukulan cahayanya.

"Sialan!" gumam Hanma sambil mengangkat palunya tinggi-tinggi. Seekor tikus terpental ke arahnya degan tubuh berdarah dan Hanma tahu itu teknik siapa..si pemegang palu menyeringai.

"Kena kau.." Kokan kini sudah berada di bawah Shizu. Tangan kanannya sudah siap menusuk sang Midoru dengan kunai yang dipegangnya begitu erat. Secara cepat kunai tadi langsung mengarah ke arah perut Shizukesa. Sebuah kaki secara cepat bergerak memutar ke belakang menuju wajah Kokan.

DUAKH! Sasuke melakukan tendangan putar ke belakang menggunakan kaki kirinya. Wajah Kokan bahkan langsung terhenyak dan tusukannya tidak sampai mengenai perut Shizu. Sang Midoru dengan cepat menarik tangan kiri Kokan dan dia langsung mengarahkan pukulan cahayanya ke arah wajah laki-laki berjubah tersebut.

"**Jinsoku**.." mata Kokan melebar. Sebuah kepalan bercahaya mendekati wajahnya dengan cepat.

"**KARUI DAGEKI**!"

DUAKHHH! Tubuh itu terpental ke belakang dan melewati Hanma yang sedikit menganga tidak percaya. Tubuh Kokan pun terpental ke dalam gua dan menabrak Hayaku yang sudah siap membuka isi peti batu tersebut. Hayaku bangkit dan langsung memarahi teman satu kelompoknya.

"ADA APA KOKAN?! KAU KALAH?!"

Kokan memegangi wajahnya dan bangkit dengan posisi terhuyung-huyung. Sementara keributan di bagian gua luar semakin besar.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto mengeluarkan lima bunshinnya. "Serang dengan jutsu kombinasi Uzumaki bagian F!"

"Oke bos!"

Para bunshin langsung maju menyerang Hanma dengan formasi lurus mendatar. Hanma menyeringai. Palunya tiba-tiba teraliri chakra angin dan secara cepat pria berbadan besar tersebut menghempaskan palunya ke arah bunshin Naruto yang berlari paling depan.

"Mundur!" teriak bunshin itu. Dia melompat salto belakang dan teman di belakangnya membungkukkan badan dengan cepat. Kaki bunshin tadi memijak punggung temannya dan tiga bunshin lainnya langsung melemparkan lima shuriken masing-masing menuju palu Hanma yang menghantam tanah.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU KALAH DENGAN TEKNIK BODOH ITU!" Hanma melibas palunya dengan ganas. Lima belas shuriken bertali itu terpental ke mana-mana. Hanma melempar pelan palunya dan menggerakkan handseal dengan cepat.

"**Fuuton: Desu Guratsuki**!" tiba-tiba dari mulut Hanma keluar angin meliuk-liuk dan membuat kelima bunshin Naruto terhuyung-huyung tak tentu arah. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa mundur perlahan ke belakang. Hanma sudah menggerakkan handseal keduanya dan secara tangkas menangkap palu berduri raksasanya di tangan kirinya.

"**Katon: Yake**!" Palu raksasa berduri Hanma langsung terbakar. Api-api kemerahan itu dengan cepat menutupi sisi-sisi membunuh dari palu tersebut. Hanma langsung melibaskan palunya ke arah sekumpulan angin yang menggoyangkan para bunshin Naruto dan api di palu tersebut langsung menyulut besar. Kelima bunshin tadi langsung terbakar dan menghilang.

Hanma menyeringai senang "Bagaimana bo-"

TRAANG! Hanma menahan sebuah jutsu cepat nan berbahaya dengan palunya. Naruto yang berdiri di balik asap-asap api hanya menatap datar ke arah Hanma. Uzumaki muda itu memiringkan kepalanya perlahan.

"**Fuuton: Jubashi**ku gagal," gumam sang Uzumaki perlahan. Hanma langsung memanggul palunya dengan cepat. Si badan besar itu tampak memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi tinggi.

"Apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan Sharingan yang sedikit menajam. Naruto mengangkat bahunya perlahan. Uzumaki muda itu menggerakkan handseal dan 5 bunshin muncul di depannya dengan kepulan-kepulan asap putih.

"Formasi F gagal, apa kita harus mencoba formasi A?!" tanya Naruto asli dengan posisi siaga. Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Hanma keluar tekanan angin yang begitu luar biasa. Shizukesa maju selangkah di depan Naruto.

"Berhati-hati," kata Shizu singkat. Naruto melirik ke salah satu bunshinnya.

"A bagaimana?"

"Terlalu sempit bos!" kata bunshin tersebut.

"B?"

"Sama!"

"C? atau D?!

"Bukan ide yang bagus!"

"E?"

"Aku tidak yakin bos! Ukuran _oppai_ besar tuh!"

"F?" wajah Naruto sudah menampilkan ekspresi sweatdrop.

"Susah..gua ini terlalu-"

"DIA DATANG!" teriak Shizu. Sang Midoru langsung mengeluarkan tombak-tombak cahayanya. Sementara Hanma melesat cepat sambil mengangkat palu raksasa berdurinya tinggi-tinggi. Dinding-dinding gua di sekitar area pertarungan itu retak dan pecah akibat tekanan angin tubuh Hanma. Libasan palu Hanma dengan brutal menahan dua serangan tombak Shizukesa dan menghilangkannya. Hanma berdiri di depan Shizu dan siap menghantamkan sang Midoru dengan palu berdurinya.

"Siap mati cantik?" kata Hanma mendramatisir. Dengan sekali hentakan si pemegang palu itu mengarahkan senjata pembunuhnya ke kepala Shizu.

DRAAAARHH! Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Sharingannya bergetar pelan.

"Shizu.." gumam sang Uchiha dengan nada bergetar.

"**Henge**!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai "Berterima kasihlah kepada asap-asap bunshinku!" Sasuke melirik ke arah partnernya dan matanya sedikit melebar. Bunshin yang berada di samping Naruto berubah menjadi Shizukesa dan sudah mengeluarkan putaran chakra yang berbahaya, dan namanya adalah..

"**RASENGAN**!" Shizu langsung melesat cepat ke arah Hanma yang menatap shock karena ditipu. Hanma langsung menghantamkan palunya ke atas gua dan membuat langit-lagit gua tersebut runtuh. Shizu langsung menghantamkan **Rasengan**nya ke batu-batu dari langit-langit gua. Hanma menyeringai tipis, palu raksasanya langsung dia libaskan ke arah pinggang Shizu.

"**SANKAKU RASENGAN**!"

DHUAAAARHH! Naruto dengan sigap menahan libasan palu Hanma dengan **Rasengan** segitiganya. Uzumaki muda itu langsung melakukan kontak komunikasi dengan sang _Bijuu_ ekor Sembilan di mindscapenya.

"Kurama, chakramu!"

"Heh.." Kurama mendengus pelan "Gunakan secara efisien!". Naruto menyeringai di depan sang Kyuubi.

"Siapa _Jinchuuriki_nya kawan?" tanya sang Uzumaki dengan nada tajam. Kurama menyeringai tipis.

_Real World_

Sasuke yang tetap serius memperhatikan pertarungan NaruShizu melawan si pemegang palu tiba-tiba melihat pergerakan mencurigakan dari si pemakai jubah, Kokan. Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat melesat ke arah belakang Hanma. Sementara Naruto yang sedang berjuang menahan libasan palu Hanma tiba-tiba mengeluarkan chakra merah.

"JANGAN BUAT AKU TERTAWA DENGAN PERUBAHAN CHAKRAMU BOCAH!" kata Hanma dengan nada mengejek. Dia menggerakkan palunya secara brutal sehingga tubuh Naruto terdorong ke arah Shizu dan dua ninja muda itu langsung menghantam dinding kiri gua. Hanma melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berlari menuju dirinya. Hanma menghela napasnya dan tubuhnya langsung mengeluarkan tekanan angin yang luar biasa. Tubuh Sasuke tergeser ke belakang. Hanma bergerak cepat untuk menghantamkan tubub Uchiha muda itu dengan palu raksasa berdurinya.

"Mati ka-"

"**KURAMA RASENGAN**!" tiba-tiba Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Hanma dan menghantamkan **Rasengan** merahnya ke rusuk kiri sang pemegang palu. Tubuh Hanma pun terhenyak ke dinding gua bagian kanan dan membuat retakan-retakan di sana semakin besar. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menekan tubuh besar kecoklatan tersebut hingga dinding Gua Yokin pun jebol. Tubuh besar Hanma pun jatuh ke bawah, (di mana Gua Yokin itu berada di atas bukit yang agak tinggi) dan tubuh besar itu langsung tergeletak di sana dan tak bergerak. Naruto berdiri di depan lubang yang dibuatnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Sialan.." gumam Kokan sambil menelan ludahnya. Da tidak percaya Hanma yang merupakan salah satu anggota terkuat 12 setan bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah.

'Aku percaya kalau Tetsu dan Mahotsukai dapat dikalahkan, Hanma yang brutal saja..' Kokan menelan ludahnya. Dia segera mengeluarkan seekor tikus dari kantong jubahnya dan meletakkannya di bawah kakinya. Tangannya langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto. Sasuke yang terus mengawasi Kokan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan melemparkannya ke arah tikus tersebut.

"**Kuryo**!" Kokan menyeringai 'Bodoh! Temanmu akan mati karena lemparan kunaimu sendiri!'

SWITCH! Tubuh Naruto langsung bertukar dengan tubuh kecil sang tikus. Naruto duduk berjongkok di bawah kaki Hanma dengan pupil Kyuubi yang terpancar aneh.

Tep! Dengan sigap Uzumaki muda itu menangkap kunai lemparan Sasuke dan melesatkannya ke dada kiri Kokan. Mata Kokan melebar.

"Kau lupa ya.." kata Naruto dengan seringaian rubahnya. Sementara Sasuke dengan kaki terangkat sudah siap meremukkan tikus yang bertukar dengan tubuh Naruto.

"Kalau kami," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"ADALAH DUO TIM TERBAIK!" teriak Naruto dengan tusukan kunai yang begitu cepat. Kokan berusaha mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Shizu untuk bertukar tubuh dengan ninja berwajah cantik tersebut, namun terlambat..

"**Kur**-"

Kunai Naruto sudah sangat dalam menusuk alat tubuh kehidupannya. Secara bersamaan telapak kaki Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan menghancurkan tubuh si tikus dengan sekali hentakan.

Tubuh Kokan ambruk di depan Naruto dan pandangan Naruto langsung melihat bagaimana Majishan menepuk kedua tangannya dengan anggun. Iris sang Uzumaki menatap tajam pemimpin utama pasukan 12 setan tersebut.

"Hebat..hebat..heh," Majishan membetulkan letak kacamatanya "Kokan mengira jika lemparan temanmu akan mengenaimu bocah dan membuat kau tewas. Tetapi," Majishan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalian tampaknya sudah memiliki ikatan kerja sama yang luar biasa. Kau menangkap kunai itu dan membuat suatu gerakan membunuh yang sederhana namun fantastis. Aku suka acara pertarungan yang seperti ini.." Majishan berjalan ke arah Hayaku yang kini sedang perlahan-lahan membuka penutup peti batu tersebut. Chisai dan Ishina yang berdiri di samping patung Budha hanya menatap datar ketiga-tiganya.

"Tapi sayang sekali kalian terlambat," Majishan kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya "Eh belum. Ini baru acara pembukaannya. Sudah Hayaku?"

Hayaku langsung melemparkan penutup peti tersebut ke dalam. Si kepala botak itu langsung menggerakkan lehernya ke dalam peti tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam isi peti batu itu.

Gelap.

Ya, hanya ada kegelapan di dalam sana.

"Apa yang-"

GRRRHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang mengerikan dari dalam peti tersebut. Dan secara cepat sebuah angin keluar dari dalam peti batu itu. Tubuh Hayaku tiba-tiba termundur-mundur ke belakang. Majishan berjalan pelan ke arah teman satu kelompoknya dan membalikkan tubuh sang kawan. Mata Majishan sedikit melebar.

Wajah Hayaku kini hanya tinggal tengkoraknya saja. Kulit wajahnya tampak lepas dan sisa-sisa kulit kepalanya tampak telihat secara menjijikkan. Chisai sedikit menutup matanya dan Ishina menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" kata Ishina dengan nada bergetar. Majishan menoleh ke arah istri Jun MIyamora tersebut dan menyeringai.

"Inilah kekuatan roh-roh balas dendam korban Kagemi Miyamora. Isi gulungan itu sebenarnya adalah peta menuju pembebasan roh-roh yang marah dan.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap hitam pekat dan merah darah keluar dari dalam peti tersebut. Chisai segera berlari menjauhi tubuh Ishina. Asap-asap aneh itu langsung menyerbu Ishina dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan kepulan yang begitu mengerikan. Terdengar teriakan dari wanita tua tersebut dan teriakan itu begitu mengerikan. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa menelan ludah perlahan-lahan. Chisai yang jatuh terduduk di hadapan kepulan asap yang hampir menyelimutinya hanya menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa maksudnya ini Paman?!" tanya Chisai dengan nada bergetar. Majishan menyeringai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini adalah roh-roh penuh dendam dan amarah serta roh kekuatan yang akan kukendalikan.." Majishan mengangkat kedua tangannya secara sarkatik. Kaki kirinya menyenggol tubuh Hayaku yang masih berdiri dan membuat tubuh si botak itu jatuh. Hayaku nampaknya sudah tewas.

"Kau..bukankah kalian, kalian adalah dua belas anak yatim yang diasuh bibi dan dibesarkan untuk mejadi pengabdi keluarga Miyamora..bukankah kau seharusnya menjelaskan-"

"Diam kau bocah! Kau bukan murni keluarga Miyamora.." Majishan langsung memotong kata-kata Chisai. Dia membuka topinya dan melemparkannya secara sembarangan. Kacamata hitamnya dia buka dengan cepat dan dia lempar ke belakang. Kini terlihat wajah tampan dengan hidung mancung tersebut menatap tajam Shizu.

"Merindukan wajahku cantik?" tanya Majishan dengan nada menggoda. Shizu menggeram marah.

"Kau.." sang Midoru menahan napasnya "Siapa kau sebenarnya.."

"Aku?" Majishan terkekeh pelan. BWOOOSH! Angin yang menyelimuti tubuh Ishina Miyamora pun menghilang secara cepat. Dan kini tubuh wanita tua itu tampak sedikit lebih gemuk. Rambutnya yang sudah ubanan kini digantikan rambut hitam lebat yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ishina mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan dan tampaklah sebuah ekspresi yang berbeda dan juga mengerikan.

Ishina kini tampil dengan pancaran mata liar dan berbahaya serta iris mata yang begitu putih. Di sudut matanya keluar darah segar dan nanah-nanah menjijikkan. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar, benar-benar seperti hantu, dan lidahnya terjulur keluar seperti anjing. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dan beberapa tetes darah mengalir pelan dari lubang hidung kirinya. Di pipi kanannya terlihat beberapa belatung yang jatuh perlahan-lahan dengan hiasan nanah yang begitu kental.

Naruto memasang ekspresi jijik. Sasuke meneguk ludah perlahan dan Shizu tetap berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sementara Chisai berteriak ketakutan.

"APA?! APA YANG TERJADI?! APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI SEBENARNYA?!"

Majishan berjalan santai ke arah tubuh Ishina yang tampak seperti monster tersebut. Mata Ishina bergerak cepat menatap Majishan. Majishan menyeringai dengan pancaran mata penuh kemenangan.

"Aku adalah tuanmu.." Majishan mengeluarkan kekuatan hipnotisnya. Mata sang monster itu pun menjadi redup dan tampak kosong. Ishina yang sudah dirasuki ratusan roh korban Kagemi MIyamora kini menjadi budak sang ketua pasukan setan. Majishan berhasil menghipnotis wanita tua tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi alat yang mengerikan.

"Hei cantik.." Majishan kini menatap tiga ninja muda Konoha tersebut. Pandangannya terutama tertuju kepada Shizu "..Kau begitu mengingatkanku kepada istriku. Wajahmu benar-benar menawan seperti dirinya, sayang..sayang dia diperkosa sekolompok jahanam Harigawa dan akhirnya dibunuh mereka.."

"Siapa..siapa kau _dattebayo_?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Majishan mengangkat dagunya dengan tatapan nyalang sang psikopat.

"Aku? Tentu saja..orang yang memulai segalanya. Orang yang memulai kutukan ini muncul dan bencana bagi Kurai _no Sato_.." Majishan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku adalah.."

Jantung ketiga bocah itu bergetar hebat.

"..Kagemi Miyamora!"

Dari awal hingga akhir! Dia adalah dalang yang sebenarnya!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

So, ini adalah klimaks yang sebenarnya dari TBT: TDS. Orang yang namanya sering disebutkan oleh chara-chara di arc ini akhirnya muncul. Orang yang yah, Hi is The First Curse in Kurai no Sato. Orang yang telah memulai segalanya dan sang dalang sebenarnya. Saya tertarik dengan plot cerita yang Icha tawarkan dan cukup terkejut karena Kagemi Miyamora dia benar-benar munculkan dalam wujud Majishan.

Langsung saja saya akan membalas review para Readers

Q: huhuhu.. gomen doni-san, kmaren ane ga sempat review. yah maklumlah, kesibukan selalu mendatangi manusia-manusia tampan # plaakk :apa hubungannya?... ane bener2 ga nyangka "Rumor" bisa nyampe ke konoha. Ada Bg Rhoma ga? terlalu... hahah ok, saatnya serius !  
seperti yg dulu saya bilang, sehebat apapun .shizu-chan, tapi sebagai bocah normal mereka tetaplah memiliki limit kapasitas chakra dan stamina. oke, mungkin si kepala duren bukan bocah normal :D .akan terkesan di paksakan jika mreka bertiga menuntaskan misi tanpa tebakan saya benar, bantuannya adalah, hinata, sakura, jiraiya. tapi mungkin tidak hanya mereka. oh iya, kapa naru bakalan mengeluarkan boneka Santet ny?  
tak terakhir... dan untuk naru , ane ada lagu nih buat naru-chan " kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kini kentut sudah ada hikmahnya, kentut hadir dan menusuk shizukesa, jadikan hari ini hari kentut. kentut, good!" :D inspirasi Mas*in

A: Haha, mastin puut *3 X penyebutan*. Jadi, sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi tim penolong Naruto dkk serta bagaimana beritanya sampai ke Konoha. Dan untuk boneka santetnya, kita akan lihat apa yang akan digunakan Naru. Semua cerita yang adik sepupu saya ketik sudah selesai, dan jujur saya, Icha dapat mensangkut pautkan apa yang dilakukan Naru dkk menjadi sebuah plot cerita yang cukup mendebarkan. So, thanks gan..

Q: gak elit banget Shizukesa saat pingsan.. Apa tim pembantunya Jiraiya, Hinata, dan Sakura? Dan apakah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha dan Midoru-chan akan pergi ke goa Yokin? Sebenernya apa maksud 3 patung di depan kuil yang Sasuke dan Naruto masuki sebelum menyelamatkan Shizu, apa ke-3 patung itu punya simbol penyelamat, atau lainnya? Maklum kepo tapi sok tau, jadi tolong dijelaskan biar agak nyambung.. Dan ''LANJUT''

A: Yap, sudah sedikit terjawab pertanyaaan anda di chap ini. Soal tiga patung itu adalah bentuk penyegelan dari roh-roh pembalasan Kagemi Miyamora. Cara kerjanya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, melakukan cahaya (dengan bantuan api) ke arah telapak tangan patung halaman belakang, yang akan memantulkannya ke telapak tangan patung halaman depan (karena dua patung ini merada dalam satu garis lurus.) semakin besar apinya maka semua mata 3 dewa akan hidup dan peti penyegelan akan terbuka. Nanti akan lebih jelas di chap2 depan. Oke bos?

Q: Yo uda donni!  
I'm back!

saya jerit alay karena akhirnya chara favorit saya muncul, Jiraiya! haha! saya adalah salah satu penganut paham 'Jiraiyaisme' dan berpatokan pada kitab 'Icha-icha paradise'. Mengintip orang mandi adalah ibadah bagi kami penganut paham ini. hahaha#plak

masalah polisi gadungan itu, karena ortu cepat melapor pada polsek, dia segera ditangkap setelah dilacak alamat aslinya, cuman ya ironis, sesama urang sikumbang main sikat... yaah ini pembelajaran bagi saya, diperantauan tidak ada yang namanya dunsanak!

back to story ;

ah.. kekuatan dalam peti itu menggelitik saya, pasti kekuatan penuh kutukan dan kegelapan itu bukan kekuatan main-main, lalu, para anggota boyband setan salib terlabik itu apa bisa menerima kekuatan yang sebegitu dasyhatnya?  
bukankah wadah penerima sesuatu kekuatan juga harus cukup besar menampung kapasitas dari volume kekuatan itu sendiri?  
saya sangsi jika anggota boyband setan salib terlabik mampu menerima kekuatan kutukan sehebat itu?  
bukankah kekuatan kegelapan miyamora malah bisa jadi bumerang bagi mereka nantinya?  
dan, scene keadaan desa dibawah teror paman Nagawa juga belum terlihat kepanikan massalnya kali ini, atau pengambilan adegan memang difokuskan pada Duotim..  
lagipula, entah kenapa saya berharap malah Duo tim yang mendapat cipratan kekuatan miyamora, karena mereka saya rasa wadah yang cukup kompeten karena kegelapan mereka yang juga sangat kelam.

lalu, ada kepentingan apa Sang juru selamat kaum mesum disana? untuk menyegel kembali kutukan itu? siapa yang memanggilnya? kapan ada kontak S.O.S dari trio gaje ini ke Konoha? ah.. saya tidak sabar menanti karakter favorit saya beraksi!

oiyo da donni, selagi awak dirumah mencari lowongan karajo, awak ngetik fiksi Psychological thriller, singgahlah sesekali kalau ado wakatu untuk mengoreksi karya awak yang centang parenang tu.. hehe..

uda? uda yang jadi videoklip salah satu lagu housemusic minang itu kan..? awak anak metal, cuman sering danga lagu tu wakatu dikampuang, yang lagunyo "ondeh uda donni, pulanglah oh uda, alah tigo bulan, denai batinggakan"#plak#plak#plak (ahaha... jangan diambil hati banyolan garing ini)

Salam hangat!

A: Wahaha, saya tau housemusic gaje itu *dibantai anak metal minang* , soal polisi gadungan itu syukurlah kalau si ba*ingan itu tertangkap. Haha, sabar gan.

Back to story..yap, anda sudah tahu apa tujuan Majishan yang sebenarnya kan. Dan anda sudah tahu siapa Majishan yang sebenarnya. Soal bantuan itu sudah terjawab di chap ini. So, thanks gan..

Q: Yo Cha! Segel tgn tu ndak handseal cha? Ndak handsteal.. Hand tangan.. Steal cilok.. -_-'

A: Yap, thanks atas koreksinya bro. sudah saya coba ubah. Thanks..

Q: Well. Aku suka jalan ceritanya. jujur Aku ga terlalu suka sasuke. cuma di fanfic ini aja Aku suka. Humornya pas. awalnya kukira mau pakai dairaserengu (bener ga nulisnya) ekhh ternyata jurus yang lebih WoW. ketut no -bener ninja penuh kejutan. So. Aku tunggu chap selanjutnya. Ganbatte dan Salam kenal Doni-san Icha-san :)

A: Salam kenal juga. Dan terim kasih telah mereview fic ini.

Q: chap 12 masih belum sampek 24 jam kok langsung Up lagi? yah... bukannya masalah sih, tapi itu terlalu cepat kawan... ya minimal nunggu 24 jam lah dulu. hehehe *sok menggurui*

A: Hem..saya chap kemarin sedikit Free gan maka daripada bengong, ya update chap yang lalu. Thanks atas nasihatnya.

Q: GYAHAHAHA...:v  
Baiklah kali ini saya hanya menyampaikan rasa penasaran saya di chap depan (bukan di chap ini bro_) saat saya membaca next chap preview ada kata2 "siapa...siapa kau dattebayo?" apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan The Death Scroll atau ada musuh baru lagi? Dan soal kentut laknat Naruto tadi itu sebuah kejutan yang bagus...  
Hanya itu yang dapat saya katakan kali ini dan aku tunggu TBT2 Doni-Taichou dan juga MSB2-nya Icha-Nee_ Salam Hidup Itu Ber-pip-pip-Ria Di Ran*ang (Minato:yg bagian akhir tadi itu sama juga gak disensor sialan!) and then Jaa ne

A: Yap, piip itu adalah suatu hal yang lumrah *pasang muka ustadZ* hehe, dan soal chap ini sudah terjawab kan rasa penasaran anda. So, thanks atas reviewnya.

Terima kasih kepada robby. Feadsback atas review pertamaxnya di chap lalu, jangan teriak gaje bro. Lalu kepada Sgiariza, Shizu memang meragukan gan :D,

Thanks untuk sherrysakura99 yang sweatdrop, lalu Hamaru, Z. L. C, Hanzer v reload dengan iklan Jupenya, dand. Purnama *gap apa-apa bro*, arevi. Are. Vikink, hanafid, kun-cici naru *so, mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan*, guest, dan altadinata.

Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian dengan mereview fic ini.

So, tanpa review, saran, kritik, dan semangatnya, fic ini tidak akan selesai. Mohon terus beri kami dukungan untuk menyelesaikan TBT special arc ini.

Tolong review dan terima kasih.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview The Next Chap:

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kagemi Miyamora?"/ "Bagaimana suatu hari nanti kau melukis kita berdua bersama anak kita..aku akan memajangnya di ruang tamu kita,"/ "..Kami belum memberi nama lembah ini. Tapi asal-usul Gua Yokin ini sudah bernama karena ada seorang pemuda yang masuk ke gua tersebut dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi gila.."/ "Ingat, kau mungkin akan menyelesaikannya pada malam hari Kagemi!"/ "Saatnya dirimu yang akan menyusul, Kagemi.."/ "Aku adalah orang yang membunuh Shodaime Hokage dan aku mempunyai beberapa selnya yang dapat memperpanjang hidupmu.."/ "Bukankah aku adalah seorang kreator yang lebih hebat dari _Kami-sama_?"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team Special Arc, chap 15: _Kagemi Miyamora_

"Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk Kagemi Miyamora,"/ "Apa kau tahu Tuan Kagemi, Tuhan tidak pernah gugup sedikitpun!"


	15. Chapter 15

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Sebelumnya di The Best Team_:

Kebangkitan kekuatan roh-roh jahat dimulai! Secara mengejutkan roh-roh itu menyerang Ishina dan menjadikan Ishina seorang monster mengerikan. Majishan pun membuka topengnya dan mengatakan sesuatu pengakuan mengejutkan. Dia..ternyata dia adalah orang yang selama ini dibicarakan. Dia adalah Kagemi Miyamora yang dapat bertahan hidup sangat lama!

Chapter 15: _Kagemi Miyamora_

**FLASHBACK**

"Kita sudah sampai _anata_?"

Seorang pria tampan dengan hidung yang begitu mancung dan kulit putih mulus membuka topi bundarnya perlahan. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah sang istri.

"Ya _anata_. Aku akan memulai karir melukisku di sini.."

Keduanya pun berjalan memasuki gerbang desa tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke arah rumah para tetua.

Rumah keluarga Harigawa.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kagemi Miyamora?" tanya seorang pria berbadan besar dengan janggut kecil yang menutupi dagunya. Matanya sangat tajam dan dia memiliki luka gores di pipi kanannya.

"Iya Tuan," kata Kagemi-pria yang dimaksud-dengan sopan. Lima orang keluarga Harigawa yang merupakan pria semua menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Baiklah, kau pernah diceritakan saudaraku bahwa dirimu memiliki bakat melukis yang hebat. Kau katanya dikontrak di sini untuk melukis wajah-wajah nenek moyang kami, bukan begitu Komaru?" si pria dengan luka di pipi kanannya menoleh ke arah saudaranya yang duduk di kirinya. Komaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia seorang pria kecil yang memiliki rambut cepak hitam mengkilat.

"Hem, kalian berdua boleh pergi.." kata si pria dengan luka di pipi kanannya. Kagemi bersama sang istri melakukan gerakan hormat sebelum berdiri. Saat sepasang suami-istri itu berdiri di depan pintu, Komaru memanggi Kagemi dengan nada tajam.

"Hei Kagemi Miyamora.."

Kagemi menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan "A-ada apa Tuan Komaru?"

"Ada apa Komaru?" tanya si pria dengan luka di pipi kanannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Taro-_nii_, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada pendatang kita.." Komaru tampak tersenyum aneh "..Siapa nama istrimu itu, Kagemi?"

Kagemi memandang ke arah istrinya. Saat mulutnya ingin menjawab, sang istri sudah membungkukkan badannya dan berkata dengan nada keras.

"Sa-saya Nei Miyamora, salam kenal Tuan.."

Komaru terkekeh pelan "Nei ya.." dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat "Kalian berdua boleh pergi sekarang,"

Kagemi menatap datar ke arah Komaru lalu melirik ke arah istrinya. Setelah itu sepasang suami-istri tersebut berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Harigawa.

"Apa yang kau mau, Komaru?" tanya salah seorang keluarga Harigawa. Taro menghela napasnya.

"Kau tertarik ya?" tanya Taro dengan nada datar. Komaru terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian semua pasti mau, bukan begitu?"

Dan ruangan itu akhirnya dipenuhi tawa-tawa aneh namun terkesan jahat.

.

.

.

"Ini makan malammu _anata_,"

Kagemi yang sedang melukis di dalam galeri rumah barunya langsung menoleh ke arah istrinya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, taruh saja di meja kecil itu sayang," kata Kagemi sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kecil berwarna coklat kusam di pojok ruangan. Nei menaruhnya dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju suaminya. Dia duduk di samping sang suami dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Wao, kau melukisku?" tanya Nei dengan nada riang. Kagemi tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja," Kagemi mengelus rambut coklat keemasan tersebut "Siapa lagi model cantik yang selalu menginspirasiku di tengah malam yang tenang begini?"

"Aku," kata Nei dengan nada imut. Kagemi tertawa pelan. Dia menatap penuh minat ke arah rambut istrinya dan kemudian mengambil kuas lukisnya. Dia menghirup beberapa volume udara dan kembali menyapu kanvas putih tersebut dengan cepat di atas meja kecilnya. Kagemi benar-benar berbakat. Ayah dan ibunya juga adalah seorang seniman. Sang ayah adalah seorang pemusik sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pelukis keliling. Keluarganya memang tidak terlalu memikirkan materiil, walaupun begitu Kagemi merasakan hidupnya sudah sangat amat bahagia dan diberkahi _Kami-sama_.

Selain keluarga seniman, keluarga Miyamora merupakan keluarga para Shinobi bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap hidup atau mati para ninja pelarian ataupun para pengkhianat desa. Pada saat itu sistem poltik di dunia Shinobi begitu rentan akan kekacauan dan perang darah di dalam internal. Desa baru yang bernama Konoha baru terbentuk dan katanya diisi oleh beberapa klan kuat seperti Senju, Uchiha, dan Sarutobi. Kagemi sudah banyak melihat kejadian di luar sana dan dia merasa bosan. Sebagai seorang _Hunter-nin_, Kagemi sudah sering melihat darah dan baginya membunuh adalah hal yang biasa.

Matanya kembali memandang sang istri dengan penuh minat. Dengan Nei-lah hidupnya terasa sedikit berubah. Kagemi menyembunyikan sifat pembunuh berdarah dinginnya dan berusaha menjadi seorang suami serta seniman yang berhati hangat. Nei sendiri adalah salah seorang korban dari perang politik dunia Shinobi yang masih muda. Kagemi menyelamatkannya dari serangan para ninja yang menamakan diri mereka pasukan Iwagakure dan membawanya ke rumah.

"Kita akan menikah," itu-lah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Kagemi saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah orang tuanya. Kagemi benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan yang sangat menarik minatnya adalah rambut coklat keemasan sang istri yang dipadu dengan manis oleh wajah cantiknya.

"Kagemi-_kun_," Nei memegang lembut pipi suaminya "Bagaimana suatu hari nanti kau melukis kita berdua bersama anak kita..aku akan memajangnya di ruang tamu kita,"

Kagemi sedikit tersentak mendengar permintaan istrinya. Anaknya..anak mereka.

Ya, anak pertamanya tewas akibat seorang _Missing-nin_ yang seharusnya dia bunuh namun pada saat itu dibiarkan hidup. _Missing-nin_ tersebut akhirnya mengincar nyawa keluarganya dan sang anak yang saat itu hanya bisa memanggil ibunya tewas dengan pedang yang menembus dadanya. Mengingat itu membuat Kagemi menjadi frustasi. Gerakan sapuan kuasnya pun agak kacau.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Ma-maaf mengingatkanmu atas kejadian buruk tersebut-"

"Tidak," Kagemi memegang pipi istrinya dengan cepat "Aku akan melukisnya dan itu akan menjadi karya terbaikku untuk kita," Kagemi tersenyum tulus ke arah istrinya "Ingatkan aku untuk mengecat rambutmu dengan warna hitam,"

Nei tertawa pelan "Ah, Kagemi-_kun_..rambutku kan warnanya aneh. Jangan kau ubah menjadi lebih aneh lagi.."

Kagemi menghela napasnya "Tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah sinar emas yang menerangi hatiku di manapun, Nei-_chan_.."

.

.

.

"Ini adalah Gua Yokin yang berada di lembah, emm.." Taro mengelus dagunya perlahan "..Kami belum memberi nama lembah ini. Tapi asal-usul Gua Yokin ini sudah bernama adalah karena ada seorang pemuda yang masuk ke gua tersebut dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi gila.."

"Jadi anda mau saya melukis gua itu dan pemandangan di sekitarnya?"

"Ya," Taro menepuk pelan bahu sang seniman "Kami membutuhkan jasamu Kagemi.."

Kagemi tersenyum ke arah Taro "Serahkan saja kepada saya. Sungguh kehormatan membantu keluarga tetua di desa ini,"

Taro menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh khidmat dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagemi yang mulai duduk di depan gua tersebut. Taro melirik ke belakang dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Ingat, kau mungkin akan menyelesaikannya pada malam hari Kagemi!"

Kagemi menatap langit cerah berwarna biru tersebut "Hemm.." gumamnya pelan. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Taro yang masih tenang berjalan ke arah luar lembah.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya!" teriak Kagemi dengan lantang, tapi Taro tampak tidak memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, hati Kagemi Miyamora benar-benar hancur. Hatinya remuk bagai sebuah telur yang digenggam dengan sangat kuat.

Di ruang galerinya terbaring mayat sang istri dengan keadaan telanjang-tanpa sehelai benangpun-dan sedang memeluk sebuah gulungan lukisan yang tampak berdarah. Kagemi jatuh terduduk dan berjalan merangkak mendekati sang istri. Dengan napas bergetar dia mengelus pelan wajah cantik tersebut (yang matanya telah terpejam) dan menghapus pelan setitik air mata kesedihan dari kelopak tertutup istrinya. Kagemi mencium rambut coklat keemasan tersebut dan tangisnya pecah. Kagemi memegang kepalanya dan duduk dengan kacau. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap gulungan lukisan tersebut dan dia menariknya dengan tangan bergetar.

Hatinya semakin remuk melihat isi lukisan tersebut. Isi lukisan yang tampak dilindungi sang istri bahkan saat ajal menjemputnya.

Gulungan lukisan tersebut adalah lukisan setengah jadi karyanya, yakni karya lukisan yang dia sudah janjikan kepada sang istri. Lukisan mereka bertiga..dia, Nei, dan anak mereka. Anak mereka yang mati dalam umur muda..

Kagemi menurunkan perlahan-lahan lukisan tersebut dan mengangkat tubuh tanpa nyawa sang istri di antara kedua lengannya. Darah menetes perlahan dari bibir Nei dan dari batok kepalanya yang tampak sedikit terbelah. Kagemi memandang datar ke arah kelamin istrinya yang tampak berdarah. Kemarahan tiba-tiba meluap sangat cepat di hatinya. Kagemi merasakan suatu sensasi amarah yang begitu memuncak di kepalanya.

"Saatnya dirimu yang akan menyusul, Kagemi.."

Kagemi menatap tajam segerombolan orang yang berdiri di ruang tamunya dengan wajah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di depannya adalah lima pria tetua Harigawa dan Kagemi tahu, semua yang berdiri di belakang mereka adalah para laki-laki Harigawa. Kagemi tahu semua orang di sini-di desa yang ditempatinya-, semuanya adalah bermarga Harigawa. Namun yang tidak diketahui Kagemi adalah,

"Kau ingat aku?" sesosok pria berjalan ke depan dengan langkah tenang. Mata Kagemi sedikit membelalak terkejut.

"Kau Darente, kau..kau.." ya, Darente, sosok berambut hitam jabrik dengan kulit kekuning-kuningan dan sering menggigit sebuah ranting adalah sosok _Missing-nin_ yang dia biarkan hidup karena rasa kasihan, dan akhirnya orang keparat itu-lah yang membunuh anaknya. Kagemi murka dan berhasil memutuskan tangan Darente sebelum dia kabur.

Dan kini Darente berdiri di depannya sambil menyeringai licik. Tangannya tetap hanya satu, dan orang itu ternyata memiliki rasa dendam yang begitu besar. Hal yang tidak diketahui Kagemi adalah..

"Aku adalah kepala tetua Harigawa, Kagemi Miyamora.." Darente memiringkan kepalanya "Kau tahu, rasa kelamin istrimu sangat sempit dan-"

CRAAASSSH! Kagemi tanpa ampun melempar kuasnya yang ternyata adalah modifikasi dari sebuah pedang dan kuas tersebut menembus tengah leher Darente tanpa ampun. Kagemi menurunkan perlahan-lahan mayat istrinya dan mata hipnotis khas keluarganya terpancar penuh tatapan kebencian.

Mulai malam itu, sisi kebrutalan Kagemi Miyamora dimulai. Tanpa ampun dia menyiksa, membunuh dan melukis para orang-orang Harigawa. Beberapa orang berhasil selamat dan bersembunyi ke desa terdekat untuk menghindari kebrutalan Kagemi Miyamora. Sisi hangat sang seniman sudah hilang. Kagemi memperkosa banyak perempuan yang dihipnotisnya dan akhirnya menghasilkan keturunan-keturunannya yang sekarang akan menjadi masalah bagi desa yang dibentuknya.

Kagemi Miyamora membangun sebuah desa dan menamainya **Kurai no Sato**, desa kelam. Di mana di situlah awal kebangkitan masa kekelamannya. Lima Negara besar terbentuk dan karyanya yang penuh darah nan brutal sangat terkenal. Kagemi Miyamora pun merantau ke segala penjuru dunia Shinobi dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang di dekat perbatasan Konohagakure, tepatnya di dekat sebuah lembah yang nantinya akan bernama _Death Valley_, Lembah Kematian.

"Kenapa tempat ini begitu kacau?" kata Kagemi dengan nada datar. Orang tersebut menyeringai.

"Ini adalah tempat pertarungan antara Hokage Pertama Senju Hashirama melawan rival sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya yakni Uchiha Madara. Madara kalah namun dia tampaknya masih bisa bertahan.."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kagemi dengan nada penasaran. Orang tersebut menoleh ke arah Kagemi dengan seringaian yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Aku adalah orang yang membunuh _Shodaime_ Hokage dan aku mempunyai beberapa selnya yang dapat memperpanjang hidupmu.."

Mata Kagemi melebar "Apa maksudmu?"

Orang tersebut terkekeh pelan "Kau akan abadi teman, aku suka pancaran matamu dan aku dapat merasakan kegelapan hatimu yang sangat pekat. Cahaya di hatimu sudah hilang.." orang tersebut menghela napasnya perlahan "Kau bisa menyamar menjadi anak kecil dan tetap memakai sel ini, sel Senju dikenal sebagai regenerasi sel yang terbaik. Kau bisa hidup beberapa abad jika kau terus memasukkan ke dalam tubuhmu. Aku sudah memodifikasinya sehingga elemen kayu-nya hilang dan kemampuan regenarisnya menjadi tinggi.."

Kagemi menatap tajam orang tersebut "Berapa bayarannya?"

"Aku pernah melihat namamu di sebuah pesan dan wajahmu cukup terkenal, kau adalah Kagemi Miyamora?"

Kagemi menganggukkan kepalanya. Orang tersebut menyeringai.

"Aku minta satu karya tersadismu dan kau akan mendapatkan sel ini. Satu lagi.." orang tersebut menjetikkan jarinya.

"Hati-hati dalam menggunakan sel Senju ini, kekuatan chakra yang lemah akan menimbulkan efek samping yang berbahaya.."

Kagemi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Kau tenang saja, aku adalah Kagemi Miyamora.."

.

.

.

Kagemi pun menyamar menjadi seorang anak Yatim-Piatu yang terlunta-lunta akibat Perang Dunia Shinobi yang ketiga. Sang seniman sekaligus Shinobi sadis ini sudah banyak melihat mayat-mayat, desa-desa yang hancur dan juga teriakan kesakitan akibat perang tak berkesudahan tersebut. Kagemi merasa bosan. Dia yang sudah sering melihat darah, organ yang berceceran bahkan teriakan kesakitan hanya bisa menatap dunia kelam Shinobi dari pancaran mata bosannya. Kagemi pun mulai berpikir suatu rencana balas dendam. Dia tahu kalau beberapa keluarga Harigawa masih ada yang selamat dari pembantaiannya, dan Kagemi rasanya ingin melukis lagi.

Kagemi pun menemukan beberapa anak terlantar lainnya akibat Perang Dunia Shinobi ketiga yang keras. Semuanya nanti akan menjadi teman satu kelompoknya yang dia namakan '12 pasukan setan'. Kagemi Miyamora tidak percaya lagi kepada _Kami-sama_ sejak hidupnya dirasakan tidak adil. Orang-orang yang dia cintai, istri dan anaknya, tewas secara menyedihkan. Kagemi pun membaca beberapa literatur dan mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang beberapa aliran yang menentang Budha. Kagemi akhirnya mentasbihkan dirinya kepada _Akuma _(Iblis), sang seniman akhirnya membentuk suatu ajaran kepada teman satu kelompoknya bahwa mereka akan berprinsip pada prinsip setan. Salib terbalik, Hexagram, tanduk kambing dan lambang iblis lainnya menjadi koleksi Kagemi Miyamora, hingga secara takdir dia dan sebelas temannya dipungut keluarga Miyamora dan dibawa ke desa yang telah dia bentuk, Kurai no Sato.

Kagemi tahu bahwa salah seorang keturunannya, Ken Miyamora yang merupakan kepala tetua di desa Kurai ingin menyatukan keluarga Miyamora dan keluarga Harigawa. Kagemi tersenyum tipis saat Ken melamar salah seorang gadis yang berasal dari Harigawa. Kagemi tahu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Balas dendam di Harigawa kepada Miyamora tidak akan pernah padam. Begitu pula rasa dendam Kagemi kepada para Harigawa.

Ken Miyamora pun membangun sebuah kuil untuk menolak arwah-arwah gentayangan akibat perbuatan nenek moyangnya. Ken tampaknya tahu bahwa Kagemi menyegel semua roh-roh penuh dendam hasil pembantaiannya di dalam Gua Yokin, arah paling Barat Daya Lembah Kuroyami. Kagemi terkekeh pelan. Lembah itu sekarang sudah bernama, dan Kagemi pun melakukan skenario besar. Dia yang akhirnya mengikuti arus pertumbuhan kembali menjadi remaja dan tetap hidup akibat pasokan sel Senju yang cukup banyak terus memantau perkembangan Kurai no Sato. Ken MIyamora akhirnya dibunuh oleh kelompoknya dengan saran darinya. Tentu saja menyamakan dengan isi lukisan yang dia buat supaya orang-orang Kurai no Sato menganggap hal tersebut bukanlah pembunuhan.

Jun Miyamora datang menggantikan posisi kakaknya dan Kagemi tahu orang itu cukup berbahaya. Jun Miyamora adalah orang yang kewaspadaannya tinggi dan meskipun dia menikahi Ishina Harigawa, Jun tetap tajam dalam mengawasi istrinya dan juga mengawasi mereka (12 orang pasukan setan), meskipun mereka adalah harapan kekuatan miter dari Kurai no Sato.

Puncak rencana Kagemi akhirnya berhasil. Dengan memanfaatkan darah kotor tidak murni anak Ken Miyamora yang dirawat pamannya (Chisai dan Nagawa), serta memanfaatkan seorang wanita tua jalang asal Harigawa (Ishina), Kagemi sudah sampai pada puncak rencananya. Dia berhasil menghabisi para Miyamora yang berhati baik dan kini targetnya adalah menghancurkan Harigawa, menguasai kembali Kurai no Sato dengan kemampuan hipnotisnya dan akan mulai pergi melancarkan serangan ke beberapa desa dengan target mendapatkan sel-sel hidup yang murni. Target Kagemi adalah sel Senju, dan itu adalah harga mutlak yang harus dicarinya.

Kagemi tidak percaya Tuhan dan dia menganggap, manusia seperti dirinya bisa hidup abadi seperti Tuhan.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kagemi menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia menjetikkan jarinya dan menatap tajam ketiga ninja Konoha tersebut. Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Bukankah aku adalah seorang kreator yang lebih hebat dari _Kami-sama_?" tanya Kagemi dengan nada mengejek. Mata Shizukesa menyipit tajam.

"Aku cukup kagum dengan ceritamu," kata Naruto dengan nada pelan "Tapi sayangnya kau terlalu sombong untuk menganggap dirimu _Kami-sama_.."

Kagemi terkekeh pelan. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku _Kami-sama_, tetapi aku menganggap diriku sudah setara dengan _Kami-sama_.."

"Kau adalah pembuat rencana yang sempurna, orang purba.." kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis "Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau sudah menjilati tanah kuburmu dari dulu?"

"Tidak akan pernah," kata Kagemi singkat. Chisai tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung menunjuk Kagemi dengan nada kesal.

"KAU PENGKHIANAT MAJISHAN! KAU HANYA MENGARANG-NGARANG CERITA SUPAYA AKU TAKUT KEPADAMU KAN?! APA-APAAN DENGAN CERITA BODOH SEPERTI ITU-"

GHHHRRRAAAAAA! Ishina yang telah entah-menjadi-mahluk-apa meneriakkan Chisai dengan suaranya yang mengerikan. Kagemi terkekeh pelan. Chisai langsung mundur dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

"Kau memang tidak cocok jadi penjahat, bocah.." kata Shizu dengan nada sarkatik. Mata lentiknya kemudian menatap tajam Kagemi Miyamora.

"Tuan Kagemi ataupun kau hantunya," Shizu menyipitkan matanya "Siapa orang yang telah memberikan sel Senju kepadamu dan yang mengatakan kalau dia telah membunuh _Shodaime_ Hokage?"

Kagemi menghela napasnya perlahan. Dia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Shizu "Jenis chakranya hampir sama dengan jenismu, cantik.."

DEG! Mata Shizu membulat sempurna. 'Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan dia..'

Kagemi pun maju selangkah dan menoleh pelan ke arah Ishina. Dia tampaknya akan memberi suatu perintah kepada monster mengerikan tersebut.

"Ada rencana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Sayangnya tidak ada," kata Shizu pelan. Kagemi menoleh ke arah tiga bocah tersebut dan menyeringai sadis.

"Bunuh mereka, roh-roh penuh dendam.."

GHHRRRRAAAAAA! Ishina berteriak kencang dan berlari sangat cepat ke arah mereka. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa langsung melompat ke belakang. Chisai berlari kencang untuk menyusul ketiganya. Tiga ninja muda itu dengan cepat keluar dari gua dan berlari menjauhi Gua Yokin. Chisai yang baru keluar dari gua mengerikan tersebut tiba-tiba tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Naruto yang berada paling belakang dari Sasuke dan Shizukesa menoleh ke arah mulut Gua Yokin di mana Chisai berusaha mendirikan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam gua tersebut dan mencengkram erat betis anak kecil tersebut. Chisai berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Sasuke dan Shizukesa berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"TOLONG AKU! TOLONG AKU _NII-SAN_! TOLONG!"

Naruto melirik ke arah dua temannya. Sasuke dan Shizu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan 'terserah-dirimu-Naruto!'. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Chisai dan menangkap kepala anak tersebut. Chisai tersenyum lega ketika merasa Naruto akan menariknya keluar.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto-_nii_, to-tolong tarik aku.." kata Chisai dengan nada lemah. Tangan monster Ishina tiba-tiba sudah mencengkram pantat Chisai dengan ganas. Anak kecil tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hn," Naruto memandang datar ke arah Chisai. Matanya tampak kasihan melihat keadaan anak kecil tersebut.

"Siapa yang bilang mau menolongmu,"

Mata Chisai bergetar hebat.

"Para penjahat tidak perlu rasa kasihan!"

TRAAK! Naruto memutar cepat kepala kecil itu dan langsung mematahkan lehernya. Wajah Chisai pun menghadap ke belakang dan tubuh mungilnya akhirnya tertarik ke dalam gua. Naruto langsung menusukkan dua kunai peledak di depan gua dan melesat cepat ke arah dua temannya. Tiga ninja Konoha itu langsung berlari ke dalam hutan.

"Kau marah akan keputusanku, Shizu?" tanya Naruto datar saat melihat wajah cantik sang Midoru yang tampak berpikir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku kecewa, tapi itu memang cocok untuk tipe sepertimu.." kata Shizu dengan tatapan yang lurus ke depan. Sasuke melirik ke arah partnernya dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto menyeringai.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk Kagemi Miyamora," kata sang Uzumaki dengan nada tenang. Sasuke melirik ke belakang saat mendengar sebuah ledakan yang cukup kuat di belakang mereka. Dua kunai Naruto sudah meledak dan tampaknya akan sedikit memperlambat kejaran Kagemi bersama budak monsternya. Shizu melirik ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya sang Midoru cepat. Naruto menggosok pipinya.

"Hemm, bagaimana _Teme_?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah partnernya "Ke kuil. Kau ingat apa yang aku coba dengan api di sana dan membuat patung-patung itu bercahaya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap "Kau benar-_ttebayo_! Tiga patung dewa itu!" Naruto menggosok hidungnya dengan penuh semangat "Mungkin Ken Miyamora tahu bahwa suatu saat akan terjadi seperti ini. Itu pasti suatu kekuatan untuk menghancurkan roh-roh karya Kagemi Miyamora!"

Shizu melirik sekilas ke arah keduanya "Apa yang kalian temukan sewaktu pergi ke sini?"

"Hn, kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, _Tsundere_.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Mata lentik Shizu sedikit melebar. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"A-aku tahu itu! A-ah.." Shizu menggelengkan kepalanya "_Arigatou_ atas pertolongannya. Maaf..maaf aku lupa mengatakannya,"

Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. Tetapi teriakan mengerikan di belakang mereka membuat sang Uzumaki kembali melirik ke belakang.

"Heh, mahluk itu tidak ada habisnya," Naruto menendang sebuah ranting yang menghalangi larinya. Sementara Sasuke dengan sigap melemparkan tiga kunai peledak secara berjejer di belakang mereka untuk menghambat kejaran Kagemi Miyamora dan budak monsternya tersebut. Sasuke kemudian berdehem pelan yang tampaknya tertuju kepada Shizukesa.

"Apa?" tanya Shizu pelan ketika tahu Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"Soal terima kasihmu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Tidak masalah kami menolongmu..karena kita sekarang adalah,"

Naruto menyengir lebar "KITA ADALAH TIM _DATTEBAYO_!"

Mata lentik Shizu benar-benar membulat sempurna. Irisnya bergetar pelan dan dia merasakan ada rasa senang di hatinya. Sang Midoru menundukkan kepalanya dan helaian-helaian coklat keemasannya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Hanya terlihat bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum tulus.

GHOAAAAAAAAA! Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa menoleh ke belakang. Ketiga pasang mata itu melebar ketika melihat Ishina yang dirasuki roh-roh jahat tersebut berlari kencang seperti serigala dengan Kagemi yang duduk di atas punggungnya dan memasang senyuman mengejek. Naruto mendecih kesal. Ishina melompati kunai peledak Sasuke dan langsung memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto cs. Shizu memicingkan matanya saat melihat sebuah cahaya di depan mereka.

"Itu kuilnya?" tanya sang Midoru pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke depan dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Ada dua gerbang di halaman belakang. Di antara dua gerbang halaman belakang ada sebuah patung yang menjadi penghubung cahaya di patung luar.." Naruto berhenti sejenak "..Ada tiga patung dewa di dalam dan tampaknya itu adalah kunci untuk menyegel roh-roh mengerikan itu-_ttebayo_!"

Shizu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan "Aku mengerti," sang Midoru menoleh ke belakang dan mata lentiknya langsung melebar tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan,"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba dari mulut Ishina keluar cahaya aneh berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan. Cahaya itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya seperti laser dan menuju ke arah tiga ninja muda tersebut. Shizu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diikuti Naruto yang dengan cepat menekan tubuh partnernya ke bawah.

BWOOOOONG! Laser itu melesat melewati kepala tiga ninja muda tersebut dan langsung mengarah ke..

'KUIL ITU!' batin ketiga ninja muda itu dengan wajah shock.

DHUAAAAARHHH! Ledakan gila terjadi..

.

.

.

"Kau.."

Jiraiya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Puluhan orang yang dia simpulkan sebagai keluarga Harigawa mengepungnya di tengah desa. Di depannya berdiri Nagawa dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA MENEMBUS _KEKKAI_ KAMI?!" teriak Nagawa dengan nada kesal. Jiraiya kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman polos.

"Bagaimana ya?" kata sang _Sannin_ santai.

"BAGAIMANA APANYA?!" teriak Nagawa dengan nada kesal. Paman Chisai itu langsung memberi tanda untuk menghajar sang petapa katak.

"HAJAR ORANG TUA ITU!" teriak Nagawa dengan nada penuh amarah. Para keluarga Harigawa langsung menyerang Jiraiya dengan senjata-senjata mereka.

"Wah..wah..wah..anda tampaknya tidak terlalu terkenal di sini, Jiraiya-_sama_," kata Kiba sambil menggerakkan segel tangan "Ayo Akamaru! Kita selesaikan ini secepatnya!"

"Guk!"

Sementara Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah malas. Dengan santainya bocah berambut nanas tersebut melemparkan dua kunai peledak ke arah kerumunan para keluarga Harigawa yang berlari ke arahnya.

"AWAAAS! ITU ADALAH BOOOM!"

"WAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

KABOOOM! Shikamaru menguap perlahan-lahan. Dia menggosok kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Jiraiya terkekeh pelan.

"Bersemangatlah nak,"

Shikamaru pun langsung memasang gaya bertarung klannya "Heh, aku benci sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti ini, Jiraiya-_sama_..aku harap tim Kakashi-_sensei_ bisa bergerak cepat,"

Sementara itu Kakashi, Sakura, dan Hinata kini mengevakusasi warga biasa dan mengeluarkan mereka lewat jalur yang telah Anko buka. Anko sendiri kini sedang sibuk menghajar para keluarga Harigawa yang berusaha mengusirnya dari _spot_ terlemah _Kekkai_ tersebut. Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu Jounin tersebut saat Anko sedang menginjak-injak perut seorang Harigawa.

"Sudahlah Anko..para warga Kurai akan mengira kalau kita-lah penjahatnya,"

Anko dengan wajah psikopat tertawa kecil dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pria Harigawa tersebut. Harigawa itu langsung berteriak ketakutan.

'Kau benar-benar mirip seperti ular kalau seperti itu,' batin Kakashi dengan wajah sweatdrop.

DHUAAAAARHH! Kakashi dan Anko segera menoleh ke arah barat daya, tepatnya ke arah Lembah Kuroyami. Para warga berteriak ketakutan dan anak-anak kecil menangis karena terkejut. Sakura dan Hinata meneguk ludah perlahan-lahan.

"Apa Naruto dan yang lainnya ada di sana, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Kakashi menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Mungkin,"

"Ki-kita harus menolong mereka Kakashi-_sensei_!" kata Hinata denga tatapan khawatir. Kakashi menatap sekelilingnya dengan cepat.

"Prioritas utama kita adalah menolong para warga Kurai no Sato untuk tidak berada dalam bahaya karena situasi desa sedang kacau. Setelah semuanya aman maka kita bisa memberikan bantuan Hinata-"

"Tapi Kakashi-_sensei_," potong Sakura dengan cepat. Mata Kakashi sedikit menajam.

"Aku tidak mau terlambat untuk hal ini..Sakura," kata Kakashi dengan nada tegas. Sakura dan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka mengangkat kepalanya dengan sigap dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya.

"Wah..wah..wah..pria mesum sepertimu ternyata bisa berkata sehebat itu," Anko terkekeh pelan "Bagaimana bisa?"

Kakashi hanya melirik malas ke arah Jounin elit tersebut "Aku tidak tahu," kata sang _Copy-nin_ dengan nada santai.

.

.

.

Naruto bangun perlahan-lahan sambil menggosok kedua lengannya yang berbenturan keras dengan tanah. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah kuil dan pupilnya langsung bergetar hebat.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam sang Uzumaki perlahan.

"Halo para bocah,"

Sasuke yang baru bangkit langsung menoleh ke belakang. Shizu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan melirik ke belakang dengan mata sedikit redup. Ketiga bocah itu kini berada dalam bahaya.

Majishan atau yang sekarang bernama Kagemi Miyamora turun dengan anggun dari punggung Ishina. Pria tampan tersebut berdiri tegak di hadapan tiga ninja yang sangat muda darinya. Kagemi terkekeh pelan dan mengusap dagunya perlahan. Ishina bangkit dari modenya yang seperti binatang dan berdiri normal seperti manusia, namun wajahnya tetap menampilkan ekspresi bengis dari para roh-roh yang penuh akan rasa dendam dan murka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada kalian sekarang hm?" tanya Kagemi dengan nada pelan. Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dan bergerak cepat ke arah Ishina. Tangannya seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari wanita tua tersebut.

GREP! Kagemi memegang tangan sang Uzumaki dengan cepat. Mata Kagemi menyala penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, bocah?"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Hanya menggunakan suatu trik aneh," Naruto sengaja membuat jeda "Apa kau tahu Tuan Kagemi, Tuhan tidak pernah gugup sedikitpun!"

Naruto punya rencana!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini. Jangan salahkan Icha karena dia telah melimpahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada saya untuk mengup-nya. Icha memang sudah selesai mengetiknya dan tinggal saya yang mengedit sedikit dan mengupdatenya jika sudah selesai. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini penyakit mendownload anime 'yang anda-tahu-bagi-pria' saya lagi kambuh. Saya malah tenggelam dalam keasyikan itu dan hehehe, saya punya saran anime yang bagus lho teman-teman, ehem..baiklah-baiklah,

Back to this fic. Soal orang yang membunuh Hashirama dan memberikan Kagemi adalah salah satu musuh yang akan muncul di The Best Team Original Story entah tetralogi ke berapa, bisa di Snake Journey, atau Akatsuki Style, dan bahkan di 4nd Tetralogi terakhir, The Fourth Shinobi War. Cluenya sudah dikatakan sedikit oleh Kagemi dan anda sekalian bisa melihatnya di atas.

So, yang menjadi pertanyaan di chap depan, apa rencana yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Hehe, sekali lagi saya beri applaus untuk adik sepupu saya yang telah menggunakan sisi action menggunakan strategi. Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan hal yang tempo dulu menjadi kekuatan kejutan untuk ninja penuh kejutan seperti Naruto.

Yap, saatnya sesi Question and Answer

Q: Apa? Ternyata Majishan itu Kagemi.. Ga nyangka-_- kirain Majishan itu orang yang terobsesi banget sama The Death Scroll & kekuatannya..

Kamu hebat.. Lanjut Cha!

A: Haha, memang. Itu sudah dia rencanakan sejak awal. Memunculkan Kagemi Miyamora itu dia dapatkan katanya dari inspirasi MK soal memunculkan Kaguyo O yang banyak diceritakan Rikudou Sannin. So, thanks gan

Q: Update?

A: Sorry gan ane lama up. Meskipun lagi free work, tapi itu ane gunakan untuk hal-hal yang ane sukai. Thanks bro

Q: jadi intinya adalah balas dendam yg di balas kembali? ironi ganda... melakukan tindakan sadistic untuk memuaskan hasrat akan balas dendamnya kepada keluarga harigawa sekaligus membuat semacam kekuatan terkutuk. dan kekuatan itu telah kembali di buka, oleh keluarga harigawa itu sendiri. jadi, kenapa dia bisa sampai brtahan hidup dengan usia sepanjang itu? orang yg mmbunuh shodaime hokage dan mengambil sel nya guna memperpanjang usia. pertanyaan nya, bukankah kelebihan dari sel hokage pertama adalah keunikan dna nya, dimana dia bisa memanipulasi kayu? serta dengan stamina dan daya tahan tubuhnya yg berasal dari klan senju , klan yg dikatakan memiliki stamina dan daya hidup yg hampir menyamai Uzumaki. dan jika ia mentransplantasikan sel hasirama ke tubuhnya, itu hanya akan menambah daya hidup selnya, bukan mengunci usianya. bukankah Danzo juga tetap menua? begitu pula dengan madara uchiha ketika dia pertama kali merawat obito di gua persembunyiannya. jika ia masih terlihat muda, maka seharusnya ada hal lain yg dia lakukan, seperti kakuzu contohnya.. :D

A: Yap, seperti yang dikatakan orang yang membunuh Shodaime, dia telah memanipulasi kekuatan kayu Shodaime dan membuat kekuatan sel menjadi lebih kuat. Sel Senju yang dimiliki Kagemi Miyamora membuat dirinya tetap muda seperti jutsu medis Regenerasi Tsunade. Kagemi melakukan Henge untuk mengubah penampilannya menjadi anak kecil lagi dan melakukan persiapan rencana yang matang. So, thanks atas analisisnya bro..

Q: Sungguh mengerikan ngebayangkan dia membunuh satu persatu keturunan nya sendiri,apakah itu seni juga ya ?.

A: Yap, anda sudah tahu alasan kenapa Kagemi bertindak seperti itu kan. Thanks gan

Q: jadi Majisan adalah Kagemi Miyamora, tapi bukanya 12 pasukan setan dulu diasuh oleh Ishina Harigawa, jauh banget masa hidup Kagemi, padahal dari masa dia buat kutukan untuk klannya sampe dia diasuh oleh klan yang telah ngebunuh istrinya.. apa dia pake jutsu Hashirama? ya meski saya baru baca 'Next Chap Preview'.. Ya akhir kata NEXT...

A: Yap, seperti yang dijelaskan di atas, Kagemi dengan sel Senjunya memiliki kekuatan regenerasi muda seperti jutsu Tsunade, dan saat dia diasuh Ishina, dia melakukan Henge no Jutsu yang membuat tubuhnya seperti anak kecil lagi. Thanks atas analisisnya..

Q: Waw fantastis. Tapi sebenernya udah ada bayangan sih salah satu dari 12 setan itu ada yang mau mengambil keuntungan, ga ngira aja ternyata Dia adalah Si Miyamora kagemi.

Itu pas Shizu pingsan Dia mimpi tenang masa lalunya ya? Ditunggu lanjutannya. makin seru

A: Yap, mimpi masa lalu Shizukesa tentang mobil mainannya, soal masa lalu Shizu yang jelas ada d TBT dengan judul chap All Secret, saya lupa chap berapa *saking banyaknya :D* thanks gan..

Q: Makin seru ceritanya dan apakah chapter kedepan akan menceritakan masa lalu dari kagemi miyamora sang dalang yang sebenarnya? Dan soal ber 'piip' itu memang sebuah hal yang lumrah *pasang wajah bijaksana* Salam Sex Itu Pria (Minato:Salam Hidup Itu Indah_)...

A: Salam bro. Yap, memang diceritakan masa lalu Kagemi biar lebih jelas. Anda memang pria *ngacungin jempol*

Q: Hmm apa yah ?,aduh lupa gue, hah lanjut aja deh !.

A: Haha, sip..jangan lupa lagi bro

Q: Gluk... *menelan ludah ketakutan* apa Kagemi Miyamora itu masih manusia atau sudah jadi hantu ttebayo...! *ikuti gaya Naruto saat takut pada hantu* *Lebay* :)

Lanjuttt...! :D

A: Haha, dia tetap manusia tapi mempunyai regenerasi yang tinggi akibat mendapatkan sel Hashirama Senju

Q: Jadi majishan adalah Kagemi miyamora itu sendiri?

A; Yap, seperti itulah. Kagemi is Majishan.

Q: Jadi kagemi miyamora itu masih hidup?dan dia dalang dari kejadiaan ini semua?wow..tidak terfikir sampai situ dan itu tadi deskripsinya ewh sekali menjijikan-_-"  
so next chap buat yg selanjutnya!

A: Yap, seperti itulah. Haha, apa yang membuat anda jijik, apa deskripsi tentang Ishina? Jangan membayangkannya gan. Thanks..

Q: Yo!  
Da donni!

Hell Yeah! Seperti yang saya maksud di review chapter 13, dan yah! tepat! pengendali suatu kekuatan harus jauh lebih kuat dari kekuatan tersebut! ataupun wadah dari penampung kegelapan dengan volume tersebut juga harus punya kapasitas besar!  
Dan anda memunculkan Kagemi! Pencipta kekuatan kegelapan itu sendiri yang pastinya bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ciptaan dari karya karya 'fenomenal'nya.. roh dari model lukisan yang ia bunuh!

Saya ingin lihat progress Kagemi dichapter depan, BTW, Sepertinya Chapter depan tim Jiraiya dadakan akan banyak mengambil scene!

lastly... I Love U uda Donni!

A: Waduh Uda, ada apa dengan I Love itu bro..hahaha, sorry Da, saya belum sempat mereview fic anda. Saya baru baca dua chap awal dan terkesan. Nanti saya akan lanjutkan dan saya akan rev anda di chap terakhir anda up. *karena saya sudah diancam Icha, dia bilang "Bang, punya janji sama Samudera-san kan? Cepat baca ficnya! Jangan nonton anime kayak gitu.." dan blablabla..hehe, sip, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Q: doni senpai tbt kapan season 2 ya? ap hbs tbt tds ini? lanjut doni senpai

A: Saya usahakan bro. Semoga panggilan kerja tidak datang dengan cepat dan saya bisa melanjutkan TBT project. Terima kasih atas reveiwnya.

Q: Kagemi Miyamora udh kakek-kakek,sok awet muda...sama seperti...seseorang

A: Seperti? Ah, saya hanya bilang thanks atas reviewnya gan.

So, terima kasih kepada

kun-cici naru, budey. s. reydit, Lsamudraputra, sgiariza, Readerr, Hacia Hikari, Uzumaki. Namikaze. GM, sodikin. limpakuwus, Z. L. C, Sarutobi RianMaru, Guest, ara Aya, Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo, Himura, Muhammad. Khadafi. 777158, naruto Potenza, hanafid, Arevi. Are. Viking, dan Kirigaya o.

Review kalian akan terus kami (saya dan Icha) tunggu dan dukungan, saran, review dan lain-lainnya akan terus kami buka dengan tangan lebar-lebar.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chap depan, salam olahraga!

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview The Next Chap:

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"/ "Pergilah dulu Sakura-_chan_, biar aku yang menghadang mereka!" /"Gugup?"/ 'Na-Naruto..tidak! tidak!'/"Tapi bukankah sudah banyak chakra Kurama yang kugunakan?" /"Bukan dengan kekuatan kegelapanmu, Naruto..yakni kebencianmu.."/ "Jika dia kehilangan kesadaran maka bocah itu akan mengamuk. Di sisinya ada si Midoru itu, kau tahu kan jika dia.."/ "Dasar Midoru sialan..jadi dia sengaja ya? Bahkan di situasi ini dia masih bisa bersiasat dengan cara aneh!"/ "Apa kau mencoba membunuh mahluk itu sendiri, _Dobe_?"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team Special Arc, Chap 16: _Naruto's Plan_

"Apa yang kau incar?" /"..Tapi kenapa kau menghentikan kekuatan tadi! Bahkan dengan mode tadi aku bisa membuat dua kali **Dai Rasenringu**!"/ "Aku-maksudku kami bertiga memang akan menang, penjahat purba.."/ "Sekarang apakah kau gugup, Yang Mulia Kagemi Miyamora?"


	16. Chapter 16

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter 16: _Naruto's Plan_

Malam pun kini melewati batas tengahnya. Waktu pun menunjukkan kira-kira pukul 2 dinihari. Namun saat ini Kurai _no sato_ tidak tertidur. Desa penuh kekelaman ini sedang dilanda keributan dan kekacauan yang memuncak. Para warga berlarian ke arah luar desa dengan dibantu oleh para ninja Konoha yang sigap dalam mengendalikan situasi. Kakashi, Sakura, dan Hinata berlari ke rumah para warga non-Harigawa dan mengevakuasikan mereka menuju titik terlemah _Kekkai_ yang sudah dijaga Anko penuh kesigapan.

"Cepat bi," kata Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Seorang ibu separuh baya mengangkat anaknya yang masih balita dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

Sakura memapah ibu tadi dengan wajah serius "Ada kekacauan di sini," kata Kunoichi bersurai pink itu singkat. Hinata kini berlari di sampingnya sambil membawa dua anak kecil di kedua tangannya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata. Emeraldnya menatap penuh minat ke gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura pelan. Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Tolong antarkan mereka ke tempat Anko-_sensei_, ada beberapa orang tua yang tidak mau pergi dari rumahnya," kata Hinata dengan nada pelan. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Kita harus cepat, atau sebelum-"

"Hei ninja Konoha! Mau apa kalian di desa kami?!"

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan tiga pria dengan tampang bengis berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Tiga orang tersebut adalah keluarga Harigawa. Mereka menatap penuh benci ke arah dua Kunoichi Konoha tersebut.

"Jangan ikut urusan di desa kami!" kata pria yang berada di tengah. Dia memutar pedangnya dengan wajah mengerikan "Atau kau mau kami beri pelajaran hah?"

Hinata langsung memasang kuda-kudanya dan Doujutsu khas Hyuuga pun langsung aktif. Mata lavender Hinata menatap tajam tiga orang tersebut.

"Pergilah dulu Sakura-_chan_, biar aku yang menghadang mereka!" kata Hinata dengan nada yakin 'Aku..ini demi menyelamatkan kekacauan ini!'

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kunoichi bersurai merah muda itu langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai peledak ke arah tiga orang tersebut. Tiga Harigawa itu langsung melotot tidak percaya dan berlari terbirit-birit ke arah di mana mereka datang tadi. Ledakan pun terjadi dengan cepat.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah polos kebingungan. Sakura tersenyum geli sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kita adalah ninja Konoha, dan ninja Konoha tidak akan meninggalkan temannya kan?"

Hinata sedikit tertegun. Putri Hyuuga itu kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

"_H-Hai'_!"

.

.

.

"**Jūjin Bunshin**!"

Poof! Akamaru yang berada di kepala Kiba kini berubah menjadi sosok dirinya dan berstyle merangkak di atas punggung Kiba asli. Kiba menyeringai dan memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Siap berputar Akamaru?" tanya Kiba dengan nada riang.

"Guk!" kata Akamaru singkat. Shikamaru yang sudah siap dengan segel **Kagemane**nya hanya menghela napas malas.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Kiba.." kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Kau yang terlalu malas Shika," kata Kiba sambil menggosok hidungnya. Jiraiya yang mendengar percakapan tersebut tertawa pelan.

"Haha, sekarang kita lihat," Jiraiya mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya "Siapa yang sudah siap dalam melawan semua musuh ini,"

Nagawa mendecih tidak suka. Dan setelah decihannya, puluhan keluarga Harigawa pun berlari kencang mengepung mereka. Shikamaru dengan sigap melemparkan bom cahayanya. Kiba dan Kiba-Akamaru berputar dengan cepat seperti bor. Jiraiya langsung mengeluarkan **Goketsu Rasengan**nya, yakni Rasengan raksasa tanpa sage mode.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" teriak para keluarga Harigawa yang berdiri kaku di hadapan Shikamaru. Bom cahaya itu sekilas membutakan mata mereka. Shikamaru menghela napas bosan.

"Itu tanda kalau kalian disuruh diam," kata sang Nara dengan nada pelan. Bayangannya pun terjulur cepat ke arah kerumunan orang tersebut. Shikamaru akan mengambil resiko menghabisi chakranya untuk mengikat para keluarga Harigawa dalam jumlah banyak.

"**GATSUGA**!" Kiba dan Kiba-Akamaru dengan serangan membabi buta mementalkan lima orang keluarga Harigawa yang berusaha menerjang mereka dengan senjata-senjata tajam. Kiba berdiri di atas kaki seorang Harigawa dan melirik ke kiri dengan cepat. Sebuah pedang melesat ke arah lehernya. Kiba segera menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi siulan pelan kepada Akamaru. Akamaru yang sedang menendang seorang musuh langsung salto belakang dan melakukan cakaran kepada penyerang tadi. Kiba bangkit dengan cepat dan menghujamkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah musuh tersebut.

"Jangan kalah dengan bocah seperti dia!" kata para keluarga Harigawa lainnya. Kiba menoleh ke belakang dan langsung meghantam orang-orang tersebut dengan cepat. Kiba-Akamaru dan Kiba pun saling berdiri membelakangi satu sama lain. Kiba menyengir perlahan-lahan.

"Heh, tidak ada habisnya.." gumam Kiba. Akamaru menggonggong pelan. Serangan dan pertahanan pun masih berlanjut!

Sementara di bagian Jiraiya tampaknya agak sedikit menyulitkan bagi sang Sannin. Jiraiya kini sedang terengah-engah karena setelah menghantamkan **Goketsu Rasengan**nya ke tanah dan membuat para Harigawa yang berlari ke arahnya terpental ke belakang. Para Harigawa lainnya muncul dengan sebuah rantai aneh di tangan mereka masing-masing. Nagawa menyeringai melihat perubahan wajah sang Sannin. Mata Jiraiya sedikit menajam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jiraiya singkat. Nagawa menaikkan alisnya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa? Apa maksud anda?"

Jiraiya mendengus pelan "Rantai itu," kata sang Sannin perlahan "Apa itu rantai khusus?"

Nagawa terkekeh pelan. Dia memutar rantai yang berada di tangan kanannya dengan santai.

"Baiklah, karena kemenangan ada di depan kami,"

Mata Jiraiya menyipit tajam mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari orang tersebut. Nagawa kembali tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak mau mendengar cerita dariku tentang senjata ini?"

Jiraiya sudah menyiapkan handseal "Katakan dengan singkat," kata sang Sannin dengan nada yang berubah tajam 'Rantai itu tadi sempat mengenai bahuku dan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan chakraku setelahnya. Apa itu rantai penghisap chakra? Jika iya, kenapa mereka tidak terkena dampaknya?'

Nagawa melirik sekelilingnya seakan memberi kode untuk siap-siap meyerang Jiraiya. Nagawa kemudian memandang tajam petapa katak tersebut.

"Ini adalah rantai yang dibuat oleh kelompok kekuatan Kurai no sato, 12 pasukan setan dengan berbagai modifikasi yang mereka buat. Rantai ini adalah penghisap chakra dan dapat membuat seseorang yang menyentuhnya berada dalam keadaan tubuh non-chakra,"

"Kenapa kalian-"

"Itulah istimewanya," Nagawa menyeringai penuh kemenangan "Rantai ini tidak berpengaruh kepada keluarga Harigawa. Rantai ini bahkan dibuat dari campuran besi dan sel-sel para Harigawa yang mempunyai sifat khusus.." Nagawa memasang posisi siap menyerang "..Dengan kata lain,"

"HYAAAAH!" para Harigawa kembali menyerang Jiraiya dengan rantai chakra mereka. Jiraiya menggigit jempol jarinya dan langsung menapakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Mata Nagawa melebar penuh amarah

"KAU AKAN MATI D SINI NINJA SIALAN!" teriak Nagawa kencang. Puluhan rantai pun mengarah ke Jiraya secara bersamaan dan melilit tanpa ampun tubuh sang Sannin. Jiraiya yang kini masih berada dalam posisi kaki kiri yang menjadi tumpuan dan telapak tangan kanan yang menapak di tanah hanya menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Oh.." kata sang Sannin singkat. Hidungnya menarik napas perlahan-lahan.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!"

BLAAAAHHH! Kini para mata Harigawa yang membelalak ketakutan. Jiraiya berdiri di atas kepala Gamabunta yang sedang menghembuskan rokoknya dengan santai. Murid Sandaime itu menyengir tanpa dosa.

Sekarang Jiraiya menunjukkan kenapa dia disebut sang Legenda Sannin!

.

.

.

"Gugup?"

Hanya terdengar suara pelan kobaran api di tempat tersebut. Suara gemirisik api yang berasal dari arah kuil yang terkena kekuatan aneh dari Ishina Miyamora menambah suasana penuh ketegangan tersebut. Kagemi Miyamora yang kini sedang mencengkram erat tangan kanan Naruto tersenyum tipis. Matanya bertemu mata Uzumaki muda itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau bilang aku gugup bocah?" Kagemi langsung menarik tubuh Naruto ke arahnya dan tangan kirinya yang bebas langsung mengarah cepat ke arah perut Naruto.

DUAKHH! Mata Naruto sedikit membulat. Sebuah hembusan angin kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa karena itu. Aku tidak pernah gugup sekalipun," Kagemi mencengkram erat leher bocah berkulit tan tersebut. Mata Kagemi kini nampak bercahaya penuh aura pembunuh "Bahkan ketika aku membunuh korbanku secara perlahan-lahan.."

"Naru-"

DUAKH! Sasuke yang berusaha menyerang Kagemi dengan tendangan kaki kirinya langsung terpental ke belakang ketika Ishina tanpa ampun menghantamkan kepalanya ke perut sang Uchiha. Shizu langsung bangkit dan berlari ke samping. Mata lentiknya menatap tajam Kagemi Miyamora. Ishina menoleh ke arah Shizu dan tiba-tiba menghembuskan sebuah asap kehitam-hitaman yang sekilas terlihat bentuk wajah manusia.

'Itu..rasanya seperti rasa dendam yang kuat!' Shizu menggerakkan handseal dan dua buah tombak cahaya langsung muncul di bahu kanan dan kirinya. Kagemi yang semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya hanya menyeringai ke arah Shizukesa.

"**Jinsoku**-"

"Percuma!" kata Kagemi pelan. Tiba-tiba asap kehitaman tersebut berputar menghilang dan langsung muncul di hadapan Shizu sedetik kemudian. Asap tersebut langsung membentuk sebuah tali-tali asap dan melilit tubuh sang Midoru tanpa ampun. Tembakan tombak cahaya Shizu pun meleset dari sasaran. Mata lentiknya terbuka perlahan dan dia melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah semakin membiru.

'Na-Naruto..tidak! tidak!' Shizu merasakan tali-tali asap itu semakin menutupi pandangannya 'Sialan! Ini..ini..'

KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH KAU! Gendang telinga Shizukesa terus menangkap getaran suara tersebut. Shizu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Dia harus tetap tenang. Dia adalah sang pengawas dan dia bukanlah sesosok lemah yang hanya bisa berdiam diri jika temannya dalam kesusahan. Suara-suara gila itu terus merasuki otaknya. Asap kehitaman itu semakin memeluk Shizu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Shizu menahan napasnya dan langsung berusaha menaikkan intensitas chakranya.

"Kubilang percuma kan!" kata Kagemi dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Tiba-tiba tubuh Shizu terpental keluar dari asap tersebut dan melesat menuju Ishina. Ishina langsung menangkap tubuh mungil nan feminim itu dengan tangan kanannya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Shizu ke bawah. Sasuke yang baru bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya langsung berusaha menciptakan **Chidori**. Tiba-tiba asap kehitaman yang tadi mengikat Shizu muncul di belakang Sasuke dan langsung mengikat sang Uchiha tanpa ampun. Mata Sasuke bergetar hebat.

"U-ukh.._Ko-Konoyaro_.." kata Naruto dengan napas yang semakin menipis. Kagemi terkekeh pelan. Naruto melirik ke belakang dan melihat posisi antara dirinya dan Shizu sedikit lebih dekat. Naruto berusaha melayangkan kaki-kakinya ke arah perut Kagemi namun pelukis sadis itu semakin meninggikan cekikannya hingga membuat mata Naruto perlahan-lahan ke atas. Tangan Naruto berusaha menghajar wajah tersebut, namun sia-sia..Kagemi tetap menang dalam situasi tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah? Apa yang bisa kau katakan?" Kagemi memasang senyuman kemenangannya "Lihat teman-temanmu..si rambut ayam itu kini tengah menunggu ajalnya karena roh-roh pendendam itu sedang merasuki tubuhnya dan akan segera membunuh jiwanya. Lihat si cantik kita yang bersurai keemasan," Kagemi menatap penuh minat ke arah Shizu. Wajah Shizu kini sedang disemburkan asap kehitaman dari mulut monster Ishina. Tampak wajah Shizu sama lelah dan sayu-nya seperti Sasuke. Tanpa semangat hidup. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah teman-temannya dan merasakan suatu gejolak menerpa hatinya.

"Saatnya," kata Yami dengan nada datar di mindscape sang Uzumaki . Naruto memandang tajam dua kolega di dalam tubuhnya tersebut.

"Tapi bukankah sudah banyak chakra Kurama yang kugunakan?" tanya Naruto pelan. Yami menyeringai.

"Hanya chakra," seringaian The Dark Side semakin lebar "Bukan dengan kekuatan kegelapanmu, Naruto..yakni kebencianmu.."

Iris Naruto bergetar hebat.

BWOOOSHH! Kagemi sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terkuar chakra berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman. Namun pelukis sadis tersebut kembali memasang ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tahu bahwa bocah tersebut sudah mengeluarkannya di dalam gua..

'Heh, itu lagi. Kekuatan aneh itu hanya meningkatkan kekuatan dan kecepatan gaya bertarungnya, selebihnya..' Kagemi langsung mengeraskan cekikannya. Matanya melebar penuh psikopat '..AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN TULANG LEHERNYA!'

DRAAAK! Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Naruto bergerak cepat dan mencengkram erat tangan Kagemi yang mencekik lehernya. Kagemi menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ini berbeda.." mata Naruto tertutupi oleh rambut kuning jabriknya "..Bodoh!"

TREEEEK! Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto mematahkan tangan tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kagemi berteriak kencang dan cekikannya di tangan Naruto langsung lepas. Naruto tanpa ampun menendang wajah penjahat tersebut sehingga dia terseret ke belakang beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya.

'Ini..' mata Sasuke yang sudah redup kembali terbuka. Begitu pula dengan Shizukesa.

'Naruto!'

'Kegelapan Naruto!'

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ishina dan langsung menghantam wajah monster tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Ishina yang baru saja ingin menoleh ke arah Naruto langsung terpental beberapa meter dari atas tubuh Shizu, Asap kehitaman yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan Shizukesa langsung menghilang. Naruto berdiri dengan latar belakang aura yang kelam. Sekelam Lembah Kuroyami.

"Tahan Yami. Jangan masuk ke kesadaran bocah itu secara penuh," kata Kurama di mindscape Naruto. Yami melirik sekilas ke arah Kurama.

"Oww kau peduli ya..Kyuubi?" kata Yami denga nada santai. Kurama mendengus pelan.

"Jika dia kehilangan kesadaran maka bocah itu akan mengamuk. Di sisinya ada si Midoru itu, kau tahu kan jika dia.."

"Aku tahu," Yami menyeringai "Dasar Midoru sialan..jadi dia sengaja ya? Bahkan di situasi ini dia masih bisa bersiasat dengan cara aneh!"

Sementara Shizukesa yang baru bangkit langsung melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. Matanya kemudian memandang datar ke arah Ishina yang bangkit dengan teriakan kemarahan. Midoru berparas cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dan nampak berpikir.

"Hati-hati!" kata Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah sadar dari keadaan kritisnya tadi. Sang Uchiha berlari ke arah kuil yang terbakar dan membuat isyarat untuk mengikutinya "Kita bawa dia ke sini!"

GHRRRAAAAA! Ishina berteriak kencang dan dari mulutnya kembali keluar sinar merah kehitam-hitaman tersebut. Sementara Kagemi Miyamora bangkit dengan wajah datar sambil memakan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Dia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah tiga bocah yang kini berlari ke arah kuil yang baru ditembaki Ishina dengan kekuatan monsternya.

'Heh, ini adalah pil terakhir yang kubentuk dari sel-sel Senju,' Kagemi menelan pil tersebut perlahan-lahan. Tangannya yang patah nampak bergenerasi dengan cepat 'Aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini!'

BWOOOOONG! Tembakan laser dari mulut Ishina keluar dan melesat menuju tiga ninja muda tersebut. Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik dan sudah ada Rasengan kegelapan di tangannya. Shizu dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

"**DAI RASENRINGU**!"

BLAAAAAAARHHH! Mata Kagemi membelalak hebat. Pupilnya bergetar kencang.

'Bo-bocah itu..'

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang di depan Sasuke dan Shizu. Di depan sang Uzumaki kini tercetak sebuah kawah berdiameter 15 meter dan dipenuhi api-api membara. Perlahan-lahan chakra kegelapan Kyuubi hilang dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah.

'Dia bisa menahan amarah para roh yang dikeluarkan Ishina..' mata Kagemi menyipit tajam 'Bocah itu bukan bocah sembarangan. Siapa dia?!'

Ya, Kagemi Miyamora tidak tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang dipenuhi kekuatan kegelapan nan mengerikan..

"Sasuke, kau bisa pergi ke kuil untuk melakukan hal yang pernah kau coba?" tanya Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa kau mencoba membunuh mahluk itu sendiri, _Dobe_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung "Tidak..hahh..hahh..Shizu, Shizu akan membantuku,"

Shizukesa menatap datar ke arah Naruto. Dia kemudian menyiapkan kunainya.

"Apa yang kau incar?" tanya Shizukesa perlahan. Naruto berusaha berdiri, namun tubuhnya kembali jatuh terduduk. Sasuke dengan sigap membantu partnernya tersebut. Mata Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan.

"Kita bertiga akan melakukannya bersama-sama," kata Sasuke dengan nada monoton. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku terlalu memaksakan diriku pada kegelapan-_ttebayo_," kata Naruto dengan suara yang agak serak. Shizu melirik sekilas duo tim tersebut. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Ishina-Kagemi dan menyeringai tipis.

"Bukankah 'itu' adalah teman kita?" Sasuke menarik pelan kerah bajunya "Hn, tidak keberatan ikut bersama kami, Shizu?"

Shizu menghela napasnya "Aku malah senang.." kata sang Midoru singkat. Naruto menyengir dan menghantam telapak tangan kiri dengan tinjuan tangan kanannya.

"YOSH! KITA HANYA BUTUH RAMBUT WANITA TUA ITU!"

Dan Naruto tampaknya punya rencana..

**~TBT: TDS~**

Kagemi Miyamora berjalan perlahan mendekati Ishina yang berdiri dengan mata liar. Tetesan-tetesan air liur jatuh dari mulut wanita tua tersebut. Kagemi mengelus pelan rambut budaknya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ini betul-betul suatu acara yang menarik. Entah kenapa dari dulu aku tidak disuguhkan suatu peristiwa seperti ini,"

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai "Karena kami belum lahir, purba!"

"Purba?" Kagemi menaikkan alisnya "Terima kasih atas pujiannya nak, tapi jujur saja.." mata Kagemi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto "..Aku takjub kepadamu. Kau bisa melepaskan cekikanku dan menahan semburan kekuatan roh para pendendam. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Hening. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah partnernya. Sementara Shizu sendiri memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak menunggu sesuatu.

Mindscape Naruto

"Tubuhku sudah bisa bertarung Kurama?"

Sang Kyuubi yang kini sedang dalam posisi malas membuka sebelah matanya dan menguap. Yami yang bersandar di jeruji segel Kyuubi hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Tunggu Naruto. Kau tahu kan dirimu ada batasnya," kata Yami pelan. Kurama mendengus pelan sehingga beberapa gelombang kecil di tempat berair tersebut bergerak pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi.." Naruto memandang sekilas ke bawah. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Yami "..Tapi kenapa kau menghentikan kekuatan tadi! Bahkan dengan mode tadi aku bisa membuat dua kali **Dai Rasenringu**!"

"Midoru Shizukesa ada di sana!" kata Kurama dengan nada tegas. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Eh? _Nani_? Apa.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "..Apa maksudmu Kurama?"

"Akan kami jelaskan kemungkinan yang dilakukan bocah itu, Naruto.." kata Yami dengan serius "..Sekarang kalahkan orang yang bernama Kagemi Miyamora itu dengan kerja sama kalian bertiga dan buat taktik yang efisien. Gunakan chakra seminimal mungkin karena kau, Sasuke, maupun bocah Midoru itu sudah sampai batas terakhir,"

Yami menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto dapat melihat pancaran mata sang _The Dark Side_ benar-benar mencekam "Kau mengerti kawan?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Aku juga punya rencana,"

Naruto langsung kembaii ke dunia nyata

'Yami!'

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya bocah?" tanya Kagemi dengan nada dingin. Naruto yang kembali sadar menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Shizu secara cepat. Kagemi yang merasa sedikit diacuhkan langsung memegang kepala Ishina dan memejamkan matanya. Pelukis sadis tersebut langsung melakukan perintah koneksi melalui impuls-impuls jutsunya.

GHRAAAAAAA! Ishina berteriak murka. Hembusan angin kelam langsung menerpa daerah pertarungan tersebut.

"Kalian mengerti?" kata Naruto yang tampaknya sudah selesai dengan sarannya. Kedua temannya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Gunakan chakra seminimal mungkin ya," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sharingannya melebar "Aku duluan! Naruto, cover dengan shurikenmu!"

"Yosh!"

Shizu berlari dari arah samping "Aku serangan inti!" kata sang Midoru singkat. Sementara mata Kagemi terbuka lebar dan bergerak cepat memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'Mereka mulai ya? ' Kagemi menyeringai 'Ini benar-benar mengasyikkan!'

"**Go Shi o**.." Sasuke maju melesat ke arah Ishina "..**Keru**!"

BWOOSH! Sasuke langsung berada di depan ishina dan melakukan tendangan lurus ke dada wanita tua tersebut. Ishina menahannya dengan mudah. Tangan wanita tua tersebut menangkap kaki kiri Sasuke yang menendang dan siap melemparkannya ke arah kanan. Kagemi yang telah melompat mundur ke belakang terkekeh pelan.

"**NI**!" kaki kanan Sasuke yang bebas langsung melakukan tendangan samping ke arah leher Ishina. Tiba-tiba dari telinga kiri wanita tua tersebut muncul sebuah asap hitam dan langsung menjadi pelindung dari serangan tendangan kedua Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah langsung mengayunkan tubuhnya ke atas supaya tangannya dapat menjangkau wajah sang monster. Ishina tiba-tiba memutar tubuh Sasuke sehingga keseimbangan sang Uchiha goyah. Shizu yang sudah berada di sisi kanan Ishina sudah siap dengan pukulan cahayanya.

"**Jinsoku: Karui Dageki**!"

DRAAASHHH! Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah yang berada di sisi kanan Ishina keluar semburan asap hitam yang bertekanan tinggi. Tubuh Shizu terpental ke atas, tapi wajah sang Midoru tetap tenang. Shizu melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya agak sedikit terkejut dengan arah pertarungan tadi. Ishina menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan dia mengangkat tubuh Uchiha muda itu ke atas. Ishina tampaknya ingin menghantam punggung Sasuke ke lututnya. Mata Naruto melebar. Dia segera melempar lima shuriken bertalinya ke arah pinggang Ishina. Kagemi yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai dari balik kantong pakaiannya.

TRANG! Mata Kagemi melirik ke atas. Shizukesa yang masih melayang di udara berhasil menahan lemparan kunai Kagemi dengan kunainya. Kagemi mendecih pelan.

GYUUUT! Lima shuriken Naruto langsung berputar mengelilingi pinggang Ishina dan mengikatnya kencang. Naruto menarik kelima jarinya ke belakang sehingga membuat tubuh Ishina tertarik ke arah sang Uzumaki. Pegangan wanita tua tersebut pada tubuh Sasuke melemah. Sasuke menahan napasnya. Dia segera membuat pertaruhan.

"**Chidori Nagashi**!"

BZZZTTT! Ishina berteriak kencang. Aliran listrik rambatan Sasuke dengan cepat mengalir ke arah kepala si monster dan membuat wanita tua yang dirasuki itu goyah sehingga membuatnya jatuh terseret ke arah Naruto. Sasuke jatuh ke tanah dan berusaha bangkit dengan cepat. Sementara Shizu langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah kepala Ishina. Mata Kagemi melebar. Sang pelukis sadis pun membentuk handseal untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto yang sudah siap dengan seorang bunshin langsung melirik cepat ke arah Kagemi. Shizu dan Sasuke pun secara serempak menoleh ke arah orang berumur seabad tersebut.

"**Tamashī ni ikari hossa**!" kata Kagemi denga mata menyala. Dia kemudian mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto. Shizu langsung berteriak kencang.

"NARUTO! JANGAN SERANG DIA! LARI!" teriak sang Midoru dengan nada bergetar. Naruto mendecih pelan dan langsung berlari ke arah samping kanan. Sementara kunai Shizu meleset sedikit dari sasaran tembakannya. Kunai tersebut menyibakkan rambut Ishina dan menancap di jarak 12 meter samping kanan Ishina. Mata Naruto menajam. Dia harus mengambil kunai tersebut!

HYUUUUUSHHH! Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang seperti asap kehitaman masuk berputar ke seluruh tubuh Ishina. Naruto yang melewati kanan Ishina segera membuat bunshin dan bunshin tersebut langsung melemparkan Naruto ke arah kunai lemparan Shizu. Sasuke menutup matanya. 4 detik setelah hisapan asap tadi, tubuh Ishina mengeluarkan ledakan yang mengerikan.

"Kaboom.." kata Kagemi pelan.

DHUAAAAARHHH!

Shizu yang baru saja berpijak di atas tanah langsung goyah begitu ledakan dengan efek cahaya merah dan hitam itu meledak kencang. Sasuke bahkan terguling menyamping dua kali akibat guncangan hebat di area pertarungan mereka. Sang Uchiha bangkit dengan napas terengah-engah. Nampaknya Sasuke benar-benar sudah sampai pada batasnya. Kagemi memiringkan kepalanya.

Asap-asap ledakan tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ishina Miyamora berdiri dengan iiar di kawah sebesar 8 meter yang dalam akibat ledakan tubuhnya tadi. Kagemi terkekeh pelan saat melihat budaknya masih tetap absolut di sana. Sasuke dan Shizukesa saling berpandangan.

"Heheheh..menarik. Menarik sekali.." Kagemi memandang tajam sesosok surai kuning yang berdiri terengah-engah sambil tangan kanannya bersandar di sebuah pohon yang berjarak 15 langkah dari kawah ledakan Ishina. Bocah tersebut menatap tajam Ishina dengan keadaan berdebu dan bahu bagian kanan yang tampak sedikit terbakar.

"Kau bocah sialan yang telah memberiku suatu tontonan yang menarik. Kau telah memberiku suatu acara yang akan selalu kuingat, kuning.." Kagemi menyeringai "..Selamat dari ledakan itu dan kau masih bisa menatapku seolah-olah kau akan menang,"

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Kagemi. Kagemi menaikkan alisnya ketika Naruto tampaknya benar-benar merasa menang.

"Aku-maksudku kami bertiga memang akan menang, penjahat purba.."

Kagemi menaikkan alisnya ketika Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. Naruto mengacungkan kunai yang digenggam erat di tangan kirinya ke arah Kagemi.

"Terima kasih Shizu. Kau memang ninja yang cekatan,"

Shizu dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kini Kagemi yang kebingungan. Dia menatap ketiga bocah itu bergantian dan penuh mimik tanda tanya.

"A-ada apa sebenarnya? Apa..apa yang kalian rencanakan!"

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di ujung kunai tersebut. Uzumaki muda itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi bayangan kekelaman malam

"Sudah kami sebutkan. Sasuke akan menjadi serangan pengalih yang akan membuatmu meremehkan kami dan aku akan mengcover partnerku," Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Shizu tetap pada posisi awalnya sebagai serangan inti. Bagaimanapun keadaan dan alur dalam pertarungan tadi, Shizu tetap pada tujuan utamanya dalam menyerang budak monstermu itu.."

Kagemi menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan "Menyerang? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, bocah.."

Naruto membuang kunai lemparan Shizu ke belakang dan mengangkat sehelai rambut kusut berwarna hitam milik Ishina Miyamora. Tampak jelas bibir sang Uzumaki melengkung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kagemi yang masih belum mengerti memiringkan kepalanya, namun otaknya terus berputar dan segala kemungkinan mengiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Menyerang Ishina? Ck," Kagemi membuat nada mengejek "Kalian hanya bisa membuat sehelai rambut lepas dari kepalanya. Jangan membuatku merasa kasihan dalam membunuh kalian, bocah-bocah-"

DEG! Mata Kagemi melebar. Sangat melebar. Dan sang pelukis zaman lampau tersebut merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Naruto mengikat rambut Ishina tadi di leher boneka jerami Mahotsukai. _Comeback from Behind_! Sasuke yang baru mengerti kenapa Naruto mengincar rambut wanita tua tersebut bahkan meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali saking kagetnya.

"Tidak mungkin..itu kan.." Kagemi merasakan napasnya sedikit memburu lebih cepat "..Boneka _Voodo_ pengendali Mahotsukai, k-keparat..ba-bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya,"

"Heh," ikatan tersebut selesai. Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya "Kau tahu, Tuan Kagemi Miyamora, membunuh wanita tua yang dirasuki roh-roh penuh dendam itu adalah hal mustahil karena kami bertiga sudah hampir mencapai batasnya..aku sudah memikirkan hal ini saat mengingat senjata salah satu anggotamu ada di tanganku,"

Kagemi terdiam. Dia masih shock atas kejutan yang Naruto berikan.

"Dengan mengendalikan budakmu maka sekarang acara yang kau nikmati akan segera kau takuti,"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan sang Uzumaki menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Yami dan Kurama yang berada di mindscape Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang apakah kau gugup, Yang Mulia Kagemi Miyamora?"

Naruto kembali bertanya! Tetapi tampaknya saat ini Kagemi Miyamora benar-benar dilingkupi kegugupan!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Yo semua, apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan dan sehat selalu. Saya akan kembali dipanggil ke Singapura dan tampaknya kembali sibuk ke minggu-minggu depan. Jadi saya akan mengup TBT Special ini agak lebih cepat. Beberapa tender mulai masuk dan investor yang mau mulai di negeri kita sudah meng-call kami sebagai badan konsultan di Indonesia. Yah, Presiden baru gitu, hahaha..kita lihat saja, apa yang ingin dilakukan para investor dengan program pak Jokowi ke depan.

Ah, saya banyak cakap soal politik. Baiklah, yang pertama soal Midoru Shizukesa, penampilannya ada di avatar atau profil Icha, 87 persen mirip dengan apa yang dia mau, tapi begitulah penggambaran sosok Midoru.

Yang kedua, soal apa yang saya sebut di chap lalu, Icha telah memberi saya kejutan saat saya membaca chap ini. Saya juga tidak menyangka ada maksud dibalik penggunaan boneka Voodo di chap lalu dan dia gunakan sebagai senjata Naruto. Well, Cha..kau mengejutkanku.

Yang ketiga, project TBT mungkin masih menunggu project The Uzukage saya selesai. Kasihan cerita The Uzukage kalau saya tinggalkan. Ide kami berdua sudah berputar-putar di kepala hanya waktu yang tidak sempat dan kesibukan lainnya. Icha mulai sibuk dengan tugas SMA-nya dan juga fic barunya, Love The Enemy (saya lihat di my stories terbarunya). Saya juga mulai sibuk dengan mengurus panggilan bos di Singapura karena setelah putusan MK, para investor mulai berani bargaining ke arah industri dan segala macam aspek, dan kami harus siap sebaga badan pendamping. Jadi, mohon maaf atas kelamaan update The Uzukage dan 2nd tetralogi TBT yakni TBT: Snake Journey.

Terakhir, soal anime yang saya download itu bukan anime biasa bung, tapi anime Rate 18+, tahun 2012 dan benar-benar membudakkan wanita, huahahahaha *HUAHAHAHAHAHA* hahaha, baiklah..kenapa saya tertawa, karena saya ingin membalas review dalam sesi Q n A

Q: Crita.a bnyak bikin kejutan. Lanjutkan. Knapa ino tidak ikut?

A: Yap, kenapa Ino tidak ikut. Pasti adik sepupu saya punya alasan tersendiri. Menurut saya kenapa Ino tidak ikut karena mungkin Ino lebih baik jika ada Chouji juga, mungkin kombinasi legenda itu menjadi serangan yang kuat untuk Konoha. Itu pendapat saya and thanks..

Q: Apakah yang ditemui Kagemi itu adalah anggota/mantan klan Midori? Apakah nanti itu setan akan di segel kembali?  
Ficnya seru, sedikit lebih pendek tapi tetep rame..  
Sekian :)

A: Heheh, clue sudah anda dan anda bisa menebak kawan. Kita lihat saja, siapa sih pembunuh Shodaime vers TBT. Untuk masalah penyegelan para setan itu, kita akan lihat usahan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa. So, thanks for review.

Q: Ini adalah sebuah kejutan buat saya sebuah rencana telah di buat oleh naruto dan kagemi miyamora menjadi orang yang penuh kekelaman hati dan jiwa hanya karena istrinya diperkosa oleh kapten Doni yg tidak diketahui oleh kagemi karena telah menyamar menjadi kolor-nya dandere...XD  
sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah judul anime 'kenikmatan' apa yg kapten doni tonton*Minato:bukan itu pertanyaannya sialan* oh iya bukan itu...  
Yang menjadi pertanyaannya apakah kagemi miyamora dapat dikalahkan? Itu saja dari saya dan Salam Hidup Itu ber'piip2'ria di ranjang yang indah...

A: Weheheh, oi..oi..kenapa saya jadi kolor men, kolor itu gak ngerasain apa-apa, yang enak itu kau-tahu-apa-yang-menonjol-itu. Xixixix, thanks gan, ini adala tidak terjelas di chap ini

Q: Yo! da!

jadi 'pondasi' cerita ini anda letakkan dichapter 15,,  
Naruto punya rencana? biasanya rencana Naruto pasti berantakan -_-  
Apa ketiga patung pada kuil itu berfungsi untuk menyegel kekuatan kutukan Miyamora?  
Jika memang harus disegel secara manual, saya rasa yang punya kompetensi untuk itu adalah Jiraiya, anda pasti tidak menjadikan aksi figuran 'tokoh legenda' jadi sia-sia kan?  
ah susah kali mikir tengah malam ni.. Coba saya renungkan dulu tiga-hari tiga malam bagaimana cara menyegel Miyamora Curse.. nanti saya kirim jawabannya Via pos!

Ganbatte untuk next Chapter!  
Ganbatte untuk Next Anime Ehm-ehm!

A: Thanks kawan atas semangatnya dalam mendownload. Jika anda mau tahu nama animenya, PM saja saya, pokoknya PM, pokoknya kita bahas lewat situ. Biar gak apa-apa di sini si Icha baca, lagipula nanti saya bisa hapus jika di PM. *membahas hal buruk*. Oho, soa Jiraiya action, hemm..sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai dan Icha-yang membuatnya-tampaknya meletakkan Jiraiya sebagai bantuan saja. Yang menjadi main chara masih 3 bocah ini, NaruSasuShizu. So, thanks uda!

Q: NEXT! Tdk terasa fic ini semakin mendekati akhir. jadi, apa Naruto mw menggunakan sexy jutsu?

A: Iya-iya! Hahaha, kita lihat saja men..oke?

Q: Apa rencana Naruto?  
next akan saya lihat. up cepat thor dan share anime itu

A: Uwo..wo..wouwo..santai gan. PM saja saya, saya gak mau ambil naas. Dan soal rencana Naruto, sudah diketahui kan? Sip, thanks

Q: hmm, berarti yang ngebunuh Hashirama itu seorang Midoru? Ya yang Kagemi jelaskan kalau orang yang memberikan sel Senju mempunyai cakra yang sama dengan Shizukesa.. Hm jutsu kegelapan milik Naruto bakal dikeluarkan,, saya penasaran dengan rencana Naruto, apa rencana 'Kentut no Jutsu' gaje seperti kemaren, atau rencana jenius yang baru? Yo NEXT DONI-SAN ICHA-CHAN

A: Sudah tahu kan apa rencana Naruto. Sip, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Q: weh kayanxa di chap in shizu jdi gug segarang. dlu hehe apa kah mungkin shizu chan it transgender wkwk .ngomng2 doni senpai anime ap yg senpai download bsa share gug. buat doni senpai dan icha chan ganbatte

A: Haha, jujur saja. Saya juga terkejut Shizu tidak sekuat d TBT ori saya. Tapi saya sangat terkejut di akhir fic ini, Shizu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan soal anime itu, PM gan, karena itu anime BERBAHAYA …

JIKA KETAHUAN PACAR MENONTONNYA!

Thanks..

Q: Hemm,anda punya author favorit? Tolong jawab beserta alasannya

A: Haha, tentu saja. Saya punya, seperti Rifuki dengan alur ceritanya yang luar biasa, saya menjulukinya 'The Cpnseptor Story Timeline', karena dia ahli dalam cerita Au apalagi tema Time Travel dan segala jenisnya. Lalu yang terakhir teman lama ShineBet-ah, saya lupa pen namenya, tapi cerita lucunya menjadi fav saya dan bahkan Icha mengidolakan dia. So, thanks atas reviewnya.

Q: biar q tebak..

naru kayak nya mau main pake boneka vudo yaa ?

eg bener gk nama nya vudo? Fufufuuu

A: You're right gan! Fufufu, Voodo gan. Permainan berbahaya orang kulit hitam. Sama seperti santet di Indonesia gitu..

So, terima kasih kepada semuanya atas reviewnya. Maaf yang belum bisa disibukkan. Saat mengetik ini sudah jam empat sore dan saya mau ke rumah keluarga jam lima nanti karena ada acara. Icha juga ikut dan saya belum mandi *bilang jak*

Baiklah gan, anda bisa bertanya soal apa dan apa. Soal TBT ini, TBT project depan, The Uzukage, dan fic kami dan masalah apapun bisa, anime normal, anime ah sudahlah..ataupun lainnya. Masalah Jokowi pun boleh, wkwkwk..ah, saya pergi dulu dan saran kritik juga ditunggu.

Thanks for your response and please review this chap.

Tertanda. Doni Ren *gue belum mandi*

**Tuhan tidak pernah gugup sekalipun**

_**Naruto Quotes to Kagemi Miyamora**_

Jutsu Kagemi Miyamora

**Tamashī ni ikari hossa: **Pengendalian Kagemi terhadap Ishina dengan menggunakan kekuatan para roh penuh pendendam dia membuat penghisapan di sekitar tubuh Ishina dan menahannya sheingga tekanan 'kekuatan' itu begitu kuat, lalu melepaskan secara mendadak sehingga menimbulkan ledakan.

Preview The Next Chap:

"KE KUIL _MINNA_!"/ Akan kutunjukkan kenapa aku disebut _Hunter-nin_ yang berbahaya!"/ "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kurama, Naruto..kau ingin mati?"/ "..Kalau aku tidak akan mati sebelum Konoha hancur!"/ "Ini untuk penyegelan Naruto?"/ "Kau percaya kalau aku mempunyai tujuan tertentu dan sepele saat kalian berhasil menangkapku?"/ '..Tapi dia juga adalah seniman yang mengerikan!'/"DIA BERHASIL MELEWATI SHIZUKESA!" /"LAKUKAN SAJA NARUTO!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team The Death Scroll chap 17: _Light in The Kurai Village_

"KAU MONSTER!"

"KAU BOCAH SIALAN!"

"KAU LEBIH PANTAS UNTUK MATI!"

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! KENAPA SANDAIME MAU MERAWAT BOCAH SAMPAH SEPERTIMU!"

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_mu hanyalah sebuah sampah masa lalu Naruto..mereka bukanlah pahlawan.."

"Apa tujuanmu, Shizu? Aku tahu kau adalah bukan bocah sembarangan. Dengan intensitas chakramu yang tinggi kau bahkan dapat membunuh orang. Apa yang kau dapatkan saat kau sengaja tertangkap?"/ "Mungkin sikapmu yang begini-lah yang membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke kurang menyukaimu. Kau harus membuang sifat aroganmu, Shizu. Dan jika itu benar, kau benar-benar jenius licik yang-"

"Kau benar Teme. Shizu memang licik. Dia punya siasat bahkan di misi ini. Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana saat dia menaikkan intensitas chakranya,"/ "Kita harus segera keluar dari desa ini sebelum _Tsundere_ itu menghentikannya. Dia tampaknya sudah yakin akan keputusannya,"

.

.

.

**Antara teman dan musuh, takdir pertarungan berdarah semakin dekat!**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL**

**By Icha Ren**

**Based the fic THE BEST TEAM by Dony Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**THE BEST TEAM : THE DEATH SCROLL IS ****A**** SPECIAL LOST ARC AND WILL BE TOLD BY THE THREE CHILDREN WHO HAD BEEN DETERMINED IN A FIGHT **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mystery and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Aneh, Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**

**Not Yaoi, Hanya Special Service untuk Shizu-chawn, karakter OC yang Manis, Cantik serta Tsundere..tapi dia laki laki bung^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sebelumnya di The Best Team:

Akhir. Setelah dengan kerja keras dan pertarungan malam yang panjang, Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil memojokkan Kagemi Miyamora dalam rasa kegugupan! Apakah kegugupan itu akan mengantarkan cahaya pada Kurai no Sato dan menjauhkannya dari tangan-tangan kegelapan?!

Chapter 17: _Light in The Kurai Village_

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan di pertarungan Lembah Kuroyami begitu hening nan mencekam. Semua orang di sana terpana akan rencana yang telah dilakukan Naruto dengan bantuan kedua temannya. Kagemi Miyamora kini tidak dapat menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan matanya membesar penuh keterkejutan. Naruto yang berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah kemudian perlahan-lahan berlari kecil ke arah kuil yang habis dihantam Ishina Miyamora dengan kekuatan roh pendendamnya. Kagemi yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan amarah penuh kekesalan.

'Boneka Voodo Mahotsukai, saking kuatnya chakra yang Mahotsukai berikan kepada bonekanya, sehingga boneka itu bisa digunakan siapa saja bahkan setelah dia mati. Kau bodoh, Mahotsukai!'

"KE KUIL _MINNA_!" teriak Naruto kencang. Shizu langsung memanggul tubuh Sasuke yag benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya. Sasuke menoleh perlahan-lahan ke arah Shizu.

"Hn," gumam sang Uchiha perlahan. Shizu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, namun Sasuke dapat melihat telinga sang Midoru agak memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

SYAAAT! Shizu langsung melompat ke depan dengan kencang. Sang Midoru melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke.

"T-tidak,"

"Wajahmu memerah.."

"Diam.."

"Hn, kenapa wajahmu memerah.."

Shizu memandang tajam Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mata Sasuke membulat horror.

"Di..am. Uchiha," kata Shizu dengan nada penuh aura ancaman. Sasuke langsung manggut-manggut dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Shizu dan Sasuke pun melompat melewati tubuh Ishina yang ikutan berlari menuju kuil Lembah Kuroyami karena telah dikendalikan Naruto. Naruto sendiri berada di atas punggung bunshinnya dengan wajah santai. Sang bunshin yang menggendong Naruto terus-terusan mengomel tidak jelas.

"Gak adil bos,"

"Gak adil macam mana-_ttebayo_?"

"Masa' aku harus menggendongmu.." protes sang Bunshin dengan nada kesal "Ngiler lagi! _Kuso_!"

"Yang bos siapa? Aku capek _dattebayo_.." kata Naruto sambil menguap. Bunshin tadi mendesah penuh kekesalan.

"Naruto!" Shizu dan Sasuke sudah berlari di samping sang Uzumaki dan bunshinnya. Naruto menoleh malas ke samping kanannya dan tiba-tiba matanya melebar aneh. Naruto menyengir jahil.

"Ciee-"

"DIAM!" teriak Sasuke dan Shizu bersamaan.

Sementara Kagemi yang berlari cepat mengejar ketiga ninja Konoha bersama sang budak hanya menatap tajam dalam diam. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan selama bertahun-tahun bisa dipatahkan oleh sesosok bocah ninja yang bahkan gaya bertarungnya hanya mengandalkan emosi. Tapi bocah itu..

'Cara dia membuat rencananya cukup menakjubkan. Dengan bantuan dua temannya mereka bertiga..' mata Kagemi menyipit tajam '..Ninja-ninja Konoha memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh!'

Kagemi memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku bajunya dan tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kuas untuk melukis. Kagemi memandang datar kuas sepanjang setengah meter tersebut dan memiliki warna krem yang kusam. Matanya tampak sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan.

'Nei..apa kau marah jika aku menjadi seperti ini?' batin Kagemi. Tiba-tiba dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sang pelukis sadis mempercepat kejarannya terhadap para ninja-ninja Konoha tersebut.

'Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini! _Kami-sama_ sudah bertindak tidak adil kepadaku..aku..' mata Kagemi membulat sempurna. Pancaran kemarahan yang begitu memuncak tercetak jelas di iris matanya. Kagemi mengacungkan kuas lukisnya dan bergumam pelan.

"Akan kutunjukkan kenapa aku disebut _Hunter-nin_ yang berbahaya!" Kagemi melemparkan kuasnya ke atas dan membuat segel tangan dengan cepat. Saat tangan kanannya kembali menggenggam erat sang kuas, pancaran api langsung meledak di ujung kuas tersebut. Kagemi menyeringai.

'Akan kubuat _Kami-sama_ menyesali keputusannya telah membuat takdirku seperti ini!' Kagemi mengacungkan kunainya ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Bibirnya bergerak pelan.

"**Katon: Jigoku bāsākā**!"

Shizu yang melirik sekilas ke belakang membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia segera memanggil Naruto dan membuat Uzumaki muda itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna begitu melihat sekumpulan api-api kecil yang menyatu di ujung kuas Kagemi kini tiba-tiba bergerak liar dan tampaknya akan melesat menuju mereka bertiga bersama Ishina. Naruto segera melompat turun dari Bunshinnya dan membuat segel tangan.

"Kurama! Tolong.."

"Hm," kata Kurama dengan wajah sedikit kasihan "Hati-hati tubuhmu _Gaki_, jangan terlalu memaksakan.."

"Aku tahu!" Naruto menghembuskan napasnya kencang-kencang "**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

BOOOF! Ribuan Kagebunshin Naruto muncul di sekilingnya dan kedua temannya serta Ishina. Naruto langsung menginstruksikan bunshinnya supaya menjadi tameng mereka berempat sebelum kuil di Lembah Kuroyami sampai. Para bunshin mengangguk mengerti dan menutupi pandangan Kagemi dari arah tembakan jutsu apinya. Kagemi menyipitkan matanya sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada habisnya kau bocah kuning!" gumam Kagemi pelan, dan setelah itu, api yang terkumpul di ujung kuas lukisan Kagemi melesat bak tembakan laser dan menghantam para bunshin Naruto yang berada di satu garis lurus tembakannya. Seketika puluhan bunshin menghilang dengan cepat.

"SERANG DIA! TAHAN PERGERAKANNYAAA!" teriak salah seorang bunshin yang dijawab teriakan penuh semangat para bunshin lainnya. Kagemi melemparkan kuas lukisannya ke atas dan menggerakkan handseal. Dia segera menapakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

Kuasnya yang sedang melayang di udara tiba-tiba menyemburkan puluhan peluru-peluru air sebesar Shuriken ke arah para bunshin Naruto yang sudah berlari ke arah Kagemi Miyamora. Dari dalam tanah pun muncul semburan air yang besar dan mementalkan puluhan bunshin Naruto ke belakang. Kagemi tersenyum tipis.

"**Suiton: ****Jigoku ****suichū**!"

BYAAAAARHHH! Kumpulan air raksasa tadi meledak dan jumlah bunshin Naruto langsung berkurang secara signifikan. Gelombang air raksasa tadi dengan cepat menurun ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya. Naruto menoleh ke depan dan kuil Lembah Kuroyami semakin dekat.

"Buat bendungan dengan tubuh kalian!" perintah Naruto cepat. Para bunshin berteriak mengerti dan membuat dinding pertahanan dari tubuh mereka. Naruto segera membuat segel Kagebunshin lagi.

"Kau gila _Gaki_! Kau ingin tubuhmu hancur di sini?!" teriak Kurama di dalam mindscape sang Uzumaki. Yami menepuk keningnya perlahan.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kurama, Naruto..kau ingin mati?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan.." Naruto menatap penuh keyakinan ke arah Kurama dan The Dark Side.

"..Kalau aku tidak akan mati sebelum Konoha hancur!"

Mata Yami dan Kurama secara otomatis membulat sempurna.

"**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

BOOOF! Kembali muncul ribuan bunshin Naruto di sekeliling mereka. Mata Sasuke dan Shizu membulat sempurna. Shizu bahkan harus menahan napasnya saking terkejut melihat simpanan chakra Naruto yang begitu banyak.

BYAAAAARHH! Gelombang air raksasa Kagemi menembus tanpa ampun dinding pertahanan bunshin Naruto. Para bunshin tadi segera menghilang. Namun efek kekuatan dari gelombang air Kagemi tampak berkurang. Kagemi yang berjalan cepat di atas air segera melempar kuas lukisnya dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Saat kuas itu tergenggam di tangan kanannya, jutsu tadi kembali muncul di ujung kuasnya.

"**Katon:** **Jigoku bāsākā**!"

"Datang lagi!" teriak para bunshin Naruto. Naruto melirik ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Usahakan serang dia teman-teman!" perintah Naruto asli kepada para bunshinnya. Semua bunshin Naruto berteriak tanda mengerti.

"OKE BOS!"

"Percuma!" kata Kagemi dengan mata melebar penuh kekesalan. Tembakan lurus apinya langsung melesat ke arah para bunshin Naruto dan membuat yang terkena langsung menghilang. Kagemi kembali membentuk segel tangan dan bergumam pelan jutsu Katon lainnya.

"**Katon: Jigoku hi nenshō**!"

Kagemi melompat tinggi dari areal air dan mendarat dengan sempurna di sekeliling bunshin Naruto yang kini berpijak di areal non-air. Para bunshin Naruto memasang ekspresi terkejut. Dua detik kemudian para bunshin tersebut langsung sadar dan melompat secara bersamaan ke arah Kagemi. Kagemi tiba-tiba menghujamkan ujung kuasnya ke tanah, dan dari dalam tanah muncul ledakan api yang luar biasa dahsyatnya.

DHUAAAAARHHHH!

"ARRGHHH!" Para bunshin Naruto berteriak penuh kesakitan, dan kemudian diikuti asap-asap putih tanda bunshin-bunshin tadi langsung menghilang. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa yang melihat kejadian di belakang mereka menelan ludah tak percaya. Kagemi Miyamora bukanlah seorang ninja biasa yang hanya bisa menghipnotis orang-orang, namun pertarungan di belakang membuktikan kalau Kagemi Miyamora memang bukanlah seorang Shinobi sembarangan.

"Kita sampai!" kata Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung namun dapat ditahan salah seorang bunshinnya dengan sigap. Naruto membuat isyarat terima kasih dan segera berlari ke halaman belakang kuil. Shizu dan Sasuke segera memasuki kuil yang kini sedang terbakar hebat.

"Bagus _dattebayo_! Patung di halaman belakang dan halaman depan," Naruto menatap bergantian kedua patung yang berada pada satu garis lurus tersebut dengan cepat "Kedua patung masih ada, hmm..walaupun yang ini bahunya tampak retak-_ttebayo_, SASUKE!" Naruto berlari pelan ke dalam kuil yang setengah ruangannya sudah terbakar.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan yang di dalam?!" Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk di depan pintu belakang kuil dan menatap Sasuke yang juga jatuh terduduk di samping Shizu, Hanya sang Midoru yang tampaknya sedikit lebih baik. Shizu sendiri tampaknya takjub dengan tiga patung dewa yang kini semua matanya telah..

"Bagus _Dobe_, kobaran api ini telah membantu prosesnya. Semua mata patung bersinar," kata Sasuke dengan nada parau. Shizu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatap tajam sang Uzumaki.

"Ini untuk penyegelan Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Haah..haah, tentu saja Shizu. Inilah yang sudah aku dan Sasuke temukan untuk menghentikan kekuatan roh-roh pendendam itu,"

Ishina Miyamora masuk ke dalam kuil dengan wajah ketakutan. Meskipun dikendalikan Naruto, tampaknya roh-roh pendendam tersebut tahu bahwa dirinya akan tersegel di kuil ini. Shizu segera berlari ke luar halaman belakang dan menepuk pelan bahu sang Uzumaki.

"Aku akan menahan Kagemi Miyamora! Kau dan Sasuke," ekor mata Shizu melirik sekilas ke arah Ishina "Kau dan Sasuke segel mahluk itu!"

Naruto menyeringai tipis "Tentu saja-_ttebayo_!"

Shizukesa segera keluar dari ruangan kuil dan matanya langsung menatap sesosok Kagemi yang kini berdiri superior diantara bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang sudah terkapar di mana-mana. Kagemi menyeringai pelan ke arah Shizukesa.

"Kau menghadangku, cantik?"

Shizu terdiam. Dia memiringkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tepat." Kata sang Midoru dengan nada datar. Kagemi terkekeh perlahan.

"Kau sudah kukalahkan dalam pertarungan pertama di rumah Miyamora..apakah kau tidak takut jika itu terjadi lagi?" Kagemi mengacungkan kuas lukisnya.

Shizu memejamkan mata lentiknya "Jumlah kalian banyak, lagipula aku tidak terlalu serius saat itu.." Shizu membuka matanya perlahan dan pancaran iris coklat keemasan tersebut tampak bercahaya penuh kekuatan.

"Kau percaya kalau aku mempunyai tujuan tertentu dan sepele saat kalian berhasil menangkapku?" Shizu tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar ekspresi yang misterius. Mimik sang Midoru kini telah kembali, khas Shizukesa, dengan segala kesombongannya.

"Tch, aku tidak mengerti!" Kagemi langsung melempar kuasnya ke atas dan menggerakkan handseal. Shizu menggerakkan handseal lebih cepat dan dua tombak cahayanya langsung melesat ke arah kuas lukisan Kagemi. Mata Kagemi membulat tak percaya.

"**Suiton:**** Mizu domugata**!"

Tiba-tiba dari ujung kuas lukisan Kagemi terpancar air secara deras ke bawah dan membentuk air terjun kubah yang mengelilingi Kagemi dan sang kuas sebagai porosnya. Dua tombak cahaya Shizu berhasil ditahan oleh kekuatan air Kagemi. Kagemi sendiri menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat," gumam Kagemi "**Suiton:** **Jigoku ****suichū**!"

BYAAAARHH! Terjadi ledakan mahadahsyat di sekitar areal pertarungan Shizu dan Kagemi. Gelombang air raksasa segera menerpa halaman kuil dan membuat kobaran api di areal tersebut sedikit berkurang. Kagemi muncul di sela-sela butiran-butiran air akibat jutsunya yang kini seperti air hujan. Rambutnya basah, namun sebuah senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya. Sang pelukis sadis yakin kalau dia kembali mengalahkan seorang Shizukesa.

"Tidak buruk,"

Mata Kagemi membulat tak percaya. Shizukesa berdiri dengan anggun di ujung puncak kuil-di tengah-tengah kobaran api-dengan mata lentik yang menyala. Asap-asap akibat pertemuan antara api dan air jutsu Kagemi semakin mempertegang suasana. Kagemi yang kini sedang mencengkram erat kuasnya hanya mendengus pelan. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah kuil.

'Jika aku melakukan penghisapan roh pada waktu yang tepat,' mata Kagemi kembali melirik ke arah Shizukesa 'Roh itu pasti bisa kucegah agar tidak bergerak liar..masalahnya bocah berwajah cantik itu ternyata cukup cekatan, dia..'

Shizu menggerakkan handseal dengan cepat. Kagemi langsung melemparkan kuas lukisannya ke atas dan melakukan segel tangan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan penuh perhitungan.

"**Jinsoku: Supia Kogeki**!" Shizu bergerak turun 'Kali ini dalam jumlah banyak!' batin sang Midoru.

Tap! Kagemi dengan sigap menangkap kuasnya dan secara cepat ujung kuasnya tersebut mengeluarkan semburan api sepanjang satu meter. Kagemi melakukan suatu gerakan di udara. Mata Shizu menyipit tajam. Sepuluh tombak cahaya sudah berada di sekeliling sang Midoru.

"**Katon: Hiryū****tosō**!" Kagemi pun tersenyum tipis. Dia sepertinya menggunakan udara sebagai kanvas lukisannya dan membuat sebuah gambar berbentuk Naga Raksasa. Api yang berkobar di ujung kuasnya tampaknya menjadi tinta. Shizu yang sudah berdiri tegak di atas tanah langsung mengirimkan dua tombak cahayanya ke arah Kagemi. Kagemi melompat ke kiri saat sebuah tombak melesat menuju ke arah dadanya. Kagemi melakuan sabetan gambar terakhir dan sebuah tombak cahaya Shizu melesat menuju kepalanya.

"Selesai!" Kagemi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari serangan Shizu, sekaligus dia menyelesaikan lukisan apinya dengan menambahkan kuku sang naga di bagian kaki depan kanannya. Shizu menahan napasnya.

'Aku mengakui kalau dia bukan hanya Shinobi yang berbahaya..'

Kagemi membentuk handseal dengan satu tangan. Mata Shizu melebar. Tujuh tombak cahayanya yang tersisa secara brutal melesat ke arah Kagemi Miyamora. Sedangkan satu tombak cahaya hanya terdiam di bahu sang Midoru.

'..Tapi dia juga adalah seniman yang mengerikan!' batin sang Midoru. Naga api Kagemi Miyamora tiba-tiba hidup dan langsung meraung murka. Naga itu menyembur kobaran api dahsyatnya dan langsung menghantam tujuh tombak cahaya Shizukesa tanpa ampun. Shizu bergerak menyamping dengan cepat. Kakinya kini menapak secara sigap di tanah halaman kuil yang becek akibat jutsu air Kagemi tadi. Mata Kagemi melirik cepat ke arah Shizu yang sepertinya ingin menyerang dari samping kanan. Naga api Kagemi memutar tubuhnya dan melompat ke arah Shizu. Shizu mendecih tidak suka.

BLAAAARHHH! Asap hasil pertemuan bekas-bekas air jutsu Kagemi dengan sang Naga Api membuat keadaan pertarungan sedikit berkabut. Kagemi menyeringai. Dia masih bisa mendengar naganya meraung kencang. Kagemi terkekeh pelan dan matanya menuju ke arah kuil di mana Naruto dan Sasuke tampaknya akan melakukan penyegelan roh-roh pendendam. Kagemi sudah siap dengan rencana B-nya.

Di dalam kuil..

Peti di bawah tiga patung dewa yang berada di dalam kuil akhirnya terbuka. Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa berdiri hanya memandang sekilas ke arah partnernya. Sementara Ishina meraung-raung sejadinya. Naruto pun berdiri dengan kaki bergetar pelan. Sekilas Naruto-Sasuke mendengar suara raungan naga yang sangat mengerikan. Naruto melirik cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja. Kagemi Miyamora bukanlah ninja sembarangan,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Hn, tenang saja _Dobe_. Tidakkah kau lupa kalau dia adalah seorang Shizukesa?"

Naruto berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah peti tersebut. Uzumaki muda itu menghela napasnya perlahan "Tapi, kenapa dia bisa tertangkap-_ttebayo_..haah," Naruto menoleh ke arah Ishina dan memandangnya tajam.

"Siap-siaplah untuk tersegel!" kata sang Uzumaki dengan nada suara yang dibuat sehorror mungkin. Ishina berteriak ketakutan. Roh-roh pendendam di tubuh wanita tua tersebut nampak benar-benar ketakutan.

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah batu berwarna biru bercahaya dan sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa tergeletak manis di dalam peti tersebut. Di batu itu terdapat sebuah kanji yang cukup jelas dibaca. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat ekspresi Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Ishina dan meyengir.

"Saatnya," kata sang Uzumaki sambil mengendalikan Ishina menuju peti kematiannya. Terdengar dentuman yang sangat keras di luar dan kembali raungan naga menerpa telinga Naruto maupun Sasuke. Sasuke melirik cepat ke luar dan nampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda dari Kagemi Miyamora jika dia behasil mengatasi Shizukesa. Sasuke kembali menatap pekerjaaan Naruto dan tubuh Ishina kini masuk ke dalam peti tersebut. Roh-roh di dalam tubuh Ishina menjerit ketakutan. Asap-asap kehitaman keluar secara bersamaan dari telinga dan lubang hidung wantia tua tersebut. Darah bercampur nanah keluar deras dari matanya. Ulat-ulat kecil berhamburan dari sela-sela tubuhnya.

Roh pendendam hasil pembantaian Kagemi Miyamora benar-benar ketakutan atas batu yang berada di dalam peti tersebut. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hm, ini akhir dari segalanya _Teme_.." Naruto langsung menjatuhkan badan Ishina ke dalam peti dan menutup peti tersebut denga rapat. Uzumaki muda itu langsung bergerak cepat mendekati partnernya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam sana?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Naruto menyeringai.

"Hanya sebuah batu aneh dengan tulisan'segel'!"

GHRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Teriakan ketakutan para roh-roh dimulai!

Di luar kuil..

GHRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagemi Miyamora menoleh ke arah kuil dan langsung berlari menuju tempat suci tersebut. Segel tangannya sudah siap. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Naga Apinya yang nampak superior dan irisnya kini beralih ke arah sebuah tombak cahaya yang masih setia menunggu di depan pintu belakang kuil. Kagemi agak sedikit bingung dengan situasi tersebut.

'Jika bocah cantik itu mati maka jutsunya ini akan hilang,' iris Kagemi sedikit bergetar 'Atau jangan-jangan-'

POOF! Tombak cahaya Shizukesa kini berubah menjadi sang Midoru. Shizu langsung melakukan pukulan cahaya ke perut Kagemi yang kini berlari ke arah berlawanan dari posisi berdirinya. Secara lambat kejadian penting tersebut terjadi. Kagemi melakukan gerakan putaran pada ujung kaki kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang bebas langsung melesatkan kuasnya ke arah leher Shizu. Mata Shizu melirik ke samping.

'Kau cekatan juga!' batin sang Midoru. Shizu memiringkan lehernya. Kuas Kagemi hanya mengenai angin. Kagemi membulatkan matanya.

"Kena kau! Ujung kuasku bisa memanjang seperti pedang-"

TRAAAK! Shizu tidak jadi menghantam Kagemi dengan pukulan cahayanya. Tangan kanannya yang bercahaya langsung mematahkan kuas Kagemi sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Iris Kagemi bergetar pelan.

'Dia tahu!'

'**Henge**-ku gagal,' batin Shizu. Tangan kirinya terkepal erat dan langsung bercahaya.

'Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos!' Shizu pun melayangkan pukulan cahayanya ke arah Kagemi yang berhasil melewatinya. Tumit kaki kiri Kagemi berputar dan sang pelukis sadis langsung melakukan kayang.

Tinjuan Shizukesa hanya mengenai udara. Kagemi langsung melakukan salto belakang sambil kedua kakinya menghantam perut Shizu. Shizu langsung termundur 2 langkah. Kagemi yang sudah masuk ke dalam kuil lalu menoleh ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha. Wajah Naruto sedikit mengeras.

"DIA BERHASIL MELEWATI SHIZUKESA!" teriak Naruto dengan tatapan nyalang. Teriakan melengkig Ishina Miyamora begitu memekakkan telinga. Naruto maupun Sasuke langsung menutupi kedua telinga mereka secara cepat. Kagemi hanya memandang datar dan tampak tak terpengaruh, sang pelukis sadis langsung menggerakkan handseal.

"**Fuinjutsu: Fūji seirei torihazushi**!"

BLAAARHHH! Peti yang ditutup Naruto tadi terbuka dan hancur. Asap-asap hitam kemerah-merahan langsung melesat cepat keluar dan menuju ke arah Kagemi Miyamora. Kagemi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Dia ingin menggunakan kekuatan roh-roh itu, Naruto!" gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menahan tubuhnya dari goyangan di kuil akibat ledakan tadi. Beberapa tiang dan bagian langit-langit kuil roboh akibat ledakan dan juga kebakaran yang semakin meluas.

Tubuh Kagemi pun diselimuti seluruhnya oleh asap hitam kemerah-merahan tersebut. Shizu yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya menatap datar ke arah kumpulan asap tersebut. Sang Midoru membuka matanya perlahan.

'Saatnya serius,' sang Midoru menatap tajam sesosok Kagemi yang kini berdiri dengan aura mengerikan. Rambut sang pelukis sadis berdiri tegak dan telinganya tampak seperti telinga kelinci. Kuku-kuku nenek moyang Miyamora itu memanjang dan hitam seperti iblis. Shizu tak tahu seperti apa wajahnya karena dia berdiri di belakangnya. Shizu memandang sekilas duo Uzumaki-Uchiha dan tampak dua Ninja Konoha tersebut benar-benar shock.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat perubahan wajah Kagemi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Kagemi kini bukanlah seorang pria tampan dengan gaya anggun. Dia sesosok pria dengan mata melotot seperti mau keluar dan hidung yang penuh ceceran darah. Bibirnya menebal dan gigi taring bawahnya mencuat ke atas. Tetesan-tetesan air liur berjatuhan dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bocah?" suara Kagemi tampak berat dan menyeramkan "Rasanya aku ingin memotong-motong badan kalian.."

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia melirik ke arah peti yang kini setengah hancur. Di sela-sela batu peti tersebut, ada batu biru bercahaya tadi yang nampak tergeletak manis di situ. Naruto memandang sekilas ketiga patung dewa dan semua mata mereka bersinar terang.

"Masih ada harapan! Mungkin batu itu adalah bentuk asli penyegelan mahluk ini!' Naruto kembali menatap tajam Kagemi yang sudah seperti monster.

'Tapi jika aku berlari ke sana dan mengambil batu tersebut,' Naruto memandang sang partner-Sasuke-, yang kini sudah mencapai batas akhirnya 'Sasuke pasti akan diserang!'

DHAAAAKH! Mata Naruto-Sasuke melebar sempurna. Kagemi menahan pukulan cahaya Shizu dengan telapak tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kagemi pun hanya melirik ke arah Shizu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hanya segitu?" tanya Kagemi dengan suara berat mengerikannya.

"Sudah kubilang.."

DEG! Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan tekanan chakra hebat menerpa dada mereka. Sasuke bahkan langsung terbatuk-batuk akibat perubahan suasana di kuil terbakar ini.

"..AKU BELUM SERIUS!" mata Shizu menyala dan tekanan chakranya naik secara drastis. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan di mindscapenya sendiri dia melihat Kurama dan Yami nampak kesakitan menahan intensitas chakra Shizukesa.

"Yami, Kurama-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto langsung kembali ke dunianya. Mata Naruto melebar. Kagemi Miyamora jatuh berlutut di hadapan Shizukesa! Sang pelukis sadis nampaknya terkena shock mental akibat kejutan dari intensitas chakra sang Midoru. Sasuke kini sudah jatuh tertelungkup di lantai dengan napas yang nampak sesak. Naruto menahan napasnya.

"HANYA KAU YANG CUKUP KUAT MENAHAN TEKANAN CHAKRAKU!" Shizu menahan pukulan brutal dari Kagemi yang nampak panik "AMBIL SESUATU UNTUK MENYEGEL MAHLUK INI DAN KITA LARI DARI SINI!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia menahan napasnya. Benar-benar menahan napasnya.

"Yami, Kurama..bisa menahannya?"

"Tiga menit!" raung Kurama cepat. Yami yang sebelah matanya tertutup kesakitan mendengus pelan.

"Dua menit Naruto..dua menit. Shizukesa nampaknya tidak main-main sekarang,"

Naruto menautkan alisnya kebingungan begitu mendengar kata-kata Yami. Sang Uzumaki langsung kembali ke alam nyatanya dan berlari kencang ke arah puing-puing batu tersebut. Dia langsung menendang beberapa batu yang menghalangi dan mengambil batu biru bercahaya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Shizu yang melihat keberhasilan Naruto langsung menendang perut Kagemi dan membuat si pelukis sadis membungkuk kesakitan. Shizu dengan cepat menurunkan tekanan chakranya dan melompat ke arah Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah habis. Sang Midoru memanggul tubuh Uchiha itu ke bahunya dan menatap Naruto penuh tajam. Naruto menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!"

Mata Shizu menajam "Gunakan jutsu penuh kegelapan itu,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara tubuh Kagemi berdiri cepat dan menegak secara menoleh ke arah tiga bocah itu dan berteriak penuh kemarahan.

"AKAN KUPOTONG TUBUH KALIAN BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAAAN! TERUTAMA KAU KEPARAAAAT!"

Shizu menatap datar ke arah Kagemi yang nampaknya benar-benar marah kepadanya. Sang Midoru melirik sekilas ke arah tubub Ishina yang berada di antara puing-puing peti batu tersebut. Tubuh tersebut tampak berdarah dan Shizu dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh wanita tua itu nampak terpotong-potong secara mengerikan.

"Gunakan jutsumu yang menahan kekuatan Ishina saat dia dirasuki roh-roh itu!" Shizu melompat ke belakang "Aku dan Sasuke akan menjauhi area ini!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia menahan napasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kagemi Miyamora. Kagemi menghentakkan tangannya ke lantai kuil dan lantai tersebut langsung hancur bergelombang diikuti gelombang asap hitam pekat yang nampak berbahaya. Shizukesa dan Sasuke sudah melompat menuju halaman depan kuil dan menjauhi areal pertarungan tersebut. Naruto melemparkan lima shuriken bertalinya ke arah patung Budha di halaman depan dan mementalkan tubuhnya ke sana. Asap hitam pekat itu hanya mengenai tanah yang bekas dipijak Naruto. Naga Api yang berada di halaman belakang tadi tiba-tiba melesat di atas kuil dan menerjang cepat ke arah Naruto yang baru saja berpijak di tanah. Naruto berlari ke arah kanan dan Naga tersebut mengejarnya penuh nafsu membunuh. Sementara Kagemi sudah siap menyemburkan cahaya merah kehitam-hitaman dari mulutnya.

'Ini buruk!' Naruto berusaha melompat zig-zag agar Naga Api tersebut kesusahan mengejarnya. Naruto langsung melakukan salto belakang sebanyak tiga kali dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Naga Api Kagemi langsung menyemburkan kobaran api dari mulutnya dan membakar pohon yang Naruto jadikan tameng. Sementara Kagemi sudah siap dengan semburan mautnya.

"Yami!"

Mata Yami melebar

"LAKUKAN SAJA NARUTO!"

.

.

.

"KAU MONSTER!"

"KAU BOCAH SIALAN!"

"KAU LEBIH PANTAS UNTUK MATI!"

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! KENAPA SANDAIME MAU MERAWAT BOCAH SAMPAH SEPERTIMU!"

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_mu hanyalah sebuah sampah masa lalu Naruto..mereka bukanlah pahlawan.."

.

.

.

Seluruh kebencian Naruto terkumpul dan sang The Dark Side sudah memasuki hati Uzumaki muda itu secara penuh. Sekumpulan chakra kehitaman berputar cepat di tangan Naruto. Naga Api yang mau menyembur Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan sedikit shock atas perubahan suasana di sekiling tubuh ninja Konoha tersebut. Tubuh Naruto sendiri melayang di udara akibat bantuan tekanan dari Chakra merah Kurama. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sehingga sebagaian wajahnya tidak terlihat. Mata Kagemi menyipit tajam dan dia langsung melesakkan tembakan cahaya merah kehitam-hitamannya dari mulutnya menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung melemparkan **Dai Rasenringu**nya ke arah tembakan maut Kagemi.

DHUAAARHHH! Benturan dahsyat tersebut tepat terjadi di samping kiri Naga Api buatan Kagemi. Naga tersebut hilang seketika. Kagemi menyipitkan matanya saat melihat cahaya akibat kedua benturan jutsu tersebut menyilaukan matanya. Angin kencang menerpa tubuh keduanya dan bahkan membuat beberapa pohon tumbang. Mata Kagemi yang semula menyipit tiba-tiba membelalak terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut.

Naruto yang kini berwajah penuh nafsu membunuh hanya menatap datar ke arah Kagemi. Tangan kanan sang Uzumaki kini memutar **Dai Rasenringu** keduanya. Yami menyeringai.

"Kau tahu Tuan Kagemi, berdasarkan ceritamu kepada kami mengapa kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang..aku menangkap suatu makna bahwa kau sebenarnya berada dalam lubang kegelapan yang sama denganku," Naruto berhenti sejenak. Dia nampak berpikir akan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Kau frustasi akan nasibmu dan akhirnya memilih jalan untuk menentang _Kami-sama_.."

Mata Kagemi menajam. Mulutnya perlahan-lahan kembali mengumpulkan cahaya berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu waktu itu," Naruto menutup matanya. Kagemi menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau..dirimu," Naruto membuka matanya "Lubang yang kau jatuhi adalah lubang kesendirian. Tapi ingatkah kau bahwa kau mempunyai kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu,"

Kagemi menahan napasnya. Dia sudah siap dengan semburan mautnya.

"Untuk seukuran penjahat, kau terlalu sombong kepada Tuhan! Dan untuk seukuran penjahat.." Naruto langsung melemparkan **Dai Rasenringu**nya ke arah Kagemi Miyamora

"..KAU MASIH JAUH DI BAWAH KAMI _DATTEBAYOOO_!"

"AKULAH YANG AKAN MENGATAKAN ITU DI DEPAN MAYATMU, BOCAAAAH!"

BLAAARHHHH! Dua jutsu itu kembali bertemu. Kagemi menyeringai. Dia tahu jutsu semburannya dengan jutsu aneh bocah Konoha itu seimbang, namun Kagemi melupakan satu hal.

BWOOOSH! Dibalik kepulan asap kehitaman akibat benturan dua jutsu destruktif tadi, Dai Rasenringu Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Kagemi secara utuh. Mata sang pelukis sadis membelalak tak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kekuatan terkuat roh-roh pendendamnya kalah dari jutsu bola hitam bocah tersebut?!

Mata Kagemi menatap tajam bola hitam itu dan irisnya langsung bergetar. Kagemi langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk lari dari serangan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih melayang di udara menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Jutsu bocah itu sudah dia isi dengan batu segel di kuil ini! Pantas jutsuku kalah telak!' Kagemi menoleh ke belakang dan **Dai Rasenringu** Naruto langsung menghantam tanah. Kagemi melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya dan berkata pelan.

"_Sayonara_, Tuan Kagemi.."

DHUAAAARHHH! Ledakan dahsyat langsung menghantam tanah di areal tersebut. Tubuh Kagemi pun terlalap api serta hembusan ledakan itu tanpa ampun. Batu segel itu bersinar kebiruan di kepulan ledakan itu dan suara teriakan terakhir Kagemi Miyamora terdengar memilukan.

.

.

.

"_Kagemi-kun,"_

"_Bagaimana suatu hari nanti kau melukis kita berdua bersama anak kita..aku akan memajangnya di ruang tamu kita,"_

"_Aku akan melukisnya dan itu akan menjadi karya terbaikku untuk kita,"_

"_Ah, Kagemi-kun..rambutku kan warnanya aneh. Jangan kau ubah menjadi lebih aneh lagi.."_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah sinar emas yang menerangi hatiku di manapun, Nei-chan.."_

.

.

.

Kagemi pun menutup matanya dengan tetesan air mata. Nei..ya, dia gagal. Rasa bencinya kepada Tuhan telah gagal. Dia gagal mengalahkan Tuhan dan akhirnya mati. Bahkan prinsip _Satan_ yang dipegangnya pun tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tuhan telah menakdirkannya untuk mati. Dan dia bukanlah abadi seperti sang Pencipta.

'Nei, jika kau masih hidup..' Kagemi perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam hembusan asap kehitaman tersebut '..Maukah kau menerima diriku dengan sifatku yang seperti ini,'

Kagemi mengingat rambut coklat keemasan istrinya 'Maukah engkau jika tangan kotorku mengelus lembut rambut cantikmu,'

Air mata itu semakin deras.

'Maukah kau dan anak kita menerimaku di alam sana..aku..aku..aku hiks,'

'Aku sudah jatuh ke lubang kegelapan..'

Empat gulungan lukisan terbang keluar dari balik pakaian Kagemi,

Dan ajaibnya keempat gulungan tersebut tidak ikut hilang bersama tubuh sang seniman hebat tersebut.

Seorang seniman yang jatuh dalam suatu kesalahan. Kesalahan dan penyesalan abadi yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan. Kagemi berpikir kembali tentang rambut istrinya dan dia mengingat kata-kata Naruto.

Ya, mungkin bocah gila itu ada benarnya. Heh, bocah gila..bocah itu benar-benar gila, dalam artian kekuatan yang mengerikan. Kagemi sudah disuguhkan sebuah acara pertarungan yang menarik dan dia sangat terhibur, walaupun dia kalah.

Ya, bocah gila itu ada benarnya.

Dia terlalu sombong kepada _Kami-sama_. Dia terlalu bangga akan kesuksesan dirinya dalam bertahan hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu hingga zaman para bocah itu hidup. Kagemi Miyamora menyadari satu hal.

Dua bocah itu adalah sosok para penjahat paling berbahaya di masa mendatang.

Dan tampaknya yang satunya, yang memiliki surai coklat keemasan seperti istrinya akan menjadi lawan seimbang bagi mereka berdua.

Takdir itu telah berkata di sini walaupun ketiganya nampak bekerja sama!

.

.

.

Surai coklat keemasan Shizu bergerak pelan ditiup angin sang fajar di tepi Lembah Kuroyami. Mata lentiknya menatap datar ke arah matahari yang muncul di ufuk timur desa. Tim bantuan Konoha yang dpimpin Jiraiya sudah datang dan langsung menolong Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak berdaya. Sakura sendiri yang memanggul sang Uchiha di bahunya. Gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum manis ke arah teman satu kelompoknya di Tim 7.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lembut. Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku butuh tidur.." kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura menghela napasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang mengerti langsung memanggul tubuh Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Shizu membetulkan letak surai coklat keemasannya yang bergerak pelan di samping telinganya.

"Hinata dan Jiraiya-_sensei_ sedang menuju ke sana.." gumam sang Midoru lembut. Selembut hembusan angin pagi itu.

.

.

.

(Lagu ini mengiringi kejadian akhir di chap ini. Lirik ini adalah Opening pada chap 2 yang lalu^_^, ini adalah Opening Soundtrack Shounen-Maid Kuro-kun; Tenshi no Uta)

_Nagareru sanbika sora ni wa noboru kumo.__  
__Subete no nukumori tooku ni kieta._

Naruto membuka mataya perlahan-lahan. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah senyuman manis Hinata. Naruto memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Hinata membetulkan letak poni Naruto dan bertanya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak dapat digerakkan. Hinata yang sedang memanggul kepala Naruto di pahanya menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"K-kau belum bisa bergerak Naruto-_kun_,"

_Setsunai tasogare hitori ni naritakute,__  
__Furueru ryou ata misetaku nakute._

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Dia menatap ke depan. Matanya dapat menangkap asap-asap bekas pertarungannya dan beberapa kobaran api. Terdengar suara deheman dari arah samping kanannya dan tampak Jiraiya berdiri di belakangnya sambil bersidekap dada.

"Ini ulahmu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia mengangguk pelan tanda menjawab "Iya" atas pertanyaan _sensei_-nya. Jiraiya menepuk keningnya dan menatap malas ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata mengkhawatirkanmu tahu?"

"E-EEEH?! BU-BUKAN SEPERTI ITU NARUTO-_KUN_! A-AKU-"

"Apa-apaan tadi kau mengelus rambut Naruto, Hinata?"

Blup..blup..blup..wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah. Dia baru ingat apa yang dia lakukan pertama kali saat Naruto bangun. Tindakan Hinata tadi spontan karena rasa kekhawatirannya. Dan akhirnya sang Hyuuga..

"HINATA! KENAPA KAU PINGSAN?! _ERO-SANNIN_, INI GARA-GARA SALAHMU!"

Jiraiya memasang wajah tanpa dosa "Beri napas buatan. Selesai kan?" kata Jiraiya sambil menyiapkan pena dan sebuah buku catatan.

"ARRGHHH! PASTI KAU INGIN MEMBUAT ADEGAN TADI DI BUKU MESUMMU! _ERO-KEPARAT SANNIIN_!"

Dan Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah karena perbuatan sensei mesumnya.

_Dare mo shinjinai Kami-sama de sar mo.__  
__Tenshi no utagoe okurarete mo._

Shizu menatap tajam isi lukisan gulungan ketiga. Lukisan ketiga berisi tiga lukisan yang cukup mengerikan. Ada lukisan seorang pria yang perutnya ditusuk sebuah kunai. Ada lukisan seorang anak kecil yang kepalanya berputar ke belakang dan nampak dipatahkan. Dan ada lukisan seorang wanita yang tubuhnya terpotong-potong di balik reruntuhan batu. Shizu menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. Dia kemudian melemparkan lukisan terakhir tersebut ke arah kobaran api di depan halaman rumah Keluarga Miyamora. Ketiga lukisan beserta Boneka Voodo Mahotsukai sudah dibakar dengan berbagai acara pemberkatan suci sebagai tanda bahwa Keluarga Miyamora ingin membersihkan darah kotor mereka dari kutukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Han Miyamora yang kini menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_.

"isi lukisan ketiga sama dengan kematian Ishina, Wanagi, dan Chisai.." mata Shizu memandang sedih ke arah kobaran api tersebut "..Kutukan itu ada benarnya,"

Han menghela napasnya perlahan "Aku tahu. Yah..aku harap dengan ini berakhir sudah,"

Shizu tersenyum tipis ke arah Han. "Yah, kita harapkan.." Shizu menatap penuh minat ke arah matahari sejuk di Kurai no Sato "..Cahaya di Desa Kurai benar-benar akan bertahan."

_Boku wa boku wo daite.__  
__Boku wa boku wo miteru.__  
__Boku no tame no tomo ni ita.__  
__Boku ga itamu you._

"Jadi begitu," Tsunade menatap tajam isi lukisan keempat yang ditemukan bersama ketiga Death Scroll di Lembah Kuroyami. Matanya memandang datar lukisan Kagemi Miyamora yang menggambarkan tentang dirinya, sang istri, dan anak mereka. Tsunade menghela napas sedikit sedih.

"Jadi Han Miyamora yang kini naik sebagai tetua keluarga Miyamora tidak mau menyimpan lukisan ini?"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shizukesa yang memberikan laporan hasil misi mereka mengangguk mantap. Tsunade menggulung lukisan itu dengan cepat.

"Kagemi Miyamora sudah melakukan terobosan cara membuat hidup panjang dengan sel-sel klanku, itu tidak baik.." Tsunade mengetuk-ngetuk perlahan mejanya "..Hal tersebut membuatnya sombong dan gelap mata,"

_Boku wa boku wo suki de.__  
__Boku wa boku wo kirai.__  
__Boku no tame no yoru no yami.__  
__Mune ni oikake._

"Boleh kami melihat isi lukisan itu, Godaime-_sama_?" tanya Shizu pelan. Tsunade menaikkan alisnya dan melemparkan lukisan tersebut ke arah Shizu. Sang Midoru menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Saat dia membuka gulungan tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap penuh minat ke arah lukisan tua itu.

Tampak wajah tampan Kagemi tersenyum tulus di lukisan karyanya. Di samping kanannya berdiri dengan anggun sang istri. Kedua tangan sepasang suami-istri itu memegang kedua tangan anak mereka dengan wajah bahagia. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia juga merindukan suasana tersebut. Sasuke pun menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Shizu melirik keduanya dan menutup dengan cepat lukisan tua tersebut.

"Gezz..warna rambutku dengan rambut istrinya sama," wajah Shizu memerah 'Pantas dia..'

_Kodomo no sanbika hitomi ga mabushikute.__  
__Chiisaku kotaeru tenshi no uta..._

View pun mengambil langit Konoha yang bersinar cerah. Kemudian view pun menurun ke bawah dan terlihat di persimpangan jalan berdiri Naruto-Sasuke yang berdiri tegak di hadapan Shizu. Shizu menghela napasnya perlahan.

"_A-arigatou ne_," kata Shizu pelan. Kedua tangannya dia taruh di belakang tubuhnya dan kakinya bergerak sedikit gugup. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap penuh minat ke arah Shizukesa

(lagu pun selesai)

"Jangan seperti itu Shizu, kau benar-benat membuat kami ingin mencubit wajahmu itu," kata Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi. Badan Shizu menegang. Dia menatap tajam Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Shizu tajam. Naruto menyengir. Sasuke menatap ke arah lain. Uchiha muda itu kemudian melirik tajam ke arah Shizukesa.

"Hn Shizu, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu.."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Dia menatap penuh minat ke arah Sasuke. Shizu memiringkan kepalanya dan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menggerakkan lembut rambut ketiganya.

"Haah," Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan "Bisakah kau tidak bersikap manis seperti tadi, jika kau seperti tadi maka para pria mesum yang belum tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya akan memperkosamu dan menjadikanmu budak mereka dalam _mode torture_.."

Mulut Naruto berbuih-buih begitu mendengar ocehan Sasuke tentang pemerkosaan dan segala macamnya. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata panjang lebar dalam ranah kevulgaran. Sementara wajah Shizu memerah perlahan-lahan.

"Aku membayangkan sebagaimana manisnya wajahmu jika kau merasakan keenakan dan aku membayangkan bagaimana kau berkata "Minta lagi.." hn, jadi-"

"AYAM _HENTAAAAAAAI_!"

Sasuke langsung menjadi bintang di langit. Naruto menatap poker face ke arah partnernya. Shizu berdiri dengan napas ngos-ngosan dengan tangan kanannya yang bercahaya terkepal erat. Naruto meneguk ludah perlahan-lahan.

Di langit Sasuke membuat kobaran api bertulisan kanji "AKU BERCANDA SHIZUKESA! LUCU KAN?!"

Naruto langsung jatuh swetadrop. Shizu berjalan ke arah dinding rumah dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok rumah tersebut hingga retak.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita bertemu lagi di misi selanjutnya," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mereka bertiga baru saja makan bersama di kedai Ichiraku berdasarkan rekomendasi dari Naruto. Naruto menyengir ke arah Shizukesa. Shizu menatap datar keduanya.

"Hm, yah..aku harap.." Shizu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belanjanya. Tampak di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebungkus Dokuyaki. Shizu melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke "..Begitu," kata sang Midoru. Sasuke menangkap Dokuyaki tadi dengan sempurna.

"Hn, untuk apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Shizu mengerling ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah manis. Tangan kiri sang Midoru memilin pelan ujung rambut bagian telinga kirinya. Sikap Shizu kini benar-benar sangat manis.

"Emm, gezz.." Shizu menutup matanya perlahan. Kemudian dia berbalik dengan cepat dan melirik ke arah kedua ninja sebayanya tersebut "..Itu adalah tanda terima kasihku karena kalian bersusah payah ingin menolongku di Lembah Kuroyami,"

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke melebar secara bersamaan. Sasuke menatap sebungkus Dokuyaki di tangannya dengan penuh minat "Kenapa satu?" tanya sang Uchiha dengan nada pelan. Shizu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengerling manis ke arah keduanya.

"Karena kalian duo tim terbaik," senyum Shizu begitu menawan "Tidak salah kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam melihat senyuman yang sangat amat menyilaukan itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belanjaannya. Sasuke mengerling sedikit ke ararh partnernya.

"Hn, mau apa kau-"

"Shizu!"

Shizu membalikkan badannya ketika dipanggil Naruto dengan kencang. Naruto melemparkan satu cup ramen ke arah Shizukesa. Sang Midoru langsung menangkapnya dengan tenang. Naruto berteriak dengan wajah penuh semangat dan cengiran yang hangat.

"ITU HADIAH DARIKU DAN SASUKE! INI SEBAGAI BUKTI.."

Sinar lembut matahari semakin memperindah suasana saat itu

"..KALAU KITA BERTIGA ADALAH TEMAN!"

.

.

.

Hyuush, angin berhembus lembut. Shizu tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangkat cup ramen Naruto dan melambaikannya sebagai jumpa perpisahan. Sang Midoru akhirnya berjalan menuju timur desa dengan langkah tenang. Begitu Shizukesa pergi, Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis mengerling ke arah partnernya. Uchiha muda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau memberikan cuma-cuma makanan kesayangan tak bergizimu itu _Dobe_.."

"Sasuke," wajah Naruto berubah serius "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya kebingungan. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya sedikit kencang.

"Dan ini soal Shizukesa," kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggeram.

.

.

.

Shizu berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju Taman Konoha. Saat dia berdiri di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, berdiri sosok gurunya, sang Petapa Katak alias Jiraiya dengan wajah serius. Shizu berjalan mendekati _sensei_-nya yang sedang bersidekap dada sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon. Jiraiya menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Yo Shizu, hem..bagaimana rasanya bekerja sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Shizu terdiam. Untuk sejenak hanya beberapa gemerisik daun yang terdengar. Sehelai daun berputar di dekap wajah Shizu baru kemudian jatuh ke tanah.

"Tidak buruk," kata Shizu dengan nada datar, Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Terima kasih telah datang menolong kami, Jiraiya-_sensei_. Jika tidak ada timmu, maka kami pasti akan sangat kesusahan. Melawan Nagawa yang memimpin Harigawa akan menambah beban kami setelah susah payah melawan seorang Kagemi Miyamora.." Shizu mengangkat wajahnya dan wajah cantik itu sedikit berkerut "Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Nagawa?"

Jiraiya tertawa pelan. Dia teringat bagaimana Nagawa dan seluruh keluarga Harigawa langsung sembah sujud di hadapannya dengan wajah ketakutan begitu melihat dia berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas kepala Gamabunta. Jiraiya pun memerintahkan Kakashi untuk meringkus penjahat-penjahat tersebut. Nagawa beserta keluarga Harigawa akhirnya dikirim ke Negara Api untuk melakukan proses pengadilan kejahatan dan akhirnya akan dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Aku memaafkan mereka dengan syarat membawa masing-masing foto wanita cantik tanpa busana," kata Jiraiya dengan senyuman mautnya. Shizu langsung menaikkan intensitas chakranya secara cepat.

"I-iya..aku hanya bercanda Shizu..hanya bercanda, hahahaha!" kata Jiraiya sambil menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan tertawa garing. Shizu mengerling ke arah lain dan menurunkan tekanan chakranya perlahan-lahan. Jiraiya menghela napasnya dan menatap serius ke arah Shizu.

"Hm..ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi mendengar jalan cerita misi kalian yang benar-benar rumit," Jiraiya menatap tajam Shizu "Aku tak percaya kau bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah dan tertangkap.."

Mata Jiraiya sangat amat tajam menatap sang Midoru. Jiraiya menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Apa kau sengaja tertangkap, Shizu?"

Hening.

Shizu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya kini sedang melemparkan ramen cup Naruto secara cepat ke atas. Pada tangkapan ketujuh Shizu langsung mengangkat wajah cantiknya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Bisa dibilang iya," Shizu mencengkram erat ramen cup tersebut "Bisa dibilang tidak, sensei.."

Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya "Apa tujuanmu, Shizu? Aku tahu kau adalah bukan bocah sembarangan. Dengan intensitas chakramu yang tinggi kau bahkan dapat membunuh orang. Apa yang kau dapatkan saat kau sengaja tertangkap?"

"Aku juga ketakutan saat diriku tertangkap," Shizu memandang datar pohon yang dijadikan sandaran tubuh Jiraiya "Tapi jika para penjahat seperti Chisai dan Nagawa memainkan drama, maka aku juga sedang memainkan drama.."

Shizu tersenyum tipis. Kini wajah sang Midoru terlihat berbeda. Jiraiya tahu ekspresi muridnya ini.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kagemi Miyamora dan segala kebodohannya tentang kekuatan. Dengan adanya dia aku sudah mendapatkan bukti," Shizu melempar ramen cup itu ke pohon yang dijadikan sandaran Jiraiya. Mata Jiraiya mengerling cepat ke arah ramen cup tersebut. Bungkusan makanan instan itu tergeletak di pohon yang dijadikan Jiraiya sandaran.

"Aku sangat jelas melihat aura kegelapan Naruto maupun Sasuke. Apalagi Naruto, kekuatan kegelapannya begitu terasa.." Shizu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan menggenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

"Jadi tujuanmu yang sebenarnya adalah-"

"Aku sudah pastikan _sensei_," Shizu mengangkat dagunya dan ekspresi sombong sang Midoru keluar. Mata lentiknya menatap tajam dan angkuh. Jiraiya menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Mungkin sikapmu yang beginilah yang membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke kurang menyukaimu. Kau harus membuang sifat aroganmu, Shizu. Dan jika itu benar, kau benar-benar jenius licik yang-"

"Aku sudah memastikan," Shizu memotong cepat kata-kata _sensei_nya. Dia langsung melemparkan kunai tersebut ke arah ramen cup pemberian Naruto dan kunai itu menancap tepat di tengah-tengah makanan instan itu. Mata Shizu bersinar tajam.

"Bahwa mereka berdua akan kubunuh jika benar-benar lari menuju kegelapan!"

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu,"

Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah langit. Dia dan Naruto kini berdiri di tepi Bukit Hyouko. Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila di tanah langsung berdiri di samping partnernya. Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah berdiri kemudian menatap datar perumahan klan-nya.

"Aku juga berpikir, kenapa Shizukesa bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Kata-kata Jiraya-_sensei_ soal pengalaman memang benar.." mata Sasuke menajam "..Tapi kau benar _Dobe_, si _Tsundere_ sialan itu ternyata menjebak kita agar dia semakin tahu tujuan gelap yang telah kita buat dan dia bisa menghentikannya.."

Naruto mendengus pelan "Kau benar _Teme_. Shizu memang licik. Dia punya siasat bahkan di misi ini. Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana saat dia menaikkan intensitas chakranya,"

Sasuke memandang tajam partnernya "Hn?" gumam Sasuke singkat. Naruto sedikit menggeram kesal.

"Seorang Kagemi Miyamora pun dapat tumbang di depannya hanya karena tekanan chakranya!" kata Naruto dengan nada penuh geraman. Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar.

"Itu membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar sengaja ditangkap dengan tujuan memastikan aura kegelapan hati kita.." Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi dia semakin tahu rencana kita ya, _Dobe_.." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya memandang sebuah pohon yang berada di kanan Naruto dan langsung melemparkan bungkusan Dokuyaki pemberian Shizu ke pohon tersebut. Naruto melirik cepat ke arah Dokuyaki tersebut.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari desa ini sebelum _Tsundere_ itu menghentikannya. Dia tampaknya sudah yakin akan keputusannya," Sasuke mengangkat sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Heh, aku setuju.._Teme_," Naruto dan Sasuke menatap tajam Dokuyaki pemberian Shizu "Tapi, jika dia benar-benar ingin menghentikan tujuan kita berdua, maka.."

TAK! Kunai duo tim terbaik pun menancap tanpa ampun di tengah-tengah Dokuyaki tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap penuh cahaya kegelapan,

"..KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, SHIZUKESA!"

Ketiganya pun sudah menandatangani takdir pertarungan penuh darah tanpa berbelas kasihan. Sebuah siasat Shizu yang sengaja tertangkap dan memainkan drama sebagai seorang Midoru yang lemah, dan duo tim terbaik yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan mereka begitu pekat.

PERNYATAAN PERANG PUN DIMULAI!

Kini, di masa depan..ketiganya sedang menunggu takdir mereka, siapakah yang akan menepati ucapan tersebut?!

Sang pengawas yang begitu superior atau,

Duo tim terbaik sepanjang sejarah Dunia Shinobi!

FIN

**Ending Song: Memoria by ****Aoi Eir****.**

**1st Ending Soundtrack Fate/Zero**

_Shizuka ni utsuriyuku_

Terlihat sebuah hamparan padang rumput yang luas dengan sebuah pohon rindang di tengah-tengahnya

_Tooi kioku no naka_

View pun menjadi lebih dekat ke arah pohon rindang tersebut. Rumput-rumput bergerak pelan ditiup angin

_Omoide ni yorisoinagara_

Gerakan zoom in pun berhenti saat semua view memperlihatkan pohon rindang tersebut. Beberapa helai daun jatuh perlahan-lahan.

_Kimi wo omoeru nara_

Sebuah daun melayang pelan menuju layar dan akhirnya menutupi seluruh pandangan layar hingga berwarna gelap.

Alunan musik pun terdengar. Layar memperlihatkan sekilas helaian rambut berwarna kuning yang ditiup angin, rambut raven, mata safir berwarna biru yang perlahan-lahan tertutup, rambut berwarna coklat keemasan, bibir tipis kemerahan, lambang klan Uchiha, lengan jaket berwarna orange, lambang klan Uzumaki, mata yang terbuka perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan iris onyx kelam dan terakhir terlihat sekilas iris keemasan yang sedikit sayu.

_Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta_

Terlihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon rindang tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang dia jadikan bantal. Matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup dengan tenang

_Sono hitomi wa ashita wo muite ita_

Terlihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon rindang tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang diletakkan di atas keningnya sehingga hanya sebagian mata kirinya yang terlihat. Mata itu perlahan-lahan tertutup.

_Ah sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo_

Terlihat Shizu yang berbaring miring di pohon rindang tersebut, dengan tangan kanan yang berada di dekat wajah cantiknya dan helaian-helaian coklat keemasan di samping telinganya perlahan-lahan jatuh ke arah hidungnya dengan lembut. Mata lentik itu perlahan-lahan tertutup.

_Kowakunai kokoro kara shinjite iru_

Layar pun menampilkan ketiganya dengan ada garis pemisah. Pada saat lirik "_shinjite iru_", ketiganya membuka mata dengan cepat dan langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

_Shizuka ni utsuriyuku_

_Tooi kioku no naka_

Terlihat sesosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit limbung dan mata menatap tajam. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dengan napas terengah-engah. Tangan kirinya terkepal erat dan tangan kanannya sudah terputar jutsu putaran chakra yakni **Rasengan**.

_Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa_

_Tashika ni koko ni aru_

Sasuke berdiri sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan. Tangan kirinya memancarkan kilatan listrik biru yakni **Chidori**. Dia maju selangkah dengan wajah penuh amarah.

_Afuredasu kimochi wo_

_Oshiete kureta kara_

_Kono sekai ga nakunatte mo_

_Watashi wa soko ni iru_

Layar pun bergerak cepat ke arah padang rumput tersebut. View pun memperlihatkan sosok Shizu yang membelakangi layar dan hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri belakang. Hanya mata kirinya yang terlihat dengan helaian rambut di dekat telinga kirinya yang bergerak pelan ditiup angin. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kunai dan tangan kirinya mengepal erat. Layar pun naik ke atas, ke arah puncak pohon lalu ke langit. Cahaya matahari pun membuat layar menjadi putih lalu muncul tulisan "THE BEST TEAM" berwarna emas dan di bawahnya dengan warna yang sama tertulis "FIN".

Author Note:

Datang dan pergi secara diam-diam

Jauh di dalam Kenangan

Kumendekam dalam ingatan

Ketika mengingat tentang dirimu

.

.

.

TBT: TDS akhirnya finish. Thanks for all, terima kasih atas semua review kalian. Semua respon yang diberikan dan semua kata-kata penyemangat serta pertanyaan yang menakjubkan. Thanks all, saya akan menjawab yang tidak log in dan yang log in akan saya PM.

Z.L.C

Apakah boneka voddo itu bisa di gunakan selamanya atau ada batasan penggunaannya?

Lanjut, makin kereennn aja nih

A: Boneka itu bisa dikendalikan karena chakra yang diberikan Mahotsukai terlalu berlebihan. Seperti yang dikatakan Kagemi bahwa Mahotsukai telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Thanks..

kun-cici naru

Hn, tuhan memang tidak pernah gugup...

A: Haha, benar bro..tidak akan pernah dan Tuhan adalah Maha Kuasa yang Maha Penyabar dan Maha Penyayang

Mas Narto

Wah bakalan lama nih chaf berikutnya,author sudah pd ke singapur lagi,moga aja cepat

abdatenya ya.

A: Thanks, ini sudah up. Saya masih di sini kok, bos belum manggil

Himura

Gak sabat next chap  
previewnya buat penasaran..apa yg disembunyikan Shizu?

A: Sudah tahu kan apa yang dia sembunyikan. Thanks gan..

Last, yang log in akan saya PM. Saya tidak bisa terlalu banyak mengetik A/N karena banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan di hari Minggu yang cerah ini.

So, thanks for all. Terima kasih semuanya dan di bawah A/N saya ada preview dari Epilog The Best Team. Ini bukanlah akhir, tapi ini adalah awal dari darah yang akan tercecer ke tanah dunia Shinobi..

Thanks all and see you next time!

**They're Back**

**.**

**.**

"Kau siap _Dobe_?"

"Tentu saja.."

.

.

**Promise The Fight**

**.**

**.**

"Demi klanku..aku akan membawa mereka berdua kembali ke Konoha!"

.

.

**New Power**

**.**

**.**

"_Hiraishin_ ya..menarik.."

'Lihat saja, Naruto..Sasuke..aku tidak akan memegang dadaku lagi saat kalian menaikkan kegelapan hati tersebut..'

.

.

**A Story of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah karena merasa tidak adil dengan keputusan Rikudou Sannin dengan lebih menguatkan Kresna maka Ashura dan Indra bersatu untuk menghabisi sang anak kedua?"

.

.

**Ready to be A Snake!**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa kalian mau?"

"..Aku hanya akan membuat kontrak kuchiyose dengan ularmu.."

"Aku tidak percaya kau mau menjadi ular Naruto-kun-"

"Bukan hanya ular.."

.

.

**WELCOME TO**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah siap kembali ke Konoha?"

"Maksudmu dengan sang Naga Emas ?"

'..Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan mereka ke jalur yang benar, karena kita Midoru..'

"Tetapi jika memungkinkan..aku akan membunuh mereka.."

"Tenang saja Sakura, Hinata.."

"Aku akan sedikit memvariasikan teknik shurikenku.."

"Katamu kau secara tidak sengaja membangkitkan mata klan kita, Shizukesa.."

"Aku mempunyai banyak teman Kuchiyose, Sasuke-kun..kau tidak mau melatih chakra alammu dengan mereka?"

"Aku akan mencoba.."

"Heheheh..jika teman-temanmu di Konoha melihat perubahan wajahmu ini, mereka pasti tergila gila kepadamu..hahaha..terutama para pria.."

"Siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya adalah salah satu alasan kami bertiga bertarung, tetapi alasan lainnya juga menentukan pertarungan kami.."

"..Demi nama klanku, para pengawas tidak akan mudah kalah!"

.

.

**THE BEST TEAM**

**.**

**.**

"..Dan juga lebih berbahaya !"

.

.

**SNAKE JOURNEY!**

**.**

**.**

"Saatnya para ular berpetualang di dunia Shinobi.."

"..Dan petualangan itu.."

.

.

**BEGIN!**

**COMIN SOON UPDATE CHAPTER 50:**

**EPILOGE**

**.**

**.**

**7 SEPTEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS NOT THE ****END****, ****BUT ****THIS ****IS THE ****BEGINNING****!**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**THE BEST TEAM TETRALOGI STORY BY DONI RENAULT**


End file.
